


As We Grow: "ALN" Story (Pre-Serum Omega!Steve and Alpha!Bucky Domestic AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Green [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Loathing, Stillbirth, Stucky - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 106,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Leaning over, Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and encouraged, 'Get some sleep.''You just want him all to yourself,' Steve teased.'You caught me,' Bucky playfully agreed as he pulled the covers up further. Kissing his temple, he assured, 'I'll wake you if he needs you.'Catching his hand, Steve gave it a tug, causing Bucky to pause. Steve gave his hand another tug. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve and Steve said, 'I love you.''I love you, too,' Bucky gave him another kiss before pulling back to further attend to Oliver who was getting fussy again.Oliver hadn't even been there for a day yet and he already had Bucky wrapped around his little fingers. Not even a day old and already he had changed their lives so much. Just as Bucky had caused Steve's heart to shift, Oliver managed to wiggle his way right there beside the alpha in his heart. And as he closed his eyes, he felt loved. He could only hope that the two brunets felt the same.-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045380
Comments: 449
Kudos: 470





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

"You did good, Stevie," Bucky softly complimented while he gazed down at Oliver in his arms.

Smiling, Steve watched his lover fawn over their child, "So, did you, Buck."

Over nine months -- give or take -- Steve had seen Bucky in seemingly every shade of bliss, but not like this. It was serene. That comforting scent he was exuding and the way he caressed Oliver's chubby cheek. It was obvious that being an uncle had been some great practice for him. Holding Oliver like a pro and all. Briefly, Steve wished that he had that same confidence and ease when handling the newborn.

Gently swaying his torso to rock their snoozing baby. Never taking his eyes off him. Not that Steve could blame him. Still in awe, Bucky whispered, "He's so tiny."

Admittedly, Oliver was on the smaller side with only being 17 inches long and weighing 6 pounds. At first, Steve had been worried that Oliver would face the same ailments that he had growing up. But thanks to Bruce and Dr. Cho, Oliver was deemed a healthy baby. Which was all Steve could ask for at the moment. He'd tackle, _happy baby_ , later.

Soon, the quiet of the room was interrupted by Oliver's soft cries. Steve's nipples leaked colostrum and he eased himself into a sitting position. Unbuttoning the top of the hospital gown he revealed his chest. Although Bucky looked reluctant to let Oliver go, he settled the crying infant into Steve's arms.

Accepting the kiss from Bucky, Steve assured, "You can have him back as soon as he's done eating."

Bucky kissed him again, but teased, "That's just because you're afraid of burping him."

Guiding Oliver's face to his chest, Steve winced once his son latched and defended himself, "I just don't want to hurt him."

"You're not going to hurt him," Bucky promised, crossing the room for the bag.

Stroking his finger along Oliver's profile, Steve smiled down at him even though his eyes were closed and he softly argued, "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," Bucky reassured, returning to the bed.

Glancing over at him, Steve noticed the small blanket in Bucky's hands. The orange satin border glinting from the dim light. The blue material of the blanket looking positively cozy. But what really caught Steve's attention was the small stuffed cartoon turtle in the center.

"What's that?" Steve questioned, gesturing towards the blanky in Bucky's hands.

"A blanky," Bucky marked Steve's leg and then marked Oliver's covered leg.

Steve rolled his eyes and softly chuckled, "When'd you get it? I don't remember packing that."

"The day you told me you were pregnant," Bucky admitted, moving his gaze up from Oliver to Steve. "I went to get Greg some food and found myself in the baby aisle. Staring at this."

Tears building and lip quivering, Steve sniffled, "Damn it, Bucky!"

Grinning, Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry, honey."

"No, you're not," Steve huffed, redirecting his attention to Oliver in his arms, still suckling.

"You're right, I'm not."

Shaking his head, he sniffled again and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Playfully, Steve told Oliver, "Your daddy's a jerk."

"Just speaking from the heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve rolled his eyes. When Oliver started pulling back, Steve tried to get him to latch again, only Oliver kept turning his head. So, figuring that he was full, Steve shifted him. Attempting to maneuver the infant into a position where he could properly burp him, but Steve's movement was awkward.

"Want me to take him?" Bucky offered.

With more tears building in his eyes, Steve slumped against the raised back of his bed and nodded _. Failure_ , that little voice chastised himself.His scent becoming sour, making Oliver start to cry. Bucky positioned Oliver on his shoulder and gave Steve's hand a comforting squeeze as he assured, "You'll get there, honey. Don't be too hard on yourself. I've had thirteen years of being an uncle to get here."

Nodding, Steve moved his glasses to wipe away his tears and buttoned his hospital gown again. Watching Bucky expertly burp Oliver, Steve was glad that he had him as his alpha. It was comforting knowing that at least one of them knew what to do. That at least one of them knew the right strength to alleviate their baby's gas while also not hurting him.

Taking the _Finding Nemo_ blanky in his hands, Steve got teary-eyed all over again. Deciding, "I should've called you. After Halloween… After Friendsgiving."

"What you gave me was better than any phone call," Bucky managed to get a loud belch from the tiny infant and earning a laugh from Steve.

"I mean it," Steve tapped the brunet with his foot.

"So do I," Bucky smiled over at him. Focusing on Oliver again, Bucky teased, "And if we decide to go through this all over again, I'll already be there, so you won't have to call me."

Although the thought had crossed Steve's mind of adding a few more pups to the Barnes namesake, he playfully rolled his eyes, "Let's just enjoy this one, yeah? At least until he's potty trained."

"You hear that?" Bucky exaggerated as he talked to Oliver, "If ya want a sibling, ya gotta be out of diapers."

"That's right," Steve mocked, "Only one baby in diapers at a time."

Playing along, Bucky asked, "What if we have twins?"

"Let's not even joke about that," Steve settled further into the bed. It wasn't the comfiest, but as far as hospitals went, it wasn't that bad.

Standing from the bed, Bucky turned to face him, "Want me to lower it for you?"

"No, it's fine," Steve yawned.

Leaning over, Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and encouraged, "Get some sleep."

Yawning again, Steve shook his head and argued, "You get some sleep."

"Honey, I didn't give birth --" Bucky checked the clock "-- eight hours ago. Get some sleep, I'll look after him."

"You just want him all to yourself," Steve teased.

"You caught me," Bucky playfully agreed as he pulled the covers up further. Kissing his temple, he assured, "I'll wake you if he needs you."

Catching his hand, Steve gave it a tug, causing Bucky to pause. Steve gave his hand another tug. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve and Steve said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bucky gave him another kiss before pulling back to further attend to Oliver who was getting fussy again.

Oliver hadn't even been there for a day yet and he already had Bucky wrapped around his little fingers. Not even a day old and already he had changed their lives so much. Just as Bucky had caused Steve's heart to shift, Oliver managed to wiggle his way right there beside the alpha in his heart. And as he closed his eyes, he felt loved. He could only hope that the two brunets felt the same.


	2. Two

**Two:**

Being discharged thirty-six hours later, Steve climbed into the back of the Volvo next to Oliver's blue car seat. The newborn fortunately snoozing away. After years of hearing horror stories about how newborns were the worst, Steve couldn't help but think that maybe he got lucky. That perhaps Oliver wasn't just the cutest baby, but also the most well-behaved.

"Do you think he dreams?" Steve questioned, watching their baby.

"Probably. He probably dreams of you since he's all wrapped up in your scent. Knows that he's safe and loved," Bucky peeked back at Steve in the rearview, driving them home. "Are ya hungry? I can make pancakes or something."

Covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned, Steve said, "Whatever's fine with me. Make whatever you want, babe."

Settling further into his seat, Steve let his eyes close. Deciding to just rest his eyes the way all those baby books encouraged. Thinking about all the things he needed to do when they got home. Greg probably needed more food and water. The house needed to be vacuumed. He needed to clean the spot on the carpet where his water broke. Needed to fold the clothes still in the dryer. Needed to put away Squirt's clo--

"Stevie, honey, we're home," Bucky softly said, tenderly touching Steve's shoulder.

Eyes fluttering open, Steve realized that they were, in fact, home. Accepting Bucky's help, he climbed out of the back. Although the medication and the numbness had worn off, his body still felt weak. Bucky unhooked the car seat and settled it on his flesh arm while holding his prosthetic out to help Steve cross the garage to the door.

"What do you think Greg's gonna do?" Steve asked, looking up at his alpha.

Bucky shrugged and opened the door, letting Steve go first and hitting the garage opener to close the door. While Bucky carried Oliver in his car seat into the house, Steve entered the laundry room since they were right there anyway.

"What are you doing?"

With the dryer door open and his hand holding a wrinkled shirt, Steve shrugged, "I need to get these out so I can wash the clothes from the hospital."

"Steve, you're supposed to be taking it easy," Bucky reprimanded, setting the carrier down.

Rolling his eyes, Steve argued, "It's only laundry."

"So?" Bucky scoffed. Crossing the laundry room, he gestured for Steve to move out of the way, "I'll take care of it. You go relax. Watch a movie. Take a nap. Just as long as you're relaxing."

Looking up at the brunet, Steve teased, "You're hot when you're bossy."

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky's brows arched on his forehead.

Steve nodded, sliding his hands up Bucky's broad chest to around his neck and confirmed, "Yeah."

"Then, you're really gonna find me hot if you don't get in there and relax," Bucky's voice low with a hint of a growl, giving Steve goosebumps.

Shuddering, Steve smirked and said, "Maybe I'll just go vacuum."

Bucky quirked a brow in silent reply and Steve held his hands up in mock surrender, "Joking."

"You better be," Bucky commented, picking the blue seat back up to carry a still sleeping Oliver over to the table. Unbuckling Oliver, Bucky lifted him to his shoulder where he marked his back and swayed him.

Over Bucky's broad shoulder, Oliver's eyes blinked open and landed on Steve. Even though Steve knew that newborns could only see eight to fifteen inches in front of them, he still found himself smiling at his baby as he approached them.

Coming up behind Bucky, Steve rubbed his back and reached up to touch Oliver's hand. That little fist clenching around his finger, holding onto him while his head dropped back down onto Bucky's shoulder. Steve's heart was so full in that moment that he felt like he could burst.

Marking Oliver's back the same way that Bucky did, Steve asked the infant, "What do you think, Squirt? Pancakes or waffles? Ooh, or an omelet?"

Before either man could answer, a stench came from their newborn. Pinching his nose, Steve scoffed, "Dear god, how can something so little stink so much?"

Bucky just chuckled. When Greg threw herself on the ground, rolling around and meowing at them, Steve laughed, too. Holding his hands out so Bucky could hand him Oliver, Steve said, "Your cat wants your attention."

"She's your cat, too," Bucky reminded as Steve carried the now fussy baby into the nursery.

Over his shoulder, Steve called, "She was yours first!"

Crossing the room to Oliver's dresser, Steve set him on the changing pad affixed there. With a clean diaper and wipes close by, Steve pulled off the tiny navy-blue shorts. Trying to soothe his son, Steve scent marked his chest that read _, Daddy's Cool Dude_ , and softly shushed him.

"You're okay," Steve comforted, unbuttoning the orange onesie. Little Oliver squirmed and jerked as he wasn't quite sure what to do with his tiny body now that it wasn't all cooped up inside of Steve.

Although Steve wasn't as confident changing diapers as Bucky was, he had a better handle than two days ago. Plus, he felt safer with cleaning Oliver than helping him with his eructation. Of course, that didn't stop him from turning his head at the pure stench.

"You're stinky," Steve exaggerated. Quickly and thoroughly, Steve cleaned Oliver's bottom and made sure that the new diaper didn't rub against his umbilical cord stump.

Buttoning the onesie and pulling the shorts back on, Steve placed Oliver back in his arms. Tossing the dirty diaper in the Diaper Genie, Steve left the nursery. Since Oliver was still fussy, Steve opened his shirt and his supporter. Immediately, Oliver latched onto Steve's sore, engorged nipple.

In the kitchen, Bucky was cradling Greg like a baby and telling her, "I'm sorry, but you're not the only child anymore. You have to learn how to share me."

Sitting down on the chaise portion on the sofa, Steve smiled down at Oliver. His tiny eyelids fluttering close and his long eyelashes brushing his round cheeks. Fondly, Steve pushed the soft, dark brown hair from his face. Even though Bucky had said he wanted Oliver to look like Steve, Steve's glad that he looked like Bucky. After all, Bucky represented pure, unconditional love, for Steve. It was only fitting for their son to follow in his daddy's footsteps.

Taking the seat beside Steve, Bucky draped his prosthetic along the back of the couch. Turning into them, Bucky marked Oliver while he dipped down to kiss Steve's slender shoulder. Since Bucky knew that he couldn't touch Oliver too much while he fed, he wrapped his arm around Steve's midsection instead. Without Oliver inside of him, the bump was flatter, but Bucky still ran his wrist over it. Marking his little pack.

"What'd Greg think?" Steve softly asked.

"Totally jealous," Bucky replied, kissing Steve's shoulder.

"She'll come around," Steve assured, hoping it was the truth.

Bucky nodded and nuzzled further into Steve, "Definitely. It'd be difficult not to love him."

Both gazing down as Oliver ate, Steve knew it was true. It was mystical, the love Steve had in his heart for the baby. Considering how Bucky acted, Steve figured that he felt the same. With how the nurses acted, Steve figured that their little guy was undeniably the most lovable baby ever. And he couldn't be happier.


	3. Three

**Three:**

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!_ " Steve sang along with the rest of the Barnes family. All fondly watching as baby Lucy sat in a high chair in just a diaper. As Tibby set a beehive shaped cake in front of her now one year old daughter, the group finished, " _Happy birthday, dear Lucy! Happy birthday to you!_ "

For a moment, Lucy just sat there looking at the cake. So, Oscar took his daughter's hand and placed it on the cake. Wide-eyed, the one year old looked at her hand, to the cake, back to her hand, then up to her father. Then, she burst into tears.

Holding Oliver, Steve caressed the side of his face as he snoozed. Fixing the soft, light gray cotton overalls with the embroidered Winnie the Pooh and Tigger on the chest.

"' _It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to, cry if I want to_ ,'" Bucky softly sang beside Steve. As Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky leaned in closer so he could stroke Oliver's messy brown hair away from his face, "' _You would cry too, if it happened to you!_ '"

"You're awful," Steve quietly chastised, shifting the four day old. Playfully narrowing his eyes at Bucky, he said, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Is that so," Bucky wiggled his brows.

Steve pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. Simply humming, "Mhmm."

While Oscar and Tibby went to take care of their hysterical daughter, the rest of the bumble bee themed party directed their attention to Steve. Or rather, to Oliver. Winnie -- being the closest -- swooped in first.

Holding her hands out in a silent request, Steve carefully passed him over to his mimi who greeted him, "Hello, handsome. How's your day?"

"All he does is sleep," Steve shrugged.

"Lucky," Dum Dum deadpanned, "When I had Camila, she had colic and it felt like she hardly slept at all. That's why we waited so long to have another."

"Oh, gosh," Steve looked over at Bucky, then Oliver. Hoping that he wouldn't develop it. Hoping that he stayed their perfect baby forever.

Opening his eyes, Oliver gazed up at his mimi, prompting her to say, "Hi there, handsome. There's those pretty eyes. Hi, honey."

For a moment, Oliver just looked at her. Not old enough to scent her just yet, so he probably couldn't recognize that she was pack. Nevertheless, his little face scrunched up and he started to cry. Winnie, bless her, attempted to soothe him. Swaying and gently bouncing him while she marked his back and softly shushed him. Even George came up and tried to distract him by making silly faces.

However, Oliver wasn't settling. And Steve's nipples were leaking in his supporter. So, he held his arms out for his baby and Winnie handed him over, waving at him when he was securely in Steve's arms.

Turning, Steve carried Oliver over to the tables set up in the yard. Taking a seat, he unbuttoned his shirt and moved his supporter aside to allow Oliver to find his nipple and latch on. Noticing the honeycomb patterned table cloth and the little makeshift bee antenna headband on the table. Deciding to be more festive, Steve placed the headband on his head.

"Well, aren't you the cutest bumblebee," Bucky complimented as he took the seat beside Steve.

"Only because you're not wearing them," Steve batted his eyes at his alpha.

Picking up one of the headbands in front of him, Bucky placed it on his head and he tapped his chin as he feigned thought before debating, "Nope, you're still cuter."

With a smile on his face, Steve rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Oliver. Watching him eat, Steve's own stomach rumbled, causing Oliver's eyes to flutter open. Steve stroked the newborn's profile and was relieved when his eyes closed again. Gazing down at him, Steve swore that he could just watch him forever.

"I think Mandy's gonna put some burgers on the grill," Bucky informed because he was a good alpha and understood that feeding a tiny human was a lot of work. "But there is some snacks. Want me to get you some?"

Although Steve still wasn't used to someone taking care of him, he was hungry. So, he caved, "Please."

Standing, Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve's temple. Since Steve was sitting there with the newest Barnes member, it didn't take long for Harper and Sadie -- and even Gracie -- to join him. All curious of their youngest cousin and the only boy.

"Why's he makin' that noise?" Harper curiously questioned.

Steve had gotten used to the little, _mmm_ , noises that Oliver made while nursing, and he explained, "You know when you like something tasty and you say something about it? Well, that's what he's doing."

"What's it taste like?" Sadie asked, nearly falling off the chair Bucky had been sitting in, and causing Steve to reflexively grab her until she regained her balance and he returned his arm under Oliver.

"It's just milk," Steve clarified, smiling at the four year old.

"I try!" Gracie exclaimed, earning a laugh from Steve.

"Sorry, honey, it's for babies, and you're a big girl," Steve reasoned.

"What about Squirt?" Sadie asked, brow set in a heavy furrow as she touched Steve's post-partum bump.

Steve's brows furrowed as he said, "Oliver _is_ Squirt, sweetie."

"How'd he get out of your belly?" The tiny brunette cocked her head to the side.

Deciding that was definitely not something for him to answer, he told her, "You'll have to ask your mommy and daddy for that."

Shrugging, she turned her attention to Harper who was pulling a bee headband on her head, holding her hair away from her face. And since Harper was doing it, Sadie decided to, too. And since Sadie and Harper was, Gracie had to, too. Steve couldn't help but smile at that.

Soon enough, Oliver was full and pulled back. Fixing his clothing, Steve shifted Oliver on his shoulder. He was still nervous, but considering Bucky wasn't currently there, Steve had to do it. Attempting to keep calm and collected, Steve rubbed the newborn's back before tenderly patting his back.

When Oliver got fussy though, Steve's confidence started diminishing. His mind ran over questions of, _what if I'm hurting him_ , and, _how does Bucky do it?_ Of course, it wasn't just questions as that little voice reminded him, _you're failure. What kind of father can't take care of their pup's needs?_

"What's going on over here?" Bucky playfully questioned as he joined them with a yellow and black striped paper cup filled with some cereal. Placing it down in front of Steve, he kissed the top of his head and marked Oliver again.

"They wanna know where babies come from," Steve informed, patting Oliver's back. As long as he could distract himself with Bucky's reaction, he could stop worrying about whether he was patting too hard. Considering how fussy Oliver was, Steve considered it a tossup of too hard and not hard enough.

Brows arched high on his forehead and wide-eyed, Bucky encouraged, "Ask your parents."

Chuckling to himself, Steve tried to soothe Oliver by rocking in his seat, but nothing was working and none of his gas was being relieved. And with his baby uncomfortable and those leftover hormones, Steve started getting teary-eyed. All he wanted to do was help his little guy, but nothing was happening except both of them getting upset.

Touching Steve's leg, Bucky softly asked, "Want me to take him?"

Sniffling and lip quivering, Steve caved again and nodded. Passing the crying baby to his daddy who always relieved his tummy's issues. Instead of putting him on his shoulder, Bucky sat Oliver on his leg. Supporting Oliver's head and chest on his prosthetic, Bucky rubbed and patted his back with his flesh hand.

Yet, because Oliver was so wound up, he didn't burp for Bucky either. Nope, belching was what they wanted. What they got was spit up. The three little brunettes squealed in their disgust and ran away while Steve pulled the rag from his shoulder and cleaned the pair up as much as he could.

While Steve expected Oliver to be even fussier after dribbling spit up on his daddy, Oliver was calmer. Even managing to burp. Steve shook his head and directed his attention to the honeycomb cereal, chocolate Teddy Grahams, mini marshmallows, and yellow M&Ms party mix. Picking the container up, he brought it to his mouth and tipped it back, eating a large mouthful.

"You loosened it up for me," Bucky assured.

Rolling his eyes, Steve shook his head. After swallowing the chewed up snack, Steve promised, "I'm going to get him to burp for me."

"I'm sure," Bucky readily agreed, lying Oliver on his lap. Unbuttoning the infant's overalls, he pulled the soiled clothes off, leaving the baby in the yellow striped onesie. Trying to comfort Steve, Bucky added, "It just takes time to get used to it. I have no doubt that you'll get there soon enough. Just try not to be too hard on yourself in the process."


	4. Four

**Four:**

_Ding-dong!_

Eyes snapping open, Steve found himself sleeping in his nest on the chaise section of the sofa surrounded by pillows with Oliver fast asleep on his exposed chest. Wiping at the dried drool on his mouth, he reached around for his glasses. Shifting to cover himself and not wake the baby, the doorbell rang again, _ding-dong!_

Pulling a shirt on, Bucky rushed for the front door and told Steve, "I've got it."

Relaxing in his spot, he looked over at the clock, it was barely seven in the morning. Who the hell was at the door at seven in the morning?! Didn't they know he had a newborn? A newborn who got very cranky once woken up? A newborn who tightened his body as he brushed his head along Steve's collarbones; the tell-tale signs that he was waking up.

Holding his breath, he hoped Oliver kept sleeping. After all, they had just finished their feeding a half hour ago. Then, through the fatigue, Steve remembered that it was Oliver's bris.

Chattering away, Winnie, Nana Bella and Bubbe Ruth entered the house with casserole dishes and what looked like party decorations. Steve sat up and gave them a smile as Bucky herded them through the living room to the kitchen. All of them fawning over their sleeping grandson.

"Honey, go back to sleep," Bucky encouraged when he noticed Steve standing from his spot on the sofa. Steve shook his head, and Bucky assured, "They're just going to set up some stuff. You rest."

Handing over a waking Oliver, Steve clarified, "I need to shower. I smell like spit up and B.O."

"Alright," Bucky agreed, swaying Oliver as he added, "Take as long as you want. I've got it covered."

Standing on his tiptoes, Steve kissed his alpha and complimented, "You're a lifesaver."

Wearing the same clothes since he changed after Lucy's first birthday party four days ago… Steve knew that he needed to toss them in the wash asap. Picking out clean boxer briefs, Steve heard Oliver's soft cries and hesitated. _Bucky has him_ , he reminded himself. Clenching his jaw as he refrained from going back out there and letting his little guy nuzzle in close.

Heading into the master bathroom, Steve stripped himself and climbed into the shower. Letting the hot water ease his aches while his eyes closed. Taking just a moment to himself. Realistically, Steve knew that he had an alpha who would take care of their baby so he could have some alone time. And over the past eight days of Oliver's life, Bucky had taken the baby so Steve could relax. It was just… Steve missed his baby as soon as he left the room.

Quickly finishing, drying, and dressing, Steve exited the bathroom. Fixing his hearing aids back in his ear and around the shell of it. Adjusting the volume, Steve could hear the older women cooing over Oliver. Filled with love as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Adoring how everyone loved his little man. Correction: his and Bucky's little man.

"I just can't get over how handsome he is," Nana Bella commented.

Rounding into the living room, Steve noticed how the baby swing had been moved closer to the kitchen, facing the entrance. Gently swaying, Oliver snoozed as though he hadn't noticed he wasn't being held. And considering he was all snuggly in his swing, he probably didn't notice.

"You two sure do make cute babies," Bubbe Ruth winked at Steve, causing a blush to heat his cheeks while Bucky complained, "Bubbe."

"Wouldn't mind seeing a couple more," Winnie teased while kneading a ball of dough.

"Let them enjoy just the one," Nana Bell waved her in-law's comments away. Then, she playfully added, "For now, at least."

Shaking his head, Steve nuzzled into Bucky. The brunet wrapped his arm around Steve's back, marking him in the process while taking a drink of his coffee. Steve rested his hand on Bucky's chest, over his heart, just feeling it for a moment.

Holding his mug out for Steve, the tired omega graciously accepted it. Taking a long drink of the sweet coffee. Not liking his coffee with a lot of creamer or sugar, Steve teased the alpha, "Would you like some coffee with that cinnamon roll creamer?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky took the mug back and said, "Make your own if you're gonna be picky."

"Eh," Steve shrugged, reaching for the mug again.

Holding him closer, Bucky nuzzled his face in Steve's soft, damp hair. Softly, Bucky encouraged, "Why don't you get some sleep? We've got it taken care of out here."

Yawning, Steve declined and watched as the three women made their separate dishes. Winnie braiding the dough. Nana Bella peeling potatoes. Bubbe Ruth greasing a Bundt pan. Snuggling closer to Bucky, his eyes fluttered closed.

When Steve's eyes opened again, he was on his back in his bed with Bucky removing his glasses. Reaching for Bucky's hand to stop him, Steve asked, "What time is it?"

"Going on eight," Bucky answered, continuing to tuck Steve in.

Shaking his head, Steve reached for his glasses and drowsily explained, "Don't want to miss the ceremony."

"Honey, I'm not gonna let you miss it," Bucky assured, tucking the baby blue down comforter around Steve, the same way his mom used to.

Around another yawn, Steve argued, "I'm fine. I'll take a nap later. After everyone goes home."

"Steve," Bucky sternly reprimanded. Trying to keep his lower lip from quivering, Steve didn't succeed as tears escaped his eyes and Bucky's face crumbled. Climbing into the bed with him, Bucky brushed Steve's hair away from his face and apologized, "I'm sorry, honey. I just want you to rest."

Sniffling, Steve looked up at him and asked, "What if he needs me?"

"Then, I'll wake you up," Bucky promised. "But remember what Dr. Cho said? And the baby books? About how it's good to sleep when the baby's sleeping? Remember?"

Steve nodded and wiped his cheeks. Hoping that he wouldn't be all puffy during the bris, but figuring that _he_ wasn't going to be the one on display. It was Oliver's day. And just like the previous gathering the family had, Oliver was going to be the center of attention. But Steve still wanted to look good in the videos and photos that were going to preserve this day for them forever.

Deciding to listen to his alpha, Steve relented and settled further into their bed. Since Steve eased, Bucky did, too. Still stroking his fingers through Steve's hair, Steve closed his eyes. The last thing that happened before he dipped into sleep was Bucky kissing his forehead and hearing the brunet whisper, "I love you."


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied circumcision

**Five:**

"Are you ready?" Steve questioned as he put the dirty diaper in the Genie and pulled down the pristine, white cotton newborn gown with pale blue detail and trim.

When Oliver simply blinked up at him with those big gray-blue eyes, Steve couldn't help but melt. Picking up the small, special baby kippah, Steve lifted Oliver's head to place the satin yarmulke. With thin ribbons left on either side, Steve brought them together and tied them under Oliver's chin.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Steve assured the calm baby. "Everyone is going to love you. Hell, they already do. Even Great Aunt Kathy. And I heard that she's a tough cookie."

Lifting the eight day old, Steve swayed him and let him wrap his hand around Steve's pinky finger. Lovingly, Steve continued, "Your Auntie Nattie is here, too. She's the reason why you're here, so please don't repay her in spit up."

"Yeah, ya wanna be nice to me, kid," Natasha closed the nursery door behind her. Holding a giant teddy bear, that was almost as tall as the woman, herself, Nat bragged, "I give the best gifts."

Tears building in his eyes, Steve smiled at his best friend. With her busy schedule and Bucky worried that the baby was meeting too many people so early on, this was the first time she was seeing Oliver in person. As she set the bear down in the comfy rocker, Nattie slowly approached like she was approaching a skittish animal.

"He's so little," Nat whispered, gazing down at him.

Steve nodded, "Our doctors said it was because I'm so small."

"Makes sense," Natasha smiled. Redirecting her attention to Steve, she complimented, "You look good."

Playfully rolling his eyes, he argued, "You're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"You're damn right," she winked before adding, "But I mean it. You're an attractive man, Steve. And fatherhood looks damn good on you."

Blushing, Steve averted his gaze to Oliver who was starting to close his eyes. Swallowing down his emotion, Steve gestured towards the door and asked, "Are they ready?"

"Why else do you think I'm back here?" Natasha smirked. Straightening her posture, she held her head high, "It's my duty as godmother, after all."

"Well, since it's your duty and all," Steve transferred Oliver into Nat's arms where she securely cradled him close to her chest.

Exiting the nursery, Steve went to stand beside Bucky. The alpha immediately draped his arm along Steve's slender shoulders. Turning further into Bucky, Steve inhaled that calming woodsy scent that eased his worries.

Once Natasha reached Dum Dum, she passed Oliver to him. As the godfather, or the kvatter, Dum Dum carried Oliver over to the island where a chair was sat with a pillow on top.

"Placing the baby upon the throne of Elijah, where among the guests present, will raise Prophet Elijah," the mohel, Dr. Abraham Erskine, instructed Dum Dum. Then, he informed the attendees, "Many years ago, God chose Abraham to spread kindness and monotheism throughout the world, and as a Jewish people, it is our responsibility to continue that work today. Especially the kindness part. Ever since God commanded Abraham for him and his sons to be circumcised as a symbol of spiritual connection between man and God, it has been our tradition to do so with all of our sons. We, as the Jewish people, renew this covenant at eight days of life as a sign of their membership in a covenant people."

As the mohel started reciting a Hebrew blessing, some of the family members nodded and closed their eyes while others verbally joined in. Steve felt himself grow more anxious. Not prepared for this moment at all. Glad that Bucky was there beside him. Even if Bucky was starting to get anxious, too.

When Zayde Harold accepted Oliver from Dum Dum, the older man passed the baby to the mohel. Steve clenched his jaw when Oliver started getting fussy. For a moment, Dr. Erskine held Oliver up and some of the family members took pictures. Then, he set the baby on a tray with a nondescript mold of a baby's body.

Beside him, Zayde Harold comforted Oliver who was starting to really get upset. Especially when Dr. Erskine pushed the bottom of his ceremony gown up to his belly. All the while, Steve's stomach churned. He knew that this was an important part of Oliver's life, just as it had been to Bucky's, but when Dr. Erskine strapped his legs to the tray, Steve couldn't watch.

At Erskine's request, they had given Oliver some baby Tylenol. But with how much he was crying already, Steve couldn't help but feel guilty. When he started to calm, Steve peeked over. Finding Zayde Harold at his eye-level and holding a pacifier to his mouth.

However, he also noticed how Erskine was pulling on latex gloves and knew that he'd never be able to watch. Turning into Bucky, the alpha marked him, trying to ease him. If only Bucky had been calm, himself.

As a loud wail erupted from the infant, Steve figured that _it_ was happening. Only when he calmed did Steve peek over at the kitchen island. Cheers came from the attendees while Erskine unstrapped Oliver's legs and pulled down the ceremony gown. Lifting Oliver, he was given to Zayde Harold and the mohel started another Hebrew blessing. As he did so, he handed the glass of wine to Bucky, who took a drink, then Bucky passed it to him. Steve took a larger drink before passing it back to Erskine.

After the blessing, Dr. Erskine introduced, "Noach ben Jacob v'Atar."

Applauds erupted through the open concept of their home, and Oliver was placed in Steve's arms. His face was red and tear-stained, but other than that, he seemed fine. And with his baby safely in his arms and not seemingly traumatized, Steve was okay. Even okay enough for his stomach to rumble and agree with the family that food was a good idea.

"He'll be fine," Dr. Erskine promised.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled, holding his hand out to the older man.

Steve agreed, "Yes, thank you."

"Of course," the beta smiled, shaking both of their hands in turn.

Nuzzling Oliver close, Steve kissed his forehead and pushed his thick brown strands away from his face. With his baby yawning and on the brink of sleep, Steve felt like he could breathe again. Especially with Bucky's arm around his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss their son. All the while accepting kisses and hugs and pats on the back from the extended family members who were all there to welcome Oliver officially into their family. And by proxy, welcomed Steve, too.


	6. Six

**Six:**

It seemed as though all Steve did was blink, and suddenly, his little guy was nearly six weeks old. All of it happened so fast and Steve wished that time would just slow down for a minute so he could further enjoy this moment in Oliver's life. The way Oliver's first smile nearly had Bucky in tears while Steve definitely did cry (even if it was just mimicking them). How Oliver's little coos were music to their ears. Even missing the way he used to pass Oliver to Bucky, so the alpha could burp him. Sure, he never got the big belches out of the small infant, but now he could do the act of burping _almost_ as confident as Bucky.

In those weeks that whizzed by, Oliver had had a busy little life. First with Lucy's first birthday, then his own bris. Sadie's ladybug themed fifth birthday being rained out and taking place inside Becca and Dum Dum's house that wasn't nearly as accommodating as Winnie and George's, and felt even more cramped with Sadie's preschool friends running around with ladybug antennas.

Now, it was Rosh Hashanah. Oliver was doing tummy time with Greg on the sofa watching him -- even though she pretended to dislike him, it was clear she loved him -- and Steve in the kitchen, baking. Every so often, Steve just looked out, seeing how Oliver was lifting his head all on his own, and smile to himself.

Chopping up some apples, Bucky entered the living room. Smiling down at Oliver before entering the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, Bucky complimented, "Smells good, honey."

"Thank you," Steve preened. Especially when Bucky kissed his temple on the way to the sink.

"What're ya makin'?" Bucky asked, taking a drink of water.

"Um," Steve folded the chopped apple and chopped pecans into the batter. Glancing at the tablet where the recipe was, he repeated the title, "Apple Bundt Cake With Caramel Icing."

Snaking his arms around Steve's torso, Bucky hooked his chin over Steve's shoulder and told him, "Baby, you're too good to us."

"And you're too charming for your own good," Steve chuckled, playfully elbowing the alpha.

Over the spot on his neck where a mating bite would go, Bucky kissed Steve and Steve stifled a shudder from erupting down his spine. As Steve spread the batter evenly into the Bundt pan, Bucky left the kitchen for the living room. Going right for Oliver.

"Whatcha doin', Squirt?" Bucky asked, moving to his hands and knees before dropping fully onto his stomach in front of Oliver. Picking up the colorful rattle, Bucky confirmed, "This is pretty cool, huh?"

Shaking his head, Steve put the cake into the pre-heated oven. While that baking, Steve started on the caramel icing. Not wanting to pause, get distracted with Oliver, and then being noisy while he slept. So, it was easier to just do it --

"Steve! He's smiling!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Like, _smiling_ , smiling?" Steve asked, wiping his hands on a dish towel as he made his way over to the play-mat.

"Smiling-smiling," Bucky replied before adding, "I think."

Dropping down to his knees, Steve leaned on Bucky so he could see that Oliver… wasn't smiling. Brows furrowed, he looked at Bucky and the alpha shrugged, defending himself, "He _was_ smiling."

Moving to his stomach, Bucky made room for Steve in front of their son. As soon as Oliver focused on Steve, a smile tugged at his little lips and Steve melted. Turning into an emotional puddle on the carpet.

"Hi, handsome," Steve gushed, grinning at his baby. Talking to him, "Look at that handsome smile! You're becoming such a big boy! Yes, you are!"

Nuzzling in close to Steve, Bucky kissed his shoulder and said, "He has your smile, Stevie."

Redirecting his attention to the alpha beside him, Steve gave him a sweet kiss. When Steve pulled back, Bucky kissed his temple. As the pair returned their attention to Oliver, the baby smiled again. Steve just couldn't believe it! And although they had pictures and videos of pretty much everything that their little guy had done over the past month of his life, Steve wished that it would slow down. Wished that it would linger and marinate his memory with all those Baby's Firsts.

And just like every other time Bucky's undivided attention was on Oliver, Greg loudly meowed to get his attention. His head a little wobbly since he had been holding it up for so long, Oliver turned towards the direction of the sofa, but not being able to look up at Greg who was rolling around on the couch cushions.

Raising up on his elbows, Bucky told Greg, "We've talked about this."

Not that Greg cared as she meowed again and rolled closer, rubbing herself on the sofa cushion. Bucky put his weight on his prosthetic and reached up to pet the long-haired cat. Steve smiled at the interaction, knowing that the former garage cat was spoiled and slept with them in their bed, which was more than Oliver did.

Speaking of Oliver, the infant was growing fussy with his extended tummy time. Even though he didn't need to, Steve checked the clock to see that it was almost feeding time. Considering how Oliver was starting to drag his head along the play-mat in his sleepiness and frustration, Steve decided that a few minutes earlier wouldn't hurt.

Standing, Steve picked Oliver off the floor and cradled him in his arms. Unbuttoning his shirt and his supporter, Steve guided Oliver and allowed the baby to latch. As he grabbed his nursing pillow, Steve got settled on the chaise. It didn't take long for Greg to lay in a ball at his feet. It also didn't take long for Bucky to curl up beside him with his arm on the back of the couch and his fingers threading through Oliver's thick hair. This wasn't how Steve expected the day to go, but he was going to savor them while they lasted.


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

"It's the holidays, you're supposed to be nice, ass-hat!"

Entering the Barnes house, Steve chanced a glance at Oliver in his car seat while Bucky announced, "Two men and a baby, here!"

"Ooh!" Becca exclaimed. With a mouthful of food, she exited the kitchen and made grabby hands at a sleeping Oliver. Quickly chewing and swallowing, she called over her shoulder, "I call first dibs!"

Passing the adults to start up the staircase, Sadie deadpanned, "I'm chopped liver."

Steve chuckled as he slipped out of his shoes and hung up his light autumn jacket. Bucky set the carrier down and called up the staircase, "Hey, Ms. Liver, ya gonna give me a hug, or not?"

Turning, the little brunette raced back down the staircase, jumping into Bucky's open arms. Holding her close, he kissed her tiny face until she giggled and pulled away. Then, the five year old gestured to hug Steve. The blond, of course, accepted the gesture and pulled her into his arms. She was a lot heavier than Oliver, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from showing the little girl affection.

Kissing Sadie's cheek, Steve placed her back on the steps and watched as she raced up them to the second story of the house. Turning around, he noticed how Becca was taking Oliver into her arms and Bucky asked his twin, "Where did she even learn that?"

"Tibby," Becca easily answered, cradling the sleepy baby close, "Where else?"

Steve softly chuckled at that and carried the covered Bundt cake into the kitchen. Finding Tibby there with her recently colored purple hair. Perking at the sight of Steve, Tibby called out, "Steve brought food!"

"Yes!" Mandy exaggerated from the table.

Resting her chin on Steve's shoulder, she asked, "So, what'd ya bring?"

"Apple Bundt Cake With Caramel Icing and Pecans," Steve answered, setting the container on the counter.

"I'm so jealous that Bucky found you first," Tibby theatrically slumped. Momentarily pouting before kissing Steve's cheek and asking, "How're you today?"

"Good," Steve grinned as he informed, "Oliver smiled today."

"Really?" She lit up, positively happy about the milestone her nephew reached. "Did you get pictures? Please tell me you got pictures."

Steve nodded and snorted, "Bucky got about a hundred of them and a video. I'm sure he'll show you as soon as we're sitting down."

"Then, I better hurry out there," Tibby smirked and playfully wiggled her brows.

As she skipped into the dining room, Tibby took her seat next to her mate. Steve shook his head and opened the fridge to help himself to something to drink. It didn't take long for Bucky to enter the kitchen and drape his arms around Steve's waist, kissing his neck.

Each day that Steve spent with the caring alpha, the more he thought about settling down with him. Taking that plunge. It perplexed Steve because he'd never wanted to be with someone like that. Not even at fourteen when he fanaticized about being with Zac Efron after watching _High School Musical_ for the first time. Not even when he had been head over heels for Gilmore Hodge and clung to him after his mom passed, even after he excused Gilmore's abusive tendencies, Steve still didn't think about being with him like that.

No, Steve had been convinced that marriage and mating were breakable and fleeting. Of course, growing up with those being his truths, it wasn't any wonder that Steve had cynicism coursing through his veins.

When Bucky picked up the glass of freshly poured apple juice, Steve feigned annoyance and mocked, "No, that's alright, Buck. I meant for us to share."

Chuckling, Bucky kissed his temple and gave his hip a comforting squeeze. It wasn't a gesture that set his soul alight, but kept the embers from going out. Steve wondered if his mom felt this with his dad. Wondered if his dad had felt this with his mom. Then, with his chest clenching, Steve wondered if Bucky felt that way for him.

It only took one of those dopey grins directed at him for Steve to convince himself that the feeling was mutual.

"Babe," Bucky popped his head back into the kitchen to inform Steve, "Mom's gonna light the candles."

"Oh," Steve hurried out of the kitchen to join the family in the dining room. Even the kids were being called downstairs to join the adults.

Knowing that the Barneses weren't the most religious bunch, he also knew that they still cared for their heritage and their customs. Even if their family traditions weren't the same as other families. And with them sharing those traditions with him, Steve accepted them as his traditions now, too.

Setting a silver Godzilla holding two candles on the mantel, Steve quirked a brow at Bucky who proudly stood a little taller as he wrapped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders. As Winnie lit each candle while she recited the blessing. Since Steve didn't speak Hebrew, he had no clue what she was saying. But he knew that it sounded pretty.

Once she was done, Winnie held her hands out for Oliver. Reluctantly passing him over, Becca announced, "Let's eat!"

Just like every other time Steve had joined the Barnes family for a meal, amazing food was shared. Growing more accustomed to some of the staples such as the classic potato kugel or the challah. Even if the challah was in a circle instead of the normal loaf shape.

"So," Steve started, feeling comfortable enough to ask questions about the Barnes family's customs, "What _is_ Rosh Hashanah?"

"It's the Jewish New Year," Bucky answered, cutting up his roasted chicken breast.

Gazing down at Oliver, who was cooing, Winnie explained, "It's about self-reflection and new beginnings."

Holding up his drink, George toasted, "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings," the rest of the Barneses echoed. Even the kids. Even Steve.

Especially Steve.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed the nurse who comes in with the vaccines from Scott to Ava Starr

**Eight:**

At two months, Bucky and Steve were convinced that Oliver was the cutest baby. The smartest baby. Basically just an all-around perfect -- the most perfect -- best baby, there ever was. And it was obvious that they weren't the only ones considering how much their family and friends fought over who got to hold him first.

Steve and Bucky were pretty lucky to have Oliver as their son. And Steve was even luckier with Bucky being Oliver's father. To have a partner that actively wanted to parent. Hell, having a partner at all, really.

Leaning down, Bucky blew raspberries on Oliver's covered stomach, causing the baby to giggle. It wasn't his first, but they were still music to Steve's ears. He adored the noises Oliver made, but especially when he laughed.

A knock at the door caused Bucky to remove his face from Oliver's stomach just in time to find Bruce peeking his head into the room. Greeting the two men, "Hello, how's everyone doing?"

"Fine," Steve answered while Bucky said, "Good."

"Good, good, good," Bruce nodded, smiling when he glanced at the exam table. Crossing the room to the sink, he started washing his hands and asked, "So, we're two months old, right?"

Steve nodded and Bucky answered, "Exactly two months today."

"Well, isn't that just perfect timing," Bruce smiled.

When he smiled at Steve, the omega returned the smile, but it wasn't the most sincere. Steve had hoped that his aversion to doctors would've lessened, but he supposed spending practically nineteen years in doctor offices for either his ailments or his mom's, outweighed anything that he told himself.

"It is," Bucky agreed. Oliver still holding his thumb, Bucky talked to him, "Isn't it?" When the two month old cooed, Bucky nodded as though he understood and confirmed, "Yeah."

After his hands were dried and the paper towels in the trash, Bruce crossed the room to the exam table. Since Oliver was still making noises, Bruce good-humoredly teased, "Someone's a talker, aren't they."

"Gets it from his dad," Steve playfully retorted, earning a faux glare from Bucky.

"It's good," Bruce assured, asking, "How does he sleep."

"He's started to sleep five hours, uninterrupted, at night," Bucky informed, moving off to the side so Bruce could check him out.

"Good," Bruce nodded, moving Oliver closer to him, he noticed the way that Oliver kept his gaze on Bucky and smiled, "Only got eyes for daddy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Steve agreed with that. It wasn't exactly a secret that Oliver loved his daddy. The way he lit up when he heard Bucky or saw him was so adorable that Steve couldn't help but fall a little bit more in love with the alpha.

Oliver took hold of both of Bruce's thumbs and Bruce asked the baby, "Do you smile? Huh? Do you?"

Since Bruce was smiling down at him, Oliver smiled in return. Knowing exactly how powerful one of those gummy smiles were, Steve couldn't help but smile, too. Especially when he looked over to see Bucky smiling.

However, the smiling didn't last the longer the appointment went. With Bruce checking his ears and mouth and hips and everything else. And while most things he got from Bucky, Oliver got his stubbornness from Steve. But he got his determination from him, too.

When Bruce placed Oliver on his stomach, the little guy pushed himself and rolled halfway over. Bruce nodded, "He'll be rolling over soon."

It was bittersweet to hear that. On one hand, he was proud of his son's accomplishments and growth. On the other, he wanted his baby to remain his baby for a little while longer.

"Okay, I'll send Ava in for those important shots and then you're all good to go. I'll see you in two months," Bruce said, leaving the room.

Once they were left alone in the room, Bucky grinned. Although his comment was for Steve, he directed it to Oliver, "I can't believe he's eleven pounds."

"I can," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

"No, I can't. He's such a big boy now," Bucky continued, causing Oliver to start making noises, too. "Yes, you're a big boy now."

Soon enough, Ava was entering with all her vaccination goodies. Steve could feel his heart rate picking up and quickly excused himself from the room. Out of everything, Steve hated needles the most. Specifically when they were around his baby.

Just like at his one month appointment, Steve decided to get Oliver scheduled for his next appointment while Bucky soothed their sore son. Knowing that Bucky would be returning to work next month, Steve tried to be mindful of his schedule, while also trying to be mindful of Oliver's. Wishing that the two could be the same schedule.

"Thank you," Steve smiled, taking the appointment card from Val.

Luckily, Bucky had Oliver in his car seat and was carrying him towards the door. Noting how Steve was leaving the checkout counter, he asked, "All set?"

"All set," Steve confirmed. Only mildly feeling like a failure for not being able to sit in the room and comfort his son the way an omega was supposed to be able to.

"Let's get some food," Bucky suggested, holding his hand out for Steve to take. Lacing their fingers together once Steve took his hand, Bucky added, "Maybe a pistachio shake?"

Giving his hand an appreciative squeeze, Steve stood closer until Bucky was pulling his hand away so he could drape his arm around his shoulders. Allowing Steve to nuzzle close as they crossed the parking lot to their Volvo while also allowing himself to kiss Steve's temple. Always being reminded of how lucky he was. Glancing at Oliver, Steve corrected: how lucky _they_ were.


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

"You're a nakey baby!" Bucky talked to Oliver while he bathed the infant. Steve couldn't help but smile as he continued folding the laundry. Bucky reiterated, "Yes, you are! You're a nakey baby!"

With his coos turning into squeals, Oliver kicked at the water, causing some of it to splash over the side of the tub and off the counter onto Greg. Annoyed, the cat left the kitchen and hopped up on the sofa beside Steve. Making sure to yowl, so Steve knew just how annoyed she was.

Letting Oliver's dinosaur print pajamas lay in his lap, Steve scratched behind her ear and apologized, "I'm sorry, but I told you not to go out there."

Flopping down on the cushion beside Steve, Greg wiggled around. In the kitchen, Bucky lifted Oliver from the tub and quickly dried him off with a fluffy blue towel. Keeping him distracted by playfully scenting their baby, Bucky placed a diaper on him before he could pee. They had learned that lesson the hard way, but they learned it quick.

"Oh, he's a clean baby now," Bucky continued, "Yes, he is! And he smells so good! Just like clean babies do!"

In reply, Oliver giggled while his little body jerked and kicked in his glee with his daddy talking to him. Smiling, Steve just watched the two brunets interact. Wondering if they had other babies, they'd react to their daddy like that. Steve couldn't help but hope so.

"Got any clean pajamas over there?" Bucky asked, lifting Oliver from the counter and cradling him to his chest.

"Duh," Steve mocked balling up the pajamas and tossing them to Bucky. Thankfully, Bucky caught them and went to dress the shivering baby.

"Thank you," Bucky replied, laying the pajamas down on before laying Oliver down and dressing him. As he zipped the footie pjs, Bucky lifted Oliver again and told Steve, "We might have to retire these after tonight."

"Aw, no," Steve pouted his lower lip, looking over the two and a half month old as Bucky carried him into the living room.

Bucky solemnly nodded before exaggerating for Oliver, "I know. It's just not fair. He's growing up too fast and he needs to stop. Yes, he does. He needs to stop it. Right now."

Oliver cooed, holding his head back so he could look up at his daddy. Bucky took Oliver's tiny hand in his while he started swaying them in time with the Shawn Mendes song coming softly from the radio. Not their first dance, but still one that caused a warmth to spread through Steve, reminding him that Bucky was a good alpha. A loving alpha. One that was going to be there for Oliver and for him.

_Fast forward a couple years, yeah  
Grown up in the place that we live  
Make love, then we fight  
Laugh 'cause it was only meant to be for one night, baby  
I guess we can't control  
What's just not up to us  
Be mine, be mine, yeah  
Anytime, anytime_

Just as mesmerized by Bucky as Steve was, Oliver stared up at him in awe. When Bucky sang along, the infant smiled and started cooing, too. Steve smiled and stood from the sofa. Grabbing the basket of clean laundry, he started heading for the bedrooms, only Bucky reached his leg out to gain Steve's attention.

Balancing the basket on his hip, Steve quirked a brow at Bucky. The brunet suggested, "Come dance with us."

"Buck, you know I don't have any rhythm," Steve yawned.

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and said, "Oliver's not gonna care." Redirecting his attention to Oliver, he asked the baby, "Isn't that right, Squirt? Yeah, you don't care if papa can't dance. No, sir. All you want is to be close to papa, huh."

With Steve close, Oliver was watching him. Steve couldn't help but smile at his baby when he started cooing at him. So, setting down the basket, Steve made grabby hands for Oliver. Happily, Bucky passed the almost three month old to Steve. Instantly, Oliver rested his head on Steve's shoulder while Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

Leaning forward, Bucky kissed Steve's forehead, guiding the omega to the time of the beat. Taking a step closer, Steve rested his head on Bucky's broad shoulder. Nuzzling up to Bucky the same way that Oliver was nuzzling up to him.

As the song changed to another one, Oliver yawned again, and so did Steve. Marking the infant, Bucky said, "Someone's tired."

"Yeah, me," Steve teased, removing himself from Bucky's embrace.

Before he could get too far, Bucky pulled him back to himself so he could kiss Steve. Despite his smile, Steve rolled his eyes and headed for the nursery. Turning the light on and immediately dimming them, Steve crossed the room for the comfy, cushioned rocker.

Shirt already mostly unbuttoned, Steve moved his supporter so Oliver could eat before bed. With Oliver becoming more aware of himself, specifically his hands, he had been holding Steve's chest lately. Steve smiled down at his son, stroking his dark hair away from his face.

Quietly, Bucky carried the laundry basket into Oliver's room and got to work putting the baby's clothes away. Smiling over at Steve as he did so. It wasn't an uncommon sight for Bucky to find since Steve tried to hog all the cuddles he could for himself, but Bucky still gazed fondly at Steve whenever he found the omega cradling their son to his chest.

Knowing that Steve was the only one who could lull the infant into restless sleep, Bucky blew the blond a kiss and carried the laundry basket out of the room. Greg following the brunet and meowing at him as Bucky closed the door behind himself.

Slowly rocking, Steve gazed down at Oliver the way he always did: with all the love in the world. Never realizing just how much he could love until this little boy entered his life.

When Oliver was done eating, Steve fixed his clothes to cover himself up and shifted the baby onto his shoulder. Oliver complained and Steve rubbed his back as he said, "I know, honey. I know."

Still rocking, Steve burped Oliver and softly hummed. Soon enough, Oliver was fast asleep. So, Steve shifted him back into his arms. Rocking and humming just a little longer. Holding onto these moments for as long as he could while trying not to think about how quickly time kept passing by.

As his own eyes started feeling heavier and his own yawns escaped, Steve stood from the rocker and laid Oliver in his crib. Marking his chest before he turned the light off and left the nursery. Noticing that the lights had been turned off in the rest of the house, Steve made his way back to the master bedroom.

With the sight of Bucky sleeping on top of the covers with the, _Expectant Omega Guide: Expectant Alpha Edition_ , opened on his chest. Steve leaned against the doorframe. Affectionately watching the alpha and the fluffy cat curled up beside him.

Pushing himself away from the frame and closing the door behind him, Steve crossed the room to the king size bed. Carefully, Steve removed the book and Bucky's eyes fluttered open. Steve smiled down at him and soothed, "Go back to sleep, Buck."

"Only if you join me," Bucky stretched, reaching up for Steve who was starting to tuck the alpha into bed.

"Gotta get ready for bed," Steve assured, "Then I'll join you."

"You better," Bucky yawned, curling up on his side, facing the side of the bed that was Steve's.

"Oh, I'm gonna," Steve promised, kissing Bucky's temple, pushing the dark strands away from his face.

After taking care of his nightly routine, Steve exited the ensuite and crawled into bed. Instantly, Bucky pulled him close. Although Steve's stomach was as flat as he had been before the pregnancy, Bucky's hand rested there, stroking softly along Steve's skin. Steve laced their fingers together and Bucky kissed the back of his neck. A silent promise that this was Steve's forever for as long as he wanted it to be.


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

"Is Squirt comin' trick _her_ treating?" Sadie excitedly asked as she noticed how Oliver was wearing a fuzzy lion costume.

"Trick _or_ treating," Mandy corrected as she fixed Harper's Dalmatian costume.

"Well, is he?" Sadie asked while Bucky opened the blue stroller.

"He is!" Steve answered, holding the three month old on his shoulder. Oliver's little coos and oogs muffled as he slobbered over his hands. Steve rubbed his hand over his back, "I hope that's okay."

"Ya kiddin'?" Sadie reached up to stroke Oliver's foot. Smiling up at Steve, she said, "I love it!"

"Good," Steve smiled, smoothing his hand over her brown waves. Looking over her costume, he was stumped. It was just a large purple circle that went from her collarbones to her shins. Brows furrowed, Steve asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

Sadie held her arms out in a powerful stance and announced, "A purple polka-dot!"

Quirking a brow, Steve looked over at Mandy who shrugged before returning her attention to her stroller where she was fastening a Dalmatian Gracie. Straightening her posture, she fixed her Cruella de Vil wig.

Once Bucky was finished setting up the rear-facing carriage and shook it to make sure that it was secure, Steve placed Oliver in it. Smoothing out his fuzzy Cowardly Lion costume as he strapped the three month old in. With Oliver's big steel-blue eyes staring up at him, Steve made a silly face to make him smile.

"Alright, here's the plan," pink and purple Cheshire Tibby started, releasing the lock on Lucy's stroller, "We hit up Oak street first since they have the King Size candy bars. Then, we cross over to Shoemaker before rounding back to Maple and ending at Mom and Dad's."

"You say this like we don't already know this," Becca scoffed, taking Sadie's hand in hers. Securing her black witch's hat on her own head, she let Sadie lead the way.

Taking up the rear, Steve nuzzled as close to the Tin Man alpha as he could. Removing one hand from the stroller handle, Bucky draped his arms along Steve's shoulders. Softly, Bucky asked, "Are you warm enough?"

Steve nodded his confirmation and made another silly face at Oliver, getting the baby to giggle. Fondly, Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist and reminded, "We met a year ago today."

"I know," Bucky chuckled, holding Steve closer before kissing his temple. "Happy one year."

Steve shook his head, looking up at the brunet, "We didn't get together officially until January."

"But I was already in love with you by Friendsgiving," Bucky argued as they paused in front of a house.

Harper, Sadie, and Gracie raced up to the house. The woman greeted them with a large smile and placed candy into their bags. As the girls raced back to the family, Steve decided that he liked the idea of having their anniversary on his favorite holiday.

"You know what," Steve decided, smiling up at Bucky, "Happy anniversary."

Flashing him Steve's favorite grin, Bucky ducked down to press a quick kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, that dopey grin remained on Bucky's handsome face and Steve couldn't hope for, "Many years to come."

"You read my mind," Steve smiled, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him again.

Pausing at the next house, Steve noticed that Camila wasn't going up to the houses. Steve tugged on her unicorn onesie and asked the recently turned twelve year old, "Why aren't you getting candy?"

"I'm too old," Camila solemnly answered. "It'd be like you going up there."

 _Challenge accepted_ , Steve's mind decided. Determined, Steve smirked and unclipped Oliver who was talking his cute little baby gibberish. Holding the infant close, he headed up to the house while the younger girls received candy from the nice beta man.

"Trick or treat," Steve announced.

The man looked over Steve's scarecrow costume and smiled when he saw Oliver's Cowardly Lion costume. Kindly, the man assumed, "First Halloween?"

"That easy to tell?" Steve chuckled, moving Oliver so the man could see him better.

"Oh, goodness, look at those eyes!" The older man cooed at the baby.

"Oh, I know," Steve agreed, smiling down at his son.

"Well," the man handed him a king size Snickers bar, "Since this is their first Halloween and all."

"Thank you," Steve accepted the candy and walked with the girls back to their family. Triumphantly, he handed the chocolate to Camila and winked at her. Knowing that she wanted to get candy but had only been staying back with the adults because before Violet went to the Halloween party she had been invited to, she made a comment about how they were both too old to go trick or treating.

Since he was already holding Oliver, Steve continued to as the family headed for the next house. This time though, he and Oliver stayed back as all four girls ran up to ask for candy.

"Thank you," Dum Dum told Steve, happy that his daughter was now participating and acting like the child she still was.

"Of course," Steve waved off while self-deprecatingly teasing himself, "I trick or treated until I graduated high school."

The group laughed at that and Becca informed, "So did Bucky!"

"Alright," Steve high-fived his alpha while Bucky playfully defended himself, "I took Tibby trick or treating, so it doesn't count!"

"Just accept that you were loser," Becca teased.

"Yeah," Mandy good-naturedly joined in, "Steve's met you! So, there's no need to try and keep up the façade!"

Steve chuckled and Bucky feigned offense. Ducking his head, Steve nuzzled Oliver further while Bucky defended himself, "I got free candy for years after you guys. So. There."

Pulling his face back just in time to watch Bucky childishly stuck his tongue out at his sisters. Steve couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. Finding it endearing how, even though Bucky and his sisters were adults with children of their own, they still acted like children themselves. Never fully growing out of those siblings roles. And oddly enough, Steve found it comforting. Hoping that one day, Oliver would know that feeling. Know that love.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

After returning from trick or treating, and after putting Oliver to bed, Steve decided to take a nice hot shower. Letting the water wash away his scarecrow makeup and soothe his aching body. The cold always messed with his joints, making them stiff and ache. Thankfully, the hot water helped.

Barely hearing the shower curtain open with his hearing aids left in their room, Steve peeked his eyes open to watch Bucky step into the shower. Closing his eyes again, Steve tipped his head back into the spray. As he wet his hair, Steve felt Bucky wrap his arm around his trim waist. Just like the stream of water, Bucky's hand slid down his body. Stopping at his ass and giving the firm cheek a sensual squeeze while he buried his nose in his neck; scenting Steve for all he was worth.

Arching further into Bucky's sturdy body, Steve moaned. Moving his hands from his own wet hair to Bucky's dampening strands instead. Threading them through that luscious hair as Bucky's mouth started pressing open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck. When Bucky's teeth scraped along his scent glands, Steve moaned and gave the locks a tug, earning a groan from the alpha. _His_ alpha.

It wasn't their first sexual endeavor post-partum, but Bucky still pressed his mouth to Steve's good ear and asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"I'd feel better if you touched me," Steve brought his leg up to frame Bucky's hip, earning another groan.

The noise going straight to Steve's dick and causing slick to start naturally lubricating his hole. Backing Steve up to the tiled wall, Bucky eased himself onto his knees. Hefting Steve's hiked leg to hook over his broad shoulder.

As the alpha's only hand traveled down the crevice between his cheeks, his tongue licked a stripe up Steve's hardening cock. From root to tip before swallowing the omega down and into his throat. When Steve felt that wet cavern swallow around him, he tossed his head back and loudly moaned.

"Fuck," Steve gasped when Bucky suctioned on the up-pull and flicked his tongue over his slit while he eased his index finger into Steve's hole.

When Bucky swallowed back down, Steve fucked himself up into the heat of his mouth. Soon enough, they were working in tandem with Steve fucking himself into Bucky's mouth and then back on his fingers. Close to coming, Steve stopped his hips and shoved at Bucky.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, instantly removing his fingers and watching Steve for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Chest heaving, Steve thumped into the wall as he shook his head. Assuring the brunet, "'M fine. Gonna come."

"That's kinda the point," Bucky salaciously replied with a shit-eating grin on his smug face.

As Bucky leaned forward to lick over Steve's slit, Steve shook his head, causing Bucky to pause. Dropping his leg from Bucky's shoulder, Steve turned around with his chest against the shower wall. Over his shoulder, Steve started, "Need yo-- _ooh!_ "

Before Steve could even ask for Bucky or his large hard cock, his alpha was licking into his hole. Back arching and pushing his ass further into Bucky's face, Steve could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. Suddenly, Steve stopped caring about Bucky being in him as that talented tongue plunged into him over and over again; thoroughly undoing Steve.

To knock Steve over the precipice of pleasure, Bucky reached around to grasp Steve's erection. It only took _one, two, three_ strokes before Steve was shooting his clear climax over Bucky's hand and onto the tiled wall. Still working him through it, Bucky's hand kept stroking over Steve's dick while his tongue lapped at the new gushes of slick from Steve's release.

Forehead resting against the wall, the attention was starting to edge towards painful. Even after Bucky removed his hand from Steve's cock and returned it to his own where he hastily worked it over himself. Once Bucky came, himself, Steve waved his arm back to get Bucky to stop eating him out as, in his post-orgasmic state, he slurred, "Sore."

"Sorry, honey," Bucky apologized, pressing an affectionate kiss to Steve's ass cheek. As he stood up, he nuzzled against Steve's neck. His stubbly cheek roughing the skin of his neck just as it had on his ass. Sweetly, Bucky asked, "Want me to wash your hair for you?"

With his forehead still against the wall, Steve nodded and breathed, "Please."

"Of course, honey," Bucky assured, pulling Steve away from the wall so he was leaning against his sturdy frame instead.

Kissing Steve's neck, Bucky leaned over to pump some of Steve's shampoo into his hand. With a touch just as tender as it was when he washed Oliver's hair, Bucky lathered Steve's blond locks. Making sure to massage Steve's scalp as he did so.

"Okay, rinse," Bucky instructed, helping Steve move back under the shower spray.

Content and pliant, Steve did as directed while Bucky quickly soaped up his own body, so they could finish at the same time. However, since Steve was rushing, he ended up getting soap in his eye. Eye watering, he winced and whined, " _Ow!_ "

"Aw, honey," Bucky rushed to rinse the soap from his body, so he could help Steve. To start, he held Steve's hair back and tried to keep anything else from getting into his eyes.

Once Steve's eye was cleaned out, he hesitantly opened them to find Bucky pushing his suds-free hair away from his face. When Bucky noticed that Steve was just looking at him, he blushed and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Steve repeated, softly smiling up at the alpha. Snaking his hands up and around Bucky's neck, Steve brought him down so he could kiss his alpha. His kind, loving, and empathetic alpha. "I love you."

Bucky kissed him again, "I love you, too."

When Bucky carefully turned them so he was the one standing under the water, Steve gazed up at him, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be just fine," Bucky self-deprecatingly joked as he shut off the water. Steve poked him in the side, making him squirm. Considering Steve wasn't laughing, Bucky's brows furrowed as he asked, "What? You would be."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna find out," Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's slim waist, "Okay?"

Becoming more serious, Bucky nodded. Shaking out a fluffy blue towel, he draped it over Steve's slender shoulders and agreed, "Okay."

Drying himself off while Bucky grabbed his own towel, Steve confirmed, "I mean it."

"I know," Bucky assured.

Stepping out of the tub, Steve started drying off more thoroughly. That way, Steve didn't have to look at Bucky as he reiterated, "I wasn't just saying that."

"Yeah," Bucky chuckled, climbing out of the tub, "I got that."

Steve's heart raced as he held his tongue. All he wanted to do was tell Bucky that he wanted to spend forever with him. That he wouldn't mind marrying him. And even though it scared him shitless with the revelation, he wouldn't mind mating Bucky. Steve knew that all of that was a big step. But they did have a baby, so who cared about an ideal timeline?

"Wait," Bucky paused. Tilting Steve's face up so he could look at him, Bucky asked, "What are you trying to get at?"

Averting his gaze, Steve worried his lower lip with his teeth. Only for a moment though. Then, he spoke to the walls as he admitted, "I want you forever."

"Stevie, you have me," Bucky brought Steve's face back to facing him as he reassured, kissing his forehead, "You have me for forever."

Despite hating how weak and pathetic he felt in that moment, he still asked, "Promise?"

Nodding, Bucky confirmed, "Promise."


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

Slowly, pictures of Steve's life found their way to the fireplace mantel and the bookshelves and the wall along with Bucky's childhood photos. Starting with some of just Steve. Just so the house would feel more like _theirs_. Old class photos. A couple of senior pictures.

"Look," Bucky said, lightly bouncing Oliver to soothe him, "There's papa! Isn't he handsome? Yeah? He's so handsome! You're handsome like him, you know that? You have his smile! Yes, you do!"

Frowning -- and on the brink of tears, himself -- Steve gestured for the four month old. However, the visitor knocking on their front door stopped Bucky from doing so and Steve rushed over to the door. Opening it, he found Natasha and huffed, "I can't go out."

"What?" Natasha questioned while Bucky argued with Steve, "Yes, you can! And you're going to!"

Shaking his head, Steve informed Nat, "Oliver knows I'm leaving and won't settle down."

Silently, Natasha quirked her manicured brow at Steve before looking over at the crying baby being bounced in Bucky's arms. Since Nattie was looking, Steve redirected his attention to the brunets too. His own lower lip quivered and tears started welling in his eyes. Holding his arms out for Oliver again, Bucky finally caved and handed him over.

Settling the infant on his chest, Steve rubbed over his back, marking him. According to the _Expectant Omega Guide_ , their little guy was almost able to distinguish scents. And since Steve and Bucky had learned that fact, they had been marking more. Trying to use their scents to ease his frustrations and encourage his curiosity. Using their scents to coax him out of bad moods and lulling him into serenity.

As soon as Oliver was nuzzling into Steve's neck, he eased. Still sucking on his hands and hiccupping, but no longer wailing. Turning towards Natasha, Steve reiterated, "I can't leave."

"Yes, you can," the two alphas argued.

Holding tighter onto Oliver, Steve shook his head. Ready to cry, himself, as he nearly begged, "I can't."

"You haven't left the house since you gave birth," Bucky reminded while Nat added, "More like, 'since you found out you were pregnant.'"

Narrowing his eyes, Steve defended himself, "I've left the house. We visit with your family every week. _And_ we went trick or treating!"

"Honey, that's not the same," Bucky said, softer now.

With their son so content in Steve's arms, he didn't want to hand him over. Knowing that as soon as he walked out the door, it would take everything in him to stop himself from instantly returning. This was his life now. This was what made him happy. Sure, he enjoyed spending time with Natasha and Laura. But he typically enjoyed their company with Oliver right there with him.

"C'mon," Natasha waved over to Bucky, "He'll be here when you get home."

Glancing down at his drowsy baby, Steve caved. Shoulders slumping, he helped Bucky rest Oliver on his chest. Marking him, he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky and questioned, "You'll send me pictures? And videos?"

"Of course," Bucky assured. Directing his attention to Oliver, he exaggerated, "We're gonna take a bath, and then we're gonna have a baba."

"Ya hear that, Stevie," Nat wrapped her arm around his slender shoulders, "We're all gonna be poppin' bottles."

Steve gave her a pointed look, but decided that he needed to leave now or he wasn't going to leave at all. So, he gave his guys both another kiss and was nearly dragged out the front door. Off-balance all the way up to her shiny Lexus. Climbing in and buckling, Steve looked over at the house. At the door, Bucky waved after them and lifted Oliver's tiny hand to wave, too.

"So," Steve sniffled, forcing himself to not focus on the brunets, "Tell me about this woman you're seeing."

"Well, she's an alpha."

"You're type?" Steve guessed. Nat smirked. Which really just said it all. Steve asked, "What's her name?"

"Carol," Natasha informed. Then, added, "You'll love her."

"Why's that?"

Another smirk, "She's also a stubborn blond punk, just like you."

"Ya tryin' to collect us all, or somethin'?" Steve teased, fidgeting in the passenger seat.

"Only the cute ones."

Steve rolled his eyes. The further they drove, the stronger his longing grew. Glancing at the dashboard clock, Steve decided that since it was going on nine, he'd spend two hours with his friends before saying he needed to return home. Sure, Oliver -- and probably Bucky, too -- would be asleep by then, but Steve couldn't imagine spending more time without them.

"Stevie?"

"Hmm?" Steve hummed looking over at Natasha.

"Ya gonna relax sometime soon? Or am I gonna have to convince people I'm not kidnapping you?"

Following Natasha's eyeline, Steve noticed how tightly he was grasping onto the door handle. Letting go, the blood returned to his white knuckles and colored his cheeks, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Nat assured, reaching over to give his hand a comforting squeeze. "How was your day with the rugrat?"

Proudly, Steve told her, "He sat up, _by himself_ , for _five_ whole seconds!"

"Five whole seconds?!" Natasha excitedly questioned as she pulled into a parking garage.

"Yes!"

"Wow," Nat parked and checked her reflection. "He's getting so big."

"You're tellin' me," Steve good-humoredly scoffed, thinking about how his little guy now weighed eighteen pounds. And while he could've ran over all the memories of his son over the past four months and how much he had grown and discovered, he knew that he'd just want to go home that much more. So, he decided not to go down that road and, instead, followed Natasha out of the vehicle.

Of course, no matter how loud the music in the club was, it wasn't able to drown out his yearning. No matter how nice Natasha's almost-girlfriend, Carol was, didn't take Steve's mind off how badly his heart ached to be with his baby. And no matter how many seasonal drinks -- one and a half Pumpkin Spice White Russian, light on the liquor -- didn't stop him from showing anyone who was near the many pictures of Oliver on his phone.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Steve asked the bartender, showing the kind omega woman a picture of Oliver during his tummy time where he was smiling at Steve.

As the woman nodded, Natasha joined him at the bar. She had been dancing with Carol and Laura, but had still kept a close eye on Steve. Gesturing towards the door, she suggested over the loud techno music, "Let's go!"

Steve's brows furrowed, "But you're having fun."

"But you're not!"

Touched, tears started building in Steve's eyes while he linked his arm with Natasha's and let her lead him out of SHIELD, the gay night club. Their arms staying linked until they were at the Lexus. Even though hers was sweaty from all the dancing.

"Thank you," Steve told her as she pulled out of the spot.

Nat shrugged, "I mean, I'm not gonna make you stay when you clearly don't want to be there."

"Thank you for taking me out," Steve blushed, and teased himself, "Even if I was a wet blanket the whole time."

"It's fine," Natasha assured. As she drove towards home, she promised, "Once Squirt's older and you're pulling your hair out, then we'll go out."

Steve nodded and joked, "If anything, I'll probably need a break from Bucky before I need a break from Oliver."

"Yeah, he's crazy about you," Nat agreed. Teasing, "For whatever reason."

"Hey," Steve playfully complained. Mockingly defending himself, he added, "I'm a ray of fucking sunshine."

"I see Barnes's praises have gone straight to that big head of yours," Natasha giggled, pulling into Steve's driveway. Putting the car in park, she looked over at Steve. The air settling, becoming more serious as she genuinely complimented, "I like seeing you happy. It's a good look on you."

Pulling her in for a hug, he kissed her cheek and softly said, "Thanks, Nattie."

"Of course," she smiled when they parted. Before Steve could close the door, she teased, "Just make sure that I get the biggest acknowledgement in the wedding toasts and we'll call it even."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve deadpanned, "Goodnight, Natasha."

"Night, Stevie," Natasha called after him.

"Text me when you get home," Steve reminded.

Finally closing the door, he crossed the lawn and walked up the porch steps. At the front door, he turned to wave once more at Nat who waited until he was inside. So, Steve entered his dark, silent home. Just like he had expected, his guys were already asleep.

Toeing off his shoes, Steve hung his keys and coat on their designated hooks and quietly entered further into the house. Before heading for the master bedroom though, Steve stopped at the nursery. Silently, he pushed open the door and entered the dark room with only the crib night light guiding his way.

Once he was at Oliver's crib, he just gazed down at the four month old. How peaceful he was when he slept. Steve wished that he was having sweet dreams. Caressing his round cheek, Steve looked over his small body. Then, he noticed the onesie.

More specifically the words _on_ the onesie: _will you marry my daddy?_

Needing to get a better look at the onesie, he turned to cross the room again. Only, the light was switched on before he could get his legs moving. Looking at the doorway, Steve found Bucky kneeling. In his extended hand was a ring.

Tears freely falling as he rushed across the room and tackled Bucky to the floor. Softly chuckling, Bucky asked, "Is that a, 'yes?'"

Passionately kissing the smug alpha, Steve pulled back just enough so when he confirmed, "Yes," their lips brushed. Resting his forehead against Bucky's, Steve repeated, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times, yes."

Playfully furrowing his face, he jokingly nitpicked, " _Only_ a million?"

"Jerk," Steve good-naturedly scoffed and shoved his broad shoulder.

As he placed an antique ring on Steve's left hand, he lovingly teased, "Punk."

After another kiss, Steve brought his hand up so he could look at the unique yellow gold piece of jewelry. The beautiful artistry of the flowers etched on the flat top. Noticing that the braided gold trim led to a clasp, Steve's brows furrowed and he carefully opened it. Discovering that it was a locket ring and pleasantly surprised to find a picture of Oliver in it.

"It was Bubbe Elizabeth's," Bucky quietly explained. "When she passed, it was just me and Becca. So, she gave her mother's locket to Becks and I got this ring. I've been holding on to it since I was three."

Steve's lower lip quivered and he sniffled, but didn't dare interrupt Bucky. Bucky continued, "As soon as I met you, I knew it was meant for you."

Leaning in, Steve affectionately kissed his alpha before he said, "I'll cherish it forever, thank you."

"I'll cherish _you_ forever," Bucky promised.

Feigning annoyance, Steve playfully groaned, "Oy vey, what did I just get myself into?"

Bucky only seemed to beam brighter. His shit-eating grin turning into that dopey one that Steve adored. The one that seemed to be reserved just for Steve. With his heart so full of love that it spilled over with his tears, he kissed Bucky again. Perfectly content to just lay on top of Bucky, sweetly kissing him, for the rest of his life. And with Bubbe Elizabeth's ring on his finger and a baby Barnes in the cradle, he knew that he could do just that. Forever.

Well, until Oliver started crying in his crib, interrupting the moment.


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

"Did you tell them?" Steve asked, gazing down at his ring.

Turning onto the street Winnie and George lived on, Bucky scoffed, "What do you think?"

Giving Bucky a pointed look, Steve ran his thumb over his ring. Knowing that Bucky was close with his family. Super close. Not that Steve minded. He actually preferred it that way. When he became pregnant, Steve discovered that he hated telling people things. So, really, he was hoping that Bucky had told them that he was going to --

"Good god," Steve stated as they pulled up to the house where a white, gold, and clear balloon arch stood, tied to the covered porch. Above the arch, gold balloon letters proclaimed: _HE SAID YES!_

"Um," Steve started, but stopped. Not knowing what to say.

"Guess it's a good thing you agreed to marry me, huh?" Bucky deadpanned, climbing out of the Volvo to get Oliver as he started to fuss. "Because this would be really embarrassing, if you hadn't."

Steve climbed out from the passenger seat on wobbly legs. They had been engaged for a total of seventeen hours -- give or take -- and the family already had decorations. Eyes growing wide, he stopped on the walk to face Bucky, "This isn't another surprise party, right?"

"No, they wouldn't do that again," Bucky assured. To lighten the mood, he joked, "I told them that they wouldn't get anymore grandkids from us, if they did."

"Oh," Steve nodded, turning, "Good thinking."

"You want me to go first?" Bucky sincerely asked.

"Please," Steve confirmed, feeling pathetic and oddly nervous.

"Of course," Bucky smiled, kissing Steve's temple as he walked up the porch steps, under the impressive balloon arch. While Steve noticed the clear balloons had gold confetti in them, Bucky continued to the door and inside the warm house.

"Dibs!" Mandy called out as soon as they entered the house, taking the car seat from Bucky.

"Can't you guys chill for two seconds?" Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, toeing off his shoes and removing his jacket while Steve entered the house.

Closing the door behind himself, he did just as Bucky had with removing his outdoor wear. Then, before he could even say anything, he was being wrapped up in a hug. Knowing that it wasn't Bucky hugging him from behind as he hung up his jacket, Steve glanced down at the arms wrapped around his waist. There were rings on every finger and chipped black nail polish. Instantly, he knew that it was Tibby and he leaned further into the embrace, letting her frame hold more of his weight.

"I always wanted a cool big brother," the twenty year old teased, kissing Steve's cheek.

"Hey," Bucky complained. When Tibby released Steve, Bucky reminded, "You used to worship the ground I walked on."

"I was clearly a very stupid child," Tibby deadpanned.

Playfully narrowing his eyes at Tibby, Bucky pulled her closer. Easily putting her in a loose chokehold as he ruffled her purple ombre hair. She complained and squealed just as their nieces did whenever Bucky roughhoused with them. Winnie stood in the hallway, recording the incident, and Steve covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Congrad-relations!" Sadie exclaimed, surprising Steve and throwing gold confetti at him before she hopped off the stairs and into his arms.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," Steve smiled, giving her cheek a loud kiss.

"You're welcome," Sadie preened. Squirming in his arms to get down, she asked, "Where's Squirt?"

Bucky let go of Tibby and answered, "Aunt Mandy has him."

"But I wanted to see him first," Sadie pouted, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip.

"Same, babe," Tibby agreed with the five year old as she fixed her hair. Switching up her stance, she stood like a sprinter and suggested, "Race ya!"

Instantly, Sadie's demeanor brightened and she ran towards the dining room with Tibby right on her heels. All the while, Winnie followed them into the dining room as she reprimanded, "No running in the house! Tabitha Eugenia, you know better!"

Picking the gold confetti out of his hair and out of his supporter, Steve was amused to find that they were shaped like tiny diamond wedding rings. While Steve smiled down at his hand, Bucky pulled him into an embrace. Redirecting his grin to his _fiancé_ , he accepted the kiss Bucky gave him.

As a tiny wail broke out, Steve pulled away from the sweet kiss. Only for Bucky to pull him back in for another. Chuckling against Bucky's lips, Steve clarified, "Your son is crying."

"I hear him," Bucky confirmed, pulling Steve closer and, ever so slightly, tipping him back. Steve chuckled again, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck while Bucky held him tighter.

With the kiss only lasting briefly, Steve felt his nipples starting to leak the longer that Oliver cried. So, he reluctantly pulled away and walked further into the house. Finding Oliver in George's arms while the older omega swayed him.

Approaching them, Steve held his arms out for the crying baby and George instantly handed him off. Opening his shirt and moving his supporter, Steve let Oliver latch while he sat at his usual spot at the table. Gazing down at his little guy and brushing his dark hair away from his face.

"So," Becca prompted, gaining Steve's attention.

As he took his seat beside Steve, Bucky tossed it back to his sister, "So?"

"Have you set a date yet?" Dum Dum questioned.

"We just got engaged," Steve chuckled, amused by his soon-to-be in-laws.

"Oh, please," Mandy sassed, "I had my date set for six months before my ex proposed."

Steve pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. It just seemed so odd for the only person at the table to admit that they were the one who had planned their wedding the most just so happened to be the only one who was no longer with their spouse. Mandy must've realized that, too, because she mocked herself, "Perhaps that's why I'm now single."

Empathetically, Steve admitted, "I thought that I'd die single."

Under the table, Bucky gave Steve's thigh a comforting squeeze. Across from him, Becca gave him a small, understanding smile. Mandy, raised her glass and took a drink in agreement.

Steering the conversation into the previous happier one, Tibby suggested, "Spring weddings are nice."

"That's six months," Winnie smiled while Becca added, "We can work with six months."

"Um," Steve looked over at Bucky and quirked a brow at the alpha.

The way he often did, Bucky read his mind and said, "Maybe not that soon."

Nodding, George agreed, "Yeah, seems pretty cramped. Scheduling wise. Plus, we have Oliver's first birthday to plan."

"Oh, that's right!" Mandy excitedly shifted in her seat.

"He should have a _Finding Nemo_ party!" Tibby added with a large smile that was clearly a Barnes staple. Steve half-wished that Oliver had it, too. But he supposed his little guy having his daddy's eyes was enough.

"You _would_ say that," Oscar teased his mate, earning a kiss blown his way and a wink.

Burping Oliver, Steve admitted, "I wouldn't mind having a sea themed party."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, almost surprised.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve confirmed, "Yeah," with Oliver's loud belch being an exclamation point.

Laughter breaking out around the table, Steve eased in his seat. Never realizing just how content he was when he was with this pack. He wasn't sure if he truly believed in soul mates, but he knew, deep in the marrow of his bones, that he was always meant to be a part of this family. And while he wasn't sure about soul mates, he knew two things: (1.) Bucky's hand fit in his and (2.) that antique locket ring fit perfectly on his finger.

Correction, Steve knew three things. The first, his hand was meant to hold Bucky's. Second, Bubbe Elizabeth's ring fit on Steve's finger like it was made for him. Third, he and Bucky sure did make cute babies.


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

The following week, Steve still felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Of course, there wasn't many reasons for why he wouldn't be. After all, he was engaged to one of the best alphas he had ever met, who was _very_ easy on the eyes. More than that, he knew that his future in-laws accepted him whole-heartedly as one of their own and had accepted him from the first moment they met.

Waking up, Steve was surprised to find he had gotten a full seven hours of sleep. Finding it bittersweet, Steve rolled over in hopes of getting some cuddles. Only, Bucky wasn't in bed. Lifting his head, he looked around the room. Some sunlight was coming in through the crack in the curtains and the bathroom door was open, and Bucky wasn't in there.

Brows furrowed, Steve climbed out of bed and got around for his day. Once his morning routine was done, he pulled on his robe and exited the master bedroom. Making his way down the hallway, he straightened the pictures hanging on the wall before continuing. Only pausing once more, outside the nursery until he realized that Oliver wasn't in there either.

From the living room, Steve could hear a familiar poppy tune. Well, a familiar tune with different words not sung by Taylor Swift. Instead of the _Shake It Off_ that Steve was used to, a man sang:

_'Cause we're counting up to eight, eight, eight, eight, eight  
We escaped an awful fate, fate, fate, fate, fate  
We're gonna celebrate, -brate, -brate, -brate, -brate  
It's Chanukah, Chanukah_

Finding Oliver in his swing with his Squirt blanky. Wide awake and happily chewing on the plush turtle on top while his eyes remained fixed on the side of the room. Curious to what held his undivided attention, Steve took a quiet step further into the room.

Pressing his lips together, Steve attempted to hold back his laughter as he found Bucky dancing around and singing along like the dork he was. But more than that, the alpha was stringing blue lights on the bookcases. Strung across the fireplace mantel were blue and white pom poms. On top of the mantel were decorative silver and blue boxes that were lit up from the inside.

What really got Steve's attention though was the silver T-Rex menorah. Brows furrowing and smile widening, Steve asked, "What's going on here?"

"Hi, honey!" Bucky grinned, pausing his decorating to kiss Steve. When he pulled back, he worried, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"You didn't," Steve assured. Gesturing towards Bucky's gray, _Challah At Yo Boy_ , t-shirt, Steve questioned, "Am I missing something?"

"Oh," Bucky presented the decorations and greeted him again with another kiss, "Happy Hanukkah, honey!"

Eyes widening, Steve's heart momentarily paused, "That's today?"

Nodding his confirmation, Bucky danced his way back to his decorating area while singing along with the song, "' _Supply of oil wasn't great, But a miracle took place! It burned for eight whole days, mmm, mmm. It burned for eight whole days!_ '"

Chuckling, Steve shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Making sure to make a pit stop at the comfy swing to greet his favorite person, "Hi, handsome! You got your blanky? Yeah." Looking over to Bucky, he asked, "Has he eaten yet?"

"He has," Bucky confirmed, continuing to string the lights along each shelf of the built-in bookcase. Then, he turned back to face Steve as he quickly explained, "I didn't wanna wake you."

"It's okay," Steve assured. Shrugging, he exaggerated for Oliver, "I'll just pump. Yeah, I'll just pump. No harm, no foul."

"If it makes you feel any better," Bucky started as he finished with the bookcase on the left, "He absolutely detests when I feed him."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Steve lovingly mocked as he grabbed his pumping gear. "You're still his favorite person while I'm just his food supply."

Bucky gave him a pointed look over his shoulder as he started stringing blue lights on the other built-in bookcase, "You know that's not true."

"Yeah, okay," Steve playfully scoffed.

Setting up on the chaise, he made himself comfortable before attaching the pumps to his nipples. Still not liking the way it felt compared to Oliver eating straight from the source, but Steve could admit that it was nice to be able to sleep in. Even if it was only for a half hour.

"So," Bucky prompted.

Steve's brows furrowed, "So?"

"Did you wanna break out the Christmas stuff?"

That definitely wasn't what Steve had been expecting. Suddenly ashamed, Steve admitted, "I, uh, don't decorate."

Turning around to face Steve fully, Bucky's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," Steve worried his lower lip with his teeth as he repeated, "I don't decorate."

Further confused, Bucky gestured towards the garage and asked, "Then, why do you have two packed tubs of Christmas decorations?"

Averting his gaze to his lap, Steve swallowed down the overwhelming emotion, and confessed, "It's my mom's stuff… Christmas was her favorite holiday."

Leaving the rest of the lights unstrung, Bucky crossed the living room to Steve. Dropping down, so Steve could look at him, Bucky took his hand between both of his. Kissing the back of Steve's hand, he comforted, "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to. But I do want you to know that _if_ you want to decorate, we can."

Giving his hands a tender squeeze, Steve said, "Thank you."

"Of course," Bucky assured, kissing his hand again before stretching up and kissing his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Steve promised, ruffling his tousled brown hair. Looking over his holiday tee, Steve playfully questioned, "Do I get a snazzy shirt of my own? Ya know, now that I'm a part of the family?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait till you open your Hanukkah present and see," Bucky winked, stretching to his full height.

When the shirt rode up on his torso, revealing his dark happy trail, Steve reached up to stroke his fingers through it since he knew that Bucky was ticklish. Snapping his hand down to stop Steve's touch, Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. Returning to the bookcase, Bucky turned up the stereo -- now playing a new song -- just slightly and got back to stringing those blue lights.

_I'll be your nes nes, I'll be your bright light  
I'll be your miracle, I'll be your miracle of light_


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

Just like every Sunday, Bucky, Steve, and Oliver arrived at the Barnes family home. Blue lights were wound around the porch beams while mock icicle lights hung from the front porch roof. Making it obvious that Bucky hadn't been the only one decorating that morning. Steve just hoped that whoever decorated this house had a better time than Bucky who had accidentally slammed the door on his hand as he tried to make it out of the house before Greg could run out.

With a container of Hazelnut-Raspberry Hamantaschen in his hands and Bucky carrying a fussy Oliver in tow, the trio entered the Barnes house. Much like every other time, the house was filled with loud voices, louder laughter, and love so strong Steve could swear that he could almost hear that, too.

"This thing has gotta be weighted," Mandy complained from the dining room.

"You're just a sore loser," Tibby retorted, and as Steve slipped out of his jacket, he could imagine her sticking her tongue out, showing that opal stud of hers.

"Huh, wonder where you get it from," Becca teased, probably earning an elbow to the ribs from Mandy.

Hanging up his jacket in the closet, silence filled the lower level of the house. Of course, only briefly as Oliver started full on wailing and Mandy loudly groaned in annoyance while she accused, "How do you keep getting, gimel?!"

"You take the cookies, I'll take the baby," Steve traded Bucky, being mindful of the alpha's still sore fingers and the _Sesame Street_ Band-Aids that resided on the bruised knuckles.

Releasing Oliver from the car seat and grabbing the diaper bag, Steve attempted to soothe him but it didn't seem to be working. Deciding the best way to calm the crying infant was to get him away from the loud adult relatives, Steve headed upstairs. Before Steve could get too far, Bucky stopped him and marked Oliver's back before saying, "Go team."

Steve playfully rolled his eyes as he agreed, "Go team."

Passing the play room, Steve bounced Oliver as he carried him into Winnie and George's room. Knowing that it was mainly remained untouched by the girls, Steve laid out the changing mat. Lying Oliver down, Steve worked quickly to remove his little pants, pushed up his sweater, and unbuttoned his onesie. All to get to his wet diaper. Sometimes Steve wished that he lived some place warm so there wouldn't be so many layers just to get to a dirty diaper.

"Feel better, little man?" Steve asked, dressing him again and taking care of the dirty diaper.

However, the little brunet still wasn't his usually happy self. So, Steve lifted him back into his arms and blew a raspberry on the four month old's covered stomach. When that failed, Steve lifted Oliver's tiny foot and brought it to his nose where he theatrically scrunched up his face as he exaggerated, "Stinky feet! Whew-ie! Stink-ie! You're a stinky boy! Yes, you are! You're gonna need a bath!"

Pressing his nose to Oliver's socked foot, Steve made another face and repeated, "Stinky boy!"

Only once Oliver was squealing did Steve let go of his tiny foot. Bringing the happy baby up, so he could scent that wonderful content-pup scent, he reminded the infant, "Papa loves you. Yes, I do."

Wanting to hear more of those adorable giggles, Steve peppered his round cheek with loud kisses. Soon enough, Oliver was squirming in Steve's arms in his glee, and Steve was greeted by Sadie and Gracie. Pulling back from the crook of Oliver's neck, Steve smiled at the young brunettes.

"Can I hold him?" Sadie asked, the same way she often did. Usually, Steve told her when she was bigger she could. Unprompted, the five year old bent her arms in a faux flex and claimed, "I'm really strong! Feel my muscles!"

Indulging the little girl, Steve reached out to give her upper arm a tender squeeze. Just as he did with Oliver, Steve exaggerated, "Oh, my goodness! How'd you get so strong?"

Preening, Sadie claimed, "Mimi made Broccoli Kugel!"

"Yeah?" Steve quirked a brow while Olive spoke his baby gibberish as though he was joining in on the conversation. Steve couldn't help but smile down at him and encourage, "Yeah, you remember eating that when we were wombmates?"

"Ba-ba-ba-ba," Oliver gibbered.

"What's he sayin'?" Sadie asked, climbing onto the bed to get a better look at her cousin.

Steve gave Oliver a curious look and tossed the question back at her, "What do you think he's saying? Do you think he's talking about how yummy the broccoli kugel is?"

"Yeah!" Sadie enthusiastically agreed, "He's saying it's super yummy! And now he's sad because he doesn't get to eat it."

"I eat it!" Gracie exclaimed, attempting to climb onto the bed with her cousin.

"Yeah?" Steve helped the toddler on the bed and started cleaning up Oliver's diaper bag. Encouraging the toddler to practice her speaking skills the same way he did with Oliver, he asked Gracie, "You like Mimi's Broccoli Kugel?"

Gracie nodded and confirmed, "It make me strong! Feel!"

Just as he had with Sadie, Steve affectionately squeezed Gracie's upper arm and exaggerated, "Girl! You are _so_ strong! I'm so jealous! Maybe I should have _two_ helpings of kugel tonight, huh? Maybe then I can be strong like you!"

Pleased, the little girls agreed and bounced around on the bed. Figuring that George and Winnie probably wouldn't want them to be jumping on their bed, Steve gestured for them to climb off. Of course, getting them to actually get off the bed was a little more difficult.

So, Steve decided to give them what they wanted.

"Whoever gets down stairs and sits on the couch _nicely_ , will get to hold Oliver," Steve bargained.

Instantly, both girls hopped off the bed and stumbled over themselves as they raced out of the room. Slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder, Steve shifted his babbling baby more comfortably in his arms and left the master bedroom. Across the hall, Steve heard a TV coming from the spare bedroom. Poking his head inside the room, Steve greeted the older girls and received a, "Happy Hanukkah," in return.

Once he made it back downstairs, he dropped the diaper bag in the car seat and walked further into the house. Pausing when he reached the living room because of the beautiful blue, white, and silver decorations. Silver garland and blue lights. Large glass vases with glittery baubles were on the bookcases. And on the back of the sofa was an old blue and white afghan.

Since he was looking at the sofa, Steve smiled at the little girls sitting there like the most well-behaved children he had ever seen. And since they were holding up their end, Steve crossed the living room for the sofa.

Shifting Oliver in his arms, Steve placed him in Sadie's arms. Sadie's face lit up and she giggled, "He's heavy!"

"That's because he's trying to catch up to you," Bucky teased, joining them. Taking the seat beside Gracie, he easily lifted the toddler onto his lap. Nosing at her hair, briefly scenting her, he asked her, "Ya gonna hold Squirt, too?"

Proudly, Gracie nodded and bent her arms like earlier as she bragged, "I strong!"

"You're strong?" Bucky played along, "Let me feel!" Giving her upper arm a squeeze, he widened his eyes and said, "You're so strong, oh my goodness!"

"I'm strong, too, Uncle Buck," Sadie informed, shifting in her seat.

While Steve removed Oliver from his arms, Bucky warned, "Careful!"

As though she was remembering that she was near her baby cousin, she turned and leaned forward to give Oliver's forehead a sweet kiss. All the while, Oliver talked and squealed and just made noises that made Steve itch to record another video of those lovely sounds. Even if his and Bucky's camera rolls were full of pictures and videos of the adorable baby.

Feeling Sadie's upper arm, Bucky feigned further surprise as he claimed, "You are so strong! What have you two been doin'? Hmm?" He started tickling his nieces and playfully questioned, "Been bench pressing the cars down at the shop?"

"You're silly," Sadie giggled, earning Oliver's attention.

When Bucky noticed how Oliver was watching them, he leaned closer. It didn't take a genius for Steve to meet him halfway. Letting his alpha blow a raspberry against their baby's covered stomach and earning a high-pitch squeal from him. And yeah, if that wasn't enough for Steve to want to have more babies with Bucky, than nothing was.


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

By the fifth day of Hanukkah, Steve was feeling more festive than he had in years. But when hadn't that been the case in regards to Bucky? The alpha seemed to hand paint Steve's world into brighter shades, making his life vibrant from purely existing in it.

And with that new cheerful disposition, Steve decided to search through Sarah's Christmas tubs. Not wanting to go full-out the way that she had done while alive, but wanting to cherish her favorite piece this holiday season. Only…

"For fuck's sake," Steve grumbled, not finding it under the garlands, lights, and odd knick-knack ornaments.

"I was thinking about heating up some soup," Bucky declared somewhere inside the house.

Steve continued his search. Too caught up in it. A shard of fear wiggled its way up his spine because _what if it wasn't packed? What if it got lost in the move? What if it was thrown out? What if_ \--

"Babe?"

Calling over his shoulder to the open door, Steve answered, "Out here!"

"What're ya doin' out here?" Bucky asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Looking for --" Cutting himself off in triumph, Steve held the small box up above his head.

Closing the tub, Steve carefully carried the little wooden box into the house, past Bucky. Not stopping until he was standing in front of the mantel decked out with Hanukkah decorations. Only then did Steve pause. Not sure if it would be in poor taste to set up the peg doll nativity scene since neither he nor Bucky were religious.

"Stevie?" Bucky asked, entering the living room.

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Steve kept his gaze on the box in his hands, "I know that it's still Hanukkah, but…"

"But?" Bucky prompted, approaching Steve.

Still chewing on his lower lip, Steve glanced up at his fiancé and suggested, "Could we put this up? It was my mom's favorite decoration."

"Of course, we can," Bucky assured, tenderly taking the box into his own hands. Opening the top, he pulled out one of the Wise Men, "These are adorable!"

"They were an, 'I'm sorry for breaking your grandma's nativity scene because I was playing _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ ; hope these are a good replacement because I got splinters from painting them.'"

Bucky redirected his gaze back to Steve's face as he asked, "You painted these?"

Shyly, Steve nodded, but didn't say anything. A part of him was ashamed. Embarrassed. Self-loathing. Art had been his one true love for as long as he could remember. Coloring pictures evolved into drawing pictures. Sarah decorated their small apartment with those crayon and water paint masterpieces, and saved up all that she could to get him fancy pens with a leather-bound sketchbook with thick paper that the pens wouldn't bleed through.

Art had been his life.

And once Sarah got sick, Steve picked up the slack. Both of Sarah's parents were long gone by that time, and no boyfriend had ever lasted longer than a few months. So, it fell on Steve's narrow shoulders to take care of her the way she had taken care of him. And when all she wanted from him was a sketch every now and then, well, how could Steve refuse?

However, once Sarah passed, Steve packed up all those fancy supplies. Sure, he helped preserve others' art for a living, but he hadn't felt that creative spark in years. Mourning that part of him the way he mourned his mother.

Picking up the Mary, Bucky complimented, "These are beautiful, Stevie. You're really talented."

Feeling his cheeks heat, Steve busied himself with setting the nativity up on the mantel as he softly said, "Thank you."

"Of course," Bucky smiled, kissing Steve's temple and rubbing his back. With his lips still pressing against Steve's skin, Bucky offered, "You want me to bring the tubs in, so we can deck the halls and all that jazz?"

Although Steve longed to be surrounded by his mother's things, he shook his head. He just wasn't ready. "Not right now."

"Alright, honey," Bucky hugged him close, reminding Steve that he was the kindest alpha there was. Especially when he didn't try to get Steve to talk about it.

Instead, Steve was allowed to ease and both of them set up the nativity scene in silence. Well, not silence since _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ and Oliver's constant babble could be heard. Once it was in place, Steve took a step back to look at their handiwork. It worked. It definitely worked. Both of their traditions coming together.

Proud of their interwoven lives, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and kissed his temple. That intoxicating happy-alpha scent billowing around them and causing Oliver's cooing to grow more enthusiastic, just how it always did.

Fixing his glasses, Steve glanced over to the swing where he found Oliver excitedly kicking in his swing while waving his blanky around. Sighing contently, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and rested his head on the brunet's chest. Right over his heart, where the steady beat set the rhythm of his life.

For a moment, the pair just stood there holding one another while wearing their Hanukkah sweaters and watching Oliver's favorite show. Eventually, Oliver started growing frustrated with Steve and Bucky not paying attention to him. When he started to whine and cry in his fussiness and lack of attention, the pair finally pulled apart.

Taking his normal seat on the chaise portion, Steve watched Bucky bend over with his hands on his knees to talk to Oliver. "What's the matter, bub? Hmm? You don't like not being the center of attention?"

Since Bucky was talking to him, Oliver was more of his jovial self. Kicking his legs and waving his blanky with renewed vigor. Even talking back as he happily explained his side of the matter. All the while, Bucky nodded and hummed as he encouraged all the little ba-ba-ba's and ga-ga-ga's and the occasional squeal.

Of course, that meant that Greg came out from the guest room where she liked to sunbathe and yowled a guttural, " _Meow_ ," at Bucky. Because she had to remind everyone that _she_ was Bucky's first child.

Removing one hand from his knees, he pet Greg's fluffy body and greeted her, "Hello, to you, too, loudmouth."

Rubbing against his legs, Greg purred before getting bored and hopping onto the couch where she curled into a ball for another nap. After all, her daily duty was done, now she could peacefully sleep.

Lifting Oliver from the swing, Bucky asked the happy baby, "What'd you think? Time for tummy time? Tummy time before your afternoon nap?"

Considering Oliver was still happily gibbering away, Bucky took that as his assent and placed the infant on his play mat. Meanwhile, Steve looked over at the large windows at the front of the house and idly imagined what it would look like with the artificial tree -- safely packed away in the garage -- in front of it. More than that, imagining how they could decorate it with Bucky lifting an older Oliver up so he could put Sarah's precious antique star topper on top.

Redirecting his attention to Oliver and Bucky on the floor, facing each other and playing together, Steve wondered if Bucky thought about that stuff, too. Wondered if the alpha thought about Oliver becoming a mini-him just because he loved his daddy so much that he wanted to be just like him. Wondered if Bucky imagined a few more pups to add to their pack.

Smiling down at the locket ring on his left finger, Steve figured they were probably on the same page. Perhaps they always had been.


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

It took three weeks back from paternity leave for Steve to have a meltdown at work. And all because Tibby sent him a video of his six month old son sitting up all by himself. Steve and Bucky had been working with Oliver, so Steve could take comfort knowing that the young aunt wasn't the reason why he reached that milestone. But that didn't stop the tears from coming. Nor did it stop Natasha from following him into the omega restroom to make sure he was okay.

"I wanted to be there," Steve openly wept, earning a pointed look from the museum guide, Brenda.

Natasha returned the look to the omega woman before pulling Steve in for a hug. Soothingly rubbing his back and softly shushing him the same way he did with Oliver. Which only got him riled up again because he was missing this milestone in his son's life.

"Oh, god," Steve sobbed, pulling back as he realized, "I'm going to miss everything. I'm going to miss him pulling himself up for the first time. I'm going to miss his first steps. His first word."

Trying to assuage her friend's anxieties, Natasha promised, "You're not going to miss them. Tibby will send you videos."

Of course, that only made him cry harder as he asked, "How do parents do this, Nat?"

"I don't know," she honestly answered, helplessly shrugging. Her own plump lower lip quivered as she reasoned, "I don't think it matters how other parents do it though. All that matters is how _you_ do. Even if you decide you _don't_."

Sniffling, Steve shook his head, "I love my job."

Natasha shrugged again, "I'm just letting you know that there could be another option."

"Thanks, Nattie," Steve hugged her once more before washing his face so he could get back to work.

For the rest of the day though, Steve couldn't help but create a pro and con list. And as the pro's began outweighing the con's, Steve wondered if Bucky would let him stay home. Sure, it was different when Steve was getting paid for paternity leave. But if he chose to stay home now, there wouldn't be. Fully knowing that, even though they weren't hurting financially even without Steve's income, finances were something that could ruin a relationship.

So, Steve's stomach stayed in knots for the rest of the day. Twisting tighter and churning harder on his way home. Trying to think of a way he could spin this as a good thing. Trying to think of a way he could convince Bucky that this was the best solution to something the alpha didn't yet know was a problem.

As soon as he walked through the door, Bucky greeted him with a kiss and excitedly questioned, "Did you watch the video?!"

And that was what did it. The sobs from hours earlier picked up right where they left off. Causing Steve's vision to blur completely and snot to drip from his nose. Generally just turning Steve into a sopping mess, and leaving Bucky entirely consumed in concern.

Bringing Steve in close, Bucky guided his face into the crook of his neck so Steve could scent him. Trying to keep his own scent neutral as he marked Steve and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"I was--" Steve hiccupped as he sobbed "--n't there!"

"Oh, honey," Bucky held him closer, tighter. Kissing the side of Steve's head as he gently swayed them the same way he did with Oliver, only causing Steve's sobs to grow more wet.

Holding his tongue about wanting to quit, Steve's scent soured. And with Steve's scent souring, Bucky's body started to tense. Of course, both of them smelling off, Oliver started to cry from his play mat in the next room.

Pulling away, Steve wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his sweater as he rushed through the kitchen to the living room. Even though Bucky and Steve were both working during the day, Steve needed to hold their baby. Needed to be the one to comfort him. Needed to just be there.

"Hi, handsome," Steve greeted. His voice was rough from all the crying he had done, but he nosed at Oliver's soft dark hair and continued, "Papa missed you today. Yes, I did."

"Did," Bucky paused, standing in the archway. Crossing his arms, he held himself as he started again, "Did something… happen… today? At work?"

Tears started streaming down his face again and Steve confessed, "I don't want to miss anymore of his firsts."

Brows furrowing, "What are you saying?"

Holding his head high and his shoulders back, Steve feigned confidence as he admitted, "I want to quit."

Visibly relaxing, a small smile tugged at his lips as he questioned, "That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'" Steve nuzzled further into Oliver as he softly clarified, "We didn't talk about me being a stay at home father."

"Steve, if you want to stay home, I'm not going to force you to work," Bucky assured. Walking up to them, he wrapped his arms around Steve and marked Oliver. "I'd work five jobs if it meant you'd be able to stay home the way you want to. But luckily for us, I don't need to. And if you're unsure because you're worried about our budget, we're fine."

"Really?" Steve's heart started filling with hope as he looked up with tears building in his eyes.

"Yes, really," Bucky confirmed, kissing Steve's forehead. "If this is really what you want, I'm not going to make you do otherwise."

Sniffling, Steve reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky. When he pulled back, Steve stroked along Bucky's stubbly jaw and said, "I'm _so_ lucky to be marrying you."

"Now, look here, pal. You got it all backwards," Bucky good-naturedly argued, " _I'm_ the lucky one. Have you even seen our kid's smile? He gets it all from you, and it's the best god damn sight in the world!"

Biting back his grin, Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's broad shoulder as he hid his face from his fiancé. All he could do was shake his head and corrected, "It's his eyes. They're all you, and they're my everything. You're both my everything."

Rubbing Steve's back and kissing a content Oliver's forehead, Bucky said, "Agree to disagree."

"Fine," Steve huffed, feigning annoyance as he half-teased, "But only because I've had a long day and I'm tired."

Bucky exaggeratedly pushed out his lower lip as he pouted the way he did when Oliver was cranky. In retaliation, Steve shoved his shoulder, earning a chuckle from the brunet. As his gaze shifted to Oliver, Steve's did, too. Finding that his eyes were closed. Sure, his schedule would be off, but Steve didn't have it in him to wake his baby up.

Instead, Steve climbed onto the chaise portion of the couch and propped a pillow on his other side so he could hold onto Oliver more comfortably. Somewhere between softly humming and stroking that messy brown hair away from his face, Steve's own eyes started to flutter closed. And he wouldn't be sure until he woke up, but he could swear that someone had draped a blanket over them and kissed his forehead. No matter what Bucky said, Steve knew that _he_ was the lucky one.


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

"C'mon, little man, you can do it," Sam encouraged, trying to get Oliver to let go of the sofa and walk to him.

At nine and a half months, Oliver was exploring everything that he could. Getting annoyed with crawling everywhere, he much preferred using the couch to hold onto as he moved around his limited area. And while Steve and Bucky were proud of his development and achievements, Steve felt as though it had all passed by much too quickly.

This moment was no different.

"My man, it's super simple," Sam assured, holding his arms out, just slightly out of reach of the baby.

Frustrated that his uncle kept moving further away from him, Oliver babbled, really giving Sam a piece of his mind. His cute little face furrowed as he looked over at Steve to voice more of his opinion. Knowing that his papa often took his side when he got into arguments. But usually those involved his stuffed animals and Greg.

"What?" Steve asked, leaning forward. Playfully, he poked Oliver's sides and teased, "Is Uncle Sam being mean? Huh? You should go over there and tell him."

"Yeah, where's that Rogers determination you inherited?" Sam good-naturedly mocked.

Wobbling slightly, Oliver focused on Sam again and Steve teased, "He's all Barnes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam waved off. Blowing a raspberry at him before gesturing for Oliver to walk to him. Provoking him, "Little man, how ya gonna keep up with your cousins if ya can't walk?"

Just then, the back door opened and Obi called, "Dad, we need your help out here."

Dramatically, Sam sighed before pushing himself off the floor. Ruffling Oliver's hair as he crossed the house to the back door. Exiting with his son leading the way. And since it was a nice spring day and everyone else was outside, Steve stood, too. Before he could lift Oliver, the nine month old let go of the sofa and raised his arms in anticipation of being picked up. Successfully standing on his own for a few seconds.

Once in his grasp, Steve lifted the nine month old further up, over his head. Loving that little squeal that earned him every time he did it. Bringing him closer to his face, he fondly rubbed the tip of his nose against Oliver's. As he brought him back down and settled him on his hip, they left the house.

Outside, Steve paused and had to cover his mouth to muffle the laughter. All day, T'Challa, Nat, and Bucky had been assembling a multi-level Little Tikes playground. With Obi requesting Sam's help, Steve had assumed it was in regards to pieces not fitting or the directions being unclear or just needing an extra hand. What he found was Bucky being head-first, ass-out in the orange plastic tunnel.

However, the laughter couldn't be contained. Especially not when the other three adults were attempting to remove his alpha, and all Steve could think about was when Winnie the Pooh got stuck. When Steve's laughter bubbled over, the four adults stopped and the three individuals not in a hilariously cartoonish predicament looked over at Steve.

Since Steve was laughing, Oliver did, too. And since they were, everyone else in the backyard did as well. Even Bucky. Crossing the lawn to the assembled toddler playset, Steve asked, "What in the world happened?"

"I wanted to make sure it was safe," Bucky explained.

Walking around to the other side of the tunnel, Steve teased, "Yeah, and what's your conclusion?"

"Well," Bucky chuckled, "It hasn't fallen down or collapsed."

Shaking his head, Steve bounced Oliver on his hip and asked the baby, "You hear this? Daddy's silly, yeah. Yes, he is. He's so silly."

"Daddy just cares," Bucky corrected.

"Why didn't you have one of the kids go through it?" Steve questioned, quirking a brow.

Adanna came to her honorary uncle's defense as she explained, "He did! I went through it."

"And he still didn't think it was safe?" Steve asked the ten year old. She shook her head and Steve directed his next question at Bucky, "Why didn't you get Obi? Or Nat? Or _me_?"

As though it was the most obvious answer, Bucky clarified, "You're all tiny. I wanted to make sure that it could really hold some weight."

"Buck, it's for a toddler," Steve shook his head, laughing all the same, "How big do you think he's going to be?"

Going back to trying to remove Bucky from the tunnel, Steve let Oliver down on the ground. Holding his hands, so the little one could stand. Steve wondered what he thought about seeing his daddy stuck in his playset. Wondered what he thought of the playset, itself. Sure, he had seen similar structures at the park and at Sam and T'Challa's house. But this was colorful and just for him.

Oliver started moving his legs, stepping closer to the playset, so Steve let the nine month old guide him. Trying to get him to walk by himself, Steve tried to steer him as little as possible. When he started heading for the playset and the adults surrounding it, however, Steve turned him back towards the house. All the while, Sam and T'Challa pulled at Bucky's bottom half and Natasha pushed at his top.

However, even with Steve leading him away from the playset, Oliver took after him and was stubborn as all hell. Deciding that keeping him away from the playset and letting him walk wasn't going to go the way he wanted, Steve lifted Oliver once more and carried him back towards the house.

Placing Oliver in the infant swing securely fastened to the porch roof, Steve made silly faces as he gently pushed him. Trying to keep Oliver preoccupied and happy. Luckily, the baby happened to love his swing. Kicking his legs and waving his arms as he cheerfully squealed.

With a loud grunt and what sounded like the whole playset falling to the ground, Steve looked over to see that Bucky was free. Considering the playset wasn't a pile of broken plastic in their lawn, Steve was pleasantly surprised. In fact, the only one who looked worse for wear was Bucky, himself.

Rubbing his back, Bucky walked towards the house and Steve teased, "So, what's the verdict?"

"It's safe," Bucky confirmed, pausing to kiss Steve's temple and wave at Oliver who was excitedly clapping his hands. Catching the swing, Bucky playfully questioned, "What's so funny, Squirt? Huh? Ya laughing at me, bub?"

Steve chuckled and asked, "Daddy's funny, huh?"

Oliver babbled some more and Bucky brought him even closer so he could blow a raspberry on his cheek. Earning more of those squeals and giggles before bringing the swing back down to be pushed again. As he turned to walk into the house, Bucky rubbed at his lower back again.

"There should be some frozen blueberries in the freezer," Steve called after him.

Not turning around, Bucky just gave him a thumbs up as he headed over to the fridge. Steve sighed empathetically for his future hubby. Appreciating how much the alpha cared about their son and his safety, while also hating that he had hurt himself in the process.

"You sure you're okay?" Steve asked, still pushing the swing.

"Yup," Bucky assured, wrapping the bag of frozen berries in a dish towel and pressing it to his lower back.

When Bucky exited the house again, he kissed Steve's temple again. Quietly, Steve promised, "I'll give you a massage tonight."

Intrigued, Bucky quirked a brow, "Is that so?" Steve nodded, a blush creeping up his neck. Until Bucky joked, "Maybe I should get stuck in stuff more often."

"C'mon, you guys," Sam playfully complained, "Oliver's a good kid, he doesn't need to be tortured like this."

Rolling his eyes, Steve childishly stuck his tongue out at Sam. Of course, that caused Oliver to copy him. It wasn't exactly the same way that Steve had done it. But it still caused the five adults and two pre-teens to encourage the infant by sticking out their tongues. Sure, Oliver didn't learn how to walk today, but he reminded everyone there to have some fun. Especially when Steve lifted him from the swing and brought him over to the playset with Obi and Adanna following.

Setting Oliver at the top of the shorter slide, Steve held onto his waist. Moving him down the slide, Steve watched the way his little face lit up in glee. It was all the motivation Steve needed to repeat that movement another six times, just to hear those giggles. Even more so when they were mixed with his niece's and nephew's laughter as Nattie chased them around.

"Are we gonna eat, or what?" Sam called out from the back door.

"Yeah, we're coming," Steve answered, lifting Oliver into his arms.

As he followed the older kids towards the house, Oliver turned, reaching out for the playset. Steve took Oliver's chubby hand in his and kissed the palm as he carried him back inside. Figuring that Oliver needed a diaper change, he headed for the bedrooms, making sure to exchange an affectionate kiss with Bucky as he passed.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" T'Challa asked as he carried a dish over to the table.

"No, that's okay," Steve smiled over at the other omega. Redirecting his attention to Bucky, he asked, "Can you get Oliver's food ready?"

"Sure can," Bucky confirmed, already moving for the fridge, "The chicken and rice?"

"You know he'll have a fuss if he doesn't have the same as us," Steve commented, lifting Oliver higher so he could sniff at his bottom. Settling him back on his hip, Steve told Bucky, "And some prunes. He's constipated."

"Ew," Obi and Adanna exclaimed from the kitchen where they stood at the sink washing their hands beside Natasha.

Steve simply laughed and entered the nursery. Quickly changing the diaper, Steve asked, "Are you hungry? Hmm? Did you work up an appetite?"

Pulling up Oliver's pants, Steve feigned shock, "Is that your tummy growling?!"

Leaning over, Steve pushed Oliver's sweater up and blew a raspberry on his baby's stomach. Hearing those wonderful squeals as Oliver squirmed on the changing table. Lifting him off the table, Steve started carrying him out of the room. Blowing another raspberry to his stomach as they entered the kitchen.

With their loved ones already at the table, Steve carried Oliver over to the sink to wash their hands. After drying them off, he set Oliver in his highchair before taking his seat beside him. Not only had Bucky gotten Oliver's plate ready, but he got Steve's ready, too. He couldn't help but love Bucky all the more, even as he feigned annoyance, because he knew that Bucky saw right through him and knew that Steve appreciated him for all he was worth.


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

"Pa-pa-pa," Oliver gibbered. So close, just not exactly there yet. But Steve couldn't find it in him to fault the one year old. Especially not on his birthday. Nor when he was shoving his sand covered hands in Steve's face as he showed him the toy turtle.

"What'd you find? Huh? Did you find Squirt?" Steve pulled back to look at the toy while dusting off Oliver's hands before he could shove them in his mouth. "Good job, honey! Ya gonna find some more?"

Oliver simply grinned; showing off all those teeth that were still coming in. As he turned back to the sand and water activity table, he wobbled and Steve held his arm out to catch him. Fortunately, he had better balance than his papa. Steve relaxed in his crouch and watched as his baby used those sharpening motor skills to use his hands to dig through the soft sand for more goodies.

A soft smile tugging at his lips, Steve reached up and brushed Oliver's brown hair off his face the same way his mother used to with him. Knowing that he'd need a haircut soon thanks to those Barnes' genes. But for now, Steve was only going to focus on today.

At the water side of the table, Lucy played with her hand-me-down mermaid Barbie, whose hair changed colors. The almost two year old was mystified by it and she raised it up to proclaim, "Look! Look! She pretty!"

"She is!" Steve agreed, complimenting her, "She's almost as pretty as you; and she matches your bathing suit."

As though she had forgotten that she was wearing a pink and purple one-piece bathing suit, she glanced down at herself before her eyes widened and she returned her gaze to Steve. His smile grew and he tenderly poked her stomach, earning a giggle. Of course, that caused Oliver to stop what he was doing and throw himself at Steve. Nearly toppling the petite omega over in his desire to scent him.

Regaining his balance, Steve marked Oliver's back. For the last couple of months, the birthday boy had been clingy and possessive over his dads. Despite showing affection to everyone in his life, he didn't like his cousins showing that same affection towards his parents. And though it worried Steve about possible future siblings, he reminded himself that the books claimed it was normal and encouraged socializing him.

Once Oliver was soothed, he leaned closer to Steve's face, and Steve didn't even hesitate before rubbing the tip of his nose along his son's. Then, Steve pressed a quick kiss to Oliver's round cheek, causing him to giggle. That only made Steve kiss him again. And again. In quick succession all over his face until the little boy was pushing at him with sandy hands. Before he finally pulled back, Steve blew a raspberry against the side of his face.

"What's going on over here?" Bucky asked, greeting the trio.

Instantly, Oliver raised his arms, letting Bucky know that he wanted to be lifted. And, really, who was Bucky to deny? Those steel-blue eyes and that heart-warming smile? Steve would like to meet the person who could deny those features.

"Da-da-da-da-da," Oliver said, even more animated than he had been with Steve. Always becoming more animated when he was with his daddy. Steve figured that it was because Bucky, himself, became more animated whenever he was around their son.

"Really?" Bucky exaggerated, feigning surprise as he looked down at the table where Oliver was pointing.

As he glanced at Steve, Steve clarified, "He found one of the Squirt bath toys."

"Yeah?" Bucky redirected his attention to Oliver. Bouncing him in his grasp, he praised, "Good job, bub! Do you think you could find another one?"

The way that Oliver was babbling and pointed down at the table, Steve assumed that he was accepting the challenge. Especially when he started squirming in Bucky's arms. Bucky set him down and made sure that his balance leveled out before removing his arm.

Crouching beside Steve, Bucky leaned close to kiss his temple and suggested, "Why don't you go relax. I got it from here."

Although his knees were killing him, Steve was reluctant. He didn't mind spending time with their son. It was his favorite part of the day. However, his legs were practically screaming at him. So, he stiffly stood. Just taking a moment to stretch his legs out. Once he felt like he could walk, he leaned over to kiss Bucky's forehead.

Since Steve gave Bucky a kiss, both Oliver and Lucy wanted kisses, too. And if Steve thought that it was impossible to deny Oliver, it was nothing compared to multiple Barneses. But Steve supposed that there were worst things than having a loving family who was affectionate in the most endearing of ways.

Kissing Lucy's forehead and then Oliver's, Steve took a moment to just scent his happy pup. Relieved to find nothing there under his and Bucky's pup scent other than content. Secretly, it was something that Steve prided himself on obtaining. It made Steve feel as though he was doing something right.

Leaning against Bucky, Steve asked, "Should we get the show on the road? I get the smash cake, you round up everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bucky confirmed, reaching up and giving Steve's hand a tender squeeze. "Go team."

Pressing his lips to Bucky's temple, Steve agreed, "Go team."

So, Steve removed himself from Bucky's grasp and crossed the deck for the house. On the counter, was the small ocean themed cake. A part of Steve felt like it was too pretty to just be ruined by a baby's hands. But who was Steve to deny his son? All it took was one look from those big blue eyes to make Steve cave under his resolve.

As he cautiously carried the cake outside, he was glad to see the family had stopped their prior activity to form a loose circle around Oliver. The love that surrounded him -- surrounded _them_ \-- was palpable, and Steve's throat tightened with emotion.

With a shaky voice, Steve started, " _Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, dear Oliver! Happy birthday, to you!_ "

Setting the cake down on the highchair tray, Steve worried that he'd react the way Lucy did for her first birthday. However, considering how he dug into the sand only moments before, Steve had a feeling that he wouldn't be adverse to digging into the cake the same way.

For a moment, Oliver just eyed the cake. The different shades of blue that clearly captured the colors and movement of the ocean. The crumbled graham cracker that represented the sand. As Oliver evaluated the treat in front of him, his brow line furrowed the same way Bucky's did, and Steve couldn't help but grin at that. Every day their little boy looked more and more like his daddy, and Steve was definitely not going to complain.

Glancing up at Steve, the silent question was clear to him, and he encouraged, "Go ahead, Squirt."

To further make Steve's point, Bucky hooked his finger into the side of the cake and smeared it along Steve's jaw. Shocked, Steve just blinked at the alpha. _Two can play at that game_ , Steve thought as he mimicked Bucky's movement and marked the brunet's stubbly jaw with the sugary whipped frosting.

Then, Steve took a smaller amount of the icing and spread it over Oliver's face. He didn't know what to think of that. Just sitting there for a moment before giggling and smashing his hands into the cake. Reaching out for Steve and Bucky, the two men leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Both men holding the pose, so the family members with their phones out could snap a quick photo, then they were pulling back and laughing when Oliver smeared the cake all over himself and all over them.

All and all, Steve couldn't imagine how any day could top this one. But he was going to welcome it with open arms if it ever came, just like he welcomed the sandy, sticky, all-around messy kiss from his son.


	20. Part Two

**Twenty:**

With Bucky's tongue lapping over Steve's scent glands and his hard cock thrusting into him, Steve could feel that warmth coiling in his abdomen. His orgasm almost in his grasp. So close that he could almost taste it, and fuck did it taste sweet. Considering they didn't get many of these filthy moments together since Oliver had the energy of the Energizer Bunny and planning a wedding on top of that was draining, the pair was lucky if they even kissed goodnight before passing out.

Of course, Steve supposed that it could be worse. They could go months between romps instead of usual quickies every other week.

Sliding his hand down the hard ridge of Bucky's sweaty torso, Steve cupped along his alpha's growing knot. It wouldn't take long now for either of them. To give Bucky that extra nudge, he pressed onto the ballooning skin at the base of his cock. No matter how much Steve wanted to feel his alpha tying them together, they both knew that they couldn't. With a mostly unpredictable and curious two year old, they had to be mindful.

Swallowing down Bucky's quiet moans, Steve arched his back when Bucky thrust in just deep enough for his growing knot to tease Steve's rim. Kissing up Bucky's neck, he nipped over his scent glands and whispered in his ear, "God, I want you to knot me."

"Honey," Bucky whined, rolling his hips just dirty enough for Steve's eyes to roll into the back of his head, "When you talk so sweetly, I almost do."

Snaking his other hand to his neglected cock, he started stroking himself off to the rhythm that Bucky set. With their mouths moving together again, Steve whimpered, "Wanna come."

"Yeah?" Bucky encouraged, doubling his efforts and quickening his pace.

"Wanna come," Steve repeated. When Bucky's cock started nailing Steve's prostate, he gasped and rushed, "Gonna come. Gon-- gonna co--"

Painting their abdomens with his clear omega release, Steve clenched on Bucky's dick, earning a low, long growl. Still riding out his own high, he was only half-aware that Bucky was filling him with his own hot release. Half-mourning not being aware enough to watch his partner come considering it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Playfully, Bucky went limp on top of Steve, earning a weak chuckle from the exhausted omega and a half-hearted shove. Holding more of his weight, Bucky pushed himself up into his previous position. Smiling down at Steve, Bucky leaned in and kissed him. Around Steve's lips, Bucky reminded, "I love you."

"I love y--"

A wail broke out, interrupting Steve and causing both men to look in the direction of Oliver's room. It wasn't a unique situation, but it still made Steve's chest clench and his heart stutter uncomfortably. He wanted to comfort his son, but also knew that some people suggested toddlers learn how to self-soothe themselves.

Even if it tore Steve up inside, he grit his teeth and remained under Bucky. Well, until the wailing continued and Oliver screamed and pleaded for them, "Papa! Dada! Papa! Dada!"

Briefly giving him another kiss, Bucky reluctantly pulled out and grabbed his discarded clothes. Wiping the remnants of Steve's climax from his abs and pecs before pulling on his plaid pajama pants and gray t-shirt. Spritzing himself with a scent neutralizer, he unlocked the door and exited the room. Leaving Steve a tired, sloppy mess.

Climbing out of bed, Steve headed for the bathroom to clean himself up. Not a thorough job, but good enough until he shared a quick shower with Bucky before they finally went to sleep. Pulling on the pajama pants he had been gifted last year for Father's Day, he got the soiled sheets off the bed and left the room. Walking down the hallway on his way to the laundry room, Steve paused outside of Oliver's bedroom.

Peeking inside, he found Oliver cuddling with his Squirt blanky. Meanwhile, Bucky was on all fours, checking underneath the toddler bed. Even reaching under it to show Oliver that there wasn't anything there.

"Nope! No monsters here," Bucky confirmed. Standing, he crossed the room for the walk-in closet. Turning on the light, he moved some of the clothes around and even made it a point to walk inside. Showing that, again, "No monsters in here either."

Defiant and frustrated, Oliver argued, "Monser! I hearded it!"

Steve's brows furrowed and Bucky questioned, "You heard it? What did it sound like?"

Mimicking a low growl, Steve's cheeks instantly heated while his eyes widened. Considering how Bucky scratch at the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, Steve knew that he understood too, their son had heard _him_. Bashfully, Steve pushed himself off the doorframe, but stayed in the shadows so he could hear how Bucky was going to talk himself out of this.

"I'm sorry, bub," Bucky sheepishly apologized, taking a seat on his bed. "That wasn't a monster, that was me."

"Why do dat?" Oliver inquired, his little brows furrowing the same way Bucky's often did. Explaining, "It scare me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bucky rubbed Oliver's leg, marking him, and easily lied, "I stubbed my toe."

Pressing his lips together to hold back a chuckle, Steve shook his head and continued through the dark house. Rounding into the kitchen and carefully swerving around Greg as she threw herself on the floor. When Steve didn't stop to pet her then and there -- the way that he usually did -- she got back up and followed him into the laundry room.

After shoving the soiled sheets into the machine -- leaving the actually cleaning for himself to do tomorrow -- he bent down to scratch Greg's head. Enjoying the way she loudly purred. Knowing that, while he wasn't her favorite person, she still appreciated his attention.

Once she was done with him and ran off, Steve opened the linen closet to get the clean sheets for their bed. As he made the same trek back to the master bedroom, he paused at Oliver's room once more. Bucky was still sitting on the side of the bed, marking him, even though the two year old's eyes were closed. Peacefully heading to snoozeville.

Redirecting his attention from their son to him, Bucky exchanged a soft smile with him. Steve couldn't believe that in a month -- give or take a couple of days -- he would be marrying him. Over the past two years, one thought remained a constant: _how the fuck did I get so lucky?_


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

A tiny elbow to his cheek and a heavy weight dropping down on top of his chest, was how Steve was woken up. Opening his eyes and squinting, all he could see without his glasses or contacts was a tiny blur with blue hand-me-down Cookie Monster pajamas and floppy brown hair.

Relaxing in his spot, Steve affectionately rubbed over Oliver's back with one hand and reached over to grab his glasses off his bedside table with the other. Once he had the glasses on his face, he smiled at his toddler and accepted his kiss in silent greeting.

Turning to look at a sleepy Bucky, Steve moved Oliver off him. As the toddler settled between his fathers, Steve wished he could sleep as soundly as Bucky did. How the alpha could still be snoring with his mouth open obnoxiously and everything, Steve couldn't comprehend what sleep like that was like.

Cuddling close to Oliver, he kissed his temple and whispered, "Let's wake up daddy!"

Lighting up, he excitedly nodded and moved to his knees. Folding in on himself and covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing, Oliver excitedly smiled at Steve. Feeling his own excitement growing just from the joy coming from his son in waves, Steve moved until he was on his knees, too. Wiggling his fingers in the direction on Bucky, Steve leaned over to whisper, "Tickle daddy!"

Doing as suggested, Oliver started moving his tiny chubby hands along Bucky's stomach. Knowing that Oliver was too young to fully grasp the concept of tickling, Steve used his own technique to actually wake Bucky up. Especially by tickling the area just below his defined pec. The very spot that had Oliver's date of birth delicately tattooed in Steve's handwriting.

When Bucky barely even shifted at the attention, Steve leaned over and blew a loud raspberry right on his pec. And since Steve was doing it, Oliver tried it, too. Only, he didn't know how to do it quite yet, so instead he just slobbered all over his daddy's side.

Laughing, Steve moved up to Bucky's neck. Tenderly blowing a raspberry there, that did get a reaction. Bucky jerked and squinted up at Steve. Before either of them could even say good morning, Oliver was climbing on top of Bucky's torso just as he had with Steve.

Bucky rubbed over Oliver's back and yawned, "'Morning, Squirt. Sleep well?"

Oliver nodded and Steve climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. Switching off the alarm he had set, Steve made his half of the bed. As he crossed the room for the ensuite, Oliver moved to follow, but Bucky stopped him by leaning up and blowing a raspberry to his cheek.

"Dada," Oliver complained while giggling and dramatically wiping his cheek.

Glad to have some time to himself, Steve relieved his bladder in peace. Well, almost peace since he could hear Oliver's giggles. But he didn't mind so much about that. He'd play those sweet noises on repeat for the rest of his life if he could.

Once done with his morning routine, he exited the bathroom to get dressed. However, an instant headache flashed through his head and he leaned against the doorframe for support. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the pain to subside enough for him to return to the bathroom to get some acetaminophen tabs.

"You okay, babe?" Bucky asked.

Silently, Steve gave him a thumbs up and eased himself away from the doorframe to the mirrored cabinets above the double vanity. Retrieving the bottle, Steve popped the cap and poured a couple into his hand. Cupping his hand under the running faucet to wash them down.

"What wrong, papa?" Oliver asked, leading the way into the bathroom with Bucky right behind him.

Running his fingers through that soft mop of dark hair, Steve smiled down at the toddler and assured, "Just have a headache, that's all, honey."

As Bucky started on his own routine, he offered an out, "You want me to message Becks? Tell her we can't make it to Sadie's party?"

"No, that's okay," Steve reassured, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky's cheek. Herding Oliver out of the bathroom, Steve said, "Probably just didn't drink enough water yesterday."

"Well," Bucky shrugged, "Just let me know."

"Ya know, for someone who is as close to their family as you, you sure do try to weasel your way out of family gatherings," Steve teased, entering the closet.

"I'm just trying to be a supportive partner," Bucky defended himself. As he started brushing his teeth, he leaned against the doorway and questioned, "Do you really wanna be surrounded by a bunch of screaming seven year olds when you have a headache?"

Steve made a face and suggested, "Let's give it at least an hour before deciding anything."

Smirking, Bucky returned to the bathroom while Steve picked out his clothes for the day. Since it was August, Steve decided to go with light weight clothing. As Oliver put on a pair of Bucky's shoes, Steve smiled down at him when the little boy beamed up at him.

"Shoes fit," Oliver excitedly informed.

Steve's grin grew as he played along, "Sure do. Ya gonna be like daddy when you grow up?"

Proudly, Oliver nodded, holding his blanky closer. When Bucky joined them in the walk-in, he paused to see their son in his shoes and he lit up the same way Oliver did. With his prosthetic on now, Bucky hefted the two year old up into his arms, nosing at his hair.

Hugging his daddy, Oliver scented his father right back. Tranquility filling the air around them and making Steve feel lightheaded. Marking both of them on his way out of the closet, Steve asked Oliver, "Wanna help me make breakfast while daddy gets dressed?"

"Yes!" Oliver jumped at the offer and squirmed in Bucky's arms.

Setting the tiny brunet down, Bucky shook his head and blew a kiss to Steve. Simply smiling in return, Steve followed as the toddler wobbly ran down the hallway. Steve sternly reminded, "No running in the house."

"Sor, papa," he apologized, slowing as he rounded the corner, bypassing the living room in favor of the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Steve asked, "What sounds yummy today, bub?"

Adopting one of Bucky's moves, Oliver tapped at his own chin as he thought. Steve waited patiently, wanting his little man to come to his own conclusion. However, when he answered, "Cake!" Steve knew that he had to intervene.

"We don't have cake," Steve informed, earning a pout. Turning towards the pantry, he looked through the possibilities and offered, "How about pancakes? Those are cakes."

Momentarily appeased, Oliver nodded and started hopping around the kitchen. Steve shook his head and chuckled as he said, "You're silly."

"You silly, papa!" Oliver good-humoredly argued, giggling some more.

Winking at the toddler, Steve started gathering the ingredients. Finding Oliver just watching him, he asked, "Ya wanna help?"

Excitedly, Oliver nodded and Steve pulled a chair over to the island. Hefting Oliver on the seat, Steve waited until the little boy regained his balance, then he only removed one arm. Keeping the other one securely around his waist, Steve pulled the ingredients closer, so Oliver could reach everything without straining so much.

As he walked Oliver through the steps, Steve noted how Bucky finally entered the kitchen. Passing by Steve for the coffee maker, Bucky kissed his temple. Before Bucky could get too far away, Steve tilted his head back, earning a sweet kiss on his lips. And since papa was getting kisses, Oliver motioned for Bucky.

Kissing his cheek, Bucky ruffled his hair. Making the little boy swat at him and reprimand, "I cooking, daddy!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bucky chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender, "I won't bother you again."

Nodding, Oliver focused on the large mixing bowl in front of him. Meanwhile, Steve chuckled while exchanging a he-told-you look with Bucky. As he turned back, himself, Bucky booted up the coffee maker and Steve grabbed the eggs. Although Oliver had poured in the dry ingredients, Steve took over the wet ingredients.

Cracking open the egg, he managed to get it in the bowl without making a big mess. However, with the first whiff of Bucky's current favorite coffee, Steve's stomach roiled. Absolutely queasy, Steve held his breath, just in hopes that the nausea would disappear.

When it didn't, Steve covered his mouth with his hand and raced towards the bathroom. Not being able to make it to his and Bucky's, Steve rushed into Oliver's bright and colorful _Sesame Street_ decorated bathroom _._ Instantly, Steve dropped to his knees on the fuzzy red Elmo rug. Hurriedly, lifting the toilet lid and vomiting.

"That's it, I'm calling Becca."

"N--" More bile interrupted him as it aggressively exited his body. Spitting and wincing, Steve told Bucky, "You and Oliver should have fun."

"Then who's going to take care of you?"

Rolling his eyes, he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. Moving back so he could rest with his back against the cool tub wall, Steve explained, "It's probably just a stomach bug or something."

"Well," Bucky worried his own lower lip, "Do you want me to do anything for you? Get a cool washcloth? Anything? You want me to carry you to bed?"

Steve gave him a look before noticing that Oliver was holding onto Bucky's leg. The little boy grasped tightly onto Bucky's shorts as he buried his face in his blanky. Just peeking over at Steve.

"I'm okay," he assured, standing on shaky legs and sore knees. Crossing the short distance to the vanity, he rinsed out his mouth then turned to exit the bathroom. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, helping him stay upright.

"Papa sick?" Oliver asked as Bucky helped ease Steve into bed.

"Yeah, bub," Bucky confirmed, pulling the comforter over Steve's petite frame. Pressing his wrist to feel Steve's forehead and to mark him, Bucky told Oliver, "So that means that we need to be extra quiet today."

Nodding, Oliver held his finger up to his lips. Steve wasn't entirely convinced their little guy would remain quiet since he knew that, "inside voice," still hadn't been grasped by the two year old yet. But as he settled in bed, Steve couldn't help but find it endearing. Plus, once they left for Sadie's birthday party, he'd actually have some peace. Until then though, Steve just focused on not getting sick again.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

"I'll pick you up some ginger ale on the way home," Bucky promised, carrying a damp washcloth over to him.

As Bucky placed it on his head, Steve weakly said, "Thank you, honey."

"Of course, doll," Bucky marked over his slender shoulder. It was obvious that he wanted to kiss Steve, but since the omega had been hugging the toilet all morning, it was best that he didn't in case he was contagious. To appease himself, Bucky kissed his own fingers before softly pressing them to Steve's temple, "Just try and get some rest."

Tiredly nodding, Steve closed his eyes, already feeling sleep creeping up on him. Not realizing just how fatigued he was until that moment. How long had it been since he had just… relaxed? Of course, even then his mind wandered to how he needed to vacuum and finish the laundry, and how he still needed to triple check all the wedding detai--

"Wave bye-bye to papa," Bucky quietly instructed their toddler.

Forcing his eyes open, Steve watched as Oliver half-heartedly waved. All day he had been wanting to lay with Steve and smother him in his love, but his fathers wouldn't let him. Not willing to let Oliver catch the stomach bug, if they could help it. Which, of course, led to a grumpy and temperamental two year old.

"Have fun, honey," Steve weakly smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Love you," Bucky reminded as he bounced Oliver on his hip in hopes of cheering the tike up.

Steve nodded and playfully argued, "Love you more."

Knowing exactly what he was doing, since his single comment made Oliver loudly proclaim, "I love more!"

The two men smiled at one another when Oliver happily blew Steve a kiss. Steve smiled and reached up to pretend that he caught it. Holding his hand to his cheek, he settled further in bed and said, "Bye-bye, baby."

With one more smile, Bucky carried Oliver out of their room. Leaving the door cracked so Greg wouldn't annoy Steve with wanting in and then wanting out and then wanting back in again. Glad that he wouldn't have to hear her constant crying as she couldn't make up her mind.

Hearing the garage door close, Steve closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him away.

" _MEOW!_ "

Eyes flying open, Steve looked over at the fluffy cat. Rolling his eyes, he reached out to scratch her head while she loudly purred. As she curled up beside him, he reached over for his phone. Realizing that he had been asleep for three hours and had over two dozen messages from Bucky.

Opening the messages, he smiled at the pictures he was bombarded with. Pictures of Oliver in his Elmo swim trunks, running through the sprinkler with his cousins. His sun-kissed skin dotted with freckles and his dark hair tinting red under the sun. Even managing to get a few pictures with the older girls. Which was pleasantly surprising since the recently presented alpha, Violet, had been anti-pictures since the start of puberty. Something less surprising, but equally as welcomed were the pictures of Winnie and George. Steve's favorite though was the one where Tibby, Mandy, and Becca were all flipping the camera off.

Briefly chuckling to himself until his eyes landed on Tibby's baby bump. Only then did it occur to Steve that perhaps it wasn't a stomach bug. After all, he and Bucky weren't trying to prevent a pregnancy. Of course, they hadn't been actively trying either. Especially not after the couple of times Steve had gotten his hopes up, only for the tests to come back negative, breaking his heart more and more each time.

But with the fatigue and the nausea…

"No," Steve set his phone down, looking down at his flat abdomen. Trying to keep himself from getting his hopes up, and failing.

Deciding that there was only one way to know for sure, Steve climbed out of bed and nearly face-planted as he tripped on the tangle of bedding. Already too excited to care as he rushed into the bathroom. Getting the box of at home pregnancy tests from his drawer, Steve grabbed one and fumbled to tear the individual wrapping.

Once he got it open, he immediately peed on the absorbent tip. Hoping that this one wouldn't turn out the way the ones in the past six months had. Nearly holding his breath as he waited for the test results to show up.

"Stevie?"

Steve faintly heard the soft voice of his partner as the alpha entered the bedroom. Too preoccupied with the test on the counter though. Seemingly the longest three minutes of his life as he kept his eyes glued to the little results window.

"I got you some ging--" Bucky started, but stopped himself as he stood in the doorway. Steve directed his gaze to the brunet, seeing that he was now looking at the test. Turning his gaze to Steve, Steve could tell that he was trying to contain his excitement as he asked, "What, uh, what's going on… here?"

Biting back his smile, Steve shrugged and breathlessly reasoned, "What if it's not a stomach bug?"

Holding each other's gaze for a moment, Steve could tell that Bucky wanted to look at the test. Possibly even more than Steve wanted to. Steve's heart was racing in his chest and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Giving the test a side glance, he reached out and picked the white strip off the counter.

Taking a deep breath in hopes of controlling his shaky hand. That little window had the possibility to make or break Steve in that moment. Thickly, Steve swallowed down the emotion encroaching on him as he finally looked at the test.

Tears filled his eyes with those two little pink lines. Sniffling, Steve turned to look at Bucky who was patiently waiting for the verdict. Lower lip quivering, Steve answered, "Guess it's a good thing we started potty training Oliver already."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, his own tears falling freely down his face as his grin crinkled all the way up to those steel-blue eyes that reminded Steve that, _home,_ wasn't a place but a person. Too emotional, Steve nodded his confirmation and extended the test for Bucky to see.

Giving the test a quick glance, he grabbed onto Steve and pulled him close. Kissing him deeply as the warmth of his happy alpha scent enveloped them, encouraging Steve's sweet happy omega scent to flourish. Lifting Steve off the floor, Steve squawked in surprise, earning a gleeful chuckle from Bucky.

Pulling back from the kiss, but still holding him, Bucky exclaimed, "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby!" Steve giggled, resting his forehead against Bucky's. Loving his alpha so, so much. His heart aching from how much he loved his alpha and wishing he had met him earlier in their life, just so he could love him longer. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Bucky kissed him again. Easing Steve down until his feet were back on the floor. Not missing a beat, Bucky dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to Steve's abdomen. Even though there was no way their baby could hear him, Bucky still assured their fetus, "I love _you_ , too. So, so much."

Softly crying fat tears of joy, Steve threaded his fingers through Bucky's short hair. Simply loving this man and their family. And it was at that moment that Oliver found them. Brows furrowing, Oliver asked, "Daddy, what doin'?"

Exchanging a look with Steve -- silently questioning -- Bucky's grin grew when Steve nodded. Giving Steve's flat stomach one more kiss, Bucky's arms dropped from his waist so he could pull their son closer as he told the two year old, "You're gonna be a big brother, bub!"

"Brudder?" Oliver asked, growing excited. Even though Steve wasn't sure the toddler knew what that was.

"Papa's having a baby," Bucky clarified.

Oliver lit up further, "Baby?!"

Both men nodded and Bucky asked, "What should we call the baby, squirt?"

For a moment, Oliver thought. Tapping his little finger against the small dimple in his chin. Then, he happily exclaimed, "Bir-bird!"

"Big Bird?" Steve questioned. Oliver nodded and Steve looked down at Bucky, quirking a brow. Too happy to care, Bucky reached out to place his hand on Steve's lower abdomen and shrugged. And if Steve was being honest with himself, he didn't care much either. So, he confirmed, "Big Bird, it is."

Smiling, Oliver climbed over Bucky to touch Steve's stomach. Placing both hands there, he looked at Bucky for guidance. Simply, Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve's body. And since Bucky did, Oliver did, too. Tears still streamed down his cheeks, but Steve couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. With his two guys fawning over him, Steve felt like he was going to burst from so much love.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

It was at the club, wearing a penis decorated bachelorx tiara on his head and a condom corsage on his wrist when Natasha leaned in close to ask over the loud music, "Are you pregnant?"

Since he and Bucky had decided to keep it a secret until after the wedding, Steve choked on his blueberry margarita mocktail. Of course, he should've known that his best friend would've figured it out. Wondering if she had been watching him order his nonalcoholic beverage and had read his lips. Or if his scent was starting to change. Or if he just _looked_ pregnant.Deciding to play it cool, his brows furrowed as he pulled bad to look at her.

Unimpressed, Natasha quirked a brow and crossed her arms. Her satin _Person of Honor_ sash bunching together. And really, Steve should've known better than to try and keep something like this from her. Even if his intentions were good and were meant to surprise their loved ones.

Looking around at the rest of the club goers, Natasha stood and pulled Steve up with her. As she led them through the crowd of people to the restrooms, Steve downed the rest of his drink. Momentarily wishing that it had alcohol in it as he set the empty glass on a nearby table.

Off to the side, so they were out of the way, Natasha pulled Steve close to have a little more privacy in the crowded omega restroom. Momentarily, Steve was sure that someone would tell her to get out, but since she was on suppressants and wearing a floral scent-blocker, no one batted an eye. Crossing her arms again, she demanded, "Spill."

"Okay, fine," Steve exhaled a puff of air and confirmed, "I'm pregnant, but you can't tell anyone. We're waiting until after the wedding."

In her glee, Nat asked, "How far along?"

"Ten weeks," Steve beamed, his hands automatically framing his lower abdomen. His new wombmate was too small to show, but Steve swore he could feel them.

"You knew for ten weeks and didn't tell me?" Natasha's eyes went wide as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Steve clarified, "No, we've known for two weeks. When we went to the doctor's, she told us ten weeks."

Pressing her lips together to fight her large grin, Nat stepped closer. Instantly wrapping him up in a hug. Steve melted into the embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. Knowing that he wouldn't be nearly as happy without her. And with his heightened hormones from the pregnancy, the tears easily fell.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Natasha sniffled, rubbing Steve's back.

Steve couldn't help it, he told her, "I owe it all to you. If you never had that Halloween party, I would've never met Bucky. I wouldn't have Oliver. I wouldn't have Big Bird."

"Big Bird?" Nat good-humoredly scoffed and pulled back to look at Steve.

Chuckling now, too, Steve wiped away his tears and explained, "Oliver chose it. And you know he's going through a _Sesame Street_ phase."

Natasha nodded and delicately dabbed at the corners of her eyes, catching her own tears so her makeup wouldn't run. Sniffling, Natasha said, "He's such a little weirdo. God, I love him."

"He's not weird," Steve wetly scoffed, "He's two!"

Waving off the comment, she wet some paper towels and handed them to Steve, "Same difference. He likes ketchup on his eggs and pineapple on his pizza, and that's definitely weird in my book."

Steve didn't argue because he agreed. Claiming, "He gets it from Bucky."

Since Steve had downed his drink and was pregnant, he used this time to use the restroom for what it was really for and entered one of the stalls to empty his bladder while Natasha waited outside. Once done, he moved around other omegas to get to the sinks. Ignoring the stares some gave him, but accepting the, "Congratulations," he got from others.

While washing his hands, Steve glanced up at the mirror to check his reflection. Some of the tiny fuzzy feathers surrounding his dick-ara had fallen out and his, _I'm Getting Married, Bitches!_ , sash was crooked, but he didn't care. Having too much fun with his friends to care. Too happy, in general, to care.

As he joined Natasha in the hall, she linked her arm through his and led them to the dance floor where Sam and Laura were. Immediately, her hips started swaying, and while Steve typically saved his dancing for when he was under the influence or with his guys, he let her tug on his arms until he was shimmying.

Playfully, Sam removed the purple feather boa from around his neck and draped it around Steve's neck. Pulling Steve closer, Sam kissed his cheek and said over the music, "There's a guy at the bar, checking you out!"

Smile dropping and brows furrowing, Steve looked at Sam. With the way his friend was smiling at him, Steve reminded, "I'm getting married!"

Rolling his eyes, Sam spun Steve around. With his brows still furrowed, Steve looked in the direction of the bar and found Bucky. His expression transforming into a grin as he watched Bucky take shots with his bachelor party.

Giving Sam his purple feather boa back, Steve made his way through the dancing club goers towards the bar. Nonchalantly sliding into the space beside Bucky, he played it off as though they were strangers. Keeping his attention on the bartender, as the beta man approached them. Even though from the corner of his eyes, he could see that Bucky had noticed him.

"Another nonalcoholic blueberry margarita?" The bartender asked Steve.

"Please!" Steve confirmed, giving him a polite smile even though he was more preoccupied with his soon-to-be spouse turning towards him.

Playing along, Bucky made a point to check him out. Leaning in closer, Bucky commented, "Would've taken you as an electric lemonade kind of fella."

"Is that right?" Steve bit back his grin; finding it endearing that Bucky remembered his preferred drink.

"Yup," Bucky nodded. Feigning crestfallen, he sighed, "Too bad you're taken."

Rolling his eyes, Steve chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

Bucky's grin grew more sincere as he nuzzled in close, scenting Steve. Turning to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck and reeling him in for a kiss. Loving the way Bucky marked his hip as he slid his hands around to Steve's back. Although it probably should've annoyed Steve that his alpha came to the club and crashed his bachelor party, Steve adored him for it. Knowing that Bucky and his friends would keep their parties separate if Steve wanted them to. But Steve couldn't think of anything better than having Bucky there with him.

When the bartender brought his drink over, the pair pulled apart and Bucky covered the cost for him. Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and joked, "Hey, pal, I don't know what you think you're doin', but my fiancé wouldn't take kindly to some rando buying me drinks."

"'Rando?'" Bucky quoted, barking out a laugh.

Taking a drink, Steve elbowed Bucky's ribs, "Oh, eat me."

"You offerin'?" Bucky joked, nipping Steve's earlobe.

Playfully, Steve swatted at his fiancé. Looking over to where his friends were still dancing, Steve stood on his tiptoes to give Bucky one more kiss as he said, "I'm gonna go dance."

"Okay," Bucky nodded, sneaking another kiss as he encouraged, "Go have fun!"

"You too," Steve smiled, lingering for a moment longer to kiss him again.

"Hey!" Morita complained, "Separate parties! Remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Bucky kissed Steve again before turning back to face the bar where shots were being passed out. As Steve went to leave them, Bucky clinked his glass against Steve's, causing him to pause. Redirecting his attention to the brunet just in time to catch the wink he gave him.

Just like the first time Bucky winked at him, Steve blushed. Over the past couple of years, Steve had come to terms with the fact that he would always blush whenever Bucky winked at him. Not even mattering whether they were married or not. Knowing that that part of them would always remain, and Steve was okay with that.


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

It was the day Steve had been planning for the past year and he hunched over the toilet puking. Not knowing if it was because of his pre-ceremony jitters or if it was the twelve week old fetus in his womb. Either way, this wasn't how he wanted his afternoon to start. Especially not on his wedding day.

With a knock at the door, Steve spit and called out, "Just a minute."

However, the door cracked open and Bucky peeked his head into the room, "You okay?"

"It's bad luck to see each other befo--" Bile interrupted Steve.

Of course, that wasn't going to stop Bucky from entering the room and trying to soothe him. Steve couldn't fault his partner though. After all, it only reinforced that Bucky was perfect and understood that this was a forever type of thing. An in-sickness-and-in-health forever type of thing.

God, Steve loved him.

Once finished, Steve flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Brows furrowing, Steve watched Bucky's reflection pull a toothbrush and toothpaste out from his inner suit jacket pocket. Shoulders slumping in his affection, Steve appreciatively accepted them and got to work brushing his teeth.

"I'll see you out there," Bucky assured, kissing Steve's temple before exiting the bathroom.

Aggressively and thoroughly brushing until he felt as though he had scrubbed his taste buds off. Only then did Steve rinse and wash the tear stains from his face. Hoping that he would look half-decent in the photos. Of course, he'd probably look better if his morning sickness wasn't so severe this time around.

Checking the time, Steve decided to empty his bladder one last time. Hoping that no one would notice that his pants were being held together with an elastic hair tie. Sure, it was a black one, so it'd match his slacks, but he still felt subconscious for showing so soon. Even if he was the only one who had noticed.

Letting his hunter green velvet jacket cover his bump, Steve left the bathroom. Since Nat was the only one who knew about his current situation, Sam assured, "The jitters go away once you're out there."

Nodding, Steve falsely agreed, "Good."

"Good," Natasha and Laura repeated.

Giggling, Laura added, "Great!"

Focusing on the three of them, dressed in their beige wedding party attire, Steve's sight started to blur with unshed tears. _Damn pregnancy hormones_ , Steve wanted to say as he started rapidly blinking in hopes of his tears disappearing. Not like they were going to listen since he couldn't even control his morning sickness.

"Aw, honey," Laura pulled him into a hug, rubbing over his back.

Sniffling, Steve reassured, "I'm just so happy."

"Of course, you are," Laura agreed.

"We're happy for you," Sam added, holding out the box of tissues.

Taking a few, Steve sniffled again and dabbed at his eyes, "Thanks."

Then, before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. Steve's heart jumped up into his throat as the wedding planner, Phil Coulson, cracked the door open, poking his head inside. When he noticed that everyone was dressed, he entered the room.

"Who's ready to get married?" Phil grinned.

Quickly blowing his nose, Steve tossed it out. Turning expectantly to his wedding party, Steve tugged at the bottom of his velvet suit jacket. Silently asking them if he looked away and desperately hoping that he did. After all, it was one of the most important days of his life. And he, of course, wanted to look nice for it. Even if Bucky was lightyears out of his league.

"You look amazing," Natasha assured, stepping forward and removing his hands from his jacket.

"Thanks," Steve smiled. Looking over to Phil, Steve confirmed, "Let's do this."

So, Phil led them out of the room. Leading them all the way through the decorated pub towards the doors leading out to the courtyard. Steve's heart was pounding the entire time and if it wasn't for Nattie, he probably would've fallen to the ground with how weak in the knees he was.

"Papa!" Oliver called out as soon as he saw them. Despite wearing his own black slacks and green jacket, he ran the short distance to Steve.

Catching his toddler, he hoisted him up and smiled at him. Loving the way Oliver leaned forward to rub the tip of his little nose against Steve's. Smoothing down Oliver's styled hair, he complimented, "You look so handsome!"

"Like daddy," Oliver proudly stated while Steve double checked that his yarmulke was secure at the crown of his head.

Steve's grin only grew as he agreed, "Handsome just like daddy."

Looking over Bucky's half of the wedding party and the flower girls, Steve smiled at them all. His eyes already starting to get misty. Scenting Oliver, Steve tried to keep his emotions under control. At least until he was standing in front of Bucky.

Eventually, he had to set his little guy down and line up the way Phil instructed. The way they had rehearsed. With Laura and Clint, per Natasha's suggestion since she was trying to play matchmaker again, and considering how well her last coupling turned out, Steve wasn't going to get on her bad side. Following them was Sam and Morita. Then it was Natasha and Dum Dum.

Getting Lucy, Gracie, and Sadie to settle down was easier than Steve would've expected. Of course, with Dum Dum being there probably helped. Though, not as well as Natasha. She even made the butterflies in Steve's stomach settle with that look.

In his headset, Phil instructed for the piano, cello duo to start playing. Then, he opened the doors. Gesturing for the first couple to lead the way. Steve's hands shook as he put them by his sides. Feeling a comforting squeeze, Steve looked down, finding Oliver holding his hand.

In return, Steve gave his little hand a tender squeeze. Grateful to have his little guy with him when he didn't have anyone else. Crouching down, Steve quietly asked, "Ya gonna walk me down the aisle?"

Determined, Oliver nodded. Steve smiled, kissing Oliver's round cheek before straightening back up. Although Oliver was the ring bearer, Steve didn't mind being, "given away," by his son. Rather liking the idea. If he couldn't have his mom, he was glad to have his son.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

When it was finally their turn, Steve took in a deep breath to settle his nerves and squeezed Oliver's tiny hand in order to ground himself. As soon as he was out of the brewery and following the trail of purple hydrangea petals, Steve looked forward. With his eyes locking on Bucky's, he eased. Eased into the moment, into his skin, into their love.

Bucky looked devilishly handsome in his emerald suit jacket and black bowtie. His usually tousled hair was styled more carefully. But Steve was more drawn to the large grin crinkling all the way up to his steel-blue eyes and the tears falling down his face. Having only seen Bucky cry like this a few times. All of which, had been in regards to their children.

Before Steve knew it, he was out of aisle. So, he turned and kissed Oliver's forehead. As he turned to face the front, he was glad to see Bucky stepping down from the platform to kiss Oliver's forehead as well. Winnie came to gather Oliver and kissed Steve's and Bucky's cheeks before bringing the two year old over to the rest of the family. Making sure that Oliver sat in the seat beside the empty one reserved for Sarah.

Sarah seemed to be in the air around them. From the seat to the flowers to the white lace shawl used as the wedding canopy. Taking Steve's hand, Bucky helped him up the steps towards the short stage and under the chuppah.

Facing each other, Bucky reached up to wipe the tears that Steve hadn't realized were streaming down his face. Grinning affectionately at him, Bucky took Steve's hands in his. As Bucky rubbed his thumbs over Steve's knuckles, he winked, instantly causing Steve's cheeks to redden.

Once the song ended, their officiant, Maria, started, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. The joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of James and Steven in marriage."

The only person that Steve could look at was Bucky. Especially when the alpha mouthed, "I love you."

"Out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more. And it's their desire to love each other for life that we're celebrating here today."

Tuning out everything and everyone besides Bucky, Steve must've missed something because Bucky was starting to bring him to the table. _Right, the wine ceremony_ , Steve reminded himself. Another blush coloring his cheeks as he tried to not redirect his attention to his soon-to-be husband.

Focusing on the woman in front of them and her words, Steve listened as Maria said, "As with a glass of wine, one of you may find it sweet, the other perhaps dry or somehow different. Let the drink you share today serve as a reminder that although you may perceive things very differently, being right is never more important than being happy.

"With this space that you give each other, always putting your commitment to love and honor one another first, your lives together will grow deeper, richer, and greatly satisfying, like a rare wine. You may now drink from this fountain of love."

Lifting the glass of sparkling white grape juice, Steve took a drink and then Bucky did. Feeling love drunk, Steve smiled at Bucky and gave his hand a tender squeeze.

"And now the couple will read their vows to each other," Maria announced.

Taking in a shaky breath, Steve reached into his inner jacket pocket. Pulling out the folded piece of paper, his hands shook as he unfolded it. His lower lip quivering as he tried to swallow down the emotion. Especially since he was going first.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, choose you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my husband, best friend, and one true love," Steve promised. Blinking away the tears as he continued, "I vow to dance with you around the living room whenever you get the urge, even if there's no music playing. I vow to always kiss you goodbye in the morning before you go to work, especially when I'm grumpy and need to sleep an hour more. I vow to only wake you up once when you're snoring, and always share the covers with you."

As their loved ones softly chuckled, Steve took the moment to take in another deep breath, but it didn't stop the tears. In fact, it made them fall more fiercely. Bucky reached over to wipe them away and leaned in to kiss his temple.

Steve sniffled, "I vow to try not to roll my eyes when you take care of me when I'm sick, even though you know how much I hate being taken care of. And I vow to love you, every minute of every day, for the rest of my life."

Briefly kissing Steve's cheek, Bucky wiped his tears, and kissed his nose. From the audience, Becca yelled, "No kissing yet!"

Which, of course, got everyone laughing again. Even getting Steve to chuckle. Bucky pulled back and when Steve looked up at him, he noticed that Bucky was crying again. Not that that stopped him from smugly smirking and winking at Steve.

"I, James Buchanan Barnes, choose you, Steven Grant Rogers, to be my partner in crime and the one true love of my life. I promise to always tell you my strange dreams, even if you didn't ask to hear them. I promise to carry you to bed when you fall asleep on the couch or in our children's bed. I promise to taste test your baking, especially when it's a new recipe. I promise to encourage your creativity, even if it's two in the morning and your arthritis makes it hard to use the hot glue gun, so I have to. But above all else, I promise to continue loving you for the rest of our lives."

"Good," Maria softly assured them before turning her attention to the attendants, "Now, it's time for the rings."

In his shining moment, Oliver raced towards the stage. Not wanting him to climb the stairs since there wasn't a railing, Steve crouched to accept the little box with the rings. Also accepting the slobbery kiss that Oliver gave him.

"Thanks, baby," Steve smiled, kissing his forehead.

With open arms, George gesture for Oliver to return to them. Meanwhile, Steve stood up and opened the box. Taking the band meant for Bucky and handing the box to Bucky. The brunet purposely brushed their hands along one another, earning another blush from Steve.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love," Maria informed before instructing, "James, repeat after me. 'With this ring.'"

Taking Steve's hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over Steve's knuckles as he repeated, "With this ring."

"'I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.'"

After Bucky finished, he slid the yellow gold band with the engraved, _Go team!_ , onto Steve's bony left ring finger. Bringing Steve's hand up, Bucky pressed a kiss over the spot where the gold band now resided.

Steve couldn't blame him. Especially not since he sped through his turn and felt his heart shift again when he saw the matching band on Bucky's finger. God, it felt good to see that. Even if Bucky was probably going to end up wearing the band on a chain around his neck.

"The final act of today's ceremony is the shattering of the glass," Maria announced as she placed the cloth wrapped wine glass on the ground. "The fragility of the glass is to suggest the fragility of human relationships. That James and Steven should consider these vows as an irrevocable act. Just as permanent and final as the breaking of this glass. Knowing that this marriage is permanent, Steven and James should strive every day to show each other love and respect and happiness."

Nodding her head, Maria gestured for Bucky to step on the cup and crush it. So, after giving Steve's hand a squeeze, Bucky forcefully stomped on the object. Immediately, the wine glass broke and everyone yelled out in joy. Celebrating them as they exclaimed, "Mazel Tov!"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands," Maria smiled, "You may now kiss each other."

Pulling Steve in, Bucky dipped the petite omega. Passionately kissing him while their loved ones cheered them on. Steve chuckled into the kiss as Bucky grinned around his lips. When they pulled back, Oliver ran up to them. Bucky lifted him in his arms and balanced him on his hip. Grabbing Steve's hand, Bucky raised their linked hands into the air, earning more applause.

"It's my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mr. Barnes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm not Jewish, I used this site for a [Jewish Wedding Script Reference](https://www.greatofficiants.com/jewish-wedding-ceremony)! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was an emotional ride and I just really enjoyed writing it!


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

Crouching down, so he was eye-level with Oliver, Steve tenderly asked, "What's wrong? Mimi said you weren't eating."

Tiredly, Oliver was rubbing his red eyes. Steve wiped his tear stained cheeks while Oliver explained, "Sauce yucky!"

Brows furrowed, Steve stood. Looking down at Oliver's plate setting at the kids' table, Steve picked up the small cup with the apricot mustard sauce and reminded, "You liked it when we were making the menu. Remember? We ate all the yummy food?"

"It's yucky!" Oliver's cries returned as he insisted, "Don't wike it!"

"Well," Steve set the cup down to gather his two year old in his arms. Balancing on his hip, he wiped his face and smoothed down his hair. Letting the little boy decide as he asked, "Do you want to see if Gabe has normal mustard?"

Nodding, Oliver informed, "Mustard yellow. Like Big Bird."

"That's right," Steve encouraged, rubbing the two year old's back. Turning to Winnie, he relayed, "We're gonna find mustard."

"Okay," Winnie nodded. Having the mind to ask the rest of the kids' table, "Does anyone want yellow mustard?"

"Or ketchup," Steve added, looking over his niece's and his new distant third and fourth cousins' faces.

When he got a few nods, Steve left for the kitchen. Grateful for his brother-in-law owning the brewery. Also grateful that he got along with his in-laws. Especially when he cautiously entered the kitchen and found the man, himself, working on one of the plates.

Noticing the snot covered toddler, he asked, "What's going on here?"

"You wouldn't happen to have yellow mustard and ketchup, would you?" Steve hesitantly asked.

Smiling, Gabe entered further into the kitchen. While he was gone, Steve made sure to stand off to the side, out of the way, as he pulled out a tissue and cleaned the toddler's face. Wanting him to be his usual happy self, Steve made it seem like an adventure.

Encouraging his son's curiosity, Steve questioned, "What're they doin'?"

"Cookin'," Oliver sniffled, his mood lifting.

Steve nodded, "What're they cookin'?"

Oliver leaned forward to get a better look, even though they were almost on the other side of the kitchen. Steve tightened his grasp, so Oliver didn't fall. When he settled on Steve's hip again, Oliver's face scrunched in disgust as he said, "Jelly fish."

Chuckling, Steve corrected, "Gefilte fish."

Soon enough, Gabe was returning with ketchup and mustard. The same kind that he had at home. As he handed one of them to Oliver, Steve thanked him. As he exited the kitchen, Steve bumped into Bucky.

A toothy swoon-worthy grin crossed his face as he greeted, "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Little guy didn't like the sauce for the bagel dog bites," Steve clarified. Feeling a little dizzy, he passed Oliver to Bucky.

"You alright?" Bucky asked, bouncing Oliver on his hip. Being the good alpha he was by trying to make sure that both his men were happy.

Steve nodded and said, "Just need to sit down. Maybe eat something."

Bucky nodded and kissed him as he took the ketchup from Steve. He encouraged his husband, "You relax and I'll take care of Squirt."

"Okay," Steve agreed, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his husband. _His husband_ , Steve couldn't help but grin at that and up at the man himself.

Trying not to seem too suspicious, Steve slowed his pace. Waving at his new relatives that Bucky hadn't properly introduced him to yet, and who he wasn't really in the current mood to meet. He blamed it on his empty stomach and the fetus that was in control of his upchuck reflex.

As he took his designated seat at the private table just for him and Bucky, he immediately regretted choosing to have a table for just them. Especially when people noticed that he was sitting and took that as their chance to talk to him. Sure, most of them just wanted to share love, and all of them wanted to congratulate him. But couldn't they wait until the more extrovert member of their duo was there?

"Hi," the older woman with the lopsided gray wig and the red lipstick on her teeth greeted.

Putting on the smile he did whenever Bucky's distant family talked to him, he said, "Hi. How are you?"

"Good, good," she assured. Teasing, "Glad I lived long enough to see Jimmy marry a good omega. I never thought that I'd live to see the day."

That was what made it click: Great Aunt Kathy. Politely chuckling, Steve waved the comment off, "I'm the lucky one. Finding a good alpha isn't easy."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're gifting me with another great niece or nephew," Great Aunt Kathy stated at exactly the wrong time.

Sparkling white grape juice sprayed from Steve's nose and he quickly used the nearby napkin, so it wouldn't wet his suit further. With wide eyes, Steve gaped up at the woman. Not knowing how she knew, and not knowing who else knew, Steve couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

"You alright, dear?" Great Aunt Kathy asked, quirking a brow at him.

Blinking, Steve needed to say something. Anything. Literally, just words. Any words.

"I--" Steve started, still trying to grasp what just happened while also trying not to puke. "I, um… I'm not--"

"Don't lie to me. I'm nearly a hundred years old," Great Aunt Kathy warned. Steve couldn't wrap his head around how she could know something so intimate about his own body, but not realize her wig was on crooked.

"Besides," she continued, "You're a terrible liar. But don't worry, I'm not one to share secrets. I'm just glad that I'll be able to see another cutie come from you two before I go."

Leaving with a, "congratulations," and a wink, Steve tried to relax. Only, Natasha joined him next. Concerned, she commented, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Great Aunt Kathy knows I'm pregnant," Steve said a little too loudly as one of the employees came over to the table with a tray of soup. The look on the poor kid's face caused blood to Steve's cheeks as he said, "Two chicken matzo ball soups, please."

Nodding, he set down two bowl of soups and left for the next table without ever saying anything. All the while, Steve's stomach was in knots as his anxieties continued to grow. Growing even more when he reminded himself that stress wasn't good for the baby. However, the only things that would help him calm his nerves were on the other side of the room at the kids' table.

"Okay, Stevie," Natasha snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Deep breath."

Following the fiery alpha's instructions, he inhaled deeply. Following her lead as she exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inha--

"I need to stop," Steve said, feeling woozy.

Concerned, Natasha decided, "I'm gonna get Bucky."

Nodding, Steve started consuming the soup. Figuring that since the last time he ate anything was this morning, and since he had evacuated his guts this afternoon, what he needed was probably food. Of course, it didn't help that he was still spooked about his new aunt's psychic abilities.

Rushing across the vacant dance floor, Bucky skidded to a stop at their table, "What's wrong?"

Waving for Bucky to come closer, he instantly buried his nose in Bucky's neck. Properly scenting him and immediately feeling relieved. With his mouth kissing up to Bucky's ear, he informed, "Great Aunt Kathy knows I'm pregnant."

Marking his back, Bucky reassured, "Pretty soon, she won't be the only one."

Bucky was right. So, Steve removed his nose from his husband's neck and gladly accepted the kiss from him. When they pulled apart, they directed their attention forward. At the kids' table, their nieces were making kissy faces at them while Oliver was waving. The newlyweds waved back, knowing that their son was perfect and Big Bird would be, too.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

"Some of you may know me. For those who don't, I'm Becca, Bucky's older sister --"

"By a minute and a half," Bucky called from their table. His arm draped along the back of Steve's chair while he watched the omega color with Oliver.

Their loved ones chuckled, and Becca blew a raspberry in his direction. Continuing on with her speech, "Clearly, the better looking twin." More laughter and Bucky waved off her comment. "But I am genuinely happy for my brother today. I've never seen him as happy as he's been since meeting Steve. And I can say that Steve has been the best addition to our family."

Watching his sister-in-law get emotional made the tears escape his eyes and to lean further into his husband. There were relatives dabbing at their eyes and Steve reached forward to grab a tissue.

"Steve," Becca focused on him, "You were the missing piece to our family. And I think that I can confidently speak for all of us when I say that we are so glad that you took Bucky off our hands."

Their friends and families laughed and Steve lovingly squeezed Bucky's thigh. Becca finished, "Seriously though, you've made my brother happy, which makes me happy. I wish you both the best." Holding up her glass, she toasted, "To Steve and Bucky!"

"To Steve and Bucky!" Everyone echoed, raising their own glasses and taking a drink.

Steve smiled up at Bucky, and Bucky leaned down to sweetly kiss him. Once Becca sat down, Mandy took her place at the microphone. "For the first time ever, I'm going to agree with my older sister that Steve was always meant to be a part of our family. So, Ma, Happy early Hanukkah, you got what you always wanted; us getting along!"

The room broke into more laughter and Steve looked over to his in-laws to watch Winnie blow the middle Barnes daughter a kiss. Beside Winnie, George leaned in to kiss her cheek, holding his wife close. Being the epitome of what Steve wanted his marriage with Bucky to be like.

"When I met Steve, I was at a dark time in my life. Recently divorced at the time and freshly unbonded, I was bitter and just all around unpleasant," taking a large drink of her red wine, Mandy said, "Then, Bucky met Steve. I know that not only was it annoying to hear about all the lovey dovey, ooey gooey things Bucky had to say about Steve. But it gave me hope, too.

"Seeing everything that my brother had been through and seeing him come up on top made me think that maybe I could rise again, too." Mandy admitted, earning some applause and sounds of sympathy. Bucky gave Steve's shoulder a comforting squeeze and Mandy continued, "Meeting Steve wasn't like meeting a sibling's spouse. It was as though everything clicked into place. As soon as Steve entered our lives, it was clear that he should've always been there. That he belonged there. Wedding or not, bonded or not, Steve would always be family. He _is_ family."

Sniffling, Mandy raised her glass, prompting everyone else to as she joked, "And now that he's finally, officially -- _legally_ \-- family, Steve can now give me the recipe to those Spouse Stealing Snickerdoodles."

Chuckling, Steve gestured at her with his glass before taking a drink of his sparkling grape juice. All the while, Bucky kept scenting him, making him love drunk. Making him turn towards his husband and get another kiss from him while their guests cheered them on. Even Oliver stopped coloring long enough to applaud them.

Turning his attention to the microphone, he watched as Tibby stood there with her own glass of sparkling white grape juice. Raising her glass and a fork, she hit the wine glass with the fork, as if trying to gain the room's attention. Curious to see who wasn't looking her way, Steve looked around the room, but didn't see anyone not looking at her.

"I've just always wanted to do that," Tibby admitted, earning a soft chuckle from the room. Clearing her throat, she started, "All my life, I've wanted to be like my big brother, Bucky."

That right there brought more tears to Steve's eyes. He grabbed another tissue and brought it to his eyes. _Damn pregnancy hormones_.

"Whether that was staying up late when he babysat, so I could watch some cheesy omrom. Or dressing up as Sharpay Evans for Halloween just so he could be --" she used finger quotes "-- 'forced,' to be Troy Bolton when he took me trick or treating."

More laughter broke out and Steve told Bucky, "I'm gonna need to see those pictures."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but there was a fond grin tugging at his lips. Leaning in for another kiss, and accepting the extra one Steve gave him.

"Growing up, Bucky set the bar for all other alphas in my life. All other _men_ in my life. Of course, being a kind, goofy, geek was probably a low bar."

"Hey!" Bucky loudly complained, giving Tibby a look when she simply blew him a kiss.

Giving Bucky's thigh a soothing squeeze, Steve watched as Tibby ran her hand over her baby bump. Her eyes glassy from unshed tears, her lower lip quivered as she continued, "I hope that his nephew is half as cool as he is."

 _Nephew?!_ Steve's mind screamed. Apparently, he wasn't the only one as the room erupted into cheers. As far as gender reveals went, that sure was something. Steve couldn't keep the smile from his face. Adoring all of his nieces, and knowing that he'd adore his nephew just the same.

Facing Bucky and Steve, she held her glass up and toasted, "To my brothers! May they have happiness and may Steve's coolness rub off on Bucky!"

Chuckling, Steve held his glass up. His heart racing and the butterflies fluttering aggressively in his stomach. Standing, Steve walked over to the microphone. Not remembering a damn word that he had practiced. However, it wasn't exactly possible for him to back out now.

"I, uh, I remember the first thing that Bucky ever said to me," Steve started. A soft chuckle escaping him as he relayed, "'You're my favorite deputy!' And if you're confused by that, so was I. Until I remembered that I was dressed as Woody from _Toy Story_ , and as fate would have it, Bucky was dressed as Buzz Lightyear. Yes, thee Buzz Lightyear."

More laughter and Bucky cupped his hands around his mouth as he loudly corrected, "Mrs. Nesbitt!"

"Ah," Steve nodded, "That's right. My mistake. Bucky was Mrs. Nesbitt. One minute, he was suckin' down Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sister. The next, he's hitting on a lonely sheriff at a mutual friend's Halloween party."

Looking over at Bucky, his nerves eased further when his husband winked at him. "Ya know, I didn't have the best examples of marriage and mating while growing up. With my mother raising me by herself. Better than anyone else, God rest her soul. But for a long time, I didn't have much luck in my own love life. Feeling like I was cursed. That the Rogers surname, itself, was cursed.

"So," Steve held his glass up and toasted, "Thank you, Natasha. For not only playing matchmaker, but giving me a family."

The room chorused, "Thank you, Natasha." All toasting the woman who discreetly dabbed at the corner of her eyes.

Softly, Steve thanked her again, "Thanks, Nattie. Without you, I wouldn't have a family, a husband, a wonderful son, or another baby on the way."

At that, the room broke out into excitement. Their loved ones jumping up from their seats in their joy. And since the secret was out, Steve unbuttoned his velvet suit jacket and joked, "And thank you, Mandy for telling me that hair ties can be used for pants all the way back when I was pregnant with Squirt because it really came in handy today."

Sniffling, Steve directed his attention to his husband, "And to Bucky. Thank you for being my person, and giving me a life I never thought I could have. I am forever grateful for your love. For now having your last name. Just… for you. I love you."

"I love you!" Bucky yelled back. A smug grin on his face. Oliver was climbing on Bucky's lap, and Steve couldn't wait to see baby number two there too. Maybe even a number three later on. Who really knew? All Steve could do was take one day at a time.


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

After the chicken matzo ball soup, and after cornmeal-crusted flounder with the lemon-garlic asparagus, Steve was surprised to find that he was still hungry. Of course, that was probably because of his nerves settling since everyone knew about the fetus developing in his womb. The very fetus that was probably causing him to pig out on, not only his own purple cabbage and mandarin orange salad, but sneaking bites of Bucky's sun-dried tomatoes and pecans salad, too.

"I'm sure Gabe will make you another plate," Bucky smirked.

"No, that's okay," Steve declined, licking the dressing from his fork. Setting it down, Steve reminded Bucky just as much as himself as he said, "Need to save room for cake."

Bucky nodded, his gaze being caught over Steve's slender shoulders as he leaned close to warn, "Speaking of cake, here comes Phil."

His stomach doing somersaults as he thought about having everyone looking at him again. However, thinking about how Bucky would be there with him, and he wasn't actively trying to hide the start of his bump, he figured it wouldn't be that bad. Mainly for the Bucky of it all.

"Hey, guys," Phil greeted. Smiling at Oliver, he informed the newlyweds, "Ready to cut the cake?"

"Ready," Bucky easily answered, taking Steve's hand in his and fondly rubbing his thumb over the rings on Steve's finger. Turning his attention to his husband, Bucky suggested, "Let's cross this off the list."

Chuckling, Steve half-mocked, "Go team."

Squeezing Steve's hand and kissing his temple, Bucky confirmed, "Go team."

Turning to the toddler coloring beside him, Steve asked, "Wanna help me and daddy cut the cake?"

Eagerly, Oliver tossed the crayons on the table and enthusiastically nodded. Steve nodded along and gestured for the toddler to climb into his arms. Nuzzling close to inhale that happy-pup scent. Gladly accepting the sweet kisses his son gave his cheek, too. Even if he was squirming to get out of his grasp so he could be lifted into Bucky's arms.

As he stood, Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at his husband. Not that it bothered Bucky any as he smugly held his hand out for Steve while Oliver settled on his hip. And since Steve couldn't deny either of his guys, he accepted. Lacing their fingers together as they followed Phil over to the table with the cakes.

Once at the table with the beautifully decorated cakes, Bucky asked Steve, "Which one are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm," Steve hummed, gaze roaming over the chocolate cake with the dairy-free chocolate frosting, the carrot cake with the Daiya cream cheese frosting, and the raspberry swirl cheesecake. Honestly, he was thinking about having a slice of each. Grateful that they had taken into account for extras, so Steve _could_ have a slice of each.

"Ladies and gentleman, at this time our newlyweds are going to cut the cake," the muscular blond, DJ Thunder, instructed, "You're more than welcome to grab your camera to take pictures for your memories."

For the photo op, Steve decided on the carrot cake. Just remembering the taste caused his mouth to start watering, "Carrot cake. Definitely the carrot cake."

"Carrot cake it is," Bucky agreed, then asking Oliver, "How does that sound, bub? Ya thinkin' carrot?"

While their loved ones started loosely gathering around the table, Steve stood closer to Bucky. All the while, Oliver was tapping his little chin with his tiny baby-chubby finger, a grin broke across his little face as he nodded his assent. Steve beamed and leaned over to kiss his son. And, as always, gladly accepting the nose brushes the toddler gave him in their own loving gesture.

As Carol, their photographer -- and their loved ones -- continued taking pictures, Phil handed them the knife engraved with the date. When Steve gripped the smooth handle, he brought it over to the cake while Bucky covered his hand with his own. With their son in between them, they cut a thin slice of the cake. Just enough so they could feed each other a bite before shoving the rest on each other's faces and Oliver's too.

The trio laughing as Phil handed them napkins to clean themselves up with while their friends and family laughed and applauded. Steve couldn't wait to see how those photos turned out. Already knowing that he was going to frame it and hang it on the wall. Oliver had already overtaken most of their hung and framed pictures, but Steve didn't mind. Knowing that Bucky didn't mind either.

Playfully, Bucky licked a stripe over Steve's cheek where the parve frosting was smeared. Oliver giggled at his dads and insisted, "Daddy, you silly."

"I am very silly," Bucky easily agreed as he blew a raspberry on his round cheek. Earning a loud squeal in return that only made the love inside of Steve grow. Certain that this time, he would burst like a bubble filled with too much air.

As the servers came to cut the rest of the cakes, so they could serve their guests, the trio went into a private tasting room to get cleaned up. Enjoying the time alone for the moment. Sure, Oliver was used to being around a big family since he had been around the Barneses every Sunday his entire life. But Steve didn't want him to feel like he was being pushed off to the side.

Leaning in close, Steve brushed his nose along Oliver's recently cleaned one, and suggested, "Did you tell daddy what color mustard is?"

"Yellow!" Oliver proudly answered, smiling at Bucky.

Bucky's scent taking on a proud undertone, he exaggerated, "No way!"

"Yes!" Oliver insisted.

Shaking his head, Bucky asked, "Do you know the color of ketchup?"

Nodding, Oliver exclaimed, "Uh huh!"

"What is it?" Bucky prompted, running his fingers through Oliver's hair. Pushing the brown strands away from his face.

"Red! Like Elmo!" Oliver loudly answered.

"Oh my goodness," Bucky feigned surprised as he praised, "You're so smart! You get that all from papa!"

Bucky winked at him and Steve playfully rolled his eyes, even though his inside warmed like an extra log being placed on the fire, keeping it going. Nevertheless, Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky. His _husband_. Reminding himself of that, Steve kissed him again.

"Alright, are you ready to do some dancing?" Phil asked, finger poised on his headset to signal for things to be set in motion.

Although Steve was nervous about his two left feet, he knew that he'd be fine with Bucky leading him. After all, he seemed to do a good job when it was just them around their living room. All Steve had to do was look at his husband and let everything else float away.

With Bucky carrying Oliver over to George, the DJ introduced, "And now ladies and gentlemen, we would like to bring out our newlyweds, Mr. James and Steven Barnes, to dance their first dance as husbands."

Softly the piano music started as Bucky rushed back over to him. Taking Steve's hand in his, Bucky slowed his pace as he led them out to the dance floor. For a while, Steve had considered taking dance lessons, so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. But then Bucky twirled him into him, and Steve knew that he would've forgotten any steps he would've learned.

So, Steve just let Bucky take control. Twirl him. Dip him. Pull him close and simply rock to the music like they were a couple of teenagers in school with Bucky's hands on Steve's hips and Steve's hands on his shoulders. It made Steve love Bucky all the more.

Especially when he pressed his forehead to Steve's and tried to ease Steve's insecurities, "It's just us."

Closing his eyes, Steve slid his hand up from Bucky's broad shoulder up to the back of his neck where he stroked that soft brown hair. The lyrics familiar as Tim Halperin's cover of, _Always Be My Baby_ , played. It had always been their song, and now it felt official.

"' _And we'll linger on, Time can't erase a feeling this strong_ ,'" Bucky sang along, just as he always did. Solidifying, "' _No way you're ever gonna shake me, Ooh darling, you'll always be my baby_.'"

Steve ducked his head, resting it on Bucky's shoulder as he held himself even closer. Bucky kissed the top of his head and held him right back. Bringing his hand from around Steve's back, Bucky pressed it to Steve's abdomen, still singing along.

Only then did Steve hear the applause coming from their loved ones. Some were standing around the dance floor. Some had their phones out as they captured photos and recorded videos. All the while, Steve clung to Bucky like a life preserver. Silly Steve though, Bucky had always been like a life jacket securely fastened to his frame, never letting Steve drown.

As the song started on the _do-do-do_ 's, Oliver pushed himself through the crowd and crossed the dance floor to his dads. Instantly, the pair parted. Bucky hefted the two year old into his arms before pulling Steve back in. Steve rested his head on Bucky's shoulder just like Oliver did, and held his little hand in his.

Finishing up the song, Steve's mind stored this moment away in a safe place. A place of smiles, and hot cocoa, and most importantly, love. While Steve smiled at his son, he didn't know what Bucky was talking about with their son having his smile. Oliver was all Bucky. Just the way Steve liked it.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

With Bucky's lips on his neck and his large flesh and prosthetic hands on his hips, Steve found it entirely too difficult to unlock the hotel door. Of course, he also couldn't blame it all on Bucky since the stupid key cards only seemed to scan when they felt like it. But it still wasn't helping with this particular time as the pregnancy hormones amped up his libido and his mind remembered the first time they had ever done this. Half of him not believing that everything had worked out better than he had wanted.

_Green!_

Pushing the door to their honeymoon suite open, Steve turned in Bucky's grasp. Instantly wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, tangling his fingers in the brunet locks as he pulled the taller man into a kiss. Surprising a groan out of the man as Steve hungrily kissed him.

Not to be showed up by his husband, Bucky used Steve's petite frame to his advantage and slid his hands down to Steve's thighs to lift him. Steve squawked in shock and then laughed against Bucky's mouth at the noise he made. As he wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, Bucky pulled back from the kiss. Tenderly brushing Steve's hair from his face while he caressed over his cheek.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bucky quietly complimented.

Resting his forehead against Bucky's, Steve shook his head and said, "You should look in a mirror sometime."

Affectionately, Bucky hooked his finger under Steve's chin as he guided his face up. Nuzzling his nose along the column of Steve's neck; sensually scenting him. When Bucky started pressing open-mouthed kisses to Steve's soft skin, he teased him by scraping his teeth along the sensitive scent glands.

Gasping, Steve's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then, he requested, "Mate me. _Please_."

Bucky drew back. Moving Steve's head until the blond was looking at him. With brows arched high on his forehead, and his mouth agape, Bucky just stared at him. And Steve's heart started to race as he quickly backpedaled, "Unless that's not what you want. Then, we don't have to do tha--"

Wrapping his hand around the back of Steve's neck, Bucky kissed him. Using Steve's surprised squeak to lick into his mouth. Melting in the passion coming from his husband, Steve tangled his fingers tighter in his hair. They had removed their kippahs in the car ride over, so Steve didn't have to worry about knocking it off. And speaking of off, Steve started untying the black bowtie around Bucky's neck.

When Bucky started pulling away from the kiss, Steve chased after those addictive lips. Not done with them quite yet. Even as Bucky told Steve, "I don't want you to think that we have to mate. Just because that's what some other couples do, doesn't mean that it's something that _we_ have to do. Especially not after everything you've been through."

"I want to," Steve softly confessed, "I've never felt this way with anyone else. Bucky, you're it for me. But if we don't, that doesn't mean that I won't want you anymore, because I'll always want you. It's always been you."

Tears started to build in Bucky's eyes as he assured, "I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to want this because _you_ want this."

"Hey," Steve feigned offense as he tugged on Bucky's hair, earning a groan from the alpha. "When have you ever known me to do something because someone else wanted me to?"

"Well, any time our son wants something," Bucky playfully pursed his lips.

Narrowing his eyes, Steve argued, "That doesn't count because you're the same with him."

Jokingly wincing, Bucky agreed, "Yeah, okay."

"So," Steve prompted, leaning forward to pepper kisses along Bucky's stubbly jaw, "We gonna do this properly? Or…?"

Instead of verbally answering, Bucky crushed their mouths together as he lowered Steve onto the king size bed covered in rose petals. Not that either of them cared as they started rushing to get themselves and each other out of their wedding suits. Bucky getting so annoyed with the tiny buttons on his shirt, he ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly all over the room. Also causing Steve's mind to blank as he watched the rapid rise and fall of Bucky's pecs as he panted from the adrenalin.

"Fuck," Steve whined, pushing the back of his head into the bed as his back arched. His fingers working overtime as he undid the small buttons of his white dress shirt.

Crawling over him, Bucky kissed up his exposed sternum. Laving over his collarbones while his hands worked to get Steve's slacks undone and off as quickly as possible. Once he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his clothing, however, he paused.

Sitting back on his feet, Bucky looked down at Steve's groin. More specifically, the baby blue satin hipsters with lace trim that Steve was wearing. Blushing up his ears and down to his navel, Steve explained, "My something blue. Ya know? The something borrowed was Laura's hair tie. The something old is the locket ring. Something new was the jack--"

Bucky's lips were back on his faster than his mind could comprehend as his alpha swallowed the, "et," of his word. Hiking his leg up on Bucky's hip, Steve dug his heel into Bucky's taut ass to gain some much needed friction on his neglected cock.

Using the opportunity of Bucky resting his forehead against his, Steve attempted to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Bucky gazed lovingly into his eyes as he asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

Eyes filling with tears, Steve argued, " _I'm_ the lucky one. That's why I want to be yours."

"We're each other's," Bucky corrected, nuzzling along his nose before kissing him again.

As Bucky moved to pepper kisses along Steve's jaw, he started to remove Steve's slacks so they'd both be closer to one another. Sitting back on his feet, Bucky tossed the slacks to the floor in the pile of his own clothes, and Steve shrugged out of his shirt, throwing that off to the side.

When he was distracted with removing his shirt, Bucky leaned forward to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along his satin covered erection. Since they didn't have to worry about little ears possibly hearing them, Steve didn't hold back as he moaned.

Reaching down, Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair again. His eyes closing as Bucky pulled his hipsters down just enough to release his dick from its satin confines. What really had Steve's toes curling though was how Bucky swallowed him down to the hilt. And thanks to the extra hormones coursing through him, Bucky's tongue and suction had Steve coming after only three bobs.

Still floating on that blissful, orgasmic cloud nine, Steve is pliant as Bucky pulled down his soiled satin underwear. With their naked skin sliding along one another's as Bucky crawled back over him, he simply scented Steve and peppered his skin with loving kisses until Steve was more present. To let Bucky know that he was ready for more, he wrapped his thin legs around Bucky's trim waist and ran his hands down his husband's muscular back.

"Knot me," Steve breathlessly requested, "Claim me."

Gazing into Steve's eyes, Bucky affectionately pushed his sweaty hair from his face. Although he usually knew to take Steve's decisions for what they were, he softly asked, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Steve confirmed. Adding, "I've never been more sure in my life. I wouldn't with anyone else. _Couldn't_. It was always meant to be you."

Tears filling his eyes, Bucky leaned in to kiss him again. Slow and passionately licking into his mouth as he lined himself up with Steve's dripping hole. Still kissing him as he tenderly pushed inside, and swallowing down Steve's moans when he didn't stop until he was fully inside. Reflexively, Steve clenched down on Bucky's cock, feeling how his knot was already starting to fill at his base, stretching Steve's rim even further.

"God, you're too good to me," Bucky babbled around his lips.

Steve shook his head, but before he could argue, Bucky was pulling back. His dick gliding along Steve's prostate, causing more slick to gush from his inner glands. It was so good. So loving. So perfect. Everything that Steve had grown to associate with Bucky.

The pair rocked together with slow, deep thrusts. Hard enough to make a point; they were making love. Their mouths practically glued together the entire time as they grunted and whimpered, moving in tandem. When Bucky's knot grew too big and got caught on Steve's rim, he changed tactics. Grinding low and dirty while slipping his hand between them to get Steve to come again.

"Knot me," Steve breathlessly demanded, arching into Bucky's equally sweaty torso, "Claim me!"

Bucky's hand on his cock worked harder, faster. Pulling back enough to look down at his husband, Bucky affectionately kissed Steve's temple before nuzzling the crook of his neck. Scenting him and sniffing out the spot that smelled most like Steve.

As the tip of Bucky's nose grazed along one of his sensitive scent glands, Steve gasped and came. All the while confirming, "I'm yours. Only yours."

Steve's clear omega climax coated their torsos, mixing with their sweat, and Bucky's teeth broke through the skin on his throat. Piercing the scent gland and officially claiming him. And Steve couldn't help but feel complete. Not that he was incomplete before, but he had overlooked that maybe a gift bag could use a bow.

Somewhere in a part of Steve's very being, a Bucky shape was engraved just like the, _Go Team!_ , they each sported on the inside of their wedding bands. Like opening windows of a dusty old house, a breeze of emotion stirred Steve's own, and the sunshine from Bucky's happiness warmed his soul.

With his ass clenching down on Bucky's erection, Bucky's knot popped and he pumped hot come into Steve. Tying them together, Bucky laved his tongue over his permanent mark until the blood started clotting.

Still holding his weight, Bucky pulled back. The grin on his face confirming the joy coursing through the bond; and Steve couldn't help but return the smile. Bucky let his eyes close as he nuzzled his nose against Steve's, occasionally pressing sweet kisses to Steve's cheeks.

Then, hesitation caused the bond to flutter, as though Bucky was pulling back; closing some of those windows. Steve's bliss paused and his eyes widened. Worried that he had done something wrong. Of course, with Steve's emotions streaming back to Bucky, the brunet grew concerned as he looked over his husband.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, eyes scanning over his face, trying to see if there was anything physically harming him.

"I don't know," Steve threw it back at him, "Why don't you tell me? You were the one hesitating."

Bucky's high cheekbones flared and there was more of that squiggly hesitancy. Briefly, Steve was afraid that Bucky wouldn't tell him what he was thinking. Then, he worried that Bucky did this often and he had just overlooked it.

"I want your bite," Bucky finally admitted.

Not expecting that, Steve's mind blanked. It wasn't a common thing for alphas to have a permanent mark. Typically thought of as a submissive claim due to the history behind them. Of course, it wasn't the Middle Ages anymore. Same designation couples and more secure alphas had been accepting mating bites from their bonded for, at least, a decade. And if any alpha was secure in his designation and was an omegist, it was Bucky.

Biting back his grin, Steve gave him a pointed look and playfully questioned, "Well, ya gonna come over here, or what?"

Like the sun breaking through, Steve was warmed inside, out as Bucky grinned at him and their bond burned with pleasant surprise. Instead of simply putting more of his weight on Steve, he rolled them over so he was on his back and Steve was on top of him. Careful as to not tug too much on the knot in the process.

Dipping in, Steve peppered Bucky's sweaty skin with soft kisses as he scented him. That fresh maple syrup scent was home, and Steve knew immediately where to bite. Opening wide, he clamped down; piercing Bucky's skin. The pleasure, pain that was shared between them caused Steve to softly moan as he lapped at the new wound.

The bond grew stronger then, and Steve wondered if it happened to everyone, or just them. Wondering how anyone could handle breaking something so powerful when all Steve could think to do was love his alpha. To keep his husband close. To preen under the love flowing from the other side of the bond.

With a feather light touch, Bucky's flesh fingertips stroked up and down Steve's crooked spine. Kissing Steve's temple, Bucky asked, "What do you think of, 'Uriah?'"

All Steve could do was bury his face in the crook of Bucky's neck and chuckle. Suggesting, "Let's wait until we find out their sex, yeah?"

"Okay," Bucky agreed, holding Steve closer. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "I love you."

Kissing the bond-bite, Steve confirmed, "I love you, too."

"Wanna call mom and dad to say goodnight to Oliver?" Bucky offered.

Steve lifted his head and grinned down at his alpha. Lovingly kissing him as he teased, "And here I was thinking that _I_ was the one with all the good ideas."


	30. Part Three

**Thirty:**

Softly, _Sesame Street_ played on the TV while Oliver danced to the song. Having better rhythm than Steve as he moved to the beat. Not watching the show as he was busy playing pretend in the area designated to his own little kitchen. A Chrismukkah present since he liked to mimic Steve as the twenty-seven week pregnant omega baked.

Currently, there were two dozen sugar cookies baking in the oven and Steve was using the dreidel cookie cutter on another batch, even though Hanukkah ended last week. Not that it made a difference since the decorations were still up. Steve liked having a mosh-posh of their holidays. Hoping that they could build their own traditions for their children.

Glancing over at the two and a half year old, Steve asked, "Whatcha bakin', bub?"

"Cookies," Oliver answered.

Steve sighed, clearly he was still angry with him. Trying to coax him into talking more, he questioned, "What kind of cookies?"

"Doogles."

 _Of course_. He would be making snickerdoodles. Rolling his eyes and wanting to facepalm, Steve realized all too well that Oliver got this from him. The stubbornness. The ability to hold a grudge until the end of time. Yup, that was all from Steve. Hopefully this next one would be more like Bucky.

Saved by the bell, Bucky entered from the garage. Instantly coming up behind Steve, giving his mark a kiss before commenting, "Smells good."

"Don't you start," Steve warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Wasn't starting anything," Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender, even as his eyes traveled down Steve's body.

"Yeah, okay," Steve sarcastically agreed.

Before anything else could be said, Oliver ran into the kitchen, "Daddy!"

"Hey, Squirt!" Bucky greeted, hefting the toddler into his arms where the pair immediately started scenting each other. Love flowing both ways through the bond as Steve fondly watched the pure scene.

Blowing a raspberry against Oliver's cheek, Bucky asked the giggling boy, "How was your day?"

Instantly, Oliver snapped his attention over to Steve. Which, of course, caused Bucky to look at his mate, too. Quirking a brow at him, but Steve just focused even further on cutting out Hanukkah shaped dough. Redirecting his attention to Oliver, Bucky bounced him on his hip as he questioned, "Did papa let you and Big Bird have some cookies?"

"No, no Big Bird!"

Worry shot through the bond, going straight for Steve's stomach. Causing the twenty-seven week old baby to wiggle and kick. As Steve dropped his hand to soothe the little guy, Bucky asked Oliver, "What happened to Big Bird?"

"No more Big Bird. No Elmo. He Cookie Monser now," Oliver defiantly corrected, soothing Bucky's concerns as amusement flowed from him.

"Cookie Monster?" Bucky chuckled, directing his grin at Steve.

Feigning annoyance, Steve deadpanned, "Here we go again."

"He eated all the doogles!" Oliver complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

Pushing out his own lower lip, Bucky agreed, "That wasn't very nice of him."

"Not nice," Oliver nodded. Pointing accusingly at Steve's protruding abdomen, "Cookie Monser!"

"There's more cookies in the oven!" Steve defended, gesturing towards the baking cookies. Deciding he had enough of the toddler's attitude and Bucky's amusement, he instructed Oliver, "Go back to baking."

Reminded of the game he had been playing before he was distracted by Bucky coming home, Oliver squirmed in his arms. Carefully, Bucky set him back down to the floor. Holding the little boy only long enough for him to regain his balance before letting him go and straightening up, himself.

Still amused, Bucky asked, "How was your day?"

Playfully narrowing his eyes, Steve rhetorically questioned, "Have you ever been scolded by a two and a half year old for eating the second to last snickerdoodle only for you to accidentally knock over the bowl of cinnamon sugar and realize that we're out of cinnamon? And then forget to message your mate to pick up more? Because that's how my day's been. Oh! And I peed myself a little earlier from _sneezing_!"

Loudly chuckling, Bucky kissed Steve's temple and marked the larger baby bump. Steve leaned into the touch as affection filled him, causing Bucky to hold him a little longer. Steve quietly admitted, "I like Cookie Monster better than Big Bird. But don't tell him because he changed it after I said I liked Elmo. You've got a very vindictive son. I honestly don't know where he gets it from."

With his nose buried in Steve's short blond hair, Bucky chuckled. Both arms snaking around, so he was touching Cookie Monster. The much calmer fetus only giving a wiggle. A simple roll that made Steve feel like he had to pee again while allowing Bucky to feel his movement.

Just like every other day, Bucky pressed a kiss to his permanent mark on Steve's neck. And just like every other day since Steve's libido heightened with the excess hormones, he pushed his alpha away and playfully demanded, "Go. Go take your after work shower. You smell like you've been bathing in oil all day. And we are _not_ going to decorate the tree if you're all gross."

Walking backwards, Bucky theatrically started unbuttoning his flannel. Those warm eyes affectionately gazing at Steve while their bond was overflowing with the warmth from their love. Steve batting back against those pesky hormones from watching his goofball husband.

In the next moment, Bucky stepped on one of Oliver's felt breadsticks, slipped, and fell right on his ass. Out of shock and from the absurdity of it all, Bucky laughed so hard that he just laid on the floor wheezing as he clutched at his chest in the humor of it all. And since he was on the floor, both Oliver and Greg came over to mess with him. Greg wanting love and Oliver wanting to wrestle.

Wrapping Oliver up in his arm, he held the squirming toddler close to his chest, so he could scratch behind Greg's ear while she purred. Once that was taken care of, Bucky let Oliver break out of the hold. Instantly, Oliver tackled him. The pair being louder than necessary, but Steve couldn't find it in himself to tell them to stop. Loving them and the joy coursing through the bond too much.

As if Cookie Monster could tell that his brother was playing with his dad, his own movements in Steve's womb amped up. Doubling in effort. Almost like he was trying to break free and join them. And since he couldn't do that, Steve brought his hand down to rub his bump, hoping that it would appease the baby.

Once his wombmate started relaxing, Steve got back to his task at hand. Cutting out holiday shaped dough and setting them off to the side so he could keep going. When he had enough to cover the baking sheets, he set the rest of the dough off to the side. Going over to the cooling rack, Steve felt a couple of cookies. Deciding that they were ready to be decorated, he asked Oliver, "Ya gonna help me with these, bub?"

With the opportunity to be creative added to the opportunity to be around cookies, Oliver raced into the kitchen. His cheeks flush and his dark hair staticky from wrestling with Bucky. As Steve plated the cookies and carried them over to the table, Oliver followed, dancing to his own beat. Definitely something that he got from Bucky. Or his Aunt Tibby.

As Oliver went for one of the chairs, Steve set the cookies down and stopped him, "We gotta wash our hands, first."

Instantly, Oliver rushed through the house towards his bathroom. All the while, Steve slowly followed, "No running in the house, Oliver Thomas!"

"Sorry!" Oliver called, already in the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Steve picked up the toys in the way and reached the bathroom out of breath. Placing his hand on his lower back to give himself some extra support, Steve watched as Oliver stood on his stool, hastily washing his hands.

Watching how independent his little guy was caused tears to prickle at the corner of his eyes. Wondering where the past two years had gone and hoping that the next sixteen wouldn't speed by. Even if his son was a speedster, himself.

"Good job," Steve said, turning the light off when Oliver climbed down from the stool, leaving the bathroom.

Back in the kitchen, Steve helped Oliver climb onto the chair. Since the icing and sprinkles were already there, he didn't have to go back to get them. Instead, asking, "What do you want to do first?"

"Hmm," Oliver tapped his chin as he thought. His steel-blue eyes roaming over the different cookie shapes while his mind got to work. Finally, he decided, "Boo!"

"Blue?" Steve corrected, grabbing the blue icing when Oliver nodded. Steve enunciated, "Ba-Loo."

"Ba-Loo," Oliver repeated, "Boo!"

"Good," Steve praised, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. Since he didn't pull back, Steve figured that he was over the cookie incident. Or maybe it was just because Steve was holding the blue frosting.

Setting the bowl down within reach of Oliver, he watched as the toddler used the plastic spoon to spread the icing onto the cookie. His little tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on his task; the same way Bucky's did. Reaching for a cookie, himself, Steve started decorating a Christmas tree shaped one with green frosting.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Steve watched how Oliver picked up a container of white snowflake candy sprinkles with frosting smeared hands. Before Steve could turn to get a wet washcloth, Bucky -- fresh out of the shower and in clean clothes -- held one out for him. Steve's heart bloomed with the affection as he leaned in to give his husband a sweet kiss. Even if he did then ruin the loving moment by taking a bite out of the cookie Steve had been decorating.


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

Christmas always reminded Steve of Sarah. Of course, that was probably because it was her favorite holiday. But Steve knew that it was so much more than that. Every time that the temperature dropped or the stores started putting up their Christmas displays, Steve's mind always wandered to his childhood where his mother remained giddy and healthy forever.

For a long time, Steve couldn't even stand hearing the opening chords to a Christmas song and would rush inside to ignore that there was snow falling all around him. It just hurt too much. Now though, Steve longed to be surrounded by his mother's things. Slowly adding her pictures to the ones that already hung proudly on the wall. Then, her little knickknacks started taking place on their shelves.

Currently, Steve was holding an antique baby carriage ornament that had faded paint and a chip missing from the wheel, but it was beautiful. Although, he was already thinking about putting it off to the side so he could touch up the paint. He had been a conservator, after all. And touching up the script -- _Sarah's 1st Christmas, 1970_ \-- wouldn't be a difficult task.

Bucky's hand rubbing his back caused Steve to come back to the moment. Trying to act as though his heart wasn't breaking under the weight of his longing, he carefully placed the ornament on a higher up branch. At the bottom of the tree, Oliver was placing the soft, felt ornaments. All in a cluster.

"Wow," Steve started, smiling down at Oliver while he praised, "You're doing so well! Daddy, look at how pretty Oliver is making the tree."

The little brunet preened and grinned up at Bucky when he redirected his attention away from Steve to their son. Looking so much like Bucky that Steve's heart contracted, not having enough room to grow from all the love that grew there. Especially when Oliver sweetly insisted, "Look, daddy!"

"I see it, bub," Bucky encouraged, ruffling his mop of brown hair.

Moving away from Bucky's large hand, Oliver gave him a sideways glance before returning to his task. Bucky shook his head and exchanged a look with Steve as they both silently mocked their son's attitude. Not that Oliver noticed as he hung a felt wreath on the same branch as the felt Santa, snowman, and mistletoe.

Reaching for another older glass ornament, Steve rubbed his hand over his protruding abdomen. Wishing his mom was there decorating the tree with them. Knowing that she would've been an amazing grandma. She would've adored Bucky and she would've been crazy about Oliver. And… Steve missed her. So much.

In an act to comfort his mate, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders and pulled him in. Pressing a tender kiss to Steve's temple, Bucky softly asked, "Want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"Please," Steve rested his head on Bucky's broad shoulder before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky. "We're almost done anyway."

Nodding, Bucky asked, "How 'bout it, squirt? You wanna have some cocoa and watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Oliver excitedly hopped around the living room.

Chuckling to himself, Steve shook his head and placed the last few personal ornaments on the tree. Although Sarah had beautiful glass ornaments from her mother and her mother's mother, Steve preferred the more personal ones. The ones that were crafty in nature and falling apart because they were so old. Like the one Sarah made from a recycled Christmas card, a doily, and an old Folgers coffee cannister. Or the construction paper wreath with missing painted green macaroni that he made in first grade that had a picture of his class photo where he had three gaps in his smile from teeth he lost and a bowl haircut that was seriously embarrassing.

Mentally, Steve kicked himself for how he had acted growing up. Being annoyed that Sarah proudly hung the decorations and old pictures for anyone to see. Not that Steve had many friends growing up, but he still didn't want to make a friend and be ashamed of bringing them home because his mom treated their apartment like the official Steve Rogers Museum of Bad Hairstyles and Even Worse Clothing Decisions.

When he was a child, he couldn't understand why Sarah had saved everything that he made. From school projects to the first few times of spelling his name to book reports to old tests. Now though, as an adult, as a parent, he understood. Already their fridge was the official Museum of Oliver Thomas Barnes' Coloring Pages and Animal Squiggles. And Steve knew that he was going to save everything that he could. Trying to keep tangible objects tied to his memories. Hoping that one day, Oliver would go through all the things he had saved and know that he was truly loved, just as Steve knew that Sarah loved him.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Bucky asked from the kitchen.

Putting the lid back on the tub, Steve stretched when he straightened up again and rubbed his lower back. With his childhood on his brain, he giggled to himself, "You remember that one live action Disney sing-along where it was the mascots?"

"Steve?" Bucky quirked a brow as he smirked, "I'm Jewish, remember?"

"Don't even," Steve pointed accusingly at his mate, "You know every word to _The Year Without a Santa Claus_! And _you_ were the one who showed _me_ the 1979 _Jack Frost_! So, don't even start with me, James Barnes."

With his brows arched high on his forehead and his hands held up, Bucky defended himself, "Those are classics!"

"So, is the Mickey Mouse mascot sing-along!"

Giving a low whistle, Bucky good-humoredly said, "Hell of a name. Real catchy, too."

Rolling his eyes, Steve admitted, "I don't remember the name. I haven't seen it since 2000, before our VCR broke."

"So, we're talking ancient," Bucky teased, mixing the hot chocolate.

Shaking his head, Steve sat down on the chaise. His ankles were swollen and his back was killing him, but he adored the way Oliver immediately cuddled up to him. The two year old rubbing his hand over his unborn brother the same way he had seen his fathers do. While his scent glands weren't mature enough to leave a particular scent apart from a diluted mixture of Steve and Bucky's along with his emotions, he still mimicked marking Steve's bump.

Pulling him closer, Steve kissed the top of his head before nosing at his wavy hair. With the pup being content, Steve's own muscles started to relax. Some of those pesky knots even unravelling. So, Steve lingered for just a moment longer. Until Oliver squirmed as toddlers often did.

Sighing, Steve pulled back and started flipping through the Disney+ holiday collection while Bucky carried a tray with their hot chocolates. Setting down the tray on the coffee table, he handed Steve his usual _Snow White_ poison apple mug before handing Oliver his Squirt sippy cup thermos. Then, he sat down on Oliver's other side, propping his feet on the chaise next to Steve's while he took a drink from his chipped Olaf mug.

It didn't take long for Oliver's eyes to flutter closed and for his thermos to remain mostly full, abandoned as he peacefully slept curled up between his fathers. It also didn't take long for Bucky's eyes to flutter closed and for soft snores to fall from his open mouth.

Content, Steve finished the rest of _Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas_ with Greg. Her purrs competing with Oliver's as both snuggled up to Steve's abdomen. After scratching Greg's head, Steve rubbed his hand over his abdomen. With his guys sleeping, Steve extracted himself from the mound of bodies on the sofa.

Taking the _Sarah's 1st Christmas, 1970_ ornament from the tree, Steve carefully carried it into his craft room. Well, his craft room for another four days until they turned it into Cookie Monster's nursery.

At his desk, Steve moved aside the wooden, peg dolls that he was working on for Gracie's birthday, got his tools ready, and got to work. Losing track of time as he touched up the details. Getting lost on the swoop and loops of the calligraphy. It all causing Steve's longing to grow and his memories to linger, and tears start to fall.

Tenderly, a large hand squeezed his shoulder. When he looked up to find his husband, he could see the sympathy in those steel-blue eyes just as much as he could feel it through the bond. Steve reached up to cover Bucky's large hand with his own. Giving it an affectionate rub.

"Let's go to bed," Bucky suggested.

Nodding, Steve removed his magnified glasses and turned off the table lamp. With his mate's help, he stood from his desk and let Bucky guide him from the room. Closing their door on the way out, so Greg wouldn't mess around and step in wet paint.

Passing by the now dark living room, Steve paused outside of Oliver's bedroom. Snuggling with his Squirt blanky and covered with a blue comforter with Elmo's and Cookie Monster's faces. In the outlet closest to his bed, his _Sesame Street_ night light was on, lighting the room just enough so he'd be able to see if he got scared and just enough so Bucky would be able to navigate the room and not trip over any toys.

Once their bedtime routines were completed and once Steve pushed the covers off himself as he suffered another hot flash, the pair settled in for sleep. With all the hot flashes Steve had during this pregnancy, the pair hardly stayed cuddling for long. So, taking the hint that Steve was feeling hot, Bucky simply kissed the back of his neck like always and went to roll over onto his other side. But Steve wanted some extra snuggles. Some extra comfort.

Grabbing Bucky's hand before he could get too far, Steve gave it a tug. Thankful that Bucky got the hint after the first tug and even more thankful when Bucky nuzzled closer. Giving his neck another kiss as their hands linked together.

"Love you," Steve yawned as his eyes flutter closed.

Stroking Steve's baby bump, Bucky whispered into his good ear, "Love you, too. Love you both."


	32. Thirty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: family member needs medical assistance

**Thirty-Two:**

As good as things had been going, Steve should've realized that something bad was bound to happen.

Two days after Steve, Bucky, and Oliver decorated Sarah's hand-me-down tree, the family went to the Barnes family house just like every other Sunday. The Barneses entertaining some Christmas Eve fun with decorating some gingerbread houses. However, before they could even get into the house, Oliver slipped on a patch of ice on the walk and hit his chin on the ground.

Immediately sobbing, Bucky made sure that Steve was past the ice and lifted the toddler into his arms. Trying to soothe the two year old as he wailed. Causing the other adults to abandon their jokes and sentences as they came to see what the matter was.

Thankfully, a green popsicle was able to calm Oliver down enough for him to actually start having fun with his cousins. Having a ball making a mess with the icing and sprinkles, and following Sadie's lead by eating some of the candy instead of decorating with it. Even with a bruise starting to take place on his chin and cause his lower lip to swell, the two and a half year old was back to his normal, upbeat self.

"George?"

Steve vaguely heard Winnie ask from the kitchen. Not thinking much of it. That was, however, until the loud thud and the crashing of porcelain on the tile floor. The worst of it though was Winnie yelling, "CALL 9-1-1!"

"Mom?" Bucky asked as he cautiously entered the kitchen while Mandy was racing out of the dining room with her phone to her ear as she talked with the emergency operator.

Feeling Bucky's fear wash over him like a tsunami, Steve glanced into the kitchen. Finding George lying unresponsive on the kitchen floor while Bucky used both hands to compress on his father's chest and instructed Winnie to breathe her breath into her husband's lungs.

With so much raw emotion ebbing through the bond to him, Steve's own fear bubbled to the surface. Thinking of the kids though, Steve redirected his attention to the table of frightened and confused children. Deciding that he needed to get them out of there before they were too scarred, he clapped his hands and feigning cheerfulness, suggested, "Let's watch a movie upstairs? How about _Rudolph_? That's a good one!"

"Yes!" Becca pointed victoriously at Steve as she gestured for the kids to leave the table. Racing in front of them, so she could open the front door in hopes of it blocking out the area of the kitchen where their grandfather was.

Dum Dum herded them through the living room and up the staircase. Noticing that Tibby was just standing there, shocked, Steve gently checked in on her, "You okay?"

Setting her gaze on Steve, she blinked and a tear silently escaped her eyes. Steve stepped closer to comfort his pregnant sister-in-law. Rubbing her back, he tried to neutralize his scent so he could calm her with his, but he couldn't. Not with Bucky's fear being so big and all encompassing.

Stepping in closer, Steve stepped in something wet. Soaking through his sock, he looked over at the table, assuming that a cup had been knocked over. When there wasn't anything, he looked around his and Tibby's large abdomens, to see that _Tibby_ was the source of the leak.

Wide-eyed, Steve looked up at the younger woman. His mind not being able to wrap around what was going on. First, Oliver smashed his face on some ice. Then, George was unconscious on the kitchen floor. Now, Tibby was in labor.

Quickly, without even thinking about it, Steve rushed over to the stairs and called up for his brother-in-law, "Oscar! Tibby needs you down here!"

Peeking around the wall, down the staircase at Steve, the man's usually warm sepia, reddish-brown skin was pale. Blanching even more with the prospect of something being wrong with his mate, he raced down the staircase. As Steve watched, he was sure that his own white skin blanched even more.

Trying not to collide with any of the kids going the opposite direction of him, he accidentally missed a step and slid down the rest of the staircase. As he tried to stop himself, he grabbed onto the railing. In the end, it didn't help at all as his body went one way and his wrist went another, and he collided with the coat closet across from the staircase, causing his ankle to crunch under the force.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Becca exclaimed as she closed the door to help her brother-in-law. When she found that Oscar couldn't put any pressure on his, likely, broken foot, she wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

It was at that moment when Tibby made her grand appearance. Hunched over, Tibby grasped at her abdomen and grunted her discomfort. Becca's eyes landed on her youngest sister and her jaw dropped, "Are you…?"

Breathlessly, Tibby rhetorically asked, "What do you think?"

"Today sure is a day to be a Barnes, huh?" Becca shook her head, helping Oscar out of the house. Over her shoulder, she instructed Steve, "Help Tibs outside, yeah? I'll drive them to the hospital, then make sure they're settled."

Nodding, Steve got to it. Glad to have something to do instead of feeling Bucky's pure, authentic fear coursing in his veins. A fear that Steve knew intimately and had tried to bury deep within himself after Sarah passed. He didn't want anyone to know what that felt like, but he especially didn't want someone as kind and loving as his husband to feel it.

With his arm wrapped around Tibby's waist, Steve helped the woman down the porch steps and over to her and Oscar's car. Avoiding any patches of ice, he managed to get her there without either of them slipping. As Becca helped Oscar into the back passenger seat on the driver's side, Steve helped Tibby into the passenger seat.

"I'll let you know when we get there," Becca assured, straightening up as she opened the driver side door.

"Be safe," Steve said, stepping back from the car. Standing there for a moment as he watched the car drive down the street for the hospital.

Once they were out of sight, Steve turned and walked as fast as he could back into the house. Slipping on a patch of ice and narrowly falling but managing to reach out and grab the porch steps railing. Of course, that didn't stop his heart from racing, nor did it stop his breath from coming erratically.

Crossing the porch, the sirens caught Steve's attention. Turning, he saw the ambulance pulling up to the house. Quickly, Steve stayed out of the way and held the door open for the emergency medical technicians as they quickly and efficiently carried the gurney into the house.

Making sure that he was out of the way, Steve closed the door and stood over by the coat closet. Watching as the EMTs lifted George onto the gurney. Covering his nose and mouth with a clear mask connected to a bag that they manually pumped air into his lungs as they wheeled him out of the house. Winnie was quick to follow and join in the back of the ambulance.

Sniffling and wiping her tears, Mandy rounded the corner to enter the half bath. Steve took that time to cross the area between them and make sure that he was there for his husband. Not just wanting to comfort him, but _needing_ to.

Standing in front of Bucky, Steve tilted his chin up, so he could look at him. His alpha's eyes were glassy with unshed tears and his lower lip quivered. With his brow in a deep furrow, he just looked lost. Steve brought Bucky in. Guiding his nose to his glands, so he could scent.

Instantly, Bucky buried his face into the crook of Steve's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Not being able to hold each other nearly as close as they wanted to due to their unborn son between them, but Steve did what he could. Stroking the back of Bucky's neck. Marking down his spine. Letting the larger, muscular man weep into his slender shoulder as the fear made him shake like a leaf in the wind. Steve just held him closer; kissing anywhere he could and softly assuring him, "It's gonna be okay. It'll be okay."

Even though Steve couldn't guarantee and he shouldn't promise, he kept repeating, "It's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay."


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

"Stevie, you don't have to do that," Bucky sighed from behind him.

Sniffling, Steve shook his head and continued sweeping up the shattered ceramic pieces. It was one of Steve's plates. The one he brought his sugar cookies over on. Leftover blue sprinkles could be seen mixed in with the green pieces of plate.

Although Steve knew that it wasn't because of him, he still felt guilty. George had been eating one of his cookies when he had his heart attack. Steve's cookies clogged his father-in-law's arteries. It was all Steve's fault for baking all those unhealthy, fattening, and sugary sweets. All Steve's fault for bringing them over every time he came over.

"Stevie," Bucky grabbed the broomstick.

Shaking his head, Steve assured, "It's okay."

"Your back's already been bothering you," Bucky insisted, pulling the broom closer to himself.

"My back's fine," Steve said. With his chin, he gestured to the dining room where the kids had returned to finish their gingerbread houses, "Go make sure Oliver's okay. His chin was already starting to bruise."

Really, Steve wanted to tell Bucky to go lie down since he hadn't stopped shaking since George was taken away. Not even Winnie's phone call informing them that George was in surgery helped. But Steve couldn't blame him for not relaxing at that. He just wanted his husband to take care of himself. The kind alpha deserved that much.

"He's allowed to have another popsicle, if he wants one," Steve added, certain that his spouse would go to their son.

"Then, go see if he wants one," Bucky argued.

Shocked, Steve's eyes snapped up to Bucky. Although Bucky hadn't said it unkindly, Steve still wasn't used to Bucky choosing _not_ to be with Oliver. Usually, Bucky was jumping at the bit to be around the toddler. And Steve knew that having the two and a half year old near visibly eased the alpha's nerves.

Yet, Bucky stood there with a heavy brow and a set jaw. Since he wasn't giving anything up physically, Steve searched the bond. Only to find that it was muted. Not sure if it was a white noise from the fear that still resided under the surface or if it was because Bucky was fighting for control over himself. Whatever it was, Steve didn't like it. James Buchanan Barnes was an open book, and that was the way Steve liked it.

Now though? Steve felt sick. The baby in his womb rolling as the nausea in his stomach roiled. Faster than fast, Steve took off for the bathroom. Not even having time to drop to his knees and barely enough time to lift the lid, Steve hunched over and puked up all the contents in his stomach.

Just like every other time Steve had been sick, Bucky followed him into the room. Wetting a washcloth and placing it on the back of his neck while he rubbed over Steve's back. And as much as Steve appreciated his husband's kindness and concern, he couldn't help the guilt that coursed through him. Bucky needed to take care of his own needs right now, not be worried over Steve.

"Don't," Steve hurled again, waving at Bucky to stop.

Instantly removing his hands, Bucky's scent started to sour. Which definitely didn't help Steve's current situation as his stomach contents quickly evacuated. Especially not when the guilt seeped out of Bucky, straight into Steve's heart.

Once everything that could be purged, was, Steve flushed and immediately cleaned himself up. Assuaging his mate, Steve told Bucky, "Don't worry about me, honey. You've got enough on your plate, you don't need to worry about my random upchuck."

Brow still heavily furrowed, Bucky softly asked, "What kind of alpha am I, if I don't take care of my omega?"

"The same alpha who usually _does_ ," Steve shrugged. Supporting his lower back, Steve clarified, "I can take care of myself, Buck. Especially today."

Bucky's lower lip quivered, "I _can't_ take care of myself. I can't think of what's going on."

Knowing better than anyone how to deflect and repress, Steve didn't want his husband to do that. Reaching up, Steve wiped Bucky's tears. Wanting nothing more than for Bucky to be relieved. After all, George was in surgery. Winnie was supposed to call as soon as he was done. More than that, Oscar was sporting two new casts: one on his right wrist and the other on his left ankle. Then, of course, there was Tibby who was pushing new life into the world.

There was so much that Bucky could distract himself with. Steve supposed that he should feel lucky that Bucky set his attention on him.

Bringing Bucky in for another hug, he simply held the larger, muscular alpha. Marking him the best he could with his much calmer scent. Deciding that he'd stand there all day, holding him, if he had to. It was his privilege and honor. There were a lot of omegas and betas and probably even some alphas who would go their whole life wishing for an alpha as kind and as good as Bucky. So, for as long as Steve had him, he was going to appreciate every moment. Even the bad ones.

"Papa, daddy, MOVE!" Oliver sternly demanded, causing the two men to turn their attention to the toddler.

Finding the small brunet holding himself and his legs crossed, Steve side-stepped so he could enter the half-bath. Immediately, Oliver got to work pulling down his pants and Pull-Up. As he settled on the toilet and started going, he proudly grinned up at his fathers. Blissfully unaware why the house was quieter today and wrapped up in himself than his weepy parents.

"I'm a big boy!" Oliver exclaimed once he was done and pulling his pants back up.

"You sure are," Steve confirmed, watching as the toddler put down the seat and closed the lid before flushing. As Oliver rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands, Steve told him, "We'll have to put a sticker on the chart when we get home."

"Okay!" Oliver preened as he used more pumps of soap than necessary. When he was drying his clean hands, Oliver's little brow line furrowed and he asked, "Why daddy sad?"

Trying to think of a way to tell his son without scaring him, Steve just stood there for a moment. Bucky was the one who brought Oliver into his arms and easily fibbed, "Because you're growing up so fast! Soon enough you're going to be graduating from college and moving into your own place! What, ya gonna drive us home tonight? Huh?"

As Bucky curled Oliver up, he blew a raspberry on his stomach, smiling when the toddler giggled and squealed. Of course, that made the other younger kids swarm Bucky to get his attention. Forming a half-circle around him as they jumped in step along him and grabbed onto him.

For the first time since that morning, Bucky smiled. Surrounded by their nieces and their son, Bucky eased. Caught up in tickling the giggling children and playfully tossing them onto the couch. Never giving one more attention than the other because he loved them all.

Steve stood off to the side. With even his wombmate picking up movement in his excitement, Steve ran his hand over his baby bump to appease him. All the while, watching his alpha surrounded by pups with their happy scents billowing around them, Steve knew that he'd have ten babies if he could keep that scent always.

"Wait," Bucky told the kids, standing up and reaching for his phone.

When Steve's own phone vibrated, he pulled it out of his back pocket. Clicking on the notification, Steve found a message in the group chat. A picture of a smiling George, fresh out of recovery and giving the phone two thumbs up. Steve let his shoulders slump in relief at that and he could tell that Bucky did too. He was okay. They were okay.

It was all going to be okay.


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

"He's beautiful, Tibs," Bucky complimented as he gazed lovingly down at his nephew. Tenderly stroking his finger over his black curls. When his little eyes opened up to look at Bucky, the alpha smiled down at him and cooed, "Hi, handsome. Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Probably wondering why his uncle looks so funny," Tibby weakly joked. Spending the last forty-eight hours in labor being hell on her.

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes at his youngest sister before returning his attention to little Jeremiah. From beside Bucky, Steve let the baby wrap his hand around his finger. Tightly gripping it the same way the little baby being there gripped his heart.

With all of Steve's extra hormones, tears streamed down his face and Oliver tugged on his pants. When he looked down at his son, Oliver asked, "Why cry, papa?"

"I'm just so happy," Steve smiled, wiping his tears and sniffling. Removing his finger from Jeremiah's grip, Steve hefted Oliver onto his hip so the toddler could see his new cousin.

"I love Hair-my-none," Oliver said, leaning over to kiss the resting newborn.

The adults in the room laughed and Steve corrected, "Jere-uh-my-uh."

"Hair-nuh-my-none," Oliver repeated, causing the adults to laugh again. Genuinely not understanding what was so funny since he thought that he was pronouncing it correctly.

Deciding to let him say it however he wanted to say it, Steve simply kissed Oliver's forehead, "That's right, honey. Your new cousin, Jeremiah."

"I love him," Oliver beamed.

Nodding, Steve held him a little closer until his baby brother decided he didn't like their cousin getting all the attention and started kicking against the walls of Steve's uterus. Feeling his unborn brother, Oliver kissed his hand before placing it on Steve's bump. Rubbing his hand over the top of the curve and marking it with his wrist.

"I love Cookie Monser, too," Oliver assured, cuddling closer to Steve.

"He loves you, too, squirt," Bucky assured, leaning over to kiss the two and a half year old's forehead.

Having enough love for the moment, Oliver squirmed and demanded, "Put me down, papa!"

Knowing that he just wanted to play with Lucy's new _Peppa Pig_ playset. Rolling his eyes, he set his son down. Reminding him, "Play nice."

Straightening, Steve supported his lower back with his hands. Soothing himself by rubbing at his aching muscles. He would've hoped that having a toddler would've strengthened his crooked back, but it appeared that it hadn't. Of course, he wasn't sure what he was expecting since he was the same size he was when he gave birth to Oliver, and he still had eleven weeks until his due date. He couldn't fathom how much bigger he was going to get. Nor could he imagine how big their little guy was going to be as he passed through the birth canal.

Not wanting to think about that, he sat down in the chair beside Tibby's bed and raised his arms in Bucky's direction. Wiggling his fingers as he silently gestured for his new nephew.

Kissing his little forehead, Bucky passed Jeremiah to Steve. With his large belly, it was easier to support the nine pound baby. Caressing Jeremiah's round cheek, Steve hoped that his son was smaller, if only to make the delivery easier on himself.

"Knock, knock," Mandy poked her head into the room, her daughters entering the room.

Immediately the ten year old and the almost four year old crossed the room to where Steve was sitting. Harper looked over to her aunt and asked, "Can I hold him?"

"As long as you sit down," Oscar allowed.

Making sure that she was cradling him correctly, Steve let Mandy take his seat. Tibby asked, "How's dad?"

"Trying to come see you," Mandy playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Tibby good-naturedly scoffed. Placing her hands on her empty bump, she confirmed, "I'm going to visit later. Figured he might want to meet his grandson."

Smiling, Steve turned his attention to Bucky. Over the past few days, Bucky hadn't been the same. More serious. More concerned. It felt as though Steve couldn't even breathe a certain way without him coming to his aid. And while it annoyed Steve, he knew that it was because he cared. Trying to help where he could while his anxieties settled.

Since each sibling was taking turns between visiting their family members, Steve knew that it was now their turn. A part of him was afraid of what George would look like. Memories of his mom flashed before his eyes, and he hated it. Knowing that this was nothing like that, even as his chest clenched at the mere thought of George lying in a hospital bed.

"You ready?" Steve asked, quirking a brow up at Bucky.

Deeply inhaling, Bucky nodded. Feeling how Bucky was trying to control his fear, Steve reached over to squeeze his hand. Letting him know that he was there. That he'd always be there. In return, Bucky brought his hand up and kissed the fourth finger on Steve's left hand and the rings that resided there. His constant physical reminder that they were together.

Fixing a smile on his face, Bucky said, "Go team."

"Go team."

Giving Tibby and Oscar kisses and hugs, Steve removed Oliver from his spot on the floor and the trio left. Making their way back to the elevator, the two year old whined and pouted, but Bucky simply explained, "We're going to see gramps. Remember? He's been sick, so we're going to make sure he gets better."

"Grampa have owie," Oliver said matter-of-factly.

Steve nodded, "That's right, baby. But he's going to come home real soon."

Although Steve wasn't sure about anything going on, he was trying to stay more positive. If not for himself than for his husband and their son. After all, neither of the brunets deserved to feel sad, let alone because of something that Steve said.

The closer they got to George's room, the less control Bucky had over his emotions. The bond flaring with his anxieties and therefore, making them Steve's as well. Around and around the shared fear and guilt swirled around them, making Steve nauseous. Yet, Steve pushed it down. Giving Bucky's hand an encouraging squeeze once they reached George's room.

"Grampa!" Oliver joyously yelled as he ran across the room and started trying to climb onto the bed to be closer to George.

"Oliver Thomas," Steve reprimanded while Bucky rushed across the room to stop the toddler from accidentally pulling on any wires or harming George in any way.

"Oh, he's fine," George assured, smiling at his grandson, "I missed you, too, champ."

Holding Oliver closer, Bucky allowed his son to hug and kiss his father's cheek. Then, he set the squirming toddler down so _he_ could give George a kiss on his stubbly cheek and a tentative hug. The relief that washed through the bonded when Bucky scented George made Steve feel like he was floating. The final weight holding him down lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm okay," George softly told Bucky, marking his back.

Nodding, Bucky pulled back and wiped the tears from his face, not letting go of George's hand. Wrapping the older omega's slender hand in both of his. George looked tiny in that bed. Looked much older than his fifty-five years. Looked fragile.

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and Steve cursed the pregnancy hormones and the utter, overwhelming relief coming from Bucky. As George spotted Steve from around Bucky's bulk, he waved for the petite blond closer. Being just as relieved as the rest of the Barnes family, Steve greeted his father-in-law with a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Had to stick around to greet my grandsons," George smiled.

"Good," Steve sat down in the empty chair.

"Yeah, I'd kill ya if ya didn't," Winnie teased from George's other side, Oliver in her lap.

Relaxing into the reclined bed, George winked at his mate. Bucky simply shook his head, but amusement and affection coursed through the bond and seeped from his very pores. Steve eased in the seat, glad that things were on their way back to normal. Just the way Steve liked it.


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

"Ever since God commanded Abraham and his sons to be circumcised as a symbol of spiritual connection between man and God, it has been our tradition to do so with all of our sons. We, as the Jewish people, renew this covenant at eight days of life as a sign of their membership in a covenant people."

Crowding around the tablet screen, the Barnes family celebrated Jeremiah's bris. Although it was a little different with Tibby, Oscar, Winnie, George, and the family mohel, Dr. Erskine, at the hospital and the rest of the family live streaming. But George wasn't allowed to come home just yet, and Tibby knew that she wanted her father there. So, this compromise was born.

Not that Steve minded. Especially when it came to the actual act and he could just look away from the screen. Using Oliver as his excuse since he didn't want the toddler to see what was going on and shooed him from the dining room. Even if the toddler just came right back. Following his cousins who were dancing while Dr. Erskine recited a Hebrew blessing.

Proudly holding up the newborn, Erskine introduced, "Yirmiyahu ben Yisrael v' Yaala."

Everyone on their side erupted into loud cheers and the kids popped the confetti poppers. Becca even handed out those damn celebratory party horns, which the kids continued blowing even after the adults had settled. When Oliver covered his ears because of the noise, Steve lifted him into his arms and marked the toddler's back while he scented Steve. Kissing Oliver's messy, wavy hair, he couldn't help but wish that they were all celebrating in the same place, together.

 _The next bris_ , Steve assured himself, rubbing his hand over his bump. Of course, there was still some time before that happened.

"So, when ya comin' home?" Becca asked when the camera was pointed at George.

"If all things go according to plan, tomorrow," George answered, settling Jeremiah in his arms.

"Well, let's hope everything goes according to plan," Dum Dum commented, letting Lucy twirl around while holding onto his finger.

From beside George, Tibby enthusiastically held her hands up to show her crossed fingers. Which prompted the rest of the Barnes siblings to do the same. Clearly touched by his children impatiently awaiting his homecoming, George's eyes got glassy with unshed tears.

"Besides, I gotta make sure I meet Mandy's new girlfriend," George replied with a toothy grin.

"New girlfriend?!" The adults in the Barnes family kitchen turned to look at the beta woman with the blond streaks.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tibby asked from the hospital.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Becca questioned, crossing her arms while her brows furrowed.

"Oops," George meekly replied before excusing himself, "I should take a nap. Love you!"

After the screen cut out, the siblings and in-laws bickered. Steve set Oliver down and let him run off with the rest of the kids. Not understanding why it was such a big deal for Mandy to have a girlfriend. Of course, Steve hadn't been in the family very long and had missed the whole divorce saga, but he was happy for her. She deserved to be happy. So, if this woman made her happy, Steve was happy for her.

Feeling Bucky's own happiness through the bond, Steve was amused when Bucky curiously asked, "So, what's she like?"

Becca stopped talking. Her mouth hanging open for a moment before she came back to herself, "That's it? No protective big brother spiel?"

Scoffing, Bucky reminded, "That was always your _spiel_. Remember? Since you're the oldest?"

Playfully, Becca narrowed her eyes at Bucky. Then, she returned her attention to Mandy as she accused, "You weren't going to tell _us_ , but you told dad?!"

"I thought dad was dying," Mandy defended herself.

A brief stab of pain struck Steve, but thankfully just momentarily. Not that that stopped him from glancing over at Bucky. Just to make sure that his mate was alright. When both the bond and his demeanor seemed to match, Steve relaxed. Choosing to focus on his own pain instead. More specifically, his swollen ankles and sore back.

"Honey," Bucky started, coming up behind him so he could rub at the tension in Steve's slender shoulders, "How about you go relax and I'll bring you some food."

"Man, this husband thing is a pretty sweet deal," Steve teased, exchanging a sweet kiss with Bucky before he waddled out of the kitchen. Vaguely hearing Mandy talk about her new alpha girlfriend as he joined the kids in the living room as they watched some animated superhero show.

Cautiously lowering himself down on the sofa, he propped his feet up on the ottoman, trying to get as comfortable as he could with a baby stretching into his ribs. Blaming Bucky's genes for the length of their children. Especially their long legs.

Shifting and stretching himself, he realized that he wasn't ever going to be comfortable again. Not until he was born. Of course, then Oliver curled up beside him and Steve figured that he'd never get comfortable until both kids were adults.

Carrying two plates over to them, Bucky took a seat on Oliver's other side. As he handed Steve's plate to him, Oliver immediately reached over to take some grapes. Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes at his son and retaliated by handing the toddler the other half of his turkey bacon, egg, and bagel sandwich.

Surrounded by their family, Bucky shared his food with Steve and they both shared their food with Oliver. Even shared with Lucy, Gracie, and their other nieces when they wandered over to them. Not that either of them minded much. It was all Steve had wanted growing up, and he was glad that his sons would only know this life. Only know a big, loving family.


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

From the moment George was released from the hospital a month ago, Steve had been compelled to research heart-healthy recipes. Pouring over desserts and trying to figure out which one George would like best and trying to figure out if the rest of the family would enjoy it, too. Every Sunday since George's release, bringing a different treat. Of course, before he decided to bring something to their family day, he needed a test run. Having Bucky and Oliver taste test the different recipes since everything tasted heavenly to him and Cookie Monster. The thirty-five week old really living up to his name.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, pulling the spoon back from Bucky's mouth. Studying the alpha as he chewed the ooey-gooey bite of low-calorie Berry Crumble.

Swallowing, Bucky nodded, "It's good. I like it."

Rolling his eyes, Steve sighed in annoyance, "That's what you've said about everything."

"I can't help that everything you make is good," Bucky defended himself, taking another bite of the messy treat.

Only half-annoyed with his husband, Steve asked, "Okay, on a scale from Natasha's practically raw brownies that definitely shouldn't be eaten to Spouse Stealing Snickerdoodles, where would this be?"

"Ooh," Bucky thought. Really considered it as he took another bite, "Up there with the pistachio cake roll."

Pleasantly surprised by that, Steve asked, "Really?"

Nodding, Bucky gathered another spoonful of the dessert. Since Bucky was enjoying it, Steve allowed himself another bite. It was, after all, a healthy recipe. And since both adults were standing around the island with spoons, Oliver wandered into the kitchen, pulling at Bucky's jeans.

"I wanna try!" Oliver insisted.

Lifting the toddler into his arms, Bucky settled him on his hip and gathered a tiny amount of the berry filling and the oat mixture topping. Even though it had been cooling for twenty minutes, Bucky still blew on the bite. Bringing it up to his own mouth first to touch it against his lip. When he decided that it was okay for the two year old, he brought the spoon up to Oliver's mouth.

As Oliver chewed the bite, Steve watched his expression just as he had studied Bucky's. Getting his looks from his daddy and his taste, too. Steve was glad that his son wasn't a picky eater. Even happier when their son tried to take the spoon from Bucky so he could eat more of the test crumble.

"I take it, you like it," Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

Oliver eagerly nodded and confirmed, "I wike it a lot!"

"Do you think gramps will like it?" Steve asked, truly invested in his son's opinion.

"Yeah," Oliver messily dug into the dessert, "He gonna eat it all!"

"I don't know, bub," Bucky chuckled, "It seems like you're gonna eat it all."

Giggling, Oliver hurried to get another bite. Pleased with his guys loving the new recipe, Steve pinned it on his pinterest and turned so he could get on making another batch for the rest of the family. After all, if Bucky and Oliver's reaction was anything, the rest of the family was bound to love it, too.

"I help, papa," Oliver offered, looking up at him with those steel-blue eyes that always knocked down Steve's resolve. The two and a half year old getting that from Bucky, too.

Feigning exasperation, Steve agreed, "I guess. But wash your hands first."

As Oliver rushed through the house to his bathroom, so he could easily wash up, Bucky pulled a chair over to the counter. Making sure to kiss Steve's temple as he always did when he was close enough to do so. And when Steve tilted his head back, Bucky gladly pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

Marking Cookie Monster, Bucky asked, "Milo?"

"Milo," Steve tested. "Here are my sons, Oliver and Milo. Milo. _Milo_. Milo Barnes."

Chuckling when Steve exaggeratedly furrowed his face in distaste, Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender as he appeased, "No Milo."

"No Milo," Steve confirmed.

When Oliver came back into the room, Bucky helped him onto the chair and decided, "Hey, squirt, what should we name your brother?"

Giving his husband A Look, Steve focused on his current task. Oliver thoughtfully tapped his finger against the dimple in his chin and excitedly suggested, "Ernie!"

A loud bark of laughter erupted from Steve as he shot that down, "You need to watch more than _Sesame Street_."

Oliver's brows furrowed and he explained, "But it's my flavor-it."

"I know, bub," Steve assured, leaning over and into his space. Just as he expected, Oliver met him the rest of the distance and the pair rubbed their noses together. Pulling back, Steve kissed his forehead.

Placing the bowl with the dry ingredients in front of Oliver, Steve reached his hand into the bowl to show that he was allowed to mix them with his hands. Sure, the directions said to use a fork, but this way was more fun for the two year old.

Moving the oats around in the brown sugar, Oliver happily worked. Dancing to a song only he could hear, Steve shook his head. _Just like his daddy_ , Steve internally mused. Idly wondering if their other little guy would be like him, too. After all, it seemed like the Barnes genes were dominant.

While Steve mixed the assortment of thawed blueberries and raspberries with sugar and orange juice concentrate, music started playing. Looking over his shoulder, he found Bucky getting a jump on the dishes and swinging his hips from side-to-side in time to the song.

_When people keep repeating  
That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
But you can't seem to get enough_

"' _Let my love open the door_ ,'" Bucky and Steve sang along. Even Oliver joined in. It wasn't a surprise since it was one of Bucky's favorite songs and a go-to for whenever he did any sort of cleaning.

"Papa, 'm done," Oliver said, already climbing down from the chair.

"Okay, baby," Steve smiled, grabbing his upper arm so he wouldn't fall. After all, it had taken nearly the entire past month for the bruise to fade completely from his little chin. And Steve really didn't feel like making a trip to the hospital anytime soon. Judging by how on edge the rest of the Barnes family had been, they didn't want another trip so soon either.

Watching as the two and a half year old danced around the island until he was standing next to Bucky. The alpha started twisting lower until he was closer to Oliver's height. All the while, still singing. Making the toddler giggle as Bucky placed some bubbles on his little nose.

"You silly, daddy!" Oliver giggled.

Bucky kissed the top of his head and stood up again. Returning to the dishes while Oliver ran into the living room for his play kitchen. Mimicking his father as he pretended to wash his little plastic dishes. Steve's petite frame filled with affection; his own and his husband's. Just the way it should be.

Once the dishes were done and sitting in the rack to dry, Bucky came up behind Steve. Tenderly placing his hands on Steve's narrow hips, swaying his husband to the beat of the new song. As the crumble baked, Steve eased into Bucky's frame, loving the way that Bucky's hands moved up to hold his baby bump. Loving the way the little guy wiggled in his womb.

"You really think your dad will like it?" Steve quietly asked, tilting his head back to rest on Bucky's broad shoulder as he gazed up at his husband.

With a small, sincere smile, Bucky rolled his eyes and ducked his head. Nuzzling into Steve's neck, he nosed around the mating bite; scenting him as he assured, "He's gonna love it."

After the heart-healthy berry crumble was cooled, the trio headed over for the Barnes family home. Just as always, Oliver went to play with his cousins, Tibby was feeding Jeremiah at the dining table while the family played UNO, and George snuck away to the kitchen to try what Steve brought. Taking an appreciative bite, George closed his eyes in pure joy, and Steve smiled in relief. Glad that things were back to how they were supposed to be.


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

"Stevie," Bucky kissed the back of his neck. Sensually scraping his teeth down the shell of Steve's ear, Bucky quietly pleaded, "Wake up."

Drowsily curling in on himself, squeezing the body pillow as he stretched, Steve yawned, "'M tired."

"I know, honey," Bucky kissed down the column of his neck, "But it's Valentine's Day, and I want you to be mine."

"'M already yours, baby," Steve arched his back as he stretched further. Unwittingly grinding his ass against Bucky's erection.

At that, Steve's hormones kicked into gear. His arousal seeped from his pores, filling the room with his sweet, tangy aroma. Mixing perfectly with Bucky's musky, alpha scent. Being compatible, the pair's scents were perfect together, complimenting each other. With them being mates, the combined scents were irresistible to Steve.

When Bucky grabbed Steve's hip and ground against his ass, Steve turned his head into his pillow to muffle his moan. Still kissing along Steve's shoulder, Bucky slipped his hand down his sleep shorts. Immediately going for Steve's wet hole and biting at Steve's covered, slender shoulder as he groaned.

Teasing Steve, Bucky rubbed his index and middle finger over Steve's rim. Being so wet, Bucky could've easily slipped both fingers in, but he knew that Steve liked a little teasing. Especially if he was just woken up.

"Buck," Steve breathlessly begged as the alpha eased his fingers inside of Steve's channel.

Gasping, Steve brought his hand up to tangle in Bucky's messy brown hair. Before he could moan, he brought Bucky's face to his, smashing into a kiss that was more teeth than pillowy lips. Neither of them cared though as Bucky stretched Steve open and they swallowed each other's groans.

Once Bucky curled his finger, brushing along Steve's prostate, the omega came. Quick and messy, his clear climax wetted the body pillow's case and his baggy sleep shirt. Of course, that didn't stop Bucky. Always proud of himself for making his husband come more than once, Bucky continued stretching him; preparing him for the next one.

Fucking himself back on Bucky's long fingers, Steve buried his face into his pillow again. Muffling his noises the best that he could. Hoping that their son wouldn't hear them or wake up anytime soon. Knowing that with a toddler, they didn't have much time to themselves, Steve reached back to grab Bucky's hard cock.

While Bucky groaned, muffling the sound with Steve's back, Steve demanded, "Need you." Softly whining, "C'mon, Buck."

Biting Steve's ear, Bucky asked, "Yeah, you ready?"

Quickly nodding, Steve pushed his ass further into Bucky's pelvis. Softly swearing, Bucky shoved down his own boxer briefs, releasing his hard dick. Easily, Bucky guided his erection to Steve's slick ass. Feeling the blunt head of Bucky's cock, Steve bit his lower lip and pushed back until the tip breached his hole.

Biting his lower lip so harshly that he tasted his coppery blood, Steve held back the moan that wanted to escape as Bucky pushed in even further until he was fully seated inside him. Letting out a ragged breath, Bucky went back to kissing along Steve's shoulder and up his neck and he pulled out almost entirely, just leaving the head inside. Then, he pushed back, deep and fast. Trying to get them both to the finish line before their days officially started.

Briefly sucking Steve's earlobe into his mouth so he could scrape his teeth over it, Bucky asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Heart racing, breathing erratically, Steve gasped, "French toast? I think there's still some berries left over."

"Mmm," Bucky bit at the mating bite on Steve's neck, "You always have the best ideas."

"Yeah?" Steve panted. Glancing back at his husband, Steve questioned, "Like how I wanna ride you?"

Groaning into Steve's shoulder, Bucky confirmed, "See? Best ideas."

Smirking, Steve pulled away from Bucky. As Bucky rolled onto his back, Steve maneuvered his heavily pregnant self onto his knees, so he could crawl over to his husband. Pushing the comforter and sheets off of them, Steve tore his soiled sleep shirt off and tossed it elsewhere. With Bucky's help, Steve straddled him and let gravity do most of the work as he took Bucky's cock into himself.

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Steve placed his hands on Bucky's chest and pushed himself up. Glad that Bucky placed his hand on his hip to assist in his movement. Also glad when Bucky thrust up to meet him halfway.

As the pair fell into a steady rhythm, Bucky's knot started to inflate at the base of his cock. Reaching between their bodies, Steve cupped the knot, giving it much needed pressure. Bucky pushed his head further into the pillows and harshly thrust up into Steve; very obviously close to coming.

Removing his hand from Steve's hip, he wrapped it around Steve's erection. Stroking it in time to their thrusts, Steve tossed his head back. At that, Bucky doubled his efforts. Tightening on the upward pull and twisting his wrist, just the way Steve liked. Swiping his thumb over the slit, Steve came with a loud gasp.

Only mildly aware that Bucky was coming from the extra pleasure coursing through the bond. Resting for a moment to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to look down at the blur that was his husband. As he reached for his glasses on the bedside table, he climbed off Bucky.

Seeing that it wasn't even eight in the morning yet, Steve flopped back on his side of the bed and complained, "You couldn't have waited?"

"Geez, thanks honey for gifting me with two orgasms and breakfast in bed. What a wonderful husband you are," Bucky mocked.

Fitting his hearing aids in and around the shell of his ear, Steve teased, "Funny, here I am in bed with no breakfast."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath," Bucky clarified, stretching out in the bed like a starfish.

"Alright, old man," Steve joked, snuggling up to his body pillow, even though there was now a wet spot.

"Ha, funny," Bucky deadpanned, rolling over, so he could touch Steve with his only hand.

Linking their fingers together, Steve yawned, "Happy Valentine's Day, honey."

Kissing the back of Steve's hand, Bucky confirmed, "Happy Valentine's Day, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too," Steve drowsily smiled.

"Wanna join me for a --"

A knock at the door interrupted Bucky. Sighing, Steve leaned over to kiss the alpha and insisted, "Raincheck."

Wiping himself off with a wet wipe from the bedside table, Steve grabbed another pair of sleep shorts and another shirt. Already putting together a mental to-do list for himself as he unlocked the bedroom door to find Oliver and Greg. The cat meowed at him and Oliver yawned, his blanky draped over his shoulder.

"Morning, baby," Steve greeted. "Wanna help me make breakfast?"

Shaking his head, Oliver said, "Wanna watch 'toons."

"Okay, bub," Steve herded the toddler away from the master bedroom while Greg slipped inside. Reaching the living room, Steve turned on the TV and put on _Paw Patrol_.

Once Oliver was preoccupied, Steve went back to the master bedroom. The shower was already running and Steve got to work removing the dirty sheets and the body pillow's case. Gathering them all into a pile along with their previous pajamas. Before he carried everything to the laundry room, he entered the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. All the while, Greg laid on the bathmat, blinking up at him as she stretched her fluffy body.

As Steve started brushing his teeth, Bucky asked, "You still want French toast?"

"Duh," Steve spit and rinsed his face. "I'll get it started."

"No, no, you won't," Bucky argued, poking his head out from around the shower curtain with his hair all sudsy from the shampoo. " _I_ promised _you_ breakfast in bed. So, when I'm done, I'll start them."

"Buck, you have work at nine," Steve quirked a brow. Compromising, he reasoned, "You can make me breakfast in bed this weekend."

"Fine," Bucky caved, closing the shower curtain again and going back to his shower. As he rinsed his hair, he called, "Love you."

Setting out a fresh towel for Bucky, Steve returned, "Love you, too."


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

Arms crossed, Steve looked sternly between Natasha and Bucky. The two alphas working together and conspiring against him, like traitors. They _were_ traitors! Even worse than traitors since they were using his own reasoning against him! And at thirty-eight weeks, Steve wasn't in the mood for it.

"I don't need a babysitter," Steve sneered, narrowing his eyes at his best friend and his husband.

"You're the one who wanted me to spend my birthday with the guys," Bucky reasoned. Gesturing at Steve, he explained, "And I don't want to leave you when you can pop at any minute. So, either I stay here and spend my day with the people I really want to, or you hang out with your best friend."

"This is ridiculous though," Steve nearly stomped his foot. Completely annoyed with the two alphas. Especially since he knew they meant well.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Natasha smiled, playing with Oliver and his felt food. Humoring the toddler by taking a huge pretend bite from the play sandwich.

Knowing that Bucky deserved to spend his birthday out with the guys with no responsibilities, Steve caved. Dramatically tossing his head back and sighing at the ceiling, Steve exaggerated, "Fine."

Taking that as his blessing, Bucky hopped up from the sofa and crossed the room to kiss Steve's forehead. And since he was up, Dum Dum and Morita got up, too. Ruffling Oliver's dark hair as they made their way to the door. Both men waving their farewell to Nat and Steve before they left.

"We'll take good care of him," Dum Dum promised.

"You better," Steve warned, causing his brother-in-law to chuckle on his way out the door.

Scenting him, Bucky asked, "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Bowling was never my thing," Steve declined. Reminding, "Plus, my feet are probably too swollen for the rental shoes."

Dramatically pouting, Bucky questioned, "Do _I_ have to go?"

"Yes, ya big goof," Steve good-naturedly shook his head and pushed Bucky towards the door.

Quickly, Bucky marked Steve's ginormous baby bump. Giving Steve a kiss, Bucky directed his comment at their unborn son, "And you be good, Finn. Ya hear me? No bullying pops just because I'm gone."

"Finn?" Nat questioned. Both men nodded and her brows furrowed, "What happened to Liam?"

"Had a dream about my grandpa," Steve explained. Natasha just looked more confused, so Steve added, "It's a long story."

Lifting Oliver, Bucky blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing the toddler to squeal and giggle. Kissing his cheek, he said, "You're gonna watch papa, right? Make sure nothin' happens while I'm gone?"

"Uh huh," Oliver easily agreed. Nuzzling into the crook of Bucky's neck, Oliver scented him, "Happy birf-day, daddy."

"Thank you, bub," Bucky smiled, kissing his forehead. Setting him down, he ruffled his hair and held his hand out for a high-five. "Be good."

"Duh," Oliver mocked, heading over to his kitchen where he could continue playing restaurant with Auntie Nattie.

Speaking of Nat, Bucky warned, "Take good care of my guys."

Mimicking the two and a half year old, Natasha repeated, "Duh."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky headed for the door, only to backtrack so he could give Steve another kiss. Smiling around his husband's lips, Steve playfully rolled his eyes and shoved the alpha towards the front of the house. Telling him, "Have fun!"

"I won't," Bucky pulled on his jacket, "Not without you, at least. But I'll try. For you."

"That's all I ask," Steve smiled, placing his hands on his lower back, for support.

Getting a kiss blown his way, Steve's heart stuttered. Loving the alpha more than he ever thought possible. Even watching as Morita pulled out of the driveway. Just standing there in front of the window, making sure that they were being careful.

"So," Nat prompted.

Turning around, Steve threw it back to her, "So?"

"How are you feeling?"

Shrugging, Steve answered, "Tired."

Nodding, Natasha studied him, "That's it? No aches or pains?"

"I mean, my back is killing me and my feet are sore, but that's been the norm lately," Steve eased himself into the chaise, so he could prop his feet up.

"So, you're not going into labor anytime soon?"

Barking out a laugh, Steve assured, "No, I'm not going to go into labor."

"You sure?" Natasha asked.

With how interested she was in it, Steve narrowed his eyes as he evaluated her, "Why?"

Shrugging, Nat fibbed, "No reason."

Although Natasha was a good liar with an excellent poker face, Steve called her bluff, "So, if I were to go into labor tonight?"

"Well," Natasha let out a long breath, "I'd be $200 richer."

Rolling his eyes, Steve rubbed over his abdomen and joked, "Just for that, I'm not going to go into labor for another month."

Natasha laughed and then moved to sit on the sofa, "What if you _did_ go into labor tonight?"

"You'd be $200 richer," Steve reiterated, snuggling up to his body pillow.

"True," Nat confirmed and offered, "But what if we made it a little more interesting?"

In reply, Steve quirked a brow, "What do you have in mind?"

"You name the baby after me," Natasha bargained.

"No," Steve good-naturedly scoffed, "Definitely not. Hard pass."

"Oh, c'mon," Nat pleaded, theatrically giving him puppy dog eyes. "Little Nathaniel?"

"No," Steve shut it down.

"I mean, you're not going to go into labor today," Natasha started, "So, why not agree? At least make it fun."

Rolling his eyes, Steve agreed. After all, what harm could it do? Only, he had a stipulation, "His middle name."

"Deal," Natasha smiled, shaking Steve's hand.


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

"Steve?"

Forcing his eyes open, Steve found Natasha hovering over him. Her hand still on his shoulder that she was just shaking. Brows furrowing, Steve asked, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Nat answered. Lowering her voice, she explained, "Ollie's trying to convince me to order pizza."

Rolling his eyes, Steve pushed himself up. Of course, having trouble sitting up on his own, Natasha helped him, and he pleaded, "Please tell me you didn't."

"Of course, not," Natasha scoffed, "I woke you up."

As he fixed his t-shirt and moved the body pillow, so it wasn't tangled with his legs, Steve rubbed at his tired, irritated eyes. Not long after, Oliver was climbing onto him saying, "'M hungry, papa."

"Yeah?" Steve opened his eyes again, pushing Oliver's hair from his face, commenting, "We should have mimi cut your hair before Finn comes."

Theatrically, Oliver tossed his head back before giving Steve an annoyed look. Something that he definitely inherited from Steve. Not that Steve minded as he pulled his son closer and confirmed, "You're hungry?"

Nodding, Oliver said, "I want pizza."

"But we made meals, remember?" Steve pushed himself off the sofa. With Oliver trailing behind him, Steve reminded, "You want some pineapple chicken? Or maybe tacos?"

As he went to open the fridge door, Oliver lifted his arms in a silent request to be lifted. Just like every other time, Steve bent over to pick his toddler up, only for a gush of liquid to run down his legs, wetting his shorts completely. Between his legs, a puddle formed on the tile floor.

"Ew," Oliver took a step back. Scrunching his face in disgust as he asked, "Why you pee-pee, papa?"

"I didn't pee," Steve defended, his eyes widening as he straightened up to look at Natasha. The redhead was staring at him slack-jawed and Steve confirmed, "My water broke."

"Okay," Natasha blinked, trying to gather her thoughts, "So, what do we do now? What's the plan?"

"Well, we need to call, Buck," Steve started, reaching over and unraveling the paper towel roll. Using his feet to clean up his mess.

Snapping into motion, Natasha bent down to take over the mopping up of his amniotic fluid. She said, "You call James."

Steve shook his head, waddling over to the laundry room to change his shorts, "You call Buck. I'll call the doctor."

"Okay," Natasha nodded, taking the soiled paper towels to the trash.

"Go team!" Oliver cheered, jumping up and down when Steve left the laundry room, wearing clean sweats.

Fondly, Steve ruffled his hair and confirmed, "Go team."

Getting his phone, Steve immediately called Dr. Cho's office. All the while, waddling as he made his way back to the bedroom to get his bag. Knowing that it was past office hours, Steve selected that option. Once he was patched through to the nurse, a contraction rippled through his pelvis.

Straining through the sharp and sudden pain, Steve didn't remember what was said, all he knew was that Dr. Cho was going to meet him there. Now he just needed Bucky to be there, too.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he waddled back down the hall. Reaching the living room, Steve hesitated. Natasha was pacing, chewing on her nails. Clearly, Natasha was stressed, and under other circumstances, Steve would've tried to calm her down. However, he was in labor and his husband was at a bowling alley probably getting drunk at the very moment because it was his thirty-sixth birthday.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he watched her remove the phone from her ear.

"He's not picking up," Natasha clenched her jaw, her eyes glassy with emotion.

"I'll try," Steve decided, leaning against the archway. Hands shaking, he tried to level his breathing and found Bucky's contact. Bringing the phone up to his ear, his heart raced and it kept ringing. And kept ringing. And ringing.

" _Hey, you've reached Bucky_ \--"

"Fuck," Steve groaned, ending the call. Immediately, Steve texted, **_In labor, going to hospital!_**

Not feeling relaxed in the slightest, Steve went through his contacts. Trying all of Bucky's friends that he knew were at the bowling alley. When none of them answered either, Steve's anxieties piqued. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was sure that it was going to burst through the very cavity itself. And Steve really didn't need anything leaving his body at the moment. Even as another contraction happened.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Steve breathlessly repeated as he hunched over himself, holding his abdomen.

"Papa have owie?" Oliver asked.

Peeking over at the two year old, Steve attempted to reel his outbursts in. Not wanting to upset the toddler who was already getting teary eyed while his lower lip quivered. Inhaling deeply and exhaling shakily, Steve assured, "I'm okay, bub. Your brother's just trying to say, 'hi.'"

"He is?" Oliver questioned, his mood brightening even though he was still clutching his blanky close to his chest.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, graciously accepting Natasha's help as she took his bag.

"But daddy's not here," Oliver's little brows furrowed.

Steve sighed, "I know. But he will be. We're gonna meet him at the hospital."

Dramatically slouching, Oliver asked, "Do we gotta go to hospital?"

"Yeah, baby, we gotta," Steve confirmed, reaching out to take the toddler's hand.

Taking the same trail that Natasha did through the living room and kitchen, to the garage, Steve held Oliver's hand. Guiding his son while hoping his other one would wait just a little longer. Thankfully, Natasha was loading the bag into the trunk of his Volvo, so Steve opened the back door to get Oliver situated. Only…

"Fuck," Steve sighed, tossing his head back in annoyance.

"What?" Natasha hurried over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Bucky's been taking his car seat into the house since it's been cold," Steve clarified, feeling a light stream of amniotic fluid leaving his body and wetting his sweats, "And I'm gonna need a towel."

"Where's the car seat?" Nat asked, already heading back for the house.

"In the laundry room," Steve answered, leaning against the Volvo, rubbing his bump.

Rushing back into the house, Natasha was on a mission. Steve waited, still holding Oliver's hand as he tried not to worry too much when he heard something fall over. Worrying regardless when Greg yowled.

"Everything okay in there?" Steve called out.

"Yup," Natasha reassured as she rushed back into the garage carrying Oliver's car seat. Catching her breath as she stopped in front of Steve, she handed him a towel and asked, "How do I put it in?"

Steve snorted, "That's what she said."

Rapidly blinking, Natasha eased as she good-naturedly complained, "God, you're so lame."

Softly chuckling, Steve rubbed his bump, feeling the tension building in his pelvis. Clearly another contraction on its way. Steve tried to counteract the pain by focusing on a joke he wouldn't have found funny after the sixth grade.

"Just set it in there… and I'll… do it," Steve blew out his exhale.

Doing as instructed, Natasha set the car seat in the backseat and raced around to the front of the SUV. As she started the vehicle, she tried calling Bucky again. All the while, Steve secured the car seat and buckled Oliver up. Although it was usually an easy task, Steve had to pause as another contraction spread across his lower abdomen and he felt more fluid wet his sweats.

"Papa, I do it," Oliver insisted.

"Not now, bub," Steve denied him, making sure the toddler was safely set in his seat instead.

As he eased out of the back, Steve closed the door. Feeling lightheaded, Steve briefly rested against the vehicle before opening the passenger door and awkwardly climbing in. Taking another moment to catch his breath while Natasha pulled out of the garage.

"Did ya get ahold of Buck?"

"Nope," Natasha inhaled deeply. Offering Steve her hand when he started having another contraction, "You're stuck with me."

"Oh, great," Steve attempted to joke, but he was nearly breathless as he squeezed his best friend's hand. Figuring that if he couldn't have Bucky, he was glad to have Nattie.


	40. Forty

**Forty:**

"Is dere pizza?" Oliver asked, crawling all over Natasha to look at the menu.

Trying to look around Oliver to actually read the menu, Nat confirmed, "They do. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah!" Oliver exclaimed, hopping on the seat beside Nat in his excitement.

"Oliver Thomas," Steve reprimanded, causing the two and a half year old to immediately drop onto his bottom. Sitting as though he hadn't been misbehaving at all. Steve blew out his breath, "Thank you."

Oliver grinned at him and Natasha reached for the hospital phone, "You sure you don't want anything."

"I'm not hungry," Steve assured, trying to relax in the bed. Even though --

Commotion from the hall interrupted Steve's thoughts. Looking in the direction as he heard shoes skidding to a stop and a chorus of male voices talking over each other. It was the panic coursing through the bond that clued Steve in that it wasn't just a group of any men, it was his. More specifically it was Bucky.

Not even a second later, Bucky rushed into the room. Out of breath, he crossed the room to the bed and instantly started apologizing, "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. My phone died and Dum Dum forgot his at home and --"

"You're here now," Steve soothed, "That's all that matters."

Kissing Steve's forehead, Bucky sighed in relief, "God, I'm so glad I married you."

Before Steve could reply another contraction came. Gripping Bucky's hand, Steve clenched his jaw tightly. Gritting his teeth as he waited for it to end. Tears prickling at his eyes. Wishing the epidural would kick in already. But at least Bucky was there now.

"Just breathe, honey, you're doing great," Bucky encouraged, marking him with his calmer scent. Effectively soothing Steve the way that only he could, "You're doing great."

Once the pain subsided, Steve opened his eyes to find Natasha pulling on her coat while helping Oliver with his own. Voice hoarse from the straining his body was doing, Steve asked, "Where are you going?"

"Ollie and I are gonna get some 'za," Nat explained, shrugging. Holding her hand out to Oliver, she smiled, "Figured you two might want some alone time before Cookie comes."

"The guys will probably join you, if you want," Bucky gestured towards the hall where he had left his friends.

"Well," Natasha sighed, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I am $200 richer, I suppose I can treat them to a pie or two."

"We're gettin' pie, too?" Oliver jumped up and down in glee, happily tugging on Natasha's hand.

"Why not," Nat shrugged, leading the way out of the room. Thankfully, closing the door on their way out.

Hearing the click of the door closing, Steve shoved at Bucky's shoulder. Scolding him, "How many times have I told you to make sure your phone is charged, James Buchanan Barnes?"

"I'm sorry," Bucky's face furrowed, looking positively pathetic as he held Steve's hands. Bringing them up, Bucky kissed Steve's palms and said, "I'm not going anywhere though. You're gonna have to force me to leave again."

Rolling his eyes, Steve couldn't hide his smile. Huffing, he complained, "I already have to force you to leave."

"Why leave when all my favorite people are at home?" Bucky questioned, eyes twinkling in his sincerity.

Feigning annoyance, Steve shoved Bucky's shoulder as he asked, "How can you be so genuine all the time?"

"It's easy to be a walking illustration of your adoration," Bucky shrugged.

Barking out a laugh, Steve cackled, "What?"

His grin crinkling all the way up to his eyes, showing those wrinkles that Steve loved so much. Soothingly rubbing Steve's arm, Bucky explained, "From _Funny Girl_. It's the song where it's the brides. Ya know? Where they're all talking about how the bride is a beautiful reflection of his love's affection. And then Barbra comes out with a pillow in her dress because she's mocking them."

Shaking his head, Steve chuckled and fondly teased, "You're such a dork."

"We can't all be as cool as you," Bucky smirked, leaning in to kiss the tip of Steve's nose.

Feeling another contraction coming on, Steve relaxed in the reclined bed and squeezed Bucky's hand. Exhaling through his gritted teeth as he tried to ignore just how badly it hurt. Wondering when the epidural was going to kick in. Of course, he had only gotten it twenty minutes ago, so hopefully, it would kick in soon.

Soon enough the nurse, Okoye, was entering the room to check on him. Having the same nurse that he had when he had Oliver, Steve was relieved to see a familiar face. Especially since Steve was skittish about medical stuff.

Nevertheless, Okoye suggested, "Let's see how you're progressing."

Nodding, Steve helpfully spread his legs to make it easier for her. As she lifted the sheet, another contraction came. Leaving Steve tensing while attempting to practice Lamaze. Only, the last time he took Lamaze was before Oliver.

"You're doing great, sweetie," Bucky encouraged, kissing the hand that was tightly gripping his own hand.

"Looks like your little guy will be here any minute," Okoye informed, fixing the sheet and removing the rubber gloves. As Steve tried to relax, Okoye patted his knee and assured, "I'll go get Dr. Cho."

"Thank you," Bucky said while Steve just laid there, completely exhausted. Returning his attention to Steve, Bucky affectionately pushed his messy hair from his slightly sweaty forehead.

Closing his eyes, Steve mumbled, "Next time, _you_ have the baby."

Chuckling under his breath, Bucky kissed his temple and said, "If I could, I would."

"Lucky," Steve weakly replied before letting the fatigue take over him.

Not long after, another contraction caused him to scrunch his face and squeeze Bucky's hand. Hearing Okoye and Dr. Cho, Steve forced his eyes open to see that they were getting ready for Cookie Monster's birth. Which meant that _Steve_ had to prepare.

"How's papa doing?" Dr. Cho asked, lifting the sheet. Her brows arched and she said, "My, my. You've been busy. He's already crowning."

"Really?" Steve's brows arched and he sat up further. Crunching to try and get a better look since his water first broke only two hours ago.

"Yup," Dr. Cho confirmed, "In no time at all, he'll be in your arms."

Swallowing down the emotion, Steve reclined back on the bed, so he'd be more comfortable. Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care and he didn't try to stop them. Simply focusing on his new task.

It was different than with Oliver. But that was true for the whole entire pregnancy. Although, Steve would've liked if this part had been similar to his first delivery. Instead, it hurt. Painful in a way that Steve would've never wished on his worst enemy. Painful in a way that made Steve miss Sarah and wish that he could thank her just one more time for bringing him into the world and apologize for being so difficult.

Bucky was rubbing his arm and encouraging, "You've got this, babe."

Panting, Steve flopped back, resting for a moment before Dr. Cho instructed, "Alright, one more giant push."

Inhaling deeply, Steve did as directed. Pushing as hard as he could, he grunted and squeezed Bucky's hand until his own fingers went numb. Then, relief overtook him with the sensation of his son leaving his body.

Flopping back, Steve smiled at the shrill cry. Just as they had done when Oliver was born, they placed Finn on Steve's abdomen. Quickly rubbing down his tiny, purple body before letting Steve hold him against his bare chest.

"Hi," Steve cried. Overwhelmed with his own joy as well as with Bucky's as they admired their new son. Same nose and brow line as Bucky. Same cute dimple in his chin. As Bucky stroked over his bald head, his little eyes fluttered open and Steve was happy to see that they were all Bucky, too.

"Hi," Steve repeated, smiling at the newborn while Bucky greeted him, "Hi, handsome. Hi, Finley Alexander --"

"About that," Steve interrupted, sniffling.

"About what? No Finley?" Bucky asked, brows furrowed.

Shaking his head, Steve corrected, "Finley Nathaniel." When Bucky quirked a brow, Steve explained, "Lost a bet to Nattie."

"Of course," Bucky shook his head. A large grin was on his face as happy tears stained his face. After kissing Steve, he tenderly kissed Cookie's head, "Your godmother is very lucky that I like the name."

Kissing Finn's head, Steve cried harder. Just so unbelievably happy. Knowing that _he_ was the lucky one. The absolute luckiest.


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One:**

The shrill cry down the hall and the moisture leaving his nipples woke Steve up. Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, he reached over for his glasses. Bucky was starting to wake and Steve reminded, "My turn."

Nodding, Bucky relaxed back in the bed. Nuzzling closer to Steve's side as Steve exited their bedroom. Yawning as he passed Oliver's room and headed for Finn's nursery at the end of the hallway. Tripping over Greg in the process and whispering a quick apology as she hissed at him.

Noticing that the door was cracked open and the light was on, Steve peeked his head inside. There, Steve found Oliver standing on his Elmo stool, reaching over the crib railing to place his blanky beside his crying brother. Steve's chest clenched. Having been afraid that Oliver would hate having a sibling, it touched him and set him alight to know that he cared about his two month old brother.

"It's 'kay," Oliver assured, standing on his tiptoes to touch Finn's head, "No monsers here."

Biting back his grin, Steve just stood there for a moment longer. Wanting to let his sons bond and have the kind of connection Bucky had with his sisters. Of course, he didn't wait too long since Finn was probably wet and hungry, and Steve hated hearing his little cries.

So, Steve entered the bedroom and asked, "Ya takin' care of your brother?"

"Uh huh," Oliver proudly confirmed, grinning at Steve.

Ruffling his short brown hair, Steve reached into the crib for Finn. Changing his diaper first, all while Oliver lingered, fascinated with his brother. As Steve buttoned Finn's green hand-me-down footie pajamas, Oliver asked, "Can I be papa one day?"

Taking a seat in the rocking chair that had once sat in Oliver's nursery, Steve guided Finn's mouth to his nipple. Once the newborn latched, Steve told Oliver, "You can be anything you want to be, honey."

"Really?!" Oliver questioned, a little too excited for two in the morning.

Nodding, Steve brought the two and a half year old closer. Allowing the toddler to climb onto the chair with him. As he settled his head on Steve's shoulder and held Finn's foot, Steve told him, "Really, really. You can be anything you want. Daddy and I just want you to be happy."

Seemingly happy with the answer, Oliver yawned and eased further into Steve's postpartum frame. Not that Steve minded. Simply rocking them as he softly hummed. Content in this little moment. Knowing that he needed to cherish every one that he got because he knew all too well that it could be his last.

_God forbid something happen, pu, pu, pu!_

Noticing how Oliver was moving his little hand, mimicking marking of Finn, Steve leaned over to kiss the top of his head. Wondering what kind of energy he had put out into the world to attract such a good man and have such caring children. Wanting nothing more than this happiness for everyone.

"Papa?" Oliver tiredly asked, tilting his head back so he could look up at Steve.

"What, baby?"

"Can you sing song?" Oliver requested. Usually, Bucky was the one who sang to the kids. But with those big steel-blue eyes looking up at him, he couldn't resist.

With a voice not meant for singing, and not remembering all the lyrics, Steve softly sang to his sons, "' _And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long. 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong._ '"

Taking Oliver's hand in his and soothingly stroking his baby-soft skin, Steve continued, "' _Put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe. I got you, babe. I got you, babe_.'"

Soon enough, Oliver's eyes were closed and Finn was full. Maneuvering Finn as best he could without disturbing Oliver. Once he did, he expertly burped the newborn, amused with his past self that had been afraid to burp Oliver when he was this age. Shaking his head at himself and wondering how Bucky ever put up with him enough to marry him and have another baby with him.

Moving Oliver off his lap, Steve placed a sleeping Finn back in his crib. His heart aching seeing Oliver's blanky next to him. No matter how sweet the gesture was though, Steve took it from the crib before turning back around to pick up the almost three year old.

Heavier than he used to be, Steve huffed out a breath as he carried him back to his own room. Tucking him into his converted toddler bed, Steve made sure that the Elmo and Cookie Monster comforter was covering him and his Squirt blanky was close by.

Just sitting there on the side of the bed for a moment, Steve pushed his hair back. The same way that Sarah used to do to him. He was growing up so fast, and Steve could only hope that his best was good enough. Deciding that he should try to get some more sleep before Finn needed another feeding, Steve leaned down to kiss Oliver's forehead.

Finally returning to his room, he moved Greg from his spot to a clear spot by Bucky's feet, and climbed into bed. As easy as breathing, Bucky draped his arm around Steve's waist and pulled Steve's naturally petite frame into himself. Snuggling close as Steve set his glasses on the bedside table next to his other hearing aid.

Lacing their fingers together, Bucky kissed the back of Steve's neck. Laying there for a moment, Steve decided, "I wanna have another baby."

Lips still on the back of his neck, Bucky asked, "Right now?"

"No," Steve good-humoredly scoffed, smiling when he felt Bucky's lips tick up against his skin. Quietly, Steve clarified, "Eventually. When Finn is potty trained."

"What if that doesn't happen until he's six?" Bucky yawned.

Chuckling, Steve reasoned, "Okay, let's say we'll start trying after he turns one."

"Hmm," Bucky hummed, his lips vibrating against Steve's neck, causing goosebumps to raise. He debated, "Eighteen months."

Nodding, Steve agreed, "Go team."

Kissing the back of his neck again, Bucky confirmed, "Go team."


	42. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This part contains themes of late miscarriage, stillbirth, depression, and self-loathing. If any of those themes are triggering to you, please skip this part.

**Forty-Two:**

The older Steve got, the more he understood about life. Specifically his. Everything happened for a reason. Steve hadn't met Bucky in high school because neither of them had been the person they were currently in love with. They each had to figure out who they were before they could find each other. The contraception had to fail their first night together because Steve was too chickenshit to reciprocate any of Bucky's advances. Steve had to witness how good of an uncle Bucky was in order to know how phenomenal of a father he'd be. His heart had to sneak Bucky in so his head could realize just how right Bucky was for him.

Steve was happy for that. Glad for it. More at peace with himself the more he learned about the universe.

But who knew that that peace would be so loud.

_"Papa, Finn keeps taking my play-dough!"_

_"Papa, Finn won't give me my car back!"_

_"Papa, Finn is messing up the mem-ry cards!"_

"Papa --"

"Oliver, you have to learn how to share," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

"But, papa!" Oliver complained, gesturing back towards his younger brother.

Meanwhile the almost two year old was minding his own business, playing with the Big Bird plush that Oliver hadn't touched in about two years when his obsession switched from _Sesame Street_ to _Paw Patrol_. The corner of Steve's lips ticked up as he watched Finn play. He didn't seem to be doing anything worth tattling over. Of course, Oliver was still upset about having to share a room with his brother now since they were using the smaller room for the new nursery.

Crouching, Steve made sure that he was at eye level with Oliver before asking, "Why don't you want to share with Finn? Sharing is caring, remember?"

With his little hands balled into fists at his sides, he said, "He gets slobber all over everything and makes it yucky!"

"Bub, he's teething," Steve explained, giving him a soft, understanding smile. "Besides, that's what a washer's for."

Not convinced, Oliver crossed his arms and huffed.

Leaning forward, Steve rubbed his nose along Oliver's before kissing his forehead. Wanting the four year old to smile, Steve blew a raspberry on his cheek. Relieved when Oliver's mood lifted and he threw his arms around Steve's slender shoulders.

Indulging his oldest in a hug, Steve reminded him, "I love you."

"Love you," Oliver confirmed, pulling back and heading back into the living room so he could play.

Smiling to himself, Steve used the island counter to help him stand. Of course, it probably would've been easier if he wasn't sixteen weeks pregnant. Already out of breath, Steve fixed his pants and continued slicing carrots into sticks for their afternoon snack.

"Excuse me, sir," Bucky's sultry voice greeted from the back door. Giving his husband A Look, Steve continued slicing carrots. Not that that deterred Bucky in the slightest as he continued, "You haven't seen my husband around here, have you? He's -- how do I put it -- a _God_ among men."

Steve scoffed, but kept his focus on his current task.

"A real looker with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen," Bucky complimented. Stepping up to Steve, Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck. Kissing Steve's mating bite while he brought his flesh hand to Steve's baby bump. Scenting him, Bucky added, "Who is absolutely mouthwatering."

Rolling his eyes, Steve pushed him away as he instructed, "Go take a shower. My appointment is in an hour and we still gotta drop the boys off at Mandy's."

Pressing a loud kiss to Steve's cheek, Bucky entered the living room where both boys rushed to greet their father. Both excited that their daddy was home from work early. Jumping all over him and squealing as Bucky lifted each of them up to blow raspberries on their stomachs and to kiss their cheeks. Taking a moment to let each of them scent him, too.

It wasn't an unusual sight, but it still filled Steve with his own affection and Bucky's too as it coursed through the bond. In his womb, Steve felt the familiar flutter of their unborn baby moving. That sensation was easily his favorite part of pregnancy.

"I hope you guys were good for papa," Bucky said, sitting on the floor with Finn in his lap. Smoothing his hand over Finn's blond curls while the toddler played with the Big Bird plush. Pressing the Big Bird's beak to Bucky's cheek as though it was kissing him, causing Finn to smile when Bucky kissed his own cheek.

Steve snorted at that, earning a quirked brow and an amused smirk from his husband. In silent reply, Steve dramatically rolled his eyes before taking a bite of one of the carrots.

Redirecting his attention to Oliver, Bucky craned his head back from the book the four year old was shoving in his face. Taking the book in the hand not wrapped around Finn, Bucky asked Oliver, "How was preschool? Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah! It was real fun! I learned-ed how to count to five!" Oliver preened, leaning into Bucky since he was sitting on the floor.

Excited, Bucky said, "Yeah? Can you show me?"

Nodding, Oliver grinned and recited, "One, two, free, four, five."

"Good job!" Bucky praised, pulling the little boy in to kiss his cheek. "Pretty soon you're gonna be smarter than me!"

"Nuh uh," Oliver argued, seeming genuinely offended on his father's behalf. "You're the smarterest!"

Exaggerating his mannerisms, Bucky theatrically touched his chest, "I'm the smartest? Wow!"

As Steve brought the three a carrot stick each, to remind Bucky that he needed to get in the shower, Bucky asked, "Even smarter than papa?"

Briefly looking up at Steve, Oliver bashfully hid his face in Bucky's shoulder as he shook his head. Feigning offense, Bucky huffed. Then, he kissed Oliver's temple and agreed, "Papa is the smartest."

Good-naturedly rolling his eyes, Steve held out the carrot sticks. Giving his husband a small smile, he reminded, "Shower?"

Moving their sons from his lap, Bucky stood from the floor and quietly told Steve, "I wish that was you asking me to join you."

"Maybe later," Steve smirked, handing Bucky the extra carrot stick.

Momentarily, theatrically tossing his head back before leaning in to kiss Steve's temple. Taking a bite of the carrot stick, Bucky looked Steve up and down, giving Steve a wink when their eyes locked again. A blush colored Steve's cheeks and he swatted at his husband.

"Papa, why we goin' to Aunt Didi's?" Oliver asked, looking up at Steve.

"Because the baby has an appointment, remember?" Steve tenderly pushed his shaggy brown hair away from his face. Leaning forward, he kissed Oliver's forehead, "Besides, you like going over to Aunt Didi's. You get to play with Gracie. Maybe she'll even let you play dress-up with her."

"Yay!" Oliver cheered, even getting Finn to enthusiastically clap along. When Oliver started hopping up and down, so did Finn. The pair taking each other's hands as they encouraged each other.

Steve shook his head, as he chuckled, "You two are silly."

Letting them have their fun, Steve made his way back to the kitchen. After putting the carrot sticks in a container, he placed them in the diaper bag. Making sure that the pair was prepared even though Steve and Bucky weren't going to be gone for longer than two hours, but he didn't want to trouble his pregnant sister-in-law any more than he already was.

Thinking of the time, Steve glanced up at the clock. Just as he was about to go get Buck out of the shower, the man himself reentered the living room. Rubbing a towel over his damp hair, Bucky asked, "What time do you wanna leave?"

Shrugging, Steve answered, "After I pee."

"Alright," Bucky confirmed, tossing his towel in the laundry room. Clapping his hands, he got the boys' attention and instructed, "We're gonna be leaving now, so you need to try and go potty, please and thank you."

"No potty," Finn argued.

Playfully, Bucky picked up Finn and tickled him as he asked, "No potty? Did you go potty? In your pull-up?"

Finn shook his head and Bucky checked his pants. Setting him down, Bucky said, "Good job, bub. But you need to try before we leave, okay?"

Pouting, Finn left for the bathroom. Of course, that led to Oliver pouting as he complained, "Daddy, I was gonna go potty first!"

"Hey," Bucky's brows furrowed, "You can use mine and papa's bathroom."

Lighting up, Oliver took off down the hallway for the master bathroom. Shaking his head, Steve reprimanded, "Oliver Thomas, no running in the house!"

"Sorry!" The zealous four year old called over his shoulder, not slowing at all.

"He gets that from you," Steve playfully shoulder-checked Bucky.

"Yeah, but he gets his stubbornness from you," Bucky replied, dipping Steve and kissing him. The move earned a laugh from Steve as he reached up to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck, kissing him for a moment longer. Every day, Steve felt like he was dreaming. His life was too good to be true. Perhaps karma was real, and the difficulties he faced in his past was him paying for this wonderful life he had now. After all, everything happened for a reason.


	43. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three:**

With Finn clinging to his neck, crying, Steve attempted to soothe him the best he could. Unfortunately, he was just at that phase. No matter how much fun he had with his cousins, he never wanted Steve to leave. Nearly drawing blood as his little hands gripped tightly to him.

"Cookie, you're gonna have so much fun," Steve assured, marking his back. "If you come with us, you'll have no fun at all."

Mandy rubbed his back too, trying to entice him to join Oliver and Gracie. Her womb and the fetus kicking in it was what gained Finn's attention as he turned from Steve's neck to look at his aunt's protruding abdomen. Sniffling, he asked, "What doin'?"

"She's trying to say, 'hi,'" Steve told him.

Holding her arms open for him, Mandy questioned, "Ya wanna say, 'hi?'"

Mood lifting, Finn nodded and gladly went into her grasp. Immediately, Steve and Bucky leaving was completely forgotten as he pressed his little hand against Mandy's baby bump. When Steve caught Mandy's gaze, he silently waved and shoved Bucky out the door before Finn had a chance to realize they were leaving.

As they drove towards the doctor office, Bucky suggested, "Caleb?"

Rubbing his hand over his bump, Steve looked down at his abdomen and tested, "Caleb. Caleb Barnes. Caleb Anthony Barnes. I like it."

"Me too," Bucky reached over to touch Steve's stomach.

Pulling into the parking lot, Steve was practically vibrating in his excitement. Hoping that their little one would flash their bits so they could start decorating the nursery. Steve was thinking orange. Maybe with a little raccoon mobile. Yeah, that'd be cute for their little Caleb Anthony.

Planning the nursery in his mind, the time sped away from him. After being poked and prodded, it was the moment Steve had been impatiently waiting for. Dr. Cho squirted some of the gel onto Steve's exposed abdomen. Steve smiled down at his bump, excited to -- hopefully -- see what their little one might be.

"Okay," Dr. Cho smiled, turning the screen more so the men could see their baby. Picking up the wand, she started roaming over Steve's stomach, "Are we gonna try to find out the sex?"

"Yes," the men answered in unison. Smiling up at his husband, Steve offered his hand. Winking, Bucky accepted and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Well, let's take a look," Dr. Cho replied.

Quietly, the pair watched the screen and their baby moving on it. Their wonderful, amazing, beautiful --

"Girl," Dr. Cho smiled, confirming, "Congratulations, you're having a girl."

Pleasantly surprised by the reveal, Steve looked up at Bucky. Just as he had reacted to their sons, Bucky's smile was crinkled all the way up to his eyes while tears streamed down his face. Steve couldn't stop smiling. Not even when Bucky leaned over to give him a kiss.

Handing Steve a towel, Dr. Cho said, "Once you're clean, you're free to go. I'll see you in four weeks, but don't be afraid to call if you need to see me sooner."

"Thank you," Bucky smiled, wiping his tears.

Wiping the goo from his skin, Steve kissed Bucky again. Fixing his clothes, Steve let Bucky assist him down from the table and Steve teased, "You know what they say about assuming things. It makes an ass out of you and me."

"Guess so," Bucky giggled. Hearing the giggle, Steve looked up at him, amused. Bucky shrugged, "I can't believe we're having a girl."

"I know," Steve poorly bit back his grin; excited as well. Then, not missing a beat, Steve suggested, "Lulu?"

Holding the door for Steve, Bucky made a face and rejected, "What about, 'Maya?'"

"Ooh," Steve zipped up his coat, "That's not half bad."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, pleasantly surprised as he draped his arm around Steve's shoulder, reeling the petite omega closer, "This day just keeps getting better."

"Don't let it go to your head," Steve playfully elbowed him in his ribs.

Working around everyone's busy schedules, the pair left the office with their next appointment written neatly on a card. Being the romantic asshole that he was, Bucky opened the door for Steve. So, Steve, of course, rewarded him with a sweet kiss.

On the drive to their favorite diner, Steve offered, "Trixie?"

"Pass," Bucky put the Volvo in park and climbed out to get the passenger door. Once there, he opened the door and held his hand out for his husband, all while suggesting, "Adalyn?"

Shaking his head, Steve led the way into the diner. The same place they first came five years ago after the first time they saw Oliver. It became their spot after that day and Steve hadn't even known it at the time. Sliding into the booth seat across from Bucky, Steve knew that Bucky had known at the time. His husband always loving him. Steve was lucky.

"Well, what did we find out at the appointment?" Their usual waitress, Angie, asked, excited for them. But she would be. Over the past three years she had worked there, she had gotten to know them and their little family. Even making sure to give them extra cherries on their shakes and making sure to give them two dollars worth in quarters so the boys could get a toy from the vending machines near the exit.

Biting back his grin, Steve glanced across the table to Bucky. The brunet took that for what it was and excitedly told the spunky woman, "We're having a girl!"

"Mazel tov!" Angie replied, truly meaning it. Simply gushing, "This is a call for celebration!"

"Oh, no, that's oh--"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Bucky enthusiastically agreed. "I think it calls for pie."

"Sure does," Angie nodded, pulling out her order pad. Pulling out her pen, too, she informed, "We have plum, maple sugar, and chocolate mousse."

His mouth already watering, Steve decided, "Chocolate mousse, please."

Nodding, Angie wrote it down and asked Bucky, "And what about you, sweetie?"

"Plum, please," Bucky readily answered. Then added, "And my usual, thanks."

"Of course," Angie wrote it down. Directing her attention to Steve, she questioned, "The usual for you, too, sugar?"

Rubbing his hand over his bump, Steve said, "I'm gonna go with the chicken pot pie today, thank you."

"Alright," Angie stuck her pen back in her hair and the pad back into her apron as she told them, "That'll be right out."

The pair nodded and smiled at her before turning their attention to each other. It was the little girl walking back from the bathroom, holding her mother's hand while wearing a _Sleeping Beauty_ dress that caused Steve's mind to wander. Imagining the bows and headbands. They already had the Disney Princess costumes and dressed up with the boys, so it wasn't difficult to imagine doing so with their daughter. The nursery in his mind shifted from orange to something softer. A pink, perhaps, and a floral mobile.

Returning his gaze to his husband, Steve settled on, "Flora."

Not even having to think it over, a large grin split across Bucky's handsome face as he nodded and agreed, "Flora."

As Bucky stretched his hands across the table, Steve took his hands in his and joked, "I think that was the fastest we ever decided on a name."

Stroking his thumb along the back of Steve's hand, Bucky teased, "We're getting pretty good at this parent thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Steve deadpanned, "Maybe with the next one it'll instantly come to us."

"Already thinking of the next one?" Bucky good-naturedly scoffed, shaking his head even though the grin stayed on his face.

"Yup," Steve confirmed with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Better keep up, old man."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky leaned over the table to kiss him. Once Bucky settled back in his seat, Steve rested his foot next to Bucky's. Their shared affection flowing between them and strengthening their contentment. Steve's heart was full. This was his life and he felt like he could finally breathe.


	44. Forty-Four

**Forty-Four:**

"' _Two little monkeys jumping on the bed_ ,'" Steve sang along, wiggling to the song as he covered the emerald green walls with the soft pink.

"' _One fell off and bumped his head_ ,'" Oliver sang along, messily painting the wall with the windows.

Steve largely smiled and continued, "' _Mama called the doctor and the doctor said_.'"

"' _NO MORE MONEKYS JUMPING ON THE BED_ ,'" Oliver and Finn both shouted.

Looking over at them, Steve couldn't help but smile at his sons. Oliver, trying his hardest to control the paint roller and standing on his tiptoes to reach higher on the wall. Finn, on the other hand, was, in fact, using his hands. Simply dipping his hands in the paint pan that he was sharing with Oliver and then placing them against the wall. Promptly spreading the paint as he finger painted the wall.

Hearing the volume of the stereo playing the nursery rhyme lower, Steve turned to find Bucky entering the room. His socked feet causing the tarp to crinkle noisily. Smiling, Steve pulled his odor reduction mask down to greet his husband. Standing on his tiptoes to kiss him as he started, "How was work today?"

"Fine," Bucky smiled, playfully tugging on the straps of Steve's paint-stained denim overalls. Wiggling his brows until Steve chuckled. Ducking his head down, Bucky kissed Steve's mating bite before asking, "What color is this?"

"Satin Slipper," Steve happily answered, pulling his mask back up so he could return to his task.

From across the room, the boys ran over to greet their dad. Removing their own masks as they tugged on his clothing. Finn getting paint on them while Bucky crouched down to hug them both. Letting them scent him while he marked them. Rubbing their backs and kissing their cheeks. And, as always, blowing raspberries on their skin.

Steve smiled to himself before returning to his task. Dipping his roller into the tray to gather more of the light pink, Steve continued wiggling to the kids music. Expertly, painting the rest of his wall. When he went to paint the next wall, Bucky came up behind him. Wrapping his arms around Steve's waist to rest them on his bump. Although Bucky couldn't feel Flora move yet, Steve could. Her little flutters being their shared language. Both of them loving the alpha.

"Ya want me to help, or ya want me to shower?" Bucky asked, hooking his chin over Steve's slender shoulder.

Thinking about it, Steve said, "Help, please." Theatrically lowering his voice, Steve added, "I love the boys, but they're shit at painting."

Barking out a laugh, Bucky loudly kissed Steve's cheek, "Well, you're not supposed to be painting anyway. I told you that I'd do it this weekend. Sam and T'Challa are coming over. What are they supposed to do when the nursery's already painted?"

Good-naturedly rolling his eyes, Steve said, "Fine. You can finish up the nursery tomorrow. I have things I wanna do anyway."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, putting the lid on the paint while keeping an eye on Finn to make sure he didn't run through the house painting things pink with his stained and splattered body. "What kind of things?"

"I saw some things on pinterest," Steve shrugged, taking off his mask and leaving the room.

Intrigued, Bucky quirked a brow while guiding their younger son into the bathroom across the hall. Telling him, "Stay." Starting bath water, Bucky asked Steve, "Things like -- oh, I don't know -- _crafts_?"

"Could be," Steve exaggerated, helping Finn take off his clothes that were practically died pink from all the paint he somehow managed to get all over himself. Even getting it in his blond curls. "Cookie, how did you get so messy?"

Giggling, Finn started climbing onto Steve, getting paint all over Steve's old, ratty clothes. Chuckling, Steve held Finn close, the way the almost two year old wanted. Letting the toddler scent him and sloppily kiss his cheek. Steve loved it though. Both of his sons were affectionate and Steve tried to encourage that whenever he could.

"I'm gonna get a start on dinner," Bucky turned off the water, "Craving anything in particular?"

"Hmm," Steve thought for a moment as he placed Finn in the tub. "I don't much care what it is, but I want honey and pickles on it."

Used to Steve's weird cravings by now, Bucky simply nodded, "What about you, bub?"

"Nick-nen nug-nets," Finn answered as Steve soaped up his hair.

"Ooh, chicken nuggets," Steve looked up at Bucky, "That sounds good. I think there's some Dino-nuggets in the freezer."

"Dino-nuggets?!" Oliver exclaimed ecstatically from the doorway. In his _Paw Patrol_ underwear and mismatched socks, the four year old danced around for a moment.

Chuckling, Steve shook his head and good-naturedly said, "C'mere, dork. You can eat them after your bath."

Leaving his discarded clothing in the hallway, Oliver walked around Bucky and climbed into the tub next to his brother. As soon as he settled, he instantly went for the bubbles and gave him a bubble beard, making Finn giggle uncontrollably.

Fondly, Bucky stood there for a moment before leaning over and kissing Steve's forehead. Leaving the bathroom to get dinner started. Just another Friday in the Barnes house. Just the way Steve liked it.

After the baths and after the Dino-nuggets, and after they put the boys to sleep, Steve and Bucky collapsed into their own bed. Content with just being in bed beside each other. And just like he did with their other two kids, Bucky moved between Steve's legs and started telling Flora about the day he met Steve. Wanting all their children to know their parents origin and how much they loved each other right from the jump.

Rolling his eyes, Steve didn't even try to hide his smile. Simply reaching over for his tablet. Deciding to pin a few more things to his currently favorite board. Loving all the decorations he could make for their daughter.

"It was the best decision I ever made," Bucky informed her. Pressing a sweet kiss to Steve's abdomen, just below his belly button, and prompting Steve to lovingly run his hand through Bucky's soft brown locks. "And it led to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For transparency, the next chapter is going to hurt
> 
> Much love and appreciation ❤❤❤  
> Minnie


	45. Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: late miscarriage and stillbirth

**Forty-Five:**

Despite it being the day before Valentine's Day wasn't going to deter Bucky. First with him and the boys bringing Steve breakfast in bed of heart shaped pancakes with whip cream and pink, red, and white heart shaped sprinkles. Thanking each of them with a kiss to their cheeks, Steve enjoyed his meal and let Greg lick some of the cream from his finger tip. She deserved to be pampered, too, after all.

Second was the extravagant display of an assortment of balloons. Some classic red and white heart shaped foil balloons. Some simple pinks ones. Some clear with red, white, and pink heart confetti inside. It was all too much and Steve had no idea what he was supposed to do with them. Even now Oliver and Finn were hitting each other with them.

Meeting him around the counter, Bucky playfully had a red rose between his teeth and wiggled his brows as he handed a pink gift box to him. For a moment, Steve wasn't sure he should open it in the kitchen where their sons were present. However, Bucky removed the rose from his mouth and assured, "It's for Flora."

Quirked brow, Steve lifted the top and unfolded the sparkly white tissue paper. There he found a small white blanket with satin trim and an adorable plush lamb's head and arms in the center. Much like Oliver's blanky, and Steve's chest clenched at the memory.

Lifting the lamb from the box so he could feel the soft material against his cheek, he noticed that it wasn't the only present. Underneath the blanky, Steve found a frilly red footie outfit with a matching bow headband. Excitement filled Steve as he couldn't wait to dress their little Flora in the cute outfit.

"Thank you," Steve stood on his tiptoes to kiss his husband, "Happy Valentine's Day… Eve."

"You're welcome," Bucky smiled, kissing Steve again.

Crouching so he could kiss his sons' cheeks too, Steve thanked them each and attempted to wipe the chocolate from their faces. Giving Bucky A Look, Bucky held his hands up in surrender and Steve shook his head. Deciding that since it was a holiday, he'd let it pass. Well, since it was the day before a holiday.

With the rest of the morning falling into their usual routine of getting the boys dressed and to brush their teeth, they got ready to leave. Usually Bucky was the one to drop Oliver off at preschool on his way to the shop, but since it was Steve's twenty weeks appointment, he and Finn tagged along.

Dropping Finn off at Mandy's was the hassle it normally was and Steve's hormones caused tears to bead in his own eyes. Not wanting to leave his baby, but knowing that Finn was going to be fine as soon as they were gone. And since Steve had to be the strong one, he hurried out the door and back to the Volvo.

On the way to the office, Bucky held Steve's hand and occasionally lifted it to his lips to press a tender kiss. Steve rolled his eyes at his husband, but adored that after five years, Bucky was still the romantic shmuck he had met back at Nattie's Halloween party. Knowing that he always would be.

In the waiting room, Bucky leaned over and commented, "If you were a fruit, you'd be a fine-apple."

Feigning unamused, Steve gave him A Look before going back to his phone and his pinterest. A moment later, Bucky quietly complimented, "Are you a campfire? 'Cause you're hot and I want s'more."

Pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing, Steve ignore his husband completely. Even though his amusement was easily being betrayed through the bond. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Bucky from leaning over again and playfully asking, "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you've got a pretty sweet ass."

Not being able to hold the laughter back that time, Steve tossed his head back and held his bump. The few other people in the waiting room looked over at them and Steve bashfully hid into his husband. More than just a little relieved when they were called back.

Going through the normal motions, Steve's mind went on autopilot. This was their third pregnancy, after all. It wasn't anything Steve wasn't used to by now. Besides, he was just excited to see their little girl.

"How's everyone doing today?" Dr. Cho greeted, wearing a festive pink sweater under her coat.

"Fine," Steve answered, reclining back on the exam table. Rolling the band of his paternity pants down and pulling his sweater up.

"Aren't we eager today," Dr. Cho good-humoredly teased, pulling the sonogram machine over to the table.

"Always," Steve smiled, not minding because it was true.

Getting right to it, Dr. Cho squeezed a large amount of the gel on his exposed stomach. Using the hand held wand, she ran it through the goo, spreading it around in the process. Turning his head to look at the screen, Steve saw Flora. Out of the corner of his eye though, he noticed how Dr. Cho's jaw momentarily clenched.

Brows furrowed, Bucky asked, "What's wrong?"

With Steve's focus on the screen, he knew what was wrong. The image wasn't moving. No heartbeat was heard. Flora was curled in on herself and Steve's vision began to blur.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Cho started.

That was the only thing Steve heard though. His gaze glued to the screen even after Dr. Cho removed the wand. His mind moving through molasses as he was cleaned up and Dr. Cho left the office. Pulling him close, Bucky held him tight to himself and his tears wet Steve's shirt. Steve couldn't hold him back though, he was numb from the news.

When Dr. Cho returned, Bucky pulled back, but not far. She said, "I'd feel better if we induced you immediately. Or we can perform a D&E, if you prefer."

"What's a D&E?" Bucky asked, his voice raw and scratchy from his emotion.

"Dilation and evacuation," Dr. Cho answered. Redirecting her attention to Steve, she explained, "With your previous health issues, I don't want to chance you developing an infection."

"Okay. Whatever you think is best," Steve rasped. Clenching his jaw in an attempt to stop himself from crying, Steve said, "I want to deliver her though. I want to give her that much, at least."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Cho asked. Steve nodded and Bucky held onto him tighter. Sympathetically, Dr. Cho nodded and assured, "I'll get things going then."

"Thank you," Bucky choked out. As soon as she was gone again, Bucky was back to hunching over him. Burying his face in Steve's neck as he sobbed.

However, Steve's head was spinning. The room was too hot and the air was too thin. Inhaling, no breath was entering his lungs. His lungs burning. His limbs were prickling. His womb heavy.

Shoving Bucky off him, Steve nearly fell off the table as he moved on jelly legs to vomit in the trashcan. His stomach expelling the thoughtful breakfast until nothing more came up. All the while, Bucky rubbed at his back. Being reminded of how Bucky did the same thing at the beginning of this pregnancy, Steve couldn't contain the wounded sob that escaped him.

"I know, I know," Bucky smoothed Steve's hair away. But Steve couldn't be soothed. His pain mixed with Bucky's and tore Steve apart from the inside, out.


	46. Forty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: stillbirth delivery and self-loathing

**Forty-Six:**

"Okay, Steve," Dr. Cho instructed, "One more push."

Screaming out from the physical pain of the delivery and the emotional agony of the situation, Steve pushed as hard as he could. Squeezing Bucky's hand so tightly that his own hand was numb, but he kept squeezing anyway. Needing to have that connection to Bucky like a lifeline as he delivered their deceased daughter.

Unlike the other two children he delivered, there was no shrill cry at the end. There was no relief that she was finally there. They still set her on his stomach and Steve openly wept at how tiny she was. Curled up, he was positive that she would've fit in his hand, and he hated that.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Much sooner than with their sons' births, Bucky cut the umbilical cord with shaky hands. However, unlike those previous times, his hands weren't shaking from excitement. With those same shaking hands, Bucky cautiously reached out to touch Flora's tiny hand.

Tightly closing his eyes, Steve couldn't look at him. Couldn't look at Bucky looking at their daughter. Couldn't see the heartbreak clear on his husband's face as he hunched in on himself as he sobbed. Steve could only handle so much pain. He was only one man.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Opening his eyes, Steve found Flora in a receiving blanket. Choking on the shards of his broken heart, Steve nodded and accepted her into his embrace. Her little body was so light weight and tiny. Her little hand barely bigger than his finger tip.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Tears blurring his vision, Steve's eyes roamed over the underdeveloped features of her face, trying to place who she looked like. Who she was going to look like. Only, none of the features stood out the way Oliver's and Finn's had.

Not being able to look at her anymore, Steve passed her to Bucky. Cradling her the way he had with their sons, Bucky caressed her cheek. Instead of happily gazing down at her, his agony was palpable. Even before he hunched over her in his arms and woundedly sobbed.

This wasn't how they planned this moment.

This was Steve's fault. He was the one who broke his husband's heart. The one who caused that long-suffering ache in Bucky's soul. Caused the throbbing torment to flow through the bond. It was all Steve's fault.

Trying to hold back his cries, so he could be strong for Bucky. His alpha was always there for him. Comforting him and making everything better with his emotional strength and overwhelming love. And that's what Bucky deserved from Steve now.

Just as he did when he lost Sarah, Steve pushed all that pain into a box. Labeled it with the date and shoved it into the back of his mind. Locking up his heart and suppressing the emotion that was desperately trying to strangle him.

When he delivered the placenta, Steve was quieter. Silent tears streaming down his face from exhaustion as the last remains of his pregnancy left his body. Eyelids heavy, he could barely stay focused on Dr. Cho as she talked to him.

Needing her to repeat herself, Steve asked, "What?"

"We'll need to take her soon to run some tests and an autopsy, if that's alright," Dr. Cho kindly clarified.

Not sure if he'd be able to control himself if he held her again, Steve simply nodded. Bucky, however, was still cradling her close to himself. His sobs had quieted, but his pain was still present. Smelling of wet soil and clay and feeling like pine needles stabbing his nerves through the bond.

With tears staining his face, Bucky held her out to Steve. Guilt fought to break free inside of him because he didn't want to look at her lifeless face. Couldn't hold back the agony if he did. But looking at Bucky, Steve knew that he had to do this. For him. This was their daughter, after all.

Hesitantly taking Flora into his arms, Steve grit his teeth to keep the tears from falling. Begging to wake up from this nightmare and find her still in him. Still growing. Still thriving. Still moving. Kicking hard enough for Bucky to finally feel her.

God, Steve wished that Bucky could've felt her move. Even just once.

Leaning in, Bucky kissed his sweaty temple and placed his hand on her covered stomach. Affectionately marking her with his wrist. Same as he would do with Oliver and Finn. It nearly broke Steve. But he couldn't break. He needed to be strong. For Bucky.

Cautiously, Dr. Cho walked up to Steve's other side, and Steve knew that it was time. Kissing Flora's head, he lifted her to let Bucky do the same before handing her to Dr. Cho. Steve's eyes stayed glued to his doctor's back as she carried his daughter out of the room. His gaze staying there on the door even after her petite frame was gone.

The nurses around him cleaned up and checked his vitals, but Steve couldn't focus on them. Couldn't focus on Bucky either and the way the alpha buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck as he sobbed. All he could do was stare at the door. Wondering how he was supposed to survive with a piece of his heart buried in a tiny pink casket.


	47. Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: infant funeral, depression, and self-loathing

**Forty-Seven:**

_This was a life that had hardly begun  
No time to find your place in the Sun  
No time to do all you could have done  
But we loved you enough for a lifetime_  
\-- Mary Yarnall, _Too Soon_

The casket was too small for Steve's mind to wrap around this moment. This funeral. It was really happening. With their friends and family surrounding the grave and offering Bucky and Steve their condolences, even though Steve didn't want them. He wanted his daughter. The very one that was too small to fit in the pink casket, so they put the lamb blanky in there, too.

It had been Oliver's idea. So she wouldn't be afraid of the dark. So she wouldn't be alone.

Standing between Bucky and Natasha, Steve felt like he was suffocating. Stepping out from under Bucky's arm and wishing that he could remove the weight of the world on his shoulders, too. Instead, he inhaled deeply and dug his nails so deeply into his palms that he drew blood.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

With a tug on the leg of his slacks, Steve directed his attention down. Seeing Finn, standing beside him with his arms raised in the air. Reaching down, Steve lifted him. Settling Finn on his hip, he rubbed his back as the almost two year old scented him. However, Steve had been wearing blockers since they returned from the hospital. Not wanting anyone to discover just how sour his scent had been.

"How about we get some food, hmm?" Winnie asked with red rimmed eyes, "The brisket should be done soon."

Steve didn't have an appetite, and he didn't know how to refuse the kind gesture. Especially not from his mother-in-law. Not after he couldn't carry her granddaughter to term. Knowing that it was his fault the blood clot that his body made stopped her little heart.

"I think we're just gonna head home," Bucky told his mom. Declining for them.

Steve should feel thankful for his husband understanding that now wasn't a good time. But really, he just felt guilty. Burying his nose in Finn's soft blond curls, Steve inhaled that content pup scent and tried not to think too much about anything.

"Papa, can we go home now?" Oliver whined, tugging on Steve's slacks the same way Finn had.

Taking his little hand in his, he moved him closer to Bucky. Passing Finn to his husband, Steve rasped, "I need a minute."

Agony washed over Bucky's expression and through the bond to him as he nodded. Leading the boys towards their vehicle, Steve watched as their friends and family gave them hugs and kisses. They had tried to do the same with Steve earlier, but he couldn't handle such affection. It already felt like he was pushing it by allowing his sons to do so. They should be repulsed by him.

After all, Steve was.

Taking a light pink rose from the bouquet Steve placed on Sarah's grave, he unceremoniously tossed it into the fresh grave beside it. It was a sweet gesture. To have two of Steve's most important gals in the same spot. Another reason why his mate was too good for him. Deserved an omega who could carry to term. Give him every baby.

Gritting his teeth until he tasted blood, Steve made sure that his emotions were in check again before turning from the grave. The only thing that brought him peace was hoping that if there was a place out there after life, his mom would keep an eye on her granddaughter. Even if Steve would've preferred them both being there with him.

"I was thinking maybe the boys could stay with me next weekend," Natasha suggested, catching him on the way to his Volvo.

Fatigued to the bone, Steve deeply exhaled, "Okay. Just… text me or Buck."

As she rubbed his back, Steve tensed and her arm dropped. Sympathetically, she offered, "I can take them sooner if you need a break."

"Thanks, Nattie," Steve replied, forcing a small smile and patting her back.

Getting the door for him, Natasha reminded, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Steve lied.

"Bye, Auntie Nattie," Oliver called from the back seat. Prompting Finn to copy, "Bye, bye!"

"Bye, bye, sweetie," Nat waved at them. Telling them, "Maybe you'll want to have a movie night next weekend, yeah?"

"That would be great," Bucky softly replied while the boys cheered from their car seats.

Smiling, Natasha closed the passenger door and waved once Bucky started pulling away. Out of the cemetery, Bucky reached over to place his hand on Steve's leg. However, Steve knew that he shouldn't. Without thinking, Steve moved his thin legs closer together and angled himself towards the door.

The pain that had been constant in the bond, spiked. Steve's heart clenched at that. He didn't want to cause his husband pain. Well, any more pain than he already had. Steve just didn't want Bucky to touch him when he was so repulsive and such a failure.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" Bucky asked, pulling down their street.

Steve shrugged and Oliver loudly answered, "'Mate-o soup and jill cheese!"

"Yeah?" Bucky softly grinned as he glanced in the rearview mirror. Redirecting his attention to Steve, he questioned, "That alright?"

"It's fine," Steve confirmed, keeping his gaze out the window. It was snowing and Steve was cold, deep in his soul. When Bucky pulled into their garage, Steve added, "I'm going to lie down."

"Okay, honey," Bucky agreed. Offering, "You want me to run you a bath?"

Briefly clenching his jaw, he harshly declined, "I can take care of myself."

Apologetically, Bucky clarified, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Well, I don't need you to be nice," Steve stormed out of the SUV, letting Bucky take care of their sons. Not stopping until he was in the master bedroom and the door was locked. With his back against the door, Steve covered his face, begging for the tears to retreat.

Hearing the small footsteps of Oliver and Finn running through the house, Steve doubled his efforts to regain control. Needing to be strong for his men. Needing to apologize to his spouse. Needing to not be such a coward.

Swallowing down the emotion, Steve unlocked the door and left the room. Making his way back to the kitchen, he found Bucky getting the ingredients together. His eyes were red from all the crying he had done, and Steve hated himself for causing his husband's current agony.

"I, uh," Steve started. Voice rough from disuse, he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay," Bucky assured, leaning in to kiss Steve's temple. Steve fought the best he could to not flinch at the sweet gesture, but he wasn't sure he succeeded. Judging by the hurt clear on Bucky's face, he hadn't. Busying himself with getting food ready, Bucky added, "This is all a lot. I'm not gonna blame you for lashing out."

"I'm still sorry," Steve shrugged.

Nodding, Bucky reassured, "I know. And I accept your apology."

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Steve turned and headed back for their bedroom. Passing the boys' room, he caught them playing with their little toy cars in their underwear. A small smile tugged at his lips, before tears came to his eyes.

Clenching his jaw, he started back down the hallway. Passing the would-be nursery and the door that had been closed since they returned from the hospital. Not stopping until he was in his room. And even then not stopping until he climbed into bed, still in his funeral clothes.


	48. Forty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWIGGER WARNING: depression and self-loathing

**Forty-Eight:**

The days passed in a blur. Steve spent most of it sleeping and although he tried to get things together so Bucky didn't have to do all the work, he couldn't find the motivation. He was barely able to take care of himself right now, let alone anyone else. Even if he knew that _he_ should be the one looking after his sons while Bucky worked, not Mandy.

Trying to be who he was though, he woke up and got around. Ignoring his reflection as he brushed his teeth. He didn't need to look at how his abdomen had flattened back to its normal size, as though he hadn't been pregnant at all. Nor did he need to see how his five-o'clock shadow had grown out to a thin, patchy beard to know that he looked a mess.

Dark bags under his eyes and yawning, Steve left the bedroom. Having no sense of time, just knowing that the sun was out still. So, Steve could guess that it was probably sometime around noon. Not that it mattered much. Although, Steve should probably eat something. Knowing that he needed to be strong. Needed to be strong so Bucky didn't have to be all the ti--

Brows furrowing, Steve watched as Bucky zipped Finn's coat and asked, "Where are you going?"

Through the bond, Bucky hesitated before answering, "Mom and dad's. They made a cake and got Finn some presents."

Heart stuttering, Steve realized that he had lost more time than he thought. It hadn't been a couple of weeks, it had been a month. More than that though, it was Bucky's and Finn's birthdays, and he hadn't done anything for them. How could he be such a shitty husband and father? His son was turning two, how could he just forget that?

"You're more than welcome to join us," Bucky added, worrying his lower lip when he stood up.

"I, uh," Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I don't… I, uh, don't know if… that'd be a good idea."

Putting a small smile on his face, Bucky nodded and assured, "I'll bring you back some cake."

"Thanks," Steve held himself so he wouldn't reach out for his husband. He didn't want to soil Bucky with his disgrace.

"Of course," Bucky crossed his arms, mimicking Steve. Briefly glancing down, he joked, "It won't be as good as the ones you make, but it should still be decent."

"If you say that around your mom, she's gonna have some choice words for you," Steve weakly teased back, his grip tightening around himself.

Bucky's smile turned more genuine as he softly chuckled and complimented, "Yeah, she'd agree that you're the better baker."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and bashfully glanced down at his feet and the hole in the big toe of his sock. It was odd. Even now, the affection Bucky felt for him bloomed through the bond like dandelions. Only, Steve couldn't risk the full extent of his agony removing those flowers of love and making Bucky's heart just as barren as his. So, he suppressed everything coming from himself. Not willing to let anything peek through and potentially hurt the kind, compassionate alpha.

"Well," Steve started, crouching down and holding out his arms. Eagerly, Oliver and Finn ran over to him. Tackling Steve in a hug that dislodged some of his packed away guilt. He had been neglecting his sons and he hated himself a little more. They deserved better than him.

"Happy birthday, cookie," Steve kissed Finn's cheek. Kissing Oliver's, he told the little boy, "Be good."

"I will!" Oliver reassured, pulling back from Steve and heading for the garage.

Finn lingered a little more. His quiet, calm-natured boy, needing just a little more love. Steve couldn't believe that he had been holding back. There was no reason why he should've been hiding from his sons. They didn't know what had happened. They didn't understand what was going on.

Not wanting to waste their time too much, Steve stood. Doing as he rarely did, Bucky cautiously asked, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I heard mom made sweet and sour brisket."

Scratching at his jaw and the facial hair there, Steve averted his gaze, "I haven't showered… I probably look like a mess."

"So? No one is gonna care about that," Bucky said. The hope in his voice faltered as he amended, "But it's okay if you don't want to come. Maybe next Sunday."

His heart was struggling. Simply divided. Part of him wanted to go back to his bed nest. The other part wanted to be next to his husband and surrounded by their family. Finn took his hand, giving it a tug. Even though Steve was gross and didn't deserve any of their kindness, he decided that he needed to be there today.

After all, it was the least he could do for forgetting his son's and his husband's birthdays.

"I'll get my coat," Steve decided, already walking to the closet by the front door. Even though that pesky little voice in the back of his mind told him to go back and hide, he knew that he made the right choice when more of Bucky's love reached him.

Probably not wanting to give Steve a chance to change his mind, Bucky picked up Finn and headed for the garage, "We'll be in the car."

Zipping his coat and pulling on his boots, Steve pet Greg on his way to the garage. Before he left, he inhaled deeply, trying not to think about how his in-laws would look at him in pity and disgust. Maybe even in anger considering how he had turned his back on all of them. Heart racing and hands shaking as he opened the door.

"' _The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish_ ,'" Oliver sang along with the CD as Steve climbed into the passenger seat. "' _Swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish._ '"

A delicate fondness flowed over to him, causing him to sheepishly look over at his husband. Bucky sweetly smiled before placing his hand on the back of Steve's seat and backing out of the garage. Catching his scent with his wrist so close to him. It smelled of hope. Of possible peace.

Steve could already feel the future disappoint in the air around himself.


	49. Forty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: depression and self-loathing

**Forty-Nine:**

"' _With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there_ ,'" Oliver and Finn sang along as Bucky drove towards his parents' house. "' _Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo_.'"

Shifting in his seat, Steve tried to focus on the scenery passing by. Although it was March, some Christmas decorations were still up. Twinkling lights that blinked out of sync with each other. Hand-me-down plastic reindeer with missing antlers and broken legs. Inflatable snowman leaking air as though they're also melting along with the rest of the snow.

Parking along the curb, Steve was glad to see that there wasn't a balloon arch or a dozen vehicles surrounding the property. Knowing that he definitely wasn't ready to see their extended family. It was already going to be enough people there to judge him for the disgusting human being he was, he didn't need any more.

Reaching over, Bucky gave Steve's hand a quick, comforting squeeze before climbing out of the Volvo and getting their sons. Inhaling shakily, Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek as he looked up at the house. He hadn't been there since the week before they buried Flora. He wasn't sure what they would think when they saw how unkempt he was. He wouldn't be able to hide how not okay he was.

Not really having a choice though, Steve harshly exhaled and climbed out of the SUV. Oliver was already racing up to the house while Bucky worked on getting Finn out of his car seat. Split between getting out of the cold and sticking to Bucky's side, Steve slowly headed for the house.

Climbing the porch steps, Steve noticed that the door was left wide open while Oliver sat in the entryway, pulling off his shoes. Steve sighed and reminded, "You can't leave the door open, bub. You'll let all the heat out."

"Sorry," Oliver grunted, falling back as his shoe slipped off his left foot. "Papa, will you help?"

Softly, Steve smiled and entered the house. Closing the door behind him, he toed off his shoes and slipped off his coat before crouching down to help Oliver with his light-up _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ shoe. Setting them off to the side, Steve stood and found Sadie.

"Uncle Steve!" She exclaimed, running across the kitchen to him. Jumping at him, the eight year old hugged him tightly.

Having been so wrapped up in his own mourning, he hadn't even thought about how the rest of the family had been handling it. _Selfish bastard, how are you even a father to begin with_ , Steve chastised himself. Clenching his jaw, he knew that he needed to get out of Sadie's grasp. She shouldn't be touching someone so --

"Hey, Sade," Dum Dum called from the kitchen, holding a glass of juice. Pulling away, she turned to look at her dad and raced for the glass.

"Thank you!" She happily took the cup and rushed up the staircase with Oliver following.

Back to chewing on the inside of his cheek, Steve hung his and Oliver's coats in the closet. From the kitchen, Dum Dum complimented, "The beard looks nice."

"Thanks," Steve rasped while blushing, still feeling like a failure because not even his facial hair grew the way it was supposed to.

For a moment, Steve just stood there by the closet. Not entirely sure what he should do. Before, Steve would've gotten a snack or something to drink before joining the rest of the adults at the dining table while they played some game. But now it was different. What would they say? How would they treat him? The Barneses were good people, but how could they sit at the same table with someone who was the reason for their niece's and granddaughter's death?

"Whatcha doin'?" Bucky asked when he entered the house, setting Finn on the stairs, so he could help remove his coat and shoes.

Steve didn't have an answer, so he just shrugged. Hoping that Bucky wouldn't ask him to elaborate. When he didn't, Steve let out a breath of relief. Hanging Finn's coat up and Bucky's too. Just like with the other kids, Finn headed upstairs where adventurous pretending was going on.

Briefly, Steve wondered if he'd have better luck upstairs. Since the kids were playing so well on their own though, Steve didn't want to disrupt them. So, he followed Bucky through the kitchen -- getting a glass of lemonade for himself while Bucky decided on chocolate milk -- to the dining room.

Standing in the entryway, everyone stopped their playful banter to look at him. Which, of course, wasn't what he wanted. But when they all grinned at him and greeted him the way they always had didn't make Steve feel any better either. So much had changed since the last he had been there, but here was his family acting like he was the same Steve. He wasn't sure what to do, but he sat down in his usual seat beside Bucky, trying to be the Steve he had been a month ago.

Thankfully, the family didn't linger on him for long and turned back to their loud conversations and good-humored arguments. Sure, there was the occasional cursory glance his direction, but nothing too much. It reminded Steve of the first time that he had met them. His heart ached and wondered how he could've fallen so far back with them.

"Should we do cake now?" George asked, looking at Steve. Steve looked at Bucky, and was glad when George did, too.

Bucky nodded as he confirmed, "Yeah, let's do cake."

Standing from his seat, Bucky went to call up the stairs, "CAKE!"

Over the noise of kids running down the stairs, Bucky made his way back to the table laughing. Winnie got up from the table to get the cake and Steve unintentionally flinched when she touched the back of his chair. Guilt seeped through his veins as a frown tugged at Winnie's lips.

 _Look at what you did now_ , Steve scolded himself. Hating that he couldn't do anything right.

Soon enough, Finn was climbing onto Steve's lap and Oliver was climbing on Bucky. The other kids climbing into their parents' laps or crowding around their aunts and grandparents. Steve had almost forgotten how big and loving the family was. Had almost forgotten how openly affectionate they were to each other.

Hugging Oliver's former Big Bird plush close to his chest, Finn made himself comfortable on Steve's lap. Instinctively, Steve wrapped his arms around the two year old's frame and briefly rocked them from side-to-side as he kissed his messy blond curls. Silently promising that he'd be a better father now. Promising that he wasn't going to neglect them because he was mourning anymore.

" _Happy birthday, dear Bucky and Finn_ ," the family sang. Winnie placed the cake in front of them on the table, " _Happy birthday, to you!_ "

Holding Finn, so he could stand on his thin thighs, Steve smiled as the two year old copied Bucky and blew out candles. Some of his slobber flew over the part of cake in front of him and Steve made sure that they were the ones to eat those slices. Before the cake could be cut, however, Finn smushed his hands into the homemade cake.

"Cookie, what did you do," Bucky chuckled, removing his hands from the dessert. The two year old giggled and Bucky melted further as he joked, "Guess that's his slice."

And despite everything, the affection flowing through the bond eased Steve. But he still promised that he'd be better. Be a better spouse. Be a better father. Just… be better.

Be the father that Flora deserved. And their little Rory deserved the best.


	50. Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: depression and self-loathing

**Fifty:**

Determined to be better, Steve got back into the swing of his former routine. Waking up with Bucky. Sharing a morning routine with his husband. Getting Oliver up and around for preschool while Bucky got ready for work. Meal prepping for the week's dinners. Making grocery lists so he could make sure they had everything they needed. Spending the day with Finn, watching kids shows and working with him on learning colors, expanding his vocabulary, and encouraging his creativity.

All the while, pushing his pain to the very back of his mind. Not wanting to feel any of it. Deciding that he didn't need to feel any of it. He had his month, that was enough.

However, when Finn took his nap, Steve was left alone with his thoughts. And that simply wouldn't do. So, unlike after Sarah passed, Steve got his art supplies and got to work. Painting the little peg people and gifting them to Finn and Oliver when they were dried a couple of days later. Making small houses and cars, so the boys' imaginations were stimulated.

Thankful that he took wood shop in high school even though it was filled with more alphas and betas than omegas and he had to get through the lame comments about how he'd fare better in home economics. To spite the jerks, Steve had baked brownies and only gave them to those who hadn't spent the semester hassling him. And while that was years ago and Steve hadn't used these skills very often, he was glad that he had them now.

"This one looks like daddy," Oliver smiled, shoving the wooden peg doll in his face to make sure that Steve saw it.

"He does," Steve gave his son a small smile. When the four year old leaned in to rub his nose against Steve's, he let him and told him, "He looks like you, too."

Oliver preened, "Because I look like daddy."

"That's right," Steve confirmed, ruffling Oliver's dark hair and watching as the toddlers played.

There were increasingly more wooden toys now than plastic, and Steve glanced over at the table where more little peg dolls were drying. Maybe he should slow down. Or do something with them. Only, he had given some to his nieces and nephew, too, and didn't want to get on their parents' nerves.

"Guess who picked up some pizza," Bucky greeted, entering from the garage.

"It's Wednesday," Steve said, brows furrowing. "We were supposed to have garlic chicken and cauliflower rice and broccoli."

"As good as that sounds --" Bucky set the pizza boxes down on the island "-- I thought that you could use a break."

Crossing the living room for the kitchen, Steve repeated, "A break?"

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed. Shrugging, he explained, "You work so hard and I just thought that you could use a night to just relax."

"This isn't part of the schedule though," Steve insisted, gesturing towards the dry erase calendar with a shaky arm. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself before lying, "And I'm fine. I don't need a break."

Sighing, Bucky averted his gaze from Steve to the pizza and clarified, "I was just trying to be nice. You do so much around here and I just thought… It doesn't matter what I thought. I should've called. I'm sorry."

The pizza might not had been a part of their routine, but this was. The miscommunication. The apologies. The pain that laid in the bond just beneath the surface. It had been two months since Steve had decided to stop moping, but it had been three months since they had felt like themselves. Or at least, since Steve had felt like himself, and he doubted that he ever would be who he had been. Be who Bucky fell in love with five years ago.

"It's fine," Steve dismissed, heading over to the table to clear it of his crafts.

Coming up beside him, Bucky lowered his voice and assured, "I'll call next time."

"Okay," Steve accepted. Setting the wet dolls on the counter and the dry ones in the tub in the corner.

"Ya know," Bucky started, washing the table, "I could make… it… into your craft room. That way you won't have to be so cramped out here."

Although they had a spare room now, Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to stand being in it. Worrying his lower lip, Steve lied, "I don't mind."

"Ya know, I bet people would love to buy them," Bucky suggested, getting place mats out of the cupboard. Putting them at their usual seats around the circle table, he added, "I bet Tibby could help you set up a shop."

"I, uh," Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I'll think about it."

Nodding, Bucky grabbed the plates and set them out, too. Making sure to give the boys their designated smaller plates with colorful cartoon animals. Quietly, the pair got things ready for their meal. Steve knew that Bucky wasn't happy, and he was self-aware enough to know that it was because of him. But he had to be strong. His schedule helped. His projects helped. Bucky's kindness didn't.

Bucky's kindness was going to break him.

Opening the smaller box, Steve found the macaroni and cheese pizza for the kids. Divvying the slices between the two plates, Steve pushed down his unease. Suppressed the notion that anything was wrong at all. Over the months he had gotten good at doing so. Even if it was hurting his bond and marriage. Self-preservation was Steve's upmost goal. After all, it was a slippery slope to end up depressed and in bed. And he couldn't do that to his guys again.

When Steve opened the bigger box, he found a meat lovers with pineapple. His favorite. His chest clenched. Knowing that he didn't deserve such a kindhearted man. He had always known it, but now it was just more obvious.

Placing a couple of slices on his plate, he let Bucky get his own. As Steve took his seat at the table, Bucky herded the toddlers into the kitchen after washing up. The boys immediately dug into their slices while Bucky took a couple of slices of the large pizza for himself.

"How was school today?" Bucky asked Oliver, genuinely interested.

Quickly chewing and swallowing the bite, Oliver excitedly answered, "We learned the letter G!"

"Yeah?" Bucky encouraged, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Oliver enthusiastically nodded and Bucky good-humoredly teased, "See, you're gonna be as smart as papa in no time."

Directing his attention to his husband, Bucky winked and Steve blushed, instantly dropping his gaze. Not knowing what he did to make Bucky love him, but especially not knowing what he did to keep Bucky loving him. He didn't deserve him. Bucky deserved better. Someone else deserved the fond, heart-stuttering winks, mind-numbing sex, and the Earth-shattering love.

Clenching his jaw to keep his emotion at bay, Steve kept his gaze on anyone but Bucky. Went through their evening routine without looking at Bucky for longer than a moment. Drying the dishes that Bucky washed. Bathing the kids and tucking them into bed. Standing in front of the double vanity as he got ready for bed with his husband right there beside him.

Tucking himself into bed, Steve removed his glasses and removed his hearing aids. Settling on his side, he pulled the comforter up to his shoulders and tried to wrap himself like a burrito while not hogging all the blankets. Bucky settled on his side of the bed. Just like every other night for the past three months, Bucky came up behind him, draping his arm along Steve's waist. And just like every night for the past three months, Steve tensed.

With a soft sigh, Bucky kissed the back of Steve's neck and removed his arm. Rolling over to his other side, Bucky settled in for the night. That familiar pain prickled along the bond to Steve, but he couldn't do anything. Wasn't ready for such affection.

"I love you," Bucky softly said.

And just like every night for the past three months, Steve couldn't say it back.


	51. Fifty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: depression and self-loathing

**Fifty-One:**

June should've been a happy time. Key word, _should've_. But a lot of things lately should've been happier. Should've just been better in general. But the only thing Steve could think about was how June was Flora's birth month. Or rather, should've been.

Steve kept to his schedule though. He planned their meals. He did their shopping. He taught their kids and prepared them for school. Steve was practically the stereotypical 1950s omega homemaker. And something deep inside of Steve hated that.

Much like that one Harlan Ellison's 1967 short story, Steve felt as though he had no mouth, but needed to scream.

Turning his agony into creativity, Steve painted more dolls and built more houses and cars, and thought that maybe it would do some good if Tibby helped him set up an Etsy shop. After all, her Fantastisaurus shop where she reappropriated former toys into menorahs, coat hooks, and other items, was doing very well. Obviously, she'd be able to help.

"Okay," Bucky shrugged on his coat.

As the alpha fixed the collar of his bomber jacket, Steve glanced up at the clock to find that it was going on eight. Since it was Monday, Steve knew that it was bowling night. Although Steve left the house as little as possible, Bucky left every week to hang out with friends at the bowling alley. Probably so he didn't have to think about how much of a mess his husband was.

Steve went back to painting the little face on the smallest peg doll. Bucky kissed his temple and assured, "I'll be home later."

"Have fun," Steve encouraged, not wanting to hold his husband back further than he already did. Besides, Bucky deserved a break.

Hearing the garage door shut, Steve continued painting. Yawning as he did so. The fatigue hadn't left him, but he pushed himself until he could barely keep his eyes open. At eight thirty, Steve decided to head for bed.

Pausing at the boys' room, Steve peeked inside, seeing that they were both peacefully sleeping. Oliver sprawled out like a star with his foot hanging off the side of his bed beside the guard rail and the _Sesame Street_ comforter practically completely off his body. On his chest, his _Finding Nemo_ Squirt blanket laid, clutched in his hand. Meanwhile Finn was curled up around the Big Bird plush, covered by the pink and purple hand-me-down Minnie Mouse comforter.

Quietly, Steve closed the door and headed for his room at the other end of the hall. Ignoring the room that was still decorated to be a nursery. He knew that he couldn't leave it like that forever, but he also knew that he couldn't think about that right now. He was glad the door had remained closed, though. It made it easier.

Once his routine was over, he climbed into bed and found comfort in the way that Greg curled up in a ball on his feet. Her loud purrs lulling him into sleep. It didn't take long for Steve to let his heavy eyelids to fall closed.

With the bed shifting, Steve's eyes opened to thin slits. Finding Bucky climbing into bed, Steve closed his eyes again. The fatigue so deep in his bones that he wondered how he went on as long as he did. Half-aware that some of it was Bucky's and letting a sliver of guilt slip out before he repressed it. Holding all of it close to the vest, so he didn't burden his husband any more than he already was.

Leaning over, Bucky went to kiss his temple, but Steve couldn't handle the kind gesture and rolled further onto his stomach. He was already using too much of his alpha's compassion, and sooner or later Bucky was going to leave. Steve knew that he would. Why stay with an omega who couldn't do the one thing that omegas were biologically supposed to do?

Pain flashed through the bond and Steve winced. Knowing that _he_ was the cause of it, but not knowing how to remove it since he was already repressing his own just so Bucky wouldn't feel it. Bucky didn't deserve --

"Do you want a divorce?"

Opening his eyes at Bucky's soft voice, Steve clenched his jaw. Holding down the raw hurt that brought to his heart and the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes. After all, he knew that this was bound to happen.

With his unused voice scratchy as though he had gargled gravel, he told him, "If you wanna leave, leave."

"I don't want to leave," Bucky assured, pleading. Moving closer, he paused when Steve tensed, "But I don't want to keep hurting you."

Rolling his eyes, Steve said, " _You're_ not hurting me."

"Steve, you flinch when I touch you and pull away when I kiss you."

Anger was the easiest emotion for Steve to feel. Always had been. At least it was on par for him. Even if he did hate it and hated how his instincts demanded he lash out in order to preserve himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Steve sarcastically apologized as he rolled over. Huffing out in annoyance, "Excuse me for not bending to your physical desires. Excuse _me_ for having autonomy."

"That's not what I meant," Bucky groaned, his own annoyance flowing back through the bond to Steve. "I just don't know what to do. If I go to touch you, I hurt you. If I don't, if I avoid you, then I hurt you and I hurt me, too."

"Geez, must really be hard living with such a monster."

Bucky's white hot anger flashed through the bond, causing Steve's heart to race and making him look over his shoulder to keep an eye on the alpha. With a dangerous, low growl, Bucky fiercely defended, "You're _not_ a monster."

"Oh yeah? Then why did this happen?" Steve weakly challenged. Trying to swallow down the emotion before it broke him once and for all.

The fight leaving him as quickly as it came, Bucky shrugged, "Sometimes it just happens."

Tears escaping him, Steve knew, "It wasn't supposed to happen to us."

"No," Bucky agreed, eyes glassy with unshed tears, "It wasn't. But it did."

"I'm scared, Buck," Steve quietly admitted. Wiping harshly at his cheeks, "What if it happens again? Or what if I can't get pregnant? What if I _do_?"

Pulling Steve closer to himself, Bucky hesitated. Seemingly waiting to see if his husband was going to tense or fight to get out of his grasp. When he didn't, Bucky nuzzled closer and kissed his temple. Marking him as he reassured, "I'll get a vasectomy."

"What?!" Steve pushed himself away so he could look at Bucky. His eyes wide as his heart pounded harshly in his chest and his breath started becoming shallow, "Why? Why would you do that? I thought you wanted another baby. Why would you do that if you wanted an--"

"It was just a suggestion," Bucky reasoned, trying to soothe Steve's frantic ramblings. "We can try again if you want. Or we can stop." Begging, "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want you," Bucky answered, desperate. Tears welling in his own eyes, "But I feel like I'm losing you. And I-- I-I… I don't know what to do."

Breaking, his sobs racked through Steve's petite body. The dam inside of him bursting and releasing the emotions from the past four months. All of the hurt, the agony, the guilt. Just, all of it.

"I don't know," Steve wept. Confessing, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you, but that's all I've been doing."

"No," Bucky argued, pulling Steve into his arms, "You haven't hurt me. Your pain is what hurts me, baby. I just want to be the alpha you deserve."

Curling into Bucky's chest, Steve never wanted him to let go. Realizing now just how touch starved they both were in that moment. Nuzzling into Bucky's neck so he could properly scent him the very way that he had been denying himself from doing so over the months.

"I, uh," Bucky started, hesitancy and nerves jumbling up the bond, "I haven't been going bowling on Mondays."

Brows furrowing, Steve pulled back to look up at his husband. Warning, "If you say you've been cheating on me, I'll rip the mating bite off my throat myself."

Pressing his forehead to Steve's, he assured, "I could _never_."

Relieved, Steve sighed and nuzzled closer to Bucky. Just needing to feel that strong body against his. Needing to feel safe. And he did. With Bucky.

"I've been going to a support group," Bucky confessed. His voice low as he explained, "It's for alphas who've lost a child."

"And it helps?" Steve sniffled, his tears slowing.

Bucky nodded and kissed his forehead before resting his cheek on top of his head. Quietly, he suggested, "Maybe talking to someone could help you, too."

Knowing that if he was ever going to be the man his family needed, he needed to get help. Even if it made him nervous to be so vulnerable around anyone, let alone someone he didn't know. So, taking that first step, Steve promised, "I'll talk to someone."

"I love you," Bucky confirmed, marking over Steve's back.

Although Steve hadn't uttered those words to Bucky in months, he knew that he needed to. He did love his husband, so there shouldn't have been an issue with telling him so. Yet, Steve's stomach twisted because Bucky deserved more than his love. But Steve supposed that all he could do was give Bucky all the love he could.

Barely above a whisper, Steve repeated, "I love you, too."

With the love flowing through the bond, Bucky held Steve tighter. Just rubbing his back in soothing motions and occasionally marking him. Sweet kisses pressed to his forehead while Bucky softly rocked him the same way he rocked their sons when they had nightmares. Steve tightened his arms around Bucky, further burying his face in his neck. The first kiss in four months, Steve pressed his lips chastely to Bucky's mating bite, doubling that affection coursing through the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part Four, so the story will go back to more fluff


	52. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past miscarriage and infant loss, PTSD, and other mental illnesses

**Fifty-Two:**

"-- H-I-J-K-Elmo-eating-peas," Oliver sang while he skipped around Steve's workshop.

It had taken a lot of encouragement and so many baby steps to work up enough strength to use the once upon a time nursery to his craft room and later, into his Etsy shop. And he did need a place to work seeing as Tiny Darlings was a hit. The shop had only been open a few months, but already he had a queue of orders drying and a number of orders he was starting tonight.

"L-M-N-O-P," Steve corrected, enunciating the letters as he put the shipping label on the box.

"Elmo-eating-peas," Oliver repeated, pausing his movements to look at some of the painted wooden peg dolls that were drying. "Papa, who gets these?"

"Those are for the nice people on the tablet," Steve informed. Side-eyeing the five year old, Steve reminded, "You got new ones for Hanukkah, remember?"

"I know," Oliver dramatically rolled his eyes before picking up the alphabet song, "Elmo-eating-peas-Q-R-S…"

Shaking his head, Steve chuckled and peeled the sticker shipping label from its paper and carefully placed it on the next box. He had three orders to ship by next week. Glad that he had a backstock from when he was mourning. Even though he knew that he had to grieve healthier -- and was trying his best to do so, even now -- he couldn't help but think the spark of creativity was a good thing.

Plus, letting the boys hang out with him while he worked, helped.

In the corner, Finn was quietly coloring on the cardboard rocket ship playhouse. Steve couldn't help but smile when he watched his boys as they did their own thing. Thinking about how each of them were in the womb and how not much had changed for them. Finn had been the calmer one, the one who liked having his alone play time. Meanwhile, Oliver had always been more outgoing. Whether that was him nearly kicking his way out of his womb just to be closer to Bucky or loudly singing the wrong lyrics to a song.

Idly, Steve wondered who Flora would've been. Then, his mind went to the trauma of the previous pregnancy and the trauma the loss had caused him. The panic causing his chest to clench and immediately Steve brought his hand down to his twenty weeks bump. Trying to remain neutral and trying not to worry that this one would go the same route that Rory's --

_Inhale, one, two, three, four, five. Exhale, one, two, three, four, five._

Practicing one of the maneuvers his therapist, Dr. Strange, gave him, Steve stood there for a moment repeating that until he felt his shoulders come down from where they rose up to his ears. Knowing -- hoping -- that after the appointment today, Steve would feel better.

Admittedly, feeling the little one roll in his uterus helped, too.

"A-B-C-D-E-F," Oliver started singing again, making Steve want to run head-first into the nearest soft pink wall.

Looking over at the hyper five year old, Steve asked, "Why don't you practice another song?"

"Like what?" Oliver's brows furrowed, pausing in his skipping.

Since the only song stuck in his head was the alphabet song, Steve took a moment. Thankfully, he didn't need to come up with one when Bucky called out, "I'm home!"

"In here!" Steve answered while Oliver and Finn ran out of the room to greet their father.

With each toddler on each of his legs, Bucky peeked into the room and told Steve, "I'm gonna jump in the shower, then we can go."

"Sounds good to me," Steve smiled. Crossing the room to the doorway, so he could greet his husband with a kiss. Not lingering the way that he used to, Bucky marked Steve's bump, in hopes of reassuring Steve with his scent.

Although they were doing better every day, it still wasn't how it had once been. Steve figured that it would never be like that again. His psychiatrist encouraged that that was okay. That people grew and changed every day. That relationships evolved. Reminding him that Bucky loved him and that he loved Bucky and that together, they could make it. If they wanted to and tried.

So, that was what they were doing.

Bucky went to his group meetings on Mondays. Steve spent an hour on Thursdays talking about whatever came to mind. Then, they attended family night on Sundays. They were getting back into the groove. Growing and evolving. They loved each other, and Steve found comfort in that. Maybe not every day, but at least every other day.

As Steve went to unpeel the next shipping label from its paper, there was a quick knock while the front door opened. Glancing at his clock, he noticed the time and heard his oldest niece, Violet, call out, "Anyone home?"

Leaving his workshop, Steve greeted the young alpha, "I thought Camila was babysitting today?"

"That was the plan," the eighteen year old good-naturedly rolled her eyes. Explaining, "She went into rut."

"Mazel tov!" Steve cheered at the news of Camila presenting.

Entering the living room, Bucky asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"Another alpha has joined the family," Steve informed. Ruffling Oliver's dark hair when the five year old hugged him. Melting completely when Oliver kissed his bump. Nuzzling close to his future sibling.

"That is definitely something to celebrate," Bucky smiled, Finn on his back and his little arms draped around his neck, holding onto Bucky's hands.

Crouching, Steve brushed his nose along Oliver's, then kissed his forehead. Warning the five year old, "Be good for your cousin."

"They're always good," Violet said with a knowing smirk.

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes at that. While he loved his sons and knew that they were good kids, he wasn't completely delusional. His kids were young and experienced tantrums just like every other child their age. But Steve also knew that they loved their cousins and would probably listen to her better than they listened to him or Bucky.

Accepting Bucky's help, Steve stood again. While Bucky swung Finn around so he could give him a kiss and blow a raspberry on his cheek, Steve grabbed his thick winter coat from the closet. So, Steve wouldn't have to crouch down again, Bucky carried Finn over to him.

"Bye, bye, papa," the two year old said, leaning in for a slobbery kiss.

"Bye, bye, cookie," Steve smiled, rubbing his nose along Finn's, too. And because he told Oliver to be good, he told Finn, too, "Be good."

"'Kay," Finn smiled.

Placing him back on his feet, Bucky kissed him once more and kissed Oliver, too. Both boys waved while Violet assured, "I've got it covered here."

"Thank you," Steve called over his shoulder as he left the house. Blowing kisses to the boys and even waving at Greg who blinked at him before she went back to bathing herself.

Both men climbing into the Volvo, Steve could feel the butterflies angrily fluttering in him. Ever since he found out that he was pregnant for the fourth time in his life, he'd been afraid of losing it. Considering this was the very appointment where they found out the awful news about their daughter made Steve anxious.

_Inhale. One, two, three, four, five. Exhale. One, two, three, four, five._

Taking Steve's hand in his own, Bucky brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Trying to comfort him, Bucky reminded, "I'm here. No matter what, I'm here."

Nodding, Steve repeated, "No matter what."

After everything that they had been through, Steve was confident that they could make it through everything. As long as Steve didn't block Bucky out. As long as they worked together. They were in this through thick and thin. Forever and always. Till the end of the line. It would always be them.


	53. Fifty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of past miscarriage/infant loss

**Fifty-Three:**

Holding Bucky's hand, Steve kept his gaze off the sonogram machine. Trying not to let the memories get to him too much, even though they were, in fact, getting to him. Bucky took his hand in both of his and kissed Steve's forehead. Through the bond, Steve could feel Bucky's own anxieties. Which, of course, made Steve conscious about everything Bucky could've been feeling on his end of Steve's emotions.

As he started shutting down those emotions, Bucky tightened his grip on his hand. They've talked about this. How no matter what Steve felt, he wasn't supposed to close himself off for Bucky's sake. Discussed how him going numb did them both more damage than either wanted or deserved. And while Dr. Strange assured Steve that some backsliding was to be expected, he had to make a conscious effort to not suppress himself.

So, taking in a shaky breath, Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself to just feel _. Inhale: one, two, three, four, five_. Dr. Cho lifting his sweater to his ribs and rolling down the elastic band of his paternity jeans _. Exhale: one, two, three, four, five_.Warm gel being squirted onto his exposed skin _. Inhale: one, two, three, four, five_.The wand making contact with his bump. _Exhale: one, two, three_ \--

_Whump-whump-whump_

Hearing the whooshing-distortion of the baby's heartbeat, Steve redirected his gaze to the screen. His own heart was racing as though it was trying to catch up with their little one's. But more than anything, Steve felt relieved. Started letting himself imagine who they could be.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Steve sniffled. Heart elated and grieving all at once. Happier than he had been for a while because they were okay. But deeply mournful because this should've been how their previous pregnancy went.

"Everything looks healthy," Dr. Cho reassured.

"You hear that, Stevie?" Bucky kissed his hand again, "They're okay."

Wiping the tears off his own face, he wetly smiled at the screen that showed their baby. Their little hands and big head. The fluttering of their heart in their chest. Everything the way it should be.

"What do you say? You want to learn the sex?" Dr. Cho suggested, glancing between Steve and Bucky, but giving Steve more authority in the manner.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Steve looked up at Bucky, quirking a brow. Bucky, however, was the last person to make a decision for Steve. But Steve still had to look to his husband. Relieved when he felt Bucky's affection. Without him saying a word, he assured, _it's up to you_.

Sniffling, Steve decided, "Okay… yeah, sure."

Nodding, Dr. Cho moved the wand around and Steve couldn't help but chew on his lower lip until he tasted blood. All the while watching the screen. Not being able to tear his eyes away. Almost watching in a dreamlike tunnel of his own anxiety.

"Well, unpack those old boy clothes," Dr. Cho answered. Smiling, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Bucky returned the grin, kissing Steve's hand again.

Cleaning off the wand, Dr. Cho moved the machine away. As she handed Steve a towel to clean himself up with, she prompted, "Everything okay with papa?"

"Yeah," Steve rasped, nodding while he wiped the gel off his skin. Leaving it sticky as he returned his clothing to their place. Busying himself with climbing off the exam table, Steve clarified, "Just… trying to get used to it all."

Evaluating him for a moment, Dr. Cho nodded and asked, "Are you still seeing Dr. Strange?"

"Yes," Steve assured, rubbing over his bump, "Every Thursday."

Another nod, "And is it helping?"

"I think so," Steve confirmed, even as his mind tried to run over the last eleven months. The past six months more specifically since he started therapy. Only, just like every time that he tried to think of his therapy sessions, he couldn't remember a damn word he said. Mainly, he talked about every little thing that bothered him and left it there; feeling lighter once he returned home. Steve figured that was for the best though. Helped him not overthink so much.

"Good," Dr. Cho smiled. As she led them out to the checkout counter to schedule their next assignment, she reminded, "Call me if you need me sooner."

"We will," Steve confidently answered. Already buddy-buddy with the after-hours nurses with how often he called. He knew that he should probably hold off on calling at every little hiccup -- literally, sometimes it being actual hiccups -- but he couldn't help himself. His mind kept reminding him of everything that _could_ go wrong.

After everything was set up, the receptionist handed him an appointment card and confirmed, "We'll see you next month."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, zipping his coat.

Holding onto Bucky's arm as they walked through the parking lot, Steve wondered if his husband was going to pick up their former game. The one where they ran through baby names. They hadn't played it since Flora, and Steve wondered if they even needed to now.

"Ya wanna stop for food?" Bucky asked, opening the passenger door and helping Steve inside since the asphalt was slick from the wet snow.

Still not ready to go back to their place, Steve shook his head and declined, "We shouldn't keep Violet."

"You're right," Bucky smiled, agreeing as he leaned in to kiss Steve's temple before closing the door and rounding the SUV to the driver's side. Climbing into his seat, Bucky flirted, "God, you're so smart. I'm glad our sons take after you."

Despite this being their fourth pregnancy and them being married for three years, Steve still blushed. Knowing that he always would, no matter how long he was with Bucky. That fact kept that warmth in his cheeks and the contentment in his soul. Just the way he liked it.

"They'll definitely need something to balance out the charm that they inherit from you," Steve childishly stuck his tongue out at his husband.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky extended his flesh hand toward Steve. Opening his hand wide and wiggling his fingers as he waited for Steve to accept the offer. With a small, sincere smile on his face, Steve placed his hand in Bucky's, lacing their fingers together as Bucky pulled out of the parking spot.


	54. Fifty-Four

**Fifty-Four:**

Returning home, the men were greeted with Violet laying on the ground wearing an Elsa wig and a Superman cape. On her stomach, Greg laid, only giving the men a glance before doubling down on her purring. All the while, Violet loudly counted, "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…"

Smiling, Bucky lightened his steps as he gave her a thumbs up and crept around the corner to head for the hallway. Knowing that he'd probably scare the boys as much as he'd surprise them. Let it always be known that Bucky loved playing hide-and-seek. Even if Oliver was just now getting the hang of it while Finn was still at the phase where he assumed that if he couldn't see them, _they_ couldn't see _him_.

As if to make Steve's point, Finn was hiding beside the couch. Out in plain sight. But since he was facing the wall, clearly he was a master at hiding. Steve smiled at that. Remembering when Oliver used to be the same way. Rubbing his hand over his bump, he let himself hope that their new little guy would be just the same once he reached that age.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Violet called out, even though she continued laying on the floor, loving on Greg.

Chuckling under his breath, Steve shook his head and pulled out the meal he had prepped over the weekend. Taking off the lids and preparing to reheat the garlic butter chicken and asparagus, a high-pitch squeal broke through the house, startling Steve and causing his heart to momentarily race while his current wombmate moved around inside of him.

Also causing Finn to cry.

Instantly, the two year old came out of his hiding spot and ran for Steve. Taking the crying toddler into his arms, Steve settled him on his hip and rubbed his back. Trying to soothe him as he cried in to his neck, while scenting him.

"It's okay, sweetie," Steve assured, smoothing his hand over his blond curls, "It's just Ollie and daddy playing."

Pulling back to look at Steve, Finn covered his ears and said, "Woud."

"I know, it _was_ loud," Steve wiped his face. Pushing his curls off his red, tear-stained face, Steve kissed his cheek and clarified, "They were just playing though. Nothing to be scared of."

Sniffling, Finn leaned forward again. Tucking his face against Steve's scent glands. Finding all the comfort in Steve's scent now that the omega had stopped using blockers. All the while, Steve rubbed his back, comforting his sweet boy. Just letting Finn be while Steve got back to their dinner.

Still giggling, Oliver was thrown over Bucky's shoulder as the alpha entered the living room. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out money for Violet and let Oliver hug her. On her way out of the house, she waved goodbye and confirmed that she'd see them on Sunday.

As Bucky carried Oliver towards the kitchen, he paused. Brows furrowing as his gaze landed on Steve and Finn. Quietly, Steve explained, "You scared two pups for the price of one."

The corners of his mouth pulling further down, Bucky crossed the kitchen so he could apologize to the two year old, "I'm sorry, bub. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to scare Ollie either. Just wanted to surprise you two."

Soon enough, the alpha was able to coax the toddler into his arms. Steve continued with their dinner and let Oliver help by handing him placemats. The five year old happily carried them to the table with his head held high. And while the placement of those mats were crooked, at best, Steve still praised the little boy and kissed the top of his head.

When they all sat down to eat, Steve shared smiles with his guys. Figuring that it wasn't so bad to be having another one. After all, he was lucky. Blessed with the greatest guys he had ever met. What would one more hurt?

Later that night, after the boys were tucked in, the nightlights were turned on, and Greg curled up around Steve's protruding abdomen, the two men settled into bed. Bucky rereading one of his favorite novels, To Kill a Mockingbird, while Steve created a couple of moodboards.

That was when it happened…

"Ooh," Steve jerked. Dropping his phone and instantly touching his protruding abdomen.

"What? What's wrong?" Bucky instantly moved onto his knees, so it'd be easier for him to jump into action if need-be.

Smiling, Steve took Bucky's flesh hand in his and placed it over the spot where their son was kicking. The strong flicking sensation against the inside of his belly felt like a reassurance. That they were there. That he wasn't going to let them forget him.

Immediately brightening, Bucky lowered. Pausing before he pressed his mouth to Steve's stomach, Bucky looked over at him. Silently asking for permission before doing so. And while Bucky was always a stickler for consent, Steve was still appreciative that his husband's priority continued to be Steve's own comfort.

Nodding, Steve allowed and watched Bucky lean down to press a kiss to Steve's baby bump. Then, he got more comfortable to greet him, "Hello, in there!"

At that their little guy kicked harder. Really trying to get their attention and causing Steve to wince at the sheer force. Bucky noticed and reprimanded, "Hey, easy on pops. He's done nothing but love you and that's no way to treat him."

Rolling his eyes, Steve teased, "What're ya gonna do? Ground him?"

"Maybe," Bucky mocked, winking at Steve before returning his attention to his abdomen. With his lips against Steve's skin, Bucky continued, "Ya hear that, Atticus? Take it easy, or you're grounded."

Steve quirked a brow, "Atticus?"

Purposely not meeting Steve's eyes, Bucky explained with a shrug, "He was an empathetic man who wanted the world to be more compassionate."

Admittedly, Steve liked the sound of that. It was how he wanted to raise all three of their sons and any other children that might come along later. Testing, "Atticus Barnes." And damn, if that didn't sound good to him. Only needing to say it once to know that it was his name, Steve confirmed and directed at his bump, "Hi, Atticus. We love you."

Beaming, Bucky promised the fetus, "You're gonna be a good man, Kit. I just know it. You're gonna take after your pops."


	55. Fifty-Five

**Fifty-Five:**

Only one week later, tragedy struck.

Steve's phone was blowing up where it was, charging on the kitchen counter while Steve was sitting, constipated in the boys' bathroom with the door open. Finn was playing with the bath time rubber duckies and Greg was trying to curl up in his underwear, and all Steve wanted was a moment to himself. If Oliver had been there, he'd ask the five year old to get the phone for him. However, he was at preschool and Finn wasn't tall enough.

Then, fear shot through him.

Once completely done with cleaning himself and washing his hands with his pants in their proper place sans cat, Steve rushed through the house for his phone. Seeing that it was _Hubby Boo Boo_ , Steve momentarily relaxed until he realized that it could still be bad.

"Hello?" Steve answered, out of breath.

"Zayde passed," Bucky said in lieu of a greeting.

Steve's chest clenched. Knowing that Zayde Harold was old and that it was only a matter of time before any of Bucky's grandparents passed, it didn't make it any less heartbreaking. He was family. He was kind and he was loving and he had helped raise, not only his own kids, but his grandkids and great grandkids, too.

Tears already starting to build in his eyes, Steve asked, "Are you okay?"

"About as well as any of us can be. We all knew that his COPD was getting bad."

Reminded of the way Zayde Harold had been spending more time at home and started wearing an oxygen mask, Steve knew that it was bound to happen. He was sick and old, and had been in a lot of pain. But Steve wasn't going to tell Bucky that he was in a better place. Because where else, but with his family, would be a better place for him?

But Steve also thought that about his mom and their daughter. All he could do now was hope that somewhere, anywhere, the trio were out there together.

"You need me to do anything?" Steve questioned, pulling the notepad closer to him on the island and picking up a pen. Remembering how much work he had to do for Sarah's funeral and then Flora's, and knowing that it wasn't easy preparing when one was mourning.

"No, I think dad is going to take care of most of it," Bucky declined. "Thanks, though. I know mom would appreciate it."

"Of course," Steve rubbed his hand over Atticus. Relieved when he felt the little guy move and wiggle around his womb, "Tell your mom that if her or Bubbe Ruth or Aunt Cecilia need anything, we're here."

"I will." Letting out a breath, Bucky said, "Thank you, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too," Steve replied, a small smile starting to tug at the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry about Zayde Harold."

In the quiet, Steve made out a sniffle on the other line before Bucky decided, "I should probably get back to work…"

"Okay, honey," Steve nodded, "I'll see you tonight."

"See you," Bucky confirmed before repeating that he loved him, Finn, and Kit. And even though Oliver was at school, he still said that he loved him, too.

Putting his phone back on the counter, Steve turned to find Finn completely nude, playing with the rubber duckies. While Steve felt like he could cry at the loss of their zayde, he couldn't help but laugh at his son. So young and full of life. Zayde Harold would've loved this moment. Always giggling when his great grandchildren acted like kids.

"Cookie, what're ya doin'?" Steve giggled, crossing the room.

His little brow furrowed, Finn asked, "Can I take bath?"

"Not right now, baby," Steve answered, mimicking the pout that Finn developed. Glancing at the clock, an idea came to him and he said, "Right now we need to go pick up Ollie. So, ya gotta get dressed."

"No," Finn whined, flopping down flat on his back.

Shaking his head, Steve started picking up the clothes that the two year old shed. Unsure if it was a phase that every kid went through or if it was just his own that enjoyed being naked at every opportunity. Wondering if it was only Finn who wanted to take baths as frequently as possible. Figuring that if he could, the toddler would live in water.

Walking back over to Finn, he shook the clothes out and repeated, "C'mon, gotta get dressed."

"Don't wanna," Finn whined. Going for extra theatrical as he kicked out his legs and slapped his hands on the floor.

"Finley Nathaniel, you'll have a bath tonight," Steve assured. Holding the clothes out for the toddler, Steve reiterated, "But right now, you need to get dressed so we can go pick up Ollie."

As the almost three year old whined again, Steve crouched, so he could be more on his level. Deciding, "If you get dressed, I'll let you use papa's special markers when we get back."

That caught his attention and he sat up, studying Steve. To help the toddler make his decision, Steve mimed crossing his heart and covered his eye. Then, for the ultimate promise, Steve held out his pinky.

Finn's steel-blue eyes nearly popped out of his head at that. Knowing that it was sincere if papa was going as far as a pinky promise. So, he wrapped his little pinky around Steve's and grinned up at him.

Returning that smile, Steve leaned forward to rub noses with him. When they pulled back, Finn stood and used Steve as support as they got the toddler dressed. With his blond curls all staticky now, Steve tried to smooth them down the best he could, but it was useless. Of course, Steve only leaned in to kiss his forehead before standing up and getting them ready to leave.


	56. Fifty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed Bruce's nurse (chapter eight) from Scott to Ava

**Fifty-Six:**

Bopping along to Bruno Mars on the radio, Steve pulled into the school parking lot. Parking in a spot close to the building, Steve climbed out and got Finn out, too. Carrying him as he entered the school.

Just as always, Steve and Finn were greeted by the front office staff. Finn giving them a shy smile and a wave that each of the women returned cheerfully, complimenting, "What a cutie."

"You're a little early," a brunette beta, Principal van Dyne, grinned at Finn.

"I know," Steve sighed. Worrying his lip, he admitted, "We lost a relative today."

"Oh, no," she touched her chest empathetically, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Steve genuinely appreciated it and gave her a small smile as she walked around the desk to escort him.

Walking the empty hallway, Steve looked around at all the school projects. Hand-print leaves, doily snowflakes, and coffee-filter flowers, _oh my!_ Once at the correct classroom, Steve shifted Finn so they'd all be more comfortable and Principal van Dyne knocked on the door before opening it.

At the sounds of the other little kids, Finn perked and wiggled to be let down. So, Steve set him on the ground, but kept his tender grip on his little hand as they entered the classroom. Finding the little kids clucking like chickens, a smile came to Steve's face. Especially when he found the teacher, Mr. Lang, doing just as the five year olds were.

Loudly, Principal van Dyne cleared her throat and gained the attention of Mr. Lang. Even having him pause in mid-cluck with his neck extended and his leg bent at the knee. Straightening his stance and bringing his arms down from their folded stance, thumbs tucked under his armpits, he walked over to them.

"Oliver Barnes is leaving early on family business," Principal van Dyne delicately informed.

"Oh no," Mr. Lang's expression transformed into one of sympathy as he directed his attention to Steve and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I think we've got everything covered, but thank you," Steve gave him a small smile. Lowering his voice, he clarified, "My husband's grandfather passed today."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mr. Lang stated tenderly, his green eyes expressing his empathy.

"Thank you," Steve rubbed his hand over his abdomen as Kit kicked when he turned and squirmed inside of Steve.

Turning to face the class, Mr. Lang clapped his hands three times as he announced, "One, two, three. Eyes on me."

With only a few outliers, the class stopped their clucking and moved out of their chicken stances as they turned to face the front of the class. That was when Oliver, in the middle of the group, noticed Steve and he instantly lit up at seeing his papa. Before Mr. Lang could say anything else, Oliver rushed towards the front of the class to greet Steve and Finn. Giving Finn a big bear hug that absolutely melted Steve's heart.

"Why are you here?" Oliver bluntly questioned, pulling back from his brother to look up at his papa.

Realizing that he hadn't worked out how he was going to explain the loss to them, Steve decided to go with the easiest truth, "We're going to go surprise daddy, gramps, and mimi at the shop."

"We are?!" Oliver excitedly asked, hopping up at down while he held Finn's hands, getting the almost three year old to jump with him while some of the other little kids came over to join them.

"Yeah, bub, we are," Steve smiled, ruffling his brown locks once he settled down and reached his hands up to touch Steve's bump. Standing on his tiptoes to kiss the place where his little brother was residing.

"Yay!" Oliver cheered. As though remembering that they were in school, he looked up at Mr. Lang and politely asked his teacher, "Can I go?"

"Of course," Mr. Lang chuckled, gesturing over to the row of cubbies.

"Thanks," Oliver yelled over his shoulder as he raced across the room.

"Can I go, too?" A little brunet asked, looking up at Mr. Lang.

Softly smiling, Mr. Lang shook his head and said, "Sorry, Tony, but Oliver's the only one who gets to leave early today."

While Oliver headed back over to them at the front of the room, some of his schoolmates pulled him into hugs along the way, saying they'd miss him. Steve's heart tugged at that, reminding him to set up some playdates for the five year old. Especially with his friend Tony, who gave him the biggest hug.

" _Goodbye, goodbye. We'll see you again_ ," Mr. Lang led the class through the song, " _Farewell, farewell. Take care, my friend_."

Once Oliver the two little boys let go of one another, Mr. Lang held his hand out towards Oliver. With a grin, the five year old gave the beta man a high-five. Of course, that made Finn want to follow after his brother. Thankfully, the kind teacher offered him a high-five, too.

As they waved goodbye to the rest of the class, Mr. Lang reiterated, "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, taking Oliver's hand in his other hand and led the boys out of the room behind Principal van Dyne. Truly, genuinely thankful for the kindness, and while he wasn't ready for Finn to start school, he hoped that he had Mr. Lang.


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Fifty-Seven:**

Pulling into the back lot where the employees parked, Steve noticed that he wasn't the only one with the idea to go to the shop. Parking between his and Bucky's new minivan and Becca's sedan. Getting the boys out, he let them lead the way into the shop through the employee entrance. The pair running, racing each other, as they headed for the front of the shop where Winnie was typically stationed behind the counter.

"No running, Oliver Thomas and Finely Nathaniel," Steve reprimanded, closing the door behind himself.

"Sorry!" Both boys called over their shoulders while not slowing in the slightest.

Shaking his head, Steve continued after them. Seeing that Becca was sitting behind the counter instead of Winnie, Steve asked, "Did mom head home?"

"Yeah," Becca sniffled, accepting the hugs from her nephews.

"You need me to take over?" Steve asked, wanting Becca to be able to mourn properly, if she wanted to.

"That's okay," Becca declined. Meeting Steve's eyes from her seat, Becca assured, " _I'm_ okay. Plus, I like being close to Dum Dum."

"Well, let me know," Steve reminded. Gesturing towards the garage, Steve asked, "Bucky in there?"

As she nodded, Steve entered the garage. The smell of gasoline and hard-working, sweating mechanics was familiar, but still had Steve breathing through his mouth. Maneuvering around the different vehicles and various tools as he entered further into the garage. Eyes roaming over the area for his husband.

Brows furrowed, Steve walked over to Morita. Gaining his attention, so the man wouldn't be startled and could pause his current task. Steve yelled over the other loud noises of work, "Where's Buck?"

Gesturing to the side, he answered, "Needed a minute."

Frowning, his shoulders slumped and he thanked the man before leaving him to his work. Crossing the rest of the garage towards the opened side door, Steve waved at the men who waved at him, knowing that the Barnes' Auto Repair crew was a family. Even when they weren't legally related to the family.

Exiting the garage, Steve looked from the customer parking lot to the employee parking lot, and paused. Slack-jawed, Steve just stood there as he stared at his husband hugging another man. That little voice in the back of his head telling him that he should've never trusted Bucky. That Bucky was just like every other alpha. That Steve was an idiot for giving Bucky four pups.

Then, the man opened his eyes and noticed Steve.

Snapping his mouth shut, with his teeth slamming together, Steve watched as the man pulled back from the hug and Bucky removed his face from the man's muscular shoulder. Steve could only stand there with jelly for legs as he watched Bucky wipe the tears from his face. Sniffling, Bucky must've caught Steve's scent because he whipped around to face him.

"Steve," Bucky rasped, the tension leaving his shoulders as he crossed the space between the man he was just hugging to Steve. Instantly wrapping Steve up in his arms as he buried his face in Steve's neck. Kissing the spot just above the mating bite hidden under his winter coat.

More tears left Bucky's eyes, wetting Steve's skin and jacket. Despite his twenty-one weeks bump, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso and pulled him in as close as he could. Reaching up to stroke the hair at the nape of his neck, just like he always did when he was soothing his mate.

Feeling the other man's eyes on them, however, Steve was tense. Softly, only for Bucky's ears, Steve asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Bucky pulled back, sniffling, wiping his tears once more. Wrapping his flesh arm around Steve's waist, he kept Steve close to him as he gestured over towards the muscular brunet. Introducing the pair, "This is Brock. Brock, this is my husband, Steve."

Hand extended, Brock crossed the distance. Once in reach, he shook Steve's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Steve nodded, forcing a smile on his face as he looked up at the alpha. Not knowing what to say since _he_ hadn't heard a damn word about him. Instead, just shaking his hand and trying to appear as unbothered by the whole situation as he seemed to be.

"We're in the same support group," Brock clarified, correctly presuming that Steve didn't know about him.

"Oh," Steve felt a pang of sympathy through the bond and paused his hand as it rubbed over his protruding abdomen. Although he didn't know this man, he understood the pain he must feel. Remembering how difficult it had been to see Mandy when she was pregnant.

Not knowing what to say, Steve relayed the one sentiment that everyone had given him, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Brock softly smiled as though he truly appreciated it. Then, turned it around, " _I'm_ sorry for _your_ loss."

While Steve was there because of the recent loss of Zayde Harold, he knew that Brock wasn't referencing that loss. Steve's chest clenched and Atticus kicked, trying to get more room for himself. Wondering if he'll ever feel peace at the mention of their dear Flora. Instead of trying to figure that one out, Steve cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"Of course," Brock smiled.

Something to it made a shiver want to run down Steve's spine and made him suppress the uncomfortability. He couldn't put his finger on the _why_ of it, but he closed off some of himself as he evaluated the brunet in front of him. Bucky must've felt it through the bond because his hand squeezed Steve's hip, a reminder that he wasn't supposed to suppress his emotions.

Turning towards Bucky, Steve informed, "The boys are bothering your sister. So, we should go in."

"You let Oliver ditch?" Bucky weakly teased, wiggling his brows.

"Mhmm," Steve smiled up at his husband, trying to ignore the pair of eyes on him.

"What a troublemaker," Bucky leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Better hold onto him, Barnes," Brock joked, good-naturedly giving his friend a hard time.

Looking over at the brunet, Steve's stomach churned. There was just something… off. Not that Bucky seemed to notice as he reeled Steve in even closer to his side and reassured, "Don't gotta worry about that. My Stevie's a keeper."

For a moment, the trio just stood there. Steve stood there awkwardly as he tried to think of a way to remove himself and Bucky from the cold. Thankfully, Brock broke the silence, "Well, I should get back to the office."

"Alright, man," Bucky said, pulling away from Steve so he could give the brunet another hug.

Giving Bucky's shoulder a comforting squeeze, Brock confirmed, "I'll see you at group. But don't be afraid to call me, if you need to."

"I will," Bucky agreed.

Smiling, Brock held his hand out towards Steve again. So, Steve accepted the gesture and startled when Brock's index finger brushed the scent gland in his wrist. Bringing his other hand up, Brock held Steve's hand in both of his for a moment as he said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Steve quietly lied, not being able to raise his voice higher than a whisper since he couldn't get a breath into his lungs while he felt so pathetically intimidated.

When Brock walked away, Steve didn't try to suppress that shudder that ran down his spine that time. Not even able to keep his back to the alpha and turning to make sure the brunet left them. Bucky entered the garage and Steve followed. Pausing just to give Brock's retreating frame one last look. However, since Brock was turning the corner, the brunet looked over and met Steve's gaze. The curl of his lips made Steve's blood run cold, and he didn't understand why.


	58. Fifty-Eight

**Fifty-Eight:**

For the rest of the day, Brock -- and the icky feeling he gave Steve -- remained in the corner of Steve's mind. Never fully tucked away for Steve to forget about him, but thankfully never fully in focus for Steve to think him about him to the point of nausea. Mainly, he just wanted to be there for his husband, and wanted to know more about this friend of his.

Yet, there was only so much that Steve could hold back. And while the pair got ready for bed, Steve couldn't bite his tongue any longer as he prompted, "So, Brock seems… nice."

With the lie on his tongue, Steve shoved his toothpaste covered toothbrush into his mouth to scrub the bile taste from his tongue. Bucky didn't seem to notice though as he continued spreading the charcoal mask onto his handsome face while confirming, "He is."

Nodding, Steve studied his husband in the large mirror that stretched across the double vanity. Of course, Steve knew that his husband was a kind and trusting man, but clearly it wasn't all in his head, right? There was definitely something off about Brock, yeah?

Finishing brushing his teeth, Steve made his tone light as he teased, "If he's so nice, how come you've never mentioned him?"

"I have," Bucky scoffed, washing his hands. Shaking them the way he always did before drying them with the towel, he mimed kissing Steve's temple, so he wouldn't get any of the mask on him and left the bathroom.

Following, Steve's brows furrowed, "I know I have pregnancy brain, but I don't remember any Brocks." Turning down the bedding, Steve chuckled, "And I would've definitely remembered because you know how much I love the show, _Reba_ , and Brock is her ex-husband."

Fluffing his pillows, Bucky informed, "I've talked about him, I just didn't say his name."

Climbing into bed, Steve asked, "Why wouldn't you say his name?"

"Because I didn't want to get your Reba-loving heart in a tizzy," Bucky good-humoredly mocked, propping the pillows up so he could sit and read a bit. Giving him an unamused look, Steve waited for Bucky to admit, "It's an anonymous group. Didn't want to breach his privacy."

Loving his husband even more, he snuggled into Bucky's side and teased, "Who would I have told? You're my best friend."

Affectionately, Bucky feigned shock as he joked, " _I'm_ your best friend?"

Playing along, Steve said, "Don't tell, Nattie."

Drawing an invisible X over his left pec where his heart was, Bucky assured, "I'd never dream of it."

"Good," Steve smiled, rubbing his bump. Trying to soothe the active fetus, Steve asked, "So, what's Brock's story?"

Deeply sighing, Bucky held Steve closer to his frame as he confessed, "My greatest nightmare."

Catching Steve's attention, he looked up at his husband. The charcoal mask drying and his hair disheveled from the lilac purple elastic headband holding it back. There was something in Bucky's eyes as he kept his gaze on the open book on his lap.

"His omega and their baby passed during childbirth," Bucky solemnly informed. Holding Steve tighter, Bucky quietly admitted, "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you, too. Brock is so incredibly strong. He's almost as strong as you."

Moving to sit up, Steve didn't give Bucky any annoyed looks or comment about how he didn't need help. Mainly because he did, in fact, need assistance. Nevertheless, Steve maneuvered his way onto Bucky's lap. Accidentally knocking the paperback onto the floor, losing Bucky's place as he straddled his husband.

Demanding Bucky's undivided attention, Steve cradled Bucky's face in his hands, being careful of the dry face mask. "James Barnes, _you_ are strong. Way stronger than you give yourself credit for. And we're not supposed to compare trauma, remember? That's what you told me."

Leaning in, Bucky chastely kissed Steve's lips while rubbing over his protruding abdomen. Slipping his hands beneath the old, faded Jonas Brothers 2009 concert tee that Steve stole from Bucky. Marking Steve's skin, Bucky softly shared, " _You_ make me strong."

Eyes watering from his pregnancy hormones and Bucky's sincerity, Steve lamely mocked, "And _you_ make me want to puke."

Working like a charm, Bucky chuckled and leaned in for another sweet kiss. Both still mindful of Bucky's charcoal mask. Sighing, Steve slumped and decided, "Go wash that goop off, so I can really kiss ya."

Arrogantly smirking, Bucky teased, "I love it when you're bossy."

"Good," Steve's grin grew as he climbed off Bucky's lap. As Bucky started climbing off the bed, Steve didn't let him get too far as he shared another sweet kiss with his husband.

"I love you," Bucky reminded, kissing Steve again.

Smiling, Steve confirmed, "I love you, too."

"I love you more," Bucky said before childishly sticking his tongue out. When he leaned over to pick up the novel he had been reading, Steve swatted Bucky's firm bum. Straightening to his full height, Bucky playfully narrowed his eyes at Steve, but there was nothing but affection in the bond.

Steve's grin grew as he settled back in the bed. Pulling the bedding over himself as he patted Bucky's side of the bed. Bucky rolled his eyes but a smile tugged the corners of his lips up, cracking the mask as his joy reached his eyes. Giving Steve a wink before heading into the bathroom to wash his face.

Removing his glasses and one of his hearing aids, Steve yawned while he got himself more comfortable. After such a long day, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but wasn't going to complain time seemed to pass within a second and Bucky climbing into bed beside him.

Squinting in the dark, Steve lifted his arm in a clear gesture to cuddle closer. Thankfully, Bucky knew that and moved closer. Settling with his head on Steve's chest, Bucky soothingly rubbed his flesh hand along his bump while Steve wrapped his arms around him.

While the pair should've fell asleep, Steve felt tears start to wet his shirt. Steve's heart aching for his husband as the alpha slid his arm around Steve's waist to hold him closer. The sorrow flowing through the bond like a river, filling Steve up until his own tears started prickling at his eyes.

Trying to comfort Bucky, Steve smoothed his messy brown hair away from his face. Simply holding his spouse as he cried into his chest. Softly, Steve kissed his forehead and quietly gave him loving reassurances. That he was there. That he would always be there for Bucky. No matter what curve ball was thrown their way. Steve knew one thing that was a sure thing was that he and Bucky would make it through anything and everything, together.


	59. Fifty-Nine:

**Fifty-Nine:**

"I should've worn it more," Bucky sighed, looking at his reflection while tugging at the itchy, purposely ugly sweater that Zayde Harold had knitted a few years ago.

Steve buttoned his simple long sleeve shirt, ignoring the dark purple-red stretchmark -- his first -- and reminded, "You're allergic to wool."

"Still," Bucky scratched his blunt nails over his broad shoulder, the sweater already getting to him. Moving on to style his hair, Bucky combed his tousled brown hair with glassy eyes.

Rubbing his back, Steve leaned closer. Pressing a kiss to the middle of his shoulder blades. Wrapping his arms around Bucky's trim waist as much as he could with his freshly turned twenty-two week bump. Trying to give his husband as much comfort as he could. Knowing that, while he mentally checked out with Flora's funeral, he wasn't going to do that this time.

Bringing one of Steve's hands up, Bucky kissed the palm and asked, "Can you get the boys ready?"

"Of course," Steve readily agreed. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed a kiss to the back of Bucky's neck before moving away and leaving the bathroom.

Since Steve and Bucky were encouraging their children to be independent, they allowed the boys to dress themselves. All Steve had told them was that it had to be green. It was, after all, one of Zayde Harold's requests for his funeral: everyone wear green. Claiming that it was to wish him well and hope his next chapter -- whatever it may be -- was full of promise. And really, who was any of them to argue with what their loved one wanted?

Pausing in the boys' doorway, Steve doubted that Zayde Harold imagined his great-grandsons showing up in _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ footie pajamas. Because while they were green, they seemed entirely inappropriate. Even if they were toddlers.

"Guys, you can't wear those," Steve informed, crossing the messy room to the closet.

"But papa," Oliver whined, theatrically throwing his head back and inevitably causing the attached hood with the thin purple eye mask to fall back.

"But nothing," Steve immediately started combing through their dress clothes. Realizing that (1.) his children had too much clothing that they hardly ever wore and (2.) why did they have so many different shades of the color blue?

Finding one holiday sweater and one button down that was possibly too small for either boy, Steve turned to face his sons. Finn was sitting in front of the tree shaped bookshelf with one of the soft cloth books in his lap and a plush Big Bird on his lap. Oliver on the other hand was explaining why he wanted to wear the pajamas.

"And they're _cool_ ," Oliver ended his statement, pleading.

"Well, I'm sorry sweetie, but we're going to a funeral. And you don't wear pajamas to a funeral," Steve held up the sweater and handed it to Oliver. Figuring it'd fit better than the dress shirt.

"But they're green," Oliver whined.

Inhaling deeply, Steve got down on his knees so he'd be eye-level with the five year old. Taking Oliver's hands in his, he kindly asked, "Are we big boys?"

When Oliver nodded, Steve nodded and continued, "And what don't big boys do?"

Sighing in his annoyance, Oliver finished, "Throw fits."

"Exactly," Steve leaned in, letting Ollie meet him the rest of the way as he rubbed his nose along Steve's. "Now, will you _please_ put this on?"

"Okay," he rolled his eyes and exaggeratedly sighed before pulling down the zipper of the footie pajamas.

"Thank you," Steve moved over to Finn. Gesturing for the almost three year old to stand, Steve was glad when he did without making a fuss. Of course, that was how they usually worked. Easily balancing each other out.

As he helped Finn unzip and step out of the pajamas, a _RIP!_ was heard and he immediately started looking over the button up shirt that he had helped Finn slide into. Only, it was from the other side of the room where Oliver said, "Uh oh."

Turning to face the tiny brunet, Steve asked, "What do you mean, 'uh oh?'"

"It ripped," Oliver's lower lip quivered as he stood there with the sweater only half on with one arm through the sleeve and the other one highlighting the new tear.

Clenching his jaw to stop his own tears from building in his eyes as he watched Oliver angrily wipe at his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and glanced at the doorway. Finding Bucky standing there with furrowed brows, he silently questioned what was going on. Before Steve could tell him though, Oliver noticed him, too, and ran for him.

"It was an accident," Oliver insisted, crying harder now.

"It's okay," Bucky assured, lifting the five year old into his arms. Wiping his face, Bucky asked, "What happened?"

"Papa said no jammies," Oliver sniffled, "But they're green and zayde wanted green."

Helping Oliver remove the ripped sweater, Bucky just looked at the five year old for a moment. Then, he decided, "They can wear them."

Steve's brows arched high on his forehead as he considered his husband. Still holding the too-small button down, he questioned, "You sure?"

Nodding, Bucky confirmed, "Yeah. Zayde did get them for them, after all. He would've wanted this."

"If you're sure," Steve shrugged. Placing the shirt on Finn's bed, Steve helped the toddler back into his pajamas and zipped him back up. Fondly accepting the hug and slobbery kiss his son gave him. Smoothing down his unruly blond curls before moving to stand.

With some assistance from Bucky, Steve took the torn sweater from him and stood on his tiptoes to give him a fond kiss. Ruffling Oliver's messy brown hair on his way out of the room. Letting the little boy redress himself. Placing the small dress shirt in the diaper bag and putting the sweater in his craft room, so he could try and mend it later.

"Hey," Bucky softly called after him.

Pausing in the doorway of his craft room, Steve turned to look at his husband, "What's up?"

"It's okay if they wear their footies, right?" Bucky asked, genuinely checking in with Steve.

Cradling Bucky's face in his hands, Steve assured, "It's okay with me, if it's okay with _you_."

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Bucky thought it over before nodding and leaning down to kiss Steve. Resting his forehead against Steve's, the pair just stood there for a moment. Steve's hands sliding around to the back of Bucky's neck. Stroking the soft brown hair there and seeking Bucky's emotion through the bond. Trying to comfort his spouse the best way he could. Even if that meant just holding him a little longer.

However, they couldn't stand there all day, not even if they wanted to. So, they shared one more kiss before getting the boys in their coats and heading out to the garage. Since Steve was still small enough to comfortably sit in the driver seat, he slid in behind the steering wheel while Bucky settled in the passenger seat. Neither of them were prepared for another funeral, but as Steve held his hand out for Bucky, he was prepared to be there for his family. It was the least he could do.


	60. Sixty

**Sixty:**

If there was one thing to remember about the Barneses, it was to never underestimate them. Especially since it seemed as though as soon as one had them figured out, they went and surprised everyone. So, Steve really shouldn't have been surprised when they arrived at the funeral home and found Jeremiah in a _PJ Masks_ , Gecko, costume -- mask included -- and Sadie in a Tinkerbell costume. Wings and all.

Sighing in relief that his kids weren't going to stick out like a sore thumb, Steve slipped out of his jacket and helped the kids do the same. While Bucky fidgeted in his scratchy sweater, Steve quietly asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, still twitchy as he touched the back of his head to make sure his kippah was on. Making sure that Oliver's and Finn's were secure, Bucky quietly admitted, "Just trying to keep it together."

Reaching over, Steve gave Bucky's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Wanting to draw his husband closer so he could scent him, but knowing that now wasn't an appropriate time for Bucky's face to be buried in his neck, no matter how much it could've helped. So, Steve marked him before dropping his arm to hang up their jackets on the free-standing racks.

And while the loved ones were all dressed in green outfits, Steve was surprised with how quiet they all were. With only sniffles and whispers shared among the friends, and even less shared among Zayde Harold's grandkids and great-grandkids. It was odd to witness and made a twinge of panic strike his heart as he was reminded of the last funeral that they had attended.

Pausing outside of the room where everyone was gathering, Steve tried to calm his breaths. It didn't help that Atticus was now awake and responding to his anxiety. Probably feeling Steve's current emotion, Bucky stopped and turned around. Finding that Steve wasn't walking behind him, he doubled back for the room's entrance.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Just need a minute," Steve assured, blowing out a deep exhale while he rubbed his protruding abdomen.

"Want me to wait with you?" Bucky questioned, tenderly pushing Steve's hair away from his face.

Noticing how the boys were hugging their cousins and how Mandy's wife, Aubrey, was now looking at him and Bucky at the door, Steve shook his head. Encouraging, "I'll be in, in just a minute."

After a moment of consideration, Bucky nodded as he agreed. Leaning in, he kissed Steve's temple before continuing down the makeshift aisle. Only giving Steve one more glance.

Once Steve watched Tibby embrace Bucky, he knew that his husband was in good hands and moved out of the way. Standing by the large welcome sign that proclaimed, _Celebrating the life of Harold Braum_ , and tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes. Especially when he realized that the picture used was one that Steve had taken at Oliver's first birthday party.

Taking a tissue from the box next to the guest book, Steve dabbed at his eyes and tried to keep it together. Of course, those damn pregnancy hormones had him crying at a yogurt commercial the other day, so they were definitely going to be worse today. Even if Steve wanted to be a rock. Be there for the rest of his family and comfort them the way they had comforted him in the past.

Blowing his nose, a deep voice cleared their throat behind him, "Am I, uh… Am I at the right place?"

Turning to find Brock, Steve just stood there for a minute before his tears fell down his face with a vengeance. At that, Brock's eyes widened and he looked highly uncomfortable to, not only be there, but to be standing in front of a crying pregnant omega. Not that Steve could blame him for either.

But he still wasn't sure why this man was here when he had never met anyone else here. However, then Steve remembered that he was the second person that Bucky had called after finding out that his zayde had passed. Steve remembered the way Bucky spoke about Brock and was reminded that the alpha was a good friend. A friend that was there when Steve hadn't been.

Sniffling, Steve confirmed, "You're at the right place."

Awkwardly chuckling, Brock said, "Kinda figured."

"Right," Steve threw the used tissue away, "It's been a long couple of days."

Nodding, Brock understood, "Don't have to explain anything to me."

Crossing his arms along his chest, Steve held himself and looked anywhere but at the intimidating alpha in front of him. Spotting the bowl of kippah's, Steve asked, "Did you get your yarmulke yet?"

"No," Brock shook his head, looking over at the ones provided, "I'm not Jewish."

Shrugging, Steve clarified, "It's considered a sign of respect."

As Brock glanced at the kippahs, Steve studied him. The internal debate for Brock causing suspicion to further grow in Steve. Although he hadn't grown up with the customs and beliefs of his family, and although he and Bucky weren't religious people, Steve still did what he could to respect his family. Genuinely, Steve didn't understand why it seemed to take Brock so long to take one of the cloth caps.

Looking at the yarmulke, Brock asked, "How do I…?"

"Need help?" Steve's mouth offered before his brain could get his legs moving further away from the man. Instead of fleeing the way his body wanted him to, Steve crossed the short distance towards him and held his hand out for the kippah. Having some experience with placing them and clipping them in over the past six years, Steve didn't need a lot of time or thought as he did so with Brock.

Once he was done, Steve let his hands return to his bump. As his gaze moved from checking out the placement of the satin head cover, his gaze landed on Brock. The look in those eyes was something that Steve didn't understand, but it made his stomach flip uncomfortably. Brock might've been a good friend to Bucky, but usually it was well known that a person didn't look at their friend's spouse like _that_.

Taking a step back to put as much distance between them as possible, Steve gestured towards the room and said, "I'm going to take my seat now."

Brock nodded, letting Steve leave. Steve turned and quickly made his way down the rows of grieving guests until he found Bucky and their sons sitting in the second row along with the rest of Bucky's siblings. Taking the empty seat beside Oliver, he gladly accepted the little boys hand when he offered it. Even if he did find himself still glancing over his shoulder at Brock.

When their gazes locked, Steve's breath hitched. But he could only look away once Finn started climbing onto his lap. Quickly gathering his toddler and holding him close. Nosing at those soft curls to get the icky feeling from his mind. Wondering if it was too insensitive to tell his husband that his support friend was giving him a bad case of the creeps.

Glancing over to his mate, he noticed how tears were starting to silently fall down his face, and Steve decided to tell him another time. A time when he wasn't mourning. Yeah, that's all Steve had to do. Just wait until he didn't need his friend. By that time, perhaps he wouldn't even need to say anything at all.


	61. Sixty-One

**Sixty-One:**

From a room off to the side, Bubbe Ruth entered, wearing a beautiful floral green dress. Entirely convinced in that moment that Zayde Harold requested everyone wear green simply because it looked amazing on his mate. Beside her, Bubbe Ruth clutched onto Aunt Cecilia in a metallic green dress with shoulder pads fit for a prom more than a funeral, but it was green.

Holding onto George, Winifred entered the room in a lime green corduroy pant suit. Her hair pulled back, off her face, the way Zayde Harold was always trying to get her to do. Although Steve couldn't see any tears falling from her eyes, there were still stains on her cheeks. When she took her seat in front of Bucky, he reached forward to squeeze her shoulder. Lovingly, she reached up to give his hand a squeeze. Just as she did when her daughters did the same.

With the funeral home director taking his place at the podium, Steve scented Finn. Not wanting to think about anything. Not how much he hated funerals, nor how it was too soon for him to be at another funeral. Mainly knowing that if he didn't get a grip on himself, he'd probably have a panic attack. And that was the last thing that Steve needed.

"Although I never had the pleasure of meeting Harold, I have spent some time with his family," the director started. "With help from his beloved wife, Ruth, and their adoring daughters, Winifred and Cecilia, I've been given a clear impression of who Harold was.

"Harold was a good man. A kind man. The type of man that empowered and inspired the people around him. Whether it was his ever-growing family or the friends he made wherever he went, he had a big heart and he shared love with everyone. Everyone here is a testament to that."

Hearing the shaky exhale from Bucky, Steve glanced over at him. Seeing the steady stream of tears escaping Bucky's eyes, Steve reached out, extending his hand for him. Palm up and inviting, Steve offered his husband the only comfort he could do with both their pups cuddled up to him.

Thankfully, Bucky accepted. Lacing their fingers and bringing Steve's slender hand up to his mouth so he could press a kiss to the back of it.

"Born and raised in Brooklyn, Harold grew up with five older siblings. Being the youngest allowed his love for practical jokes to flourish, even if they were played on him. Particularly when his children and grandchildren started learning how to do them.

"Being an animal lover at a young age, he would lure cats home and give them table scraps. As I've been told, he did this so often that one morning his father woke up to find fifteen cats waiting on their front porch."

Softly, chuckles and sniffles came from the grieving group, and Steve could only think about how much Bucky was like his grandfather. How their own cat was there because Bucky had started feeding her at the garage. Looking down at their sons, a small smile tugged at his lips as he imagined either -- or both -- of them doing the same.

"A poet and romantic at heart, Harold and Ruth met when they were teens. Not even old enough to drive, but Harold was set on spending the rest of his life with Ruth. Something that took some time for both their parents to get used to. But Harold was a reliable, determined man, who did everything he could once he set his mind to something. Proving that he was someone that people could trust, someone that anyone would be glad to have in their lives.

"A hard worker, Harold took over the family plumbing business. Being a plumber, Harold made sure that his daughters knew how to snake a drain and passed that same knowledge onto his nieces and nephews, and down to his grandchildren. Reminding them that sometimes in life, pipe dreams are okay, and to always remember to wear a belt.

"Harold's family was his life. Helping raise his grandchildren and great-grandchildren just as he raised his daughters. Passing along nuggets of wisdom such as, 'always wear a red shirt when you eat spaghetti,' and, 'keep cake moist by eating it all in one sitting.'"

Another bout of soft laughter came from the attendees, along with more sniffles. Knowing that Bucky had taken a lot of Zayde Harold's advice and built his life around that advice. Infinitely glad that they were raising their sons with a combination of everything they had been taught.

"From what Winifred and Cecilia told me, Harold was the best father any kid could've asked for. With his childlike wonderment and his joy of terrible puns, he helped them stay humble and pass that outlook onto their own children.

"Having been married for sixty years, Ruth informed me that the secret to a happy marriage was to marry your best friend and to have a good sense of humor. Informing me that the key to being good parents was to remember that you're a team, not opponents."

Giving Bucky's hand a squeeze, Steve knew that Bubbe Ruth was right. The only way he was going to make his marriage last was to remember that he and Bucky were in this together. Bucky had known they were a team from the very beginning, and it didn't take long for Steve to catch up. It was inscribed on their wedding bands, after all. It was the way they executed any plan.

"I think we can all agree that Harold was a unique individual, and that the mark he put on this world will last all of us for the rest of our lives until we meet him again. To put it plainly, Harold was very loved and will be missed dearly."

While some of the attendees vocally agreed and others quietly nodded theirs, the funeral home director said, "Now, Harold's daughter, Cecilia, would like to say something."

Standing, Aunt Cecilia crossed the short distance to the podium. Pulling out a pair of cat-frame glasses and a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it and smoothing it on the podium, Aunt Cecilia cleared her throat and started, "All my life, my dad told me to look after my sister. Growing up, I was annoyed because I was the younger of us and thought that I should've been the one being looked after. Only now do I realize that he didn't tell me to look after Freddie because she couldn't look after herself, but because one day, it would be _just_ us."

Sniffling, Aunt Cecilia looked up at the ceiling and quietly assured Zayde Harold, "I get it now."

Returning her gaze to her paper, she cleared her throat, "My dad was my best friend. Always there when I needed something. And it didn't matter if I lived next door, down the block, or Mars, if I missed our weekly phone call and daily texts, he would find a way to get to me all the way in California. Even if that meant riding a unicycle to get --" a sob broke free from her and a tear escaped Steve's eyes.

"To get to me," Aunt Cecilia finished. "He was the greatest man I ever met. Letting me make my own decisions and learn my own lessons. Never shaming me or saying, 'I told you so.' As an unmated omega in an alpha's world, having such a kind, omegist alpha on my side meant more than I ever understood at the time.

"I will forever miss him. Miss the way he used to sing when he cooked. How he used to giggle after sharing a particularly bad pun. Even the way his nose scrunched when he was angry." Briefly, she clenched her jaw before continuing, "I'll just miss him."

Removing her glasses, she wiped the tears from her face and returned to her seat. The director stood at the podium and announced, "Harold's grandson, James, would like to say something."

Sniffling, Bucky stood and made his way to the front of the room. Steve wasn't aware that Bucky was planning on speaking, so he simply moved his knees so the alpha would have more room to walk, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. In front of the closed casket, he took his place and removed the paper shoved in his pocket.

"I, uh," Bucky paused. Taking a moment to clear his throat, "I was the only grandson growing up. Not that that mattered much. Zayde treated us all the same. Taught us all how to fish and how to knit. Made sure that we stood up for, not only each other, but for what was right.

"The only reason why I'm the alpha I am today is because of the alpha that my mother is," Bucky sniffled. His hands shaking as folded the paper back up, "And all of that is because of the alpha that zayde was.

"Being a father now, I only hope that I'll be able to raise my children as well as my grandparents raised their children." Without looking at the attendees, Bucky made his way back to his seat. Back to Steve. Immediately pulling Oliver into his lap just so he could sit closer to Steve.

Nuzzling into the crook of Steve's neck, he could feel the hot tears fall from Bucky's eyes and hit his skin. Not being able to move much with his guys surrounding him, Steve reached for Bucky's hand. Like it was a lifeline, Bucky tightly gripped it.

The sorrow flowing through the bond was strong, but there was relief just under it. And Steve knew that that had to do with him not shutting Bucky out. That even though the last funeral they went to was eleven months ago, it was still too fresh in their minds. But Steve was trying, and Bucky knew that.

Soon enough, the rabbi took his place at the front. Gesturing for the attendees to stand, Steve reluctantly let go of Bucky's hand and balanced Finn on his hip as he moved from the seat. Once everyone who could rise from their seats had done so, the young rabbi led them all through a Hebrew prayer. Those who knew the prayer, chanted along with him. One of those people being Bucky as he held Oliver.

Seemingly feeling Steve's eyes on him, Bucky turned to look at him. The pair exchanging soft, small smiles that said more than either could with words. The affection a constant in their bond, just as it usually was. Just as it should always be.


	62. Sixty-Two

**Sixty-Two:**

After Bucky and the other pallbearers loaded the plain pine casket into the hearse, he made his way back inside where Steve and the boys were waiting to use the funeral home restroom. Exchanging a chaste kiss, Steve gave the keys to his husband so he could start the vehicle so it was warm. And while the boys wanted to leave with their daddy, Steve stopped them from doing so. Wanting to make sure that their bladders were empty before making their way to the cemetery. Especially Steve since Kit had been using his bladder as a water bed more often than not.

As Steve was relieving his own bladder, the bathroom door opened. Assuming that it was one of his sons trying to leave or Bucky entering, Steve turned his head towards the door. However, both boys were busy playing with the automatic hand dryer and while the man standing slack jawed in the cracked door was a brunet, he wasn't the one that Steve had expected.

For a moment, the men just stared at each other until -- FINALLY -- Brock closed the door with a rushed apology. Cheeks flaming, Steve returned his gaze to in front of him and quickly finished his business. Wishing that the embarrassment would leave him as soon as the urine did.

Once his hands were washed, he shook his hands out since the dryer wasn't drying them well enough, fast enough. So, he wiped them on his slacks before shrugging into his coat and making sure that the boys were bundled up as well.

Not wanting to run into Brock again, Steve cautiously opened the door. Instead of finding Brock waiting for the bathroom, Steve found him talking to Bucky. With the door open, the boys squeezed between Steve and the frame as they ran out of the bathroom for Bucky.

Instantly, Bucky smiled and caught Oliver and lifted him into his arms, just as he did with Finn when the almost three year old caught up with them. As he held both of their boys, Steve crossed the distance to his husband. Even though he definitely took his time. Wishing that Brock would leave before he got there.

He didn't.

Deciding that if he wasn't going to leave, _they_ would, Steve asked his mate, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Bucky nodded and looked over to Brock as he offered, "Would you like to ride with us?"

Steve clenched his jaw to stop it from falling open in his bafflement. Momentarily wide-eyed he looked at his husband and tried to nonverbally communicate that he _DID NOT_ want to go anywhere with Brock. Of course, his husband was too kind of a person to notice. Especially once Brock agreed just a little too eagerly for Steve's liking.

When Bucky smiled over at him, Steve couldn't help but return the fond grin. Figuring that if Bucky liked Brock, he couldn't be so bad. Maybe Steve was just projecting or something onto Brock. After all, he had never been good with subtlety. In high school, he had missed his chance on numerous crushes because he didn't catch their requited attempts at flirting, and had dealt with one too many Nice Guys TM because he unwittingly dropped them off in United States of Friendzone.

So, really, what did Steve know?

"Well," Steve awkwardly started, "We should probably get going."

Briefly, Bucky's brows furrowed at Steve, silently questioning his husband what was up. However, Steve wasn't about to say something while the root of the problem was right there. Giving his head a quick jerk in a subtle shake, Steve accepted Finn and led the way out of the funeral home. The other attendees were starting to line up behind their Volvo, so Steve got to work with putting Finn in his car seat.

Looping around to the other side, Bucky helped Oliver into his seat and buckled him, despite the four year old doing faux karate moves. Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and teased his husband, "You make it look so easy."

"It is," Bucky winked.

Shaking his head, Steve carefully backed up and bumped right into Brock. Instantly straightening up to his full height, Steve turned to look at the alpha cautiously. Rapidly blinking in his shock, Steve's mind wasn't catching up enough and instead of apologizing the way he normally would've, or instead of angrily asking him what the fuck he thought he was doing, Steve just said, "You can have the passenger seat."

Giving Steve's bump a glance, Brock asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, not leaving any room for argument.

"Okay," Brock nodded and started around the front of the Volvo.

Letting a shudder run down his spine, Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his lower back. With wide eyes, Bucky held his hands up because he didn't mean any harm. If only his heart and his wombmate understood that.

"Sorry," Bucky apologized, rubbing his hands over Steve's arms the way he did whenever he thought that Steve was cold. Most of the time, he was correct. Even more so in that moment since the chill ran deep down to his soul.

"You want me to drive?" Bucky asked. Silently, Steve nodded. Leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his forehead, Bucky softly said, "I know that today is hard, but I'm proud of you."

Brows furrowing, "Why are you proud of me?"

"Because I know that today must be hard," Bucky shrugged. "I know it's hard for me." Taking Steve's hand and bringing it up to his mouth, he kissed it and assured, "I'm here though. I even picked up some flowers to give to our gals."

Steve's heart clenched. _Wow_ , did he love this man.

Standing on his tiptoes, Steve kissed his husband and reassured, "It's easier with you here."

With a slow grin stretching his lips, Bucky kissed Steve's mouth once more before kissing his temple and helping him into the backseat beside Finn. As Steve got situated, Bucky closed the door and opened his own door. While he was still letting the seat and mirrors move to his settings, the queue started moving.

"Just in time," Bucky commented, following the vehicles in front of them as they drove down the street with police escort.

Which happened to also be just in time for the boys to start complaining about being hungry and being thirsty and, " _daddy, are we almost there?_ , mixed with, _papa, where's Big Bird?_ It wasn't unusual for the little boys to be vocal in the car. Once they settled in for the ride and focused on the current song, they typically settled down.

"Brock, can you hand me that bag, please?" Steve politely asked.

Glancing down at the bag beside his feet, Brock questioned, "This one?"

"Yup," Steve bit back the sarcastic comment trying to escape. As he reached for the bag, Brock's hand brushed against his. Dangerously close to his scent gland, Steve nearly dropped the bag. Snatching it up instead, Steve dropped his gaze to the bag and muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem," Brock kindly replied.

Only, there was a huge problem. A ginormous issue. And it was sitting in the passenger seat wearing a small grin that made Steve's stomach roil.


	63. Sixty-Three

**Sixty-Three:**

Taking the shovel just like so many others before him -- and despite Bucky's insistence against it -- Steve gathered some of the dirt and tossed it into the grave. He hated the thought, but he still went through with the motions. Knowing that it was just one of those customs that he didn't always understand, but always respected.

Placing the shovel in the mound of dirt, he walked right into Bucky's space. Not caring that Bucky's hands were full and that he was preoccupied with his conversation with Brock, just needing to be around his husband. Not even caring when he wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and buried his face in the opening of his winter coat, so he could breathe in that comforting musk.

Since their sons were holding his hands, Bucky couldn't wrap them around Steve's back or mark him, but he did press a sweet kiss to the top of Steve's head. Steve didn't mind though. He concentrated on the easy rise and fall of Bucky's chest beneath his cheek. Concentrated on how he could hear and feel the words Bucky said.

Lulled into such a deep state of content that he nearly fell asleep standing there. Before that could happen though, Bucky released his hand from Oliver's and rubbed over Steve's back. Marking him as he softly reminded, "We should get going soon."

Nodding, Steve removed himself from his husband's embrace and stood on his tiptoes to share a fond, chaste kiss. Turning to walk over to their vehicle, Steve paused, "I'm gonna go visit."

"Okay, honey," Bucky agreed, marking him one last time before Steve was heading for their vehicle. Taking the two small bouquets of red, white, and pink carnations that Bucky got for Sarah and Flora.

Walking along the frosty cemetery, Steve focused on the crunching beneath his feet. His hands shaking more from his heartache than the cold January air. Wondering if the pain would ever go away. But considering his mom had been gone for nearly sixteen years, he doubted it.

Wrapped up in his thoughts and grief, he reached the graves sooner than he was ready for. But that was true in more ways than one.

_Our precious daughter, always in our hearts_

Gaze blurry with unshed tears, Steve thickly swallowed and placed a bouquet on top of Flora's tombstone. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to his fingers then placed them on her tombstone. Letting his hand linger for a moment, he caressed the top of the smooth, cold stone. Hating how this was the only contact he'll have with her for the rest of his life.

_Righteous woman, beloved mother, forever missed_

As he repeated the gestures for Sarah's grave beside Flora's, a deep voice cleared behind him. Sniffling, Steve wiped the tears from his face and turned to find Brock. Looking past him to Bucky loading the boys into the Volvo, Steve assumed, "Time to go?"

"Yeah," Brock confirmed, seemingly studying him.

Nodding to himself, Steve glanced back at the graves. Dismissing the alpha, "I'll be there in a minute."

Only, Brock didn't leave the way he hoped he would. So, Steve tried to ignore him the best he could with the man standing behind him. Briefly, Steve thought about telling Brock to leave.

"Do you…" Brock softly started, only to pause. Steve turned to look back at the brunet. Quirking an eyebrow at him even though Brock wasn't looking at him. Shifting uncomfortably, Brock started again, "Do you think that I could have a couple of flowers? Since we're here and all?"

A deep understanding struck through Steve as he nodded and took two pink carnations from each bouquet. Handing them to Brock, he was glad that the alpha's fingers didn't brush his own. Giving him a small smile of sympathy before Brock turned, heading further into the cemetery.

Momentarily, Steve's heart ached for the alpha. Knowing that he couldn't even imagine what would've happened to him if he lost Bucky when he lost Flora. It would've been too much. Even just thinking about it punched the air out of his lungs and caused his eyes to water again.

Deciding that he needed more comforting, Steve crossed the cemetery for their vehicle. Bucky was standing beside the Volvo and when Steve got close enough, Bucky opened his arms, ready to embrace him. Instantly, Steve accepted the gesture and melted in those strong arms. Just the sole fact of Bucky holding him was able to ease some of the tension that had been in Steve's petite frame all day. Even Atticus started calming, now just lazily fluttering around.

With his lips to Steve's temple, Bucky said, "It was nice of you to give Brock some flowers."

Shrugging, Steve settled in closer and clarified, "It's the least I could do."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Bucky rhetorically asked, marking Steve's back.

Rolling his eyes, Steve pulled back just enough so they could share a sweet, soothing kiss. When Steve noticed that Brock was making his way back to them, Steve gave Bucky one more kiss and climbed into the backseat beside the snoozing toddlers. Affection -- both his and Bucky's -- easily flowed through their bond.

And while the day had been one of heartache, at least their love was intact. They were okay and their kids were okay. And really, that was all Steve could ask for. Even if he did wish Bucky's friend was reserved for the alpha's support group, far away from Steve and his vulnerable scent glands.

However, when a sniffling, misty-eyed Brock climbed into the passenger seat, Steve reached into the diaper bag and handed him a pack of travel tissues. Appreciating the small, bashful smile Brock gave him, it clicked for Steve then. Brock needed Bucky just as much -- if not more -- than Bucky needed Brock. So, when the alpha noisily blew his nose, Steve couldn't blame him entirely. Not even when the boys grumpily woke up to glare at him until Bucky started driving out of the cemetery.


	64. Sixty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: disturbing visuals, discretion advised

**Sixty-Four:**

"Stevie," Bucky softly roused Steve from his slumber. Not realizing that he had even fallen asleep until that moment.

Stretching and rubbing his eyes, his drowsiness caused him to ask, "Are we home?"

"Yeah, we're home."

A soft smile tugging at his lips, Steve dropped his hands from his eyes and froze. Heart picking up speed as he noticed that this was _not_ their home. Or at least, it wasn't the well taken care of house that he and Bucky cherished and raised their family in. No, this house was run down with boarded up windows and overgrown grass.

"Buck," Steve whimpered, fearfully clutching onto his husband. Only… instead of the prosthetic, there were two flesh arms.

Turning his gaze up to the man, he found Brock. A scream got caught in his throat as the scenery around them changed. No longer were they in his Volvo, he was in a dark, cold basement. Wrists and ankles chained to a bed, his stomach was being sliced open.

Starting to hyperventilate, Steve desperately wanted to scream, but couldn't. Turning his head to look for a way to escape, Steve found his sons chained to the moldy wall and feeding off of Bucky's corpse like some feral pups from a terrifying urban legend. Looking at the looming alpha kneeling behind his spread legs, Steve could only watch in horror. As Brock lifted his underdeveloped fetus from his abdomen, Steve's eyes widened. Terrified as the alpha adoringly cradled the stillborn in his bloody arms. And all he could do was watch as the blood left his --

"Stevie? Stevie, wake up."

A shake to his shoulder had Steve's eyes snap open. His breathing was still erratic and his heart was pounding so fiercely that he was sure it was going to burst through his chest. Beside him, Oliver and Finn were crying and Steve's fear amped up, causing his sour scent to strengthen as he looked over to the door where Bucky was standing there.

"Hey, you're okay," Bucky reassured, marking Steve. Considering Atticus was going absolutely ballistic in his womb, Steve appreciated it. Especially when Bucky marked over his bump.

Close to having a full-blown panic attack, Steve looked around at his surroundings. Finding that they were outside of the Barnes family home, Steve let out a sigh of relief. Sure, his scent was still sour and still upsetting his sons, but at least he knew that it had only been a nightmare. That he was safe. That his sons were safe. That Bucky was safe. And that was the most important thing.

Climbing out of the backseat while Bucky got the boys out on the other side, Steve's eyes remained wide as he looked for the other alpha. The one that gave him the heebie jeebies and caused a chill to run down his crooked spine. Not wasting any time, he walked around the SUV and impatiently questioned his husband, "Where's Brock?"

"Dropped him off at the funeral home," Bucky explained with a nonchalant shrug. Setting Oliver down, he clarified, "This is just family."

Nodding, Steve remained close to Bucky. Admittedly, he was feeling a little better, and he knew that had everything to do with being near his mate. Especially when Bucky was keeping his own emotions neutral as he helped their sons calm down.

Thankfully, it didn't take much longer for Steve to relax enough that the sour undertone slipped from his scent entirely. Not wanting to upset the boys though, he stayed back, trailing after them as Bucky carried them inside of the house. Although, Steve did feel better once he was surrounded by the comforting scents of the Barnes family home, he paused when he realized it wasn't as loud as it normally was.

Maybe that was a good thing.

Helping the boys slip out of their coats, a naturally raspy voice called out, "Is that my Jamie?"

Smiling, Steve turned to find Aunt Cecilia. No longer in her 80s prom dress, but her sweater still had glorious shoulder pads. A small smile was tugging at Bucky's lips as he greeted, "Hi, Aunt CeCe."

Pausing when she got a better look at Bucky's sweater, she brought one hand up to her chest and the other to her mouth. Her eyes watery as she sniffled, "Is that one of dad's?"

Bucky nodded his confirmation and gave a half-shrug, "Only felt right."

Agreeing, Aunt Cecilia smiled and looked over the green knit sweater. Tears escaping, she giggled, "He sure had a knack for making the most hideous sweaters, huh?"

Chuckling, Bucky sniffled, "He really did."

Giving his bicep a soothing squeeze, Aunt Cecilia turned her attention to Steve and the boys. Quickly wiping her tears away, she pulled him in for a hug and asked, "How have you been, sweetie?"

Due to this being the first time that Steve and Aunt Cecilia had met in person, Steve awkwardly patted her back. Truly unsure how he was supposed to react though after his recent anxiety spike. Thankfully, the hug didn't last long and good-naturedly scoffed, "All things considered?"

"All things considered," Aunt Cecilia weakly smiled as she pulled away. When she spotted the boys, her eyes brightened and she teased, "No way are these the babies I've seen on facebook. They're much too big and so handsome."

Blushing, Oliver shyly hid behind Bucky's leg as he looked up at the older woman. Steve felt for her. Unlike the rest of Bucky's family, Aunt Cecilia hadn't remained in New York. Instead, moving to the Pacific Coast when she was in her twenties to become a successful costume designer. And while she had been invited to Steve and Bucky's wedding, she had undergone emergency surgery and simply couldn't make it. To make up for her absence, she had entrusted them with a, "Rainy Day," fund.

Seemingly not hurt in the slightest by Oliver's behavior, she simply let Oliver cling to Bucky before turning her affectionate gaze onto Finn, she stated, "And this must be Mr. Finley. Aren't those curls adorable?"

"They are," Winnie confirmed, stepping off the staircase in a pair of sweats and a Harvard alumnus sweatshirt.

"Mimi!" Oliver eagerly greeted, leaving Bucky's side to rush over to his grandma. Instantly jumping into her arms so she could hold him close.

"I see who their favorite is," Aunt Cecilia deadpanned, but there was affection in the small smile that tugged at her lips. Returning her gaze to Finn, she asked her sister, "Doesn't he look just like dad? Especially with those curls?"

"Definitely," Winnie agreed as she balanced Oliver on her hip. Lovingly pushing Oliver's dark hair away from his face, "It's their eyes, too."

Nodding, Aunt Cecilia crouched so she was eye level with Finn. Although Finn was the more reserved of the pair, he had a good sense of character. After considering the older omega for a moment, he willingly went into her open embrace. Letting her smooth down his curls as she hugged him close. Even resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aww, aren't you a sweetheart," Aunt Cecilia cooed, kissing the top of his head.

Wanting the same praise his brother was getting, Oliver leaned over to poke the sweater's shoulder pad and asked, "What about me?"

"Don't worry, sugar. You're a sweetheart, too," Aunt Cecilia assured, touching his leg. Looking up at Bucky and Steve, she confirmed, "You're doing an amazing job raising them."

"Just doing the best we can," Bucky shrugged. Then, he amended, "Well, Steve is a natural, and I'm just trying my best."

Blushing, Steve rolled his eyes and teased, "He's so modest, but I know that I'd be lost without him."

Exchanging a smile with his husband, Steve reached out to give Bucky's hand a tender squeeze. Glad when Bucky gave a squeeze back.

Playfully, Winnie stage whispered, "If we don't leave now, we'll be stuck in a whirl of, 'no, _I'd_ be lost without _you_.'"

"Oh no, what have I started?" Aunt Cecilia mocked, standing up and wincing when her knees cracked and popped. Steve couldn't help but empathetically wince along with her, knowing that his knees definitely hadn't gotten any better with his age.

Pulling Steve closer, Bucky draped his arm around Steve's narrow shoulders and kissed his temple. Steve simply eased into the embrace, wrapping his own arm around Bucky's trim waist. Knowing that loving touches was the best way to comfort his husband, even if Bucky was comforting _him_.

Knowing that Winnie was much like Bucky, Steve reached out to softly touch her arm. Even though she was holding Oliver, the comforting gesture caused her eyes to start watering. Sniffling, she nosed at Oliver's hair as she seemingly tried to ground herself.

Once the women were out of earshot and their kids were upstairs with their cousins, Bucky turned to face Steve, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Steve automatically answered. Only, his bonded knew better than that. So, Steve appeased, "We can talk later."

The concern was there in those steel-blue eyes, but Bucky also knew that Steve would come to him when he needed to. Understanding that forcing a conversation wasn't going to ease Steve's anxieties. It wasn't the first time that the pair had been in this situation, but now they understood what the other needed. And right now, Steve just needed some comfort from his husband.

So, he stepped into Bucky's space and wrapped his arms around his waist. Although Steve couldn't hold him as tightly as he wanted to with Kit in between them, after his nightmare, he was glad to have his alpha there to keep them both safe. That they would keep each other safe.


	65. Sixty-Five

**Sixty-Five**

As the weeks passed, the more Steve relaxed. Making it past the halfway mark of his pregnancy and being able to feel his very active wombmate made it easier. Sure, there was still that little voice that was fearful of what _could_ happen. But each day, the excitement grew in him and muffled that voice.

It also didn't hurt that with his own better mood made the whole house happier. Bucky quickly going back to his over-affectionate ways. The boys carefree, as they should always be. And for the first time in a year, Steve truly felt happy. There was still a lingering guilt, but he was starting to feel more like his old self. Starting to feel more like the man Bucky had fallen in love with.

Hell, even his libido was back. Back and stronger than ever with all those extra pregnancy hormones that had been ignored for the first thirty-four weeks. The only thing that made it an obstacle was the three year old and five year old who had been climbing into bed with them.

So, Steve took it upon himself to arrange a sleepover with Auntie Tibs and Uncle Oz. Not that either of his sons seemed to care as they rushed off to play with their cousins. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and told his youngest sister-in-law, "Thanks again."

"No problem," Tibby smiled, hugging him again. Then, she teased, "But you owe us a kid-free night."

Nodding, Steve agreed, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Waddling out of the house, he awkwardly climbed into his Volvo behind the steering wheel. Checking the dashboard clock, he saw that he had plenty of time to stop by the store to pick up some stuff. Giddily, he tried to imagine what Bucky was going to think. Was he going to be surprised? Excited? Would he rip Steve's clothes off him and fuck him right there on the kitchen table?

An excited shudder rolled through him as he grabbed a cart and got to work. Gathering the ingredients needed for the meal he had planned and making sure to pick up stuff for the rest of the week since he was there. All the while, keeping track of the time. Knowing that he only had so much time if he wanted to get everything done by the time Bucky made it home.

The butterflies tag-teamed with Atticus as they swirled around in his abdomen. His excitement growing as he raced home. His mind plotting the execution of his plan. After unloading the groceries and putting them away in their proper places, Steve rubbed his hand over his large, thirty-seven weeks bump.

"Go team," Steve softly agreed with himself.

Once the salmon and asparagus was in the oven, cooking in all of its butter-garlic glory, Steve decided to freshen up. Shaving his balls the best he could around his abdomen. Really scrubbing with the loofah to make sure that every inch of him was clean. Well, cleaner than usual.

When he climbed out of the shower, he dried off and made sure to thoroughly moisturize his skin with the cinnamon scented lotion that Bucky loved so much. Pulling on the singlet he ordered for Valentine's Day, but wasn't able to wear because he wasn't in the mood considering the anniversary of Flora's birth was the day before. Then, he held it off until Bucky's birthday, only, he came down with a bad case of the flu.

So, now was the perfect time for it. Even though Steve was afraid that the satin material wouldn't fit over his significantly larger bump. Thankfully, with some hard work and clever maneuvering, Steve was able to get the thong singlet in place. Ignoring his stretchmarks as he fixed the large, decorative bow over his cock, Steve tried to hype himself up.

"You're a stud," Steve told his reflection. His insecurities only grew and Steve reminded himself, "Your husband can't keep his hands off you. These stretchmarks are proof of that."

Shrugging on Bucky's bathrobe, Steve went through the house, closing the curtains on his way to the kitchen. Checking on their meal, Steve was pleased to see that they'd be ready almost as soon as Bucky entered the house. Happily, Steve reached for the purple floral plates that they had been gifted for their wedding. They didn't use them often, but Steve adored them all the same, and they seemed perfect for today.

As he set the table, Steve turned on the radio. Swaying and bopping along to the upbeat pop song. Steve was so consumed in making everything perfect that he didn't hear the garage door open. So, when Bucky came up behind him and touched his hips, Steve couldn't do anything but jump and shout in his surprise.

Chuckling, Bucky looked around and asked, "What's all this?"

"Well," Steve smirked, sliding his hands up Bucky's chest to his shoulders, "I was trying to be romantic."

"You were?" Bucky grinned, briefly pressing his forehead to Steve's before pressing a kiss there. Glancing around, Bucky asked, "Where're the boys?"

"Tibby's," Steve answered, licking his lips.

Not needing anymore said, Bucky passionately crushed his mouth against Steve's in a hungry kiss. Drowning in his husband's desire, Steve moaned and pulled Bucky closer to himself. Well, as close as they could go considering his large abdomen.

Trailing his lips down Steve's neck, Bucky nipped and sucked at the soft skin, making the petite blond to whimper. Especially when Bucky scraped his teeth over Steve's mating bite. The noises spurring Bucky on, his hands roamed just like his lips did. Grabbing and groping all of Steve's curves as though he would never be able to touch his husband again.

As Bucky started untying the plush bathrobe, Steve pulled back and told his mate, "Wait."

Panting, Bucky nodded and rested his forehead against Steve's so he could gather his wits. Wetting his kiss-swollen lips, Bucky teased, "Why? Ya got a surprise under there for me?"

"Maybe," Steve played coy as he held the robe tighter. Then, he gestured to the set table, "I made dinner."

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, kissing Steve's temple, jaw, and then down his neck. Scenting the pregnant omega, Bucky confirmed, "Smells real good, honey. Absolutely mouthwatering, darling."

Moaning, Steve tossed his head back to give his husband more skin to explore. About to say, "fuck it," with the meal altogether before the timer beeped. Not wanting anything to burn, he tenderly pushed Bucky away and was thankful when the alpha went without trouble.

Quickly, Steve waddled over to the oven and was greeted by the Queen of the house as she yowled, "MEOW!"

"Your cat wants you," Steve teased as he disregarded Greg as she rubbed up against his legs.

As Steve opened the oven to remove the food, Bucky gathered the fluffy long-haired cat. Scratching her head, Bucky carried her into the living room while he cooed about how she was a, "Pretty kitty."

Good-humoredly rolling his eyes, Steve set the dish on the stove top and temped the salmon. When it was determined to be the correct temperature, Steve grinned. Excitedly gathering their plates, Steve started divvying the food between them. Licking his lips at the meal, Steve carried the plates over to the table and set them on the decorative placemats.

Sitting down at the table, he was about to call for Bucky to join him, but didn't have to since the alpha was already taking his seat. For a moment, Steve just sat there, waiting for Bucky to take a bite. However, the alpha had a different idea as he reached across the table for Steve's hand.

Stroking over Steve's knuckles, Bucky said, "Thank you, honey. It looks delicious."

Steve preened, just gazing at his husband for a moment. Then, as if Bucky had been starving, he started shoveling food into his mouth. Blinking, Steve mocked, "Might _taste_ delicious, too. If, ya know, slowed down enough to taste it."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and good-humoredly argued around a mouth of food, "I can taste it just fine. And I'm gonna taste yours, too, if you don't start eating."

"If you're not good, you're not gonna get your present," Steve tossed back at the alpha.

As Steve gathered some of the salmon with a piece of asparagus, Bucky's brows arched high on his forehead as he asked, "Present?"

"Mhmm," Steve nodded his confirmation and focused on his meal.

"What kind of present?" Bucky questioned even though his gaze was running down Steve's covered frame.

Steve swiped his finger through some of the butter garlic sauce -- really hoping for sexy -- as he sensually licked his finger clean. Considering Bucky's jaw dropped open and his fork clanged against his plate, Steve figured that he succeeded. After being together for six years, Steve was glad that he still had some effect on his lover.

Making eye contact, Steve stated, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Briefly biting his lip as his gaze dropped down to Steve's, Bucky pleaded, "C'mon, give me a hint."

Feigning thought, Steve theatrically caved as he loosened the oversize bathrobe just enough to let it slip off his slender shoulder where the thin red strap to the thong singlet could be seen. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. Bucky leaned forward, trying to see if he could see any more of it, however, he wasn't able to. Even if the robe was exposing more of his skin, the lingerie was too little fabric to show much of anything besides his creamy, alabaster skin.

"Ya know," Bucky started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "We can just reheat this later."

Chuckling, Steve shook his head, but didn't say anything either way. Instead, just sat there, laughing, as Bucky continued, "It's not healthy to _work out_ on a full stomach."

"That's a good point," Steve agreed. Taking a drink of his sweet lemonade, Steve stood from the table.

Without another word, Steve walked through the kitchen. Pausing in the living room, Steve looked over his shoulder to find Bucky taking their plates to the stove where he could cover them so Greg wouldn't get to them. Once Bucky's attention was back on him, Steve untied the robe and let it drop to the floor.


	66. Sixty-Six

**Sixty-Six:**

It didn't take long for Bucky to follow Steve to their bedroom, stripping and leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Steve simply sauntered into their room, giving his husband a seductive glance over his shoulder. Absolutely drunk on the scent of Bucky's arousal as he climbed onto their bed, letting his ass be the first thing the alpha saw.

Only knowing that Bucky had joined him in their room when a guttural groan broke the silence. As best he could with his uneven weight, Steve looked over his shoulder to find Bucky naked and on his knees, just looking at _him_. It made Steve's cells sing from the silent praise.

The way his husband looked at him simply drove him crazy, and when Bucky crawled over to the bed, a shot of pleasure ran down his spine. Facing forward again, Steve dipped his shoulders down, closer to the bed, presenting the best he could in his current circumstances while he bit his lower lip in anticipation. Knowing that half of the fun came from the teasing, Steve closed his eyes as he waited; feeling the blood rush to his cock and the slick leak from his hole.

When Bucky's hands framed his hips, a thrill shook a shudder out of Steve's petite frame. But nothing could've prepared Steve for Bucky covering his hole with his mouth and licking at his entrance over the fabric of his lingerie. Little kitten licks that teased his rim and caused goosebumps to form on Steve's flushing skin.

Breathing growing erratic, Steve grasped onto the light blue comforter so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. The sensation of Bucky's strong hands holding him in place and his talented tongue flicking against his sensitive rim, Steve could already feel his orgasm approaching.

Of course, none of that held a candle to when Bucky moved the thong to the side, so he could plunge his tongue into Steve's wet, tight heat. Bucky's large hands spreading Steve's cheeks and burying his face between them as much as he could. Steve wasn't even sure if Bucky could breathe considering how he wasn't giving Steve a chance to catch his own breath.

Steve probably should've expected this though considering his husband loved to pleasure him, and it wasn't like Steve was going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

More liberated with their kids out of the house, the pair didn't hold back their noises. Letting each moan and groan and grunt slip past his lips unabashedly the longer that Bucky ate him out. Feasting on Steve's flesh and drinking his slick like it was an oasis and Bucky had been stranded in the desert.

When Bucky rolled his tongue, Steve's body tensed and he relayed, "Gonna come. _Fuck_ , gon-gonna come."

Doubling his efforts, Bucky sealed his lips over Steve's rim and sucked like a damn vacuum while he tightened his grasp on Steve's hips. The alpha's fingers digging into the new meat on Steve's bones as he worked that much harder to make his husband come.

"Fu- _fuck_ ," Steve gasped, coming in the pouch panel of the red satin lingerie.

With it being so intense, Steve rested his forehead against the mattress and focused on the way Bucky soothingly rubbed at his hips. Tenderly kissing Steve's lower back and up his crooked spine, Bucky asked, "You okay?"

"Better than okay," Steve rasped, chuckling under his breath as he attempted to gather his wits. Teasing, Steve complimented, "I always forget how talented your mouth is."

"Yeah, well," Bucky commented and Steve knew that the brunet was blushing without even looking at him.

With Bucky's body covering Steve's, the alpha hooked his chin over the omega's slender shoulder. Feeling Bucky's hard cock against his lower back, Steve rocked his hips, needing to feel his husband's hard cock inside of him already. Instead, he felt two long digits plunge into himself as Bucky didn't waste any time stretching him open.

"I always forget how sweet you taste," Bucky said, deep voice low in a growl of arousal as he scraped his teeth along the shell of Steve's ear.

Groaning, Steve pushed himself back on the scissoring and twisting and --

" _Fuck_ ," Steve gasped as Bucky curled his fingers, immediately stimulating his sensitive prostate.

As more slick started flowing from his internal glands, the more obscene their movements sounded. With Bucky adding a third finger, Steve's natural lubricant left his stretched hole in rivulets that flowed down his thighs to his knees and dampened the comforter beneath him.

"Buck, I need -- I need you," Steve insisted, fucked himself on the fingers, " _Please_."

Moaning, Bucky pressed open-mouth kisses along Steve's shoulders as he removed his fingers. Although Steve complained and the walls of his heat clenched on nothing, he was grateful when he felt the blunt head of Bucky's cock pressing against his opening, but not pushing inside. Only then did Steve whimper, hoping that his husband would give him some mercy.

Kissing back up Steve's neck to his ear, Bucky asked, "How's your back?"

Arching it, an achy pain tightened his muscles and he admitted, "Need to lay down."

Kissing Steve's temple, Bucky pulled back and helped maneuver Steve until he was laying on his back. However, the achy pain started to turn sharp. Not wanting his husband to see his discomfort, Steve schooled his expression and focused on Bucky. A very turned on Bucky was staring at the decorative bow that the lingerie had sewn onto the crotch panel.

"You sure do know how to treat an alpha right," Bucky breathlessly complimented before bending over and licking a stripe over Steve's contained cock.

At the sensation to his oversensitive dick, Steve moaned and arched his back. Which was a bad idea. Surprised by the way that his pelvis lit up in pain, another groan slipped from his lips. But not the good kind, the very pained kind.

The kind that instantly ruined the mood.

"Stevie?" Bucky asked, all traces of seductive teasing gone from the alpha as he hovered around him in concern, "What's wrong?"

However, Steve wasn't able to answer. Oh no, the amniotic fluid that gushed from his stretched open hole spoke enough for him. Flopping back down on the bed, Steve just laid there for a moment in annoyed embarrassment. Also hating how the one night that Steve planned for a romantic night had gone belly-up so fast.

Shocked, Bucky questioned, "Did your water just…?"

Covering his face, Steve nodded, "Yup."

"Okay," Bucky climbed off the bed. When Steve heard a loud thud, he quickly pushed himself on his elbows and watched as Bucky jumped up from where he fell. Holding his hands up, he assured, "I'm okay! You just stay there, I'm gonna --"

"Get dressed," Steve prompted as he watched Bucky reach for the hospital bags, but paused at Steve's comment.

Looking down at himself, Bucky blushed and fondly commented, "I'd be lost without you."

Giving Bucky's quickly deflating erection a disappointed glance, Steve muttered in annoyance, "You'd be getting off without me."

Harshly tugging the t-shirt over his head, Bucky leaned over to kiss him as he corrected, "I'd be _alone_ without you."

Losing his fight, Steve tugged his husband down for another chaste kiss. Of course, Bucky had a task and he raced out of the room barefoot and his jeans undone. Easier than putting it on, Steve slid the soiled singlet off, but made no move to get dressed.

As he heard Bucky in the kitchen calling the hospital and putting the food away, Steve just laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Rubbing his hand over his abdomen, he asked the fetus, "You couldn't have waited?"

In reply, another ripple of pain tightened his abdomen, causing Steve to grit his teeth and think, _well played, Kit, well played_.


	67. Sixty-Seven

**Sixty-Seven:**

"Hi," Wanda greeted from the nurse's station, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello! Barnes checking in," Bucky informed as he pushed Steve in a wheel chair. Even though Steve hated being pushed in wheel chairs and seeming vulnerable in general, he currently couldn't walk with the pain and was too weak to argue.

"I'll send the doctor in," Wanda assured while she led them over to a room. Writing her name on the dry erase board, "I'm sure he'll be over in a minute."

With one foot on the floor, Steve paused and questioned, " _He'll_ be over? _He_? No. No, no. My doctor is a woman; Dr. Cho."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cho had to leave for a family emergency," regretfully, Wanda relayed. Seeing the fear on Steve's face and the tears building in his eyes, she assured, "But this doctor is just as good."

"But Dr. Cho has delivered all of my babies. _All of them_ ," Steve could feel the panic climbing up his throat as his vision blurred from his tears. Pathetically, Steve continued, "I know Dr. Cho. I _trust_ Dr. Cho."

"It'll be okay, Stevie," Bucky assured, marking him as Wanda set a hospital gown on the bed.

"I'll be here the whole time, if you want me to be," Wanda smiled.

As another contraction rumbled through his abdomen, Steve decided that he didn't have many options, so he let Bucky help him out of the chair. Wanda smiled and left the room so Steve could have some privacy as he changed. All the while, Steve could feel the anxiety growing. And since his was, Bucky's started to, too.

"It's going to be okay," Bucky reassured, helping Steve out of his sweats. "Socks on or off?"

"On," Steve decided as he reached for the lightweight gown. Unzipping the baggy hoodie that he borrowed from his husband, he exchanged it for the hospital attire. As Bucky helped him tie the sides together, Steve worried, "What if he doesn't follow my birth plan?"

"He'll follow it," Bucky kissed his temple. Softly, Bucky added, "Even if I have to make him."

While Steve normally hated alphas trying to protect him -- because he could definitely protect himself, and had done so most of his life -- he was happy that Bucky was willing to do so. That _his_ alpha would do whatever he needed to do to make sure that Steve was happy and safe. That their baby was happy and safe.

With a knock on the door, Steve tensed. Definitely not ready to meet this stranger. This stranger who was a doctor. A stranger doctor who was going to have his face in his ass as he delivered his baby.

"Ya decent?"

A familiar deep voice questioned before he poked his head into the cracked door. The three men looked at each other in shock. Beside Steve, Bucky visibly relaxed and greeted his friend, "I didn't know that you were an OB-GYN."

"Well, now you do," Brock smiled, entering the room with Wanda following him.

Internally, Steve groaned in annoyance because it would be Brock. After Zayde Harold's funeral, Steve had luckily not seen Brock again. Sure, he still heard about his husband's support group friend, but that was it. That was the way Steve liked it.

But now, here he was. Going to be handling Steve's most intimate parts. Going to be eye level with Steve's genitals. Going to be closer to Steve than Steve ever wanted Brock to be.

Washing his hands, Brock turned to look at Steve over his shoulder as he questioned, "Let's take a look, yeah?"

Even though Steve wanted to say, "no," he nodded and allowed Bucky to assist him into bed. On his other side, Wanda helped as well, but all Steve could do was track Brock's movements while not making eye contact with him. His mind bringing up the scenes from his nightmare. The very nightmare that he had pushed to the furthest corner of his mind.

_That sure worked well._

Steve hardly registered anything that was going on. Glad that Bucky was by his side and Wanda was hooking him up to all the monitors while Brock made himself at home at the foot of the bed. Pushing Steve's gown up and inserting the speculum without any warning.

As another contraction became Steve's current concern, he squeezed Bucky's hand. Bucky pushed Steve's messy hair away from his face and kissed his forehead as he encouraged, "You've got this, babe."

"You're doing great, Steve," Brock agreed and Wanda soothingly rubbed his upper arm in silent motivation.

With a long prolonged grunt, the contraction ended and Steve sagged on the bed. Steve's legs fell further open and Brock used that to his advantage as he inserted his fingers into Steve's already lax hole. Watching the alpha's face, Steve's brows furrowed when Brock's brows rose high on his forehead.

"Well," Brock good-naturedly scoffed as he removed his fingers from Steve's ass, "You're already five centimeters."

Surprised, Steve asked, "Really?"

Nodding, Brock removed the speculum and fixed Steve's gown, so it wasn't showing his business to the whole world. As Steve tried to get comfortable in the bed, Brock questioned, "Are you going to want an epidural?"

Already in pain and remembering the pain he had when delivering Flora, Steve nodded, "Yes, please."

"Then, we'll get right to it," Brock grinned, patting Steve's knee before he headed for the door.

"Thanks, Brock," Bucky called after his friend, earning a smile and a nod in return.

As Wanda set up the IV, she asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm a little nauseous," Steve admitted and requested, "Perhaps some ginger ale?"

"Of course," Wanda nodded, making sure that the call button was in reach for him and asked Bucky, "Anything for you?"

"A water?"

Another nod and a smile, Wanda exited the room. Left to themselves, another contraction started, and Steve tightly squeezed his husband's hand. Bucky being the good alpha he had always been went right into his comforting encouragement as he coached Steve, "You've got this, Stevie. Just breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth."

Doing as he instructed Steve to do so, Bucky made it seem so easy as he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Steve tried to follow. Unevenly, sharply inhaling through his nose and groaning as he forcibly exhaled in a huff.

Soothingly rubbing Steve's arm, Bucky praised, "There ya go, honey. It's almost over. You've got this."

Practicing his breathing again, Steve desperately requested, "Distract me, please."

"Sure thing," Bucky kissed his hand and said, "The other day, Oliver was asking me how to write, 'Atticus,' because he wanted to make a card saying, 'I love you, Atticus.'"

Chuckling on the exhale, but glad that the contraction was over. Limply, he laid there as he asked, "When did he do that?"

"When you were taking a nap," Bucky fondly answered.

"Of course," Steve yawned. Looking over at his alpha, Steve apologized, "I'm sorry we didn't have the night you probably wanted."

Brows furrowing, Bucky shook his head and affectionately assured, "This is what I want. It's what I've wanted since you first told me you were pregnant with Oliver. You're bringing our baby into the world, Stevie. It may not have been expected for tonight, but it's so much more."

"God, you're the worst," Steve weakly mocked as tears built in his eyes. He sniffled, "What's it like being so genuine all the time?"

Leaning over, Bucky was just about to kiss Steve when the door opened and Brock announced, "We'll have you pain-free in no time."

"Great," Steve forced out as he directed his attention to his current doctor.

Brock came around to the side of the bed that Bucky was on while the anesthesiologist walked around to his other side. As Bucky stood from his seat, he helped Steve sit up and turn towards him. And for some reason, Brock helped. Even though Bucky had it covered.

Steve hated Brock's touch on him, but he couldn't necessarily do anything considering he was now his doctor. So, Steve held his tongue even though the shudder that rippled through him spoke enough. And so did the vomit that narrowly missed the kind doctor as the small amount of salmon and asparagus he ate splattered on the pristine tile floor.


	68. Sixty-Eight

**Sixty-Eight:**

Resting, Steve was thankful for epidurals. They sure did make labor easier. Made them better. So much better. Made it so Steve could actually get some rest as his body prepared for the arrival of Kit. And resting was exactly what Steve did. Only half-aware that Bucky was marking him and that his husband was talking to someone else.

Then, his bed was moving. _Wait. Moving?_

Forcing his heavy eyelids up, Steve watched as his bed moved through the empty halls. Panicking, Steve turned and found Brock pushing his bed. His dark eyes revealing all his apathy and evilness.

Steve's heart raced in his chest and he tried to get up. Only, he had an epidural, he couldn't move. He couldn't run from the obviously cruel doctor. This had to have been his plan all along. Especially as he continued pushing Steve's cot down the run down halls. Especially since he chained Steve to the cot.

Breathing growing erratic, Steve tugged at his hand to try and break the chain. Trying to break free so he could get back to Bucky. Why hadn't Bucky stopped his friend? Why didn't Bucky protect --

"Steve. Wake up, Stevie," Bucky encouraged.

Eyes snapping open, Steve was relieved to find that he was still in his room. Relieved that Bucky was there with him. However, the nurses surrounding them to make sure that he was okay wasn't a good sign.

"Sorry," Steve weakly apologized as he tried to get his heart and breathing under control. Explaining, "Just had a nightmare."

"It's okay, sweetie," a brunette nurse assured. Pointedly looking at Bucky, she playfully joked, "If my husband was as cute as yours, we would've had more kids."

In his fatigue, Steve couldn't help but laugh and tease, "Why do you think this is our fourth?"

"Oh, I like you," she decided and introduced herself, "I'm Agatha. Just holler if you need anything."

After the brunet left, Wanda quietly offered, "I'll keep her out, if you want me to."

"No, it's okay," Steve allowed, needing some positivity to get over the nightmares his current doctor caused.

Wanda nodded and assured, "We'll be back in a little bit to check how far we are, alright? You should be pretty close."

"Okay," Steve worried his lower lip, "I'll be here."

Rubbing and marking Steve's arm, Bucky waited until they were alone before he asked, "What was your nightmare?"

"I --" Steve started, but paused. How was he supposed to tell his husband that his friend unnerved him. Well, he supposed the best way was to just say it. So, he inhaled deeply and quietly continued, "It was about Brock."

Brows furrowing, Bucky questioned, "Brock? Why?"

Shrugging, Steve clarified, "He just… creeps me out. Like, there's just something that --" breaking off in a shudder, he reasoned that explained enough.

Being the great listener and problem solver that he was, Bucky just waited for Steve to finish before he suggested, "Well, maybe if you tell me the nightmare, you'll stop feeling that way?"

"I was chained to this cot and he was pushing me through an abandoned hospital to a breeding dungeon or something," Steve focused on his large abdomen, running his own wrist over the bump. Sighing, Steve decided to be even more honest, "After Zayde Harold's funeral, I had a nightmare that I was chained to a bed, you were dead, our boys were feral and feeding off your corpse, and Brock was removing an undeveloped Kit from my womb."

Since Bucky was silent and the bond showed his shock, Steve peeked over at him. The brunet was speechless as he just looked at Steve with wide eyes, his eyebrows trying to shoot off his head, and his jaw dropped all the way down.

Recovering shortly after, Bucky shrugged, "Maybe you just need to get to know him."

"Yeah, maybe," Steve falsely agreed.

Of course, Bucky knew that he was lying. So, his alpha moved closer, kissing the back of his hand before saying, "In the meantime, I'm right here. I'd never let any of that stuff happen. I promise. And I'm not going to force you to be his friend. If this is the last time you see him, that's okay. You and the kids come before anyone else."

Relaxing in the bed, Steve gazed adoringly up at his husband, "I'm so glad I'm doing this with you."

"Me too," Bucky agreed, leaning over to kiss him. With his brow still furrowed, he fondly pushed Steve's hair from his face as he assured, "You know that I'd never let anyone hurt you or our guys, right? That if I felt anything off about someone, I'd keep them away, yeah? I know that you don't know Brock, and a strange alpha isn't the most comforting thing in the world, but you've got nothing to be afraid of."

Tears started blurring his vision again as he just looked at his husband. Half-defeated since he felt something off with Brock. Fortunately, Bucky understood, "And if he creeps you out too much, just tell me and I'll get him out of here and deliver Kit myself, if I have to."

Chuckling, Steve joked, "Well, let's hope you won't have to."

The grin that split across Bucky's face was one of Steve's favorite, and the affection through the bond was enough to chase away any lingering fear. Steve stroked his thumb over Bucky's prominent jaw. Glad that Bucky leaned in for another kiss.

"Alright!" Brock announced, clapping his hands as he entered the room. Gaining Steve's attention, the alpha grinned, "Let's see when we're gonna meet this little guy!"

"Hopefully soon," Steve commented as Brock moved the blankets so he could see how dilated Steve was.

"Okay," Brock pulled his hand back, "He's right there and ready to go. Ya ready to start pushing?"

Nodding, Steve readied himself mentally while Wanda and Agatha helped ready him physically. With the nurses on one side and Bucky on the other, Steve felt a little better with Brock being face-to-face with his ass.

Then, Steve was pushing. Not able to feel it, but he strained against the pressure and grunted when he was able to rest. Agatha cheered, "There ya go, you've got this!"

"C'mon, Steve!" Wanda encouraged, "Push, push, push!"

"You've got this, Stevie," Bucky assured, gazing affectionately at him.

Steve did as much as he could then flopped down on the bed to catch his breath. Brock confirmed, "He's crowning. Do you want to feel?"

Instead of waiting for Steve to answer, Brock took his hand and placed it on Atticus's head. In disgust and horror at the lack of autonomy, Steve snatched his hand out of Brock's grasp and wiped it along the hospital gown. Determined to get his son out of himself just so he could get Brock out of his personal bubble, Steve started pushing again.

Harder and fiercer than with any of his other deliveries, Steve pushed with all of his might. Gritting his teeth until he could almost taste blood, Steve didn't care if he tore, he was going to shoot this baby across the room just to get him out!

"You're doing great," Agatha smiled while Wanda used a wet cloth to keep Steve cool as she reminded, "Breathe."

Then, Kit's sweet shrill cry was heard. Limply, Steve flopped back and rested. Crying as well as he waited for his baby to be finished getting cleaned up. With tears falling down his own face, Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve. It brought back bittersweet memories from the births of their other children. The fond memories of Oliver and Finn, and the chronically heartbreaking memories of Flora. And now, the joy of their rainbow baby. The joy of their little Atticus finally being there.

Naked and still a little gooey, Atticus was placed on Steve's chest. Steve quickly unbuttoned the top of the gown so they could experience skin-to-skin. With blurry eyes, Steve gazed at his son. It was clear that the Barnes genes were strong as, just like his brothers, Kit had that same adorable dimple in his chin and the same cute nose. Following in Oliver's shoes, the newborn had a full head of thick brown hair that was currently matted from the aftereffects of birth.

However, when he opened his eyes, Steve was surprised to find _his_ staring back at him. The eyes that Steve had inherited from Sarah. He almost gasped at the sight of them. It should've been expected with the way Steve's eyes filled with fresh tears.

Just like with his other sons, Steve fawned over him and happily cried, "He's perfect."

Crying, Bucky kissed Steve's mouth, then kissed Kit's head before shaking Brock's hand, thanking him. And as much as Steve didn't like Brock, he couldn't help but thank him, too. After all, his and Bucky's baby was there, safe and healthy. What more could he ask for?


	69. Part Six

**Sixty-Nine:**

"Peek… a…" Bucky crouched in front of the highchair, out of view from Kit before quickly popping up, " _BOO!_ "

Giggles erupted from the chubby five month old, and Steve couldn't help but smile. Especially when his older brothers joined in. The three year old and six year old copying their dad as they crouched down out of view. Covering their mouths with their tiny hands as they tried to muffle their own giggles, only for them to jump up and squeal when Bucky reached for them.

Fondly shaking his head, Steve gathered the Proton Pack backpacks and claimed, "If you get them all excited now, they'll be whiny during trick-or-treating."

"No, never," Bucky smirked as he tickled the older boys. All the while, Kit kicked his legs and waved his arms in his own excitement. The baby squealing as though _he_ was the one being tickled.

"Trick-or-treat," Tibby announced herself, entering from the front door. In a homemade _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ costume, she crossed the living room to the kitchen where she immediately paused and covered her mouth as she giggled in glee.

She didn't even have to say anything, but Bucky preened regardless as he grinned from ear-to-ear and stood, getting another squeal from Kit. As he lifted the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from his highchair, he told the boys, "You both need to go potty before we leave."

"But I don't gotta go," Oliver argued.

Steve quirked a brow and said, "There's no potties to use and we're going to be walking a whole lot. You at least need to try."

"Fine," Oliver dramatically sighed as he tossed his head back.

When he saw that Finn was walking towards the bathroom though, Oliver started to catch up. It turning into a reverse race as to who would get to the bathroom last. Both boys never wanting to be the first one there because whoever was last got to use Steve and Bucky's bathroom. So, of course, they always tried to make sure they got to use their dads' bathroom instead of their brother.

Steve shook his head at their antics, idly wondering if all siblings acted that way. Considering Bucky and Tibby were currently having an argument about each other's costumes, Steve could conclude that they were, in fact, all like that.

Deciding that he could only handle so much good-natured sibling rivalry, Steve took Atticus from his husband and said, "I think Stay Puft needs a diaper change so he can stay fresh."

"Okay, honey," Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and got right back to the argument with Tibby, "You can't call dibs three years in advance! I don't care if you've been planning Ghostbusters since your birth, we're doing it! We even got _Puft_! _You_ couldn't have Puft because you only have two kids!"

"Yeah?! Well, next Halloween there will be three!" Tibby said, causing Steve to pause outside of the boys' room. Her eyes going wide at her admission as she brought her hands back up to her mouth for a brief moment. Removing her hands, she pointed at each man and warned, "You can't tell anyone, Oz wanted to do a whole photoshoot."

"Tell anyone what?" Bucky questioned, holding his hands up in surrender.

She snapped her gaze to Steve, and Steve assured, "Didn't hear a thing. Too distracted by how smelly the baby is."

"Good," Tibby sagged in relief.

Entering the boys' bedroom, he crossed the room to the changing table and got to work. Making sure to make a ton of silly faces along the way since Atticus was their happiest baby. All smiles and giggles, Steve couldn't help but feel like maybe life was giving him a break for once.

" _BOO!_ " Oliver yelled a moment before there was a loud thud and Finn started to loudly cry.

Snapping the fastening closed on Kit's costume, Steve lifted the baby and glared up at the ceiling. Or maybe the universe just liked to toy with him.

"Let's go make sure they're not trying to kill each other," Steve told Kit. His voice going all high and squeaky, earning a gummy grin from the almost six month old. The top of his first tooth just poking through his lower gums.

"What is going on out here?" Steve asked, finding Bucky trying to comfort Finn and Oliver crying at Bucky's side.

"Oliver scared Finn, and he fell backwards and hit his head," Bucky explained, marking Finn's back while the toddler hid his face in Bucky's neck.

"Oh, honey," Steve crouched so he was eye-level with the obviously regretful six year old.

"Didn't mean to hurt him," Oliver started and hiccupped.

"I know," Steve reassured, wiping his tears away.

"Just wanted to play like daddy," Oliver reasoned.

Sighing, Steve said, "I know, squirt. But ya gotta be careful when you do that. Sometimes people get hurt when they get scared. You're not in trouble though. We'll just have to practice so you know when it's okay, how's that sound? Sound good?"

Nodding, Oliver sniffled and threw himself at Steve, wrapping him up in a hug. The only reason why he didn't fall over was because Bucky steadied him with a hand on his slender shoulder. Steve gave Oliver's cheek a kiss before he blew a raspberry there. Instead of just getting Oliver to giggle, he managed to get Kit to giggle, too.

Once the boys were calmed down enough to be excited for trick-or-treating, Steve and Bucky herded them outside to join the rest of their family. Well, the ones who were still trick-or-treating. With Violet in college and Camila graduating high school in the spring, Steve missed the little girl who only went up to the door because _he_ had. Even Harper, the fourteen year old had opted out of tagging along with her sisters to hang out with friends.

Fastening Kit into the stroller, Steve caught a glimpse of some orange fabric. Straightening, he spotted Sadie in a cylinder with large eyes above the small, netted face-window.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Theatrically, Sadie started shaking. Starting at her covered feet and shivering up her tube body, when she got to her chest, she rose her arms and flailed them around, and Steve finally got it. She was one of those inflatable tube people that Steve saw at car washes and car lots.

Chuckling, he shook his head and hoped that she never changed. After all, she was eleven now, and Steve wished that she'd always keep that something entirely Sadie for the rest of her life. Hoping that as she aged and grew, she'd still be the unique girl she had always been.

"You're gonna go far in life, kid," Steve smiled at the eleven year old as he helped Finn shrug into his Proton Pack backpack.

Taking the little boy's hand, he followed the rest of his family down the street. Stopping at houses along their way, and his chest clenched as he watched how excited his sons were when they returned with more candy. Glad that his sons had their cousins and each other. Comforted by the fact that they'd never be alone the way he had been.

When Bucky wrapped Steve up in his arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck, Steve breathed a little easier. He wasn't alone anymore. He was loved and he loved. Their sons were enough proof of that.


	70. Seventy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff after WandaVision episode 8 😭. Also, please no WandaVision spoilers in comments.
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**Seventy:**

Carrying a passed out Oliver to bed, Bucky quietly said, "I think they're almost too big to do this."

" _Almost_?" Steve chuckled as he carried an equally passed out Finn. Tucking the three year old in, he pushed his short dark blond curls from his face before he kissed his forehead and marked his chest.

Turning, he gave Bucky a chaste kiss as they went to the little boy they hadn't carried. Even though Oliver was tucked in, Steve still felt compelled to run his hands into the creases that Bucky made along his growing frame. Just like with his brother, Steve pushed his brown hair from his face and kissed Oliver's forehead before he marked his chest. Layering his scent with Bucky's, so they knew they were safe while they slept.

Crossing the room to the crib, Steve peeked in on Atticus. The baby looked so peaceful when he slept. Like a little cherub with his chubby cheeks and brown curls. Marking his chest again, Steve hoped that all of his babies were having pleasant dreams of Skittles and Kit-Kats; of jack-o-lanterns and grinning skeletons.

Leaving the bedroom, Steve waited for Bucky to exit and close the door behind them. Winding his arms around Bucky's trim waist, Steve quietly suggested, "You, me. Popcorn, candy. Our couch, and _Hocus Pocus_."

"Sounds perfect," Bucky kissed his forehead and said, "I'll make the popcorn."

"I'll sneak some candy," Steve whispered as though the boys weren't passed out after their earlier sugar high.

Kissing his lips, Bucky hummed, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good," Steve smiled and patted Bucky's ass before turning for the living room.

Playfully, Bucky growled and pulled Steve back into his grasp as he kissed him again. Lovingly as he said, "Happy Halloween."

Melting into his husband's embrace and his intoxicating scent, Steve confirmed, "Happy Halloween."

Exchanging one more kiss, they parted to get things ready. Bucky manning the microwave as he watched over the bag of buttered popcorn, making sure that it didn't burn the way it usually did when Steve made it. All the while, Steve set up the TV and turned off the lights. Shaking out the larger blanket so they could cuddle and sneaking a few fun-size chocolate bars from the ghost pails.

Situating himself on the chaise, he allowed Greg to cuddle up with him. The old cat frail and mean in her age. Not that Steve could blame her for either. Hell, she never signed up for handsy toddlers who loved her a little too much and had sticky hands.

Petting down her bony back, she half-heartedly meowed in displeasure, but made herself comfortable on Steve's feet. Just in time for Bucky to turn the light out in the kitchen and carry the large bowl over to the couch along with two of the pumpkin ales from Howling Commandos Brewery. But Greg was still the beggar she always was and she quickly climbed onto Bucky's lap in hopes of getting some of the tasty butter popcorn.

"Really?" Bucky asked the cat as she got in his face and loudly purred. Of course, Bucky was a pushover, so he caved and shared some of the popcorn with her, too. Steve just shook his head and shoved another handful into his mouth.

With the Halloween classic _, Hocus Pocus_ , being a big part of their childhoods and a life-long favorite of theirs, the pair wound up quoting the movie. Knowing it well enough that they probably could've reenacted it, if they wanted to. Neither of them caring as they quoted the movie and made jokes.

"I know they're the villains, but damn do the Sanderson sisters have style," Bucky commented, taking a drink from his beer.

Taking a drink from his own beer, Steve smirked, "I actually went as Sarah Sanderson one year."

Quirking a brow at his husband, Bucky asked, "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Steve glanced at Bucky's mouth.

Cuddled up on the sofa with the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table, it only seemed right to put aside their beverages so they could make out like teenagers. Enjoying the simple slide of their lips and how they fit together so easily. Steve still marveled at that even after all these years together.

Both breaking out into smiles every so often or pulling back just enough so they could quote the film that played in the background. Occasionally, Bucky would just pull back so he could push Steve's hair from his face and gaze adoringly at his husband, making Steve's heart shift as though wanting to be closer to his alpha.

It was always easy being with his mate.

Bucky kissed over Steve's jaw and down his neck. Grasping Steve's hiked leg, as though wanting to pull the petite omega closer. Steve tipped his head back to give his husband more room. Affectionately threading his fingers through Bucky's tousled brown hair. Then, Bucky blew a raspberry against Steve's neck, causing the blond to giggle. And when the brunet started tickling Steve's ribs, he couldn't even be sore with his husband because he loved everything about him, but he especially loved this playfulness.

"You're the worst," Steve chuckled, playfully swatting at his husband.

Bucky simply pulled back and settled further between Steve's legs, using his forearms to hold his own weight as he mockingly argued, "Uh, I think you mean, 'the best.'"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal," Steve teased.

Chuckling, Bucky ducked his head into the crook of Steve's neck and sang along, "' _Your wretched lives have all been cursed, 'Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst!_ '"

Steve softly giggled and continued sliding his fingers through those soft tresses and stroked his fingers down the back of Bucky's neck. Enjoying the little shiver that ran through Bucky's body when he lightened his touch.

Kissing the side of Bucky's head, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's back and held him closer. Thankful when Bucky held him, too. There were many things that Steve loved about Bucky. The way he loved their children with all of his heart. The way he always saw the good in others. How he'd give the shirt off his back to a stranger in need. How he cotaught their sons how to be kind in the world. But none of those could beat the way it felt to be in Bucky's arms. The way it felt to be loved by Bucky. Sure, the other things were close, but no cigar.

"Happy seven years, babe," Bucky spoke into Steve's neck, his lips against Steve's skin.

Softly humming in acknowledgement, Steve spoke into existence, "May there be _at least_ seven more."


	71. Seventy-One

**Seventy-One:**

Better than an alarm clock, Steve felt his sons climb into his and Bucky's bed. Since Steve was so used to this, he was already reaching for his glasses from his bedside table. Both boys greeted him with kisses and hugs, that Steve happily accepted. After all, they were both growing up so much so quickly, Steve wasn't ever going to pass this up.

"Do you guys want some spooky-cakes?" Steve quietly asked as he situated his hearing aids. Both boys excitedly nodded and Steve softly suggested, "Okay. Then, you go pick out some candy you want to use and I'll be out in a minute."

Quickly, the boys climbed out of the bed. Glancing over at a still sleeping Bucky, Steve wondered how he was able to sleep so well when two rambunctious toddlers were awake. Of course, then Steve was reminded that Bucky had three sisters and his whole entire family was rambunctious.

Leaning over, Steve kissed the spot under Bucky's left pec where the dates of their children's births were permanently listed. Then, he pressed a kiss to the tiny feet tattooed over his heart. When he caught the slightest quirk of Bucky's lips, Steve moved up his frame and accused, "Faker."

Softly chuckling, Bucky wrapped Steve in his arms before rolling over so he was on top of Steve. Burying his face in the crook of Steve's neck, Bucky kissed his mating bite, "Morning."

"Morning," Steve smiled, rubbing Bucky's back. Kissing the side of Bucky's head, Steve said, "I expect you at the table in a half hour, or I'm gonna let the boys have your spooky-cakes."

"No need to threaten me, honey," Bucky chuckled, rolling off Steve and back on his back. Glancing over at the alarm clock, he groaned as he stretched, "Besides, Brock is coming over soon."

Taken aback, Steve asked, "Why?"

"Because his car's been making a funny noise but the shop's not open on the weekends and he doesn't feel comfortable driving it around without knowing what's going on with it," Bucky explained as he started making the bed the way Steve preferred.

Rolling his eyes, Steve started getting ready for his day. Once his bladder was empty and his hands were washed, Steve started brushing his teeth. Coming up behind him, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and kissed his shoulder.

"He won't be in the house," Bucky assured.

The pair just stood there for a moment. Steve easily relaxed in Bucky's arms. Only pulling away when he had to spit into the sink and put his toothbrush into the holder. Feeling guilty for seeming like a controlling husband, Steve turned around to face Bucky.

"I know that he's your friend and he delivered Kit -- and I'm beyond grateful for how much he's helped you, but --"

"You don't like him. I know," Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist again as he reassured, "It's okay to not like someone, Steve. We're not always going to like each other's friends. And there's a reason why I haven't had him over. I'm not going to make you uncomfortable."

Stroking Bucky's stubbly cheek, Steve asked, "What'd I do to deserve you?"

"I should be the one asking that," Bucky kissed his palm.

Before anything else could be said, Kit's crying could be heard. And since Kit ate first, Steve gave Bucky a quick kiss and left the bathroom. Leaving the master bedroom, Steve hurried for the boys' room considering he still needed to make some candy infused pancakes.

Lifting the crying infant from his crib, Steve greeted, "Good morning, sunshine."

Being in Steve's arms, Kit's cries started to calm as a small smile tried to fight its way back onto his face. Steve just smiled down at Kit as he opened his shirt and moved his supporter so Kit could eat. Simply letting the baby eat as he made his way through the house to the kitchen.

Entering the living room, Steve noticed the two piles of Halloween candy spread across the carpet, coffee table, and sofa. Deciding to deal with it later, he smiled and asked the boys, "Did you pick your candy?"

"Can I have two?" Finn asked, looking down at his hands and the candy that was in each.

"Of course," Steve chuckled, rocking Kit who was still eating.

As Steve entered the kitchen, Finn was right on his heels. Holding up two small boxes of NERDS candy. Usually, the boys weren't allowed to eat those, and Steve was sure that he and Bucky picked them out of the boys' supply, but he guessed they had missed a couple. Or the toddler knew where their secret stash was.

Accepting the small boxes, Steve set them on the counter. Still cradling the five month old to his chest, he grabbed a large mixing bowl from the cupboard and went about gathering the ingredients for pancakes. As he pulled out the lactose-free milk, there was a knock at the door.

For a moment, Steve's heart stuttered, out of sync before slamming against his ribs. He knew who was at the door and he hated that he was feeding Kit and would have to answer the door with his skin exposed. After all, Brock had already seen too much of him for his liking.

"Babe," Steve called out, "Door!"

"I've got it!" Bucky confirmed as he was already on his way. Ruffling Oliver's hair before he reached the door.

Thankfully, Bucky stayed true to his word and didn't let Brock inside of the house. Simply called over his shoulder, "We're gonna go for a drive, so I can hear what's going on."

"Alright, honey," Steve waved with his free hand and blew a kiss. Laughing when Bucky pretended to catch it before he left.

Almost having all the ingredients on the counter, Kit pulled away, satisfied. While Steve fixed his clothes and burped Atticus, Oliver came over with furrowed brows and chocolate smeared around his mouth. Handing Steve a small pack of Reese's Pieces, he asked, "Where'd daddy go?"

"He's going to try and fix his friend's car," Steve answered, smoothing his hand over the six year old's floppy brown hair.

The kindergartner crossed his arms and pouted, "How come he didn't take me? I like to fix cars!"

Although it made Steve sick to think about Brock being around any member of his family -- especially his children -- Steve good-naturedly fibbed, "Maybe next time," _and over my dead body_.

That answer appeased Oliver enough to return him to his jovial ways as he rushed into the living room to play with his toys and watch _Power Rangers_. Steve smiled and just shook his head as he set Kit in his swing. Busying himself with making pancakes. Eating most of the NERDS candy as he used them for Finn's and sneaking a few Reese's Pieces before he made Oliver's.

"Okay, guys," Steve called as he carried their plates to the table.

Like a tornado, the boys rushed through the kitchen to get to their incredibly unhealthy breakfast that was sure to have them crashing from a sugar high in a couple of hours. Not that Steve minded. It was Halloween and his kids should experience everything that came with the holiday, just as he had as a kid when his mom would make him spooky-cakes.

In honor of Sarah, Steve made his own pancake with ROLO candy.

Just as he was plating his own breakfast, the front door opened. Bucky entered the house by himself and made his way for the garage door. As he passed, he paused at the swing to mark Kit, and then kissed Steve's cheek.

"Ya gonna be working?" Steve assumed as Bucky pressed the button to open the garage door.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed. Lowering his voice, he told Steve, "I didn't hear anything, but Brock still wants me to take a look."

Finished with his breakfast, Oliver instantly asked, "Can I help?"

"Sure, ya can, squirt," Bucky smiled, ruffling his hair. Looking over at Finn who was pushing in his chair, he offered, "Wanna help, cookie?"

A grin split across his face and he nodded; rushing around the table to join his dad and brother in the garage. Alone, Steve sat at the table and ate his breakfast. Briefly wondering if he should ask if Brock would like something to drink. Or a spooky-cake. Or something. Practically fighting his omega instincts as he, instead, didn't try to be a good host, and did the dishes instead.

When the side door to the garage opened, Steve expected the boys since they can get bored so quickly. However, what he found was Brock. In his chest, his heart started to race while his stomach knotted into balls of sharp points like porcupines.

Closing the door, Brock cleared his throat and said, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh," Steve nodded and gestured further into the house. "It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks," Brock awkwardly made his way through the house.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve kept watch over him. Not wanting to leave his back unprotected to such an intimidating alpha. Only turning back to the sink when he heard the bathroom door close. His heart pounding in his chest, and a sense of dread settling in his gut.

But the nightmares had been months ago, and he hadn't seen him since then. Clearly, this was just all in his head. Right?


	72. Seventy-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: nonconsensual kiss, physical violence

**Seventy-Two:**

Rushing to get the dishes done and the soapy water drained, just so he wouldn't be so vulnerable. After all, omegas were taught to always be on guard and aware of their surroundings. Especially when there was a suspicious alpha. As he wiped his hands on the dish towel, he felt as though he had accomplished his task.

However, Brock seemed to be a speedy-urinator and a sneaky-stepper because Steve wasn't expecting him to be out of the restroom so soon. Nor did he expect the man to ask, "How've you been?"

Jumping nearly out of his skin, he turned to find Brock crouched, making silly faces at Kit. The irony was that the happiest baby Steve had ever met, let alone raised, didn't even crack a smile at him.

Biting back at his own grin at his youngest son clearly not liking the man, Steve neutrally answered, "Fine." And not wanting to be rude, he dismissively asked, "You?"

"Fine," Brock straightened to his full height. His eyes roamed over Steve's frame before he complimented, "You look nice."

"Um," Steve awkwardly shifted, not sure how gray joggers and an old Class of 2010 shirt was _nice_ , but he politely accepted, "Thank you."

"Of course, I bet it'd be difficult for you to not look nice."

Ice ran through Steve's veins, shocking his entire system and making him freeze entirely. He wasn't even sure he blinked. But he must have because one moment, Brock was six feet away, then the next he was standing right in front of him. And worse than that, the alpha was acting entirely too familiar with him as he pushed Steve's hair from his face, letting his hand linger.

Then, Brock's hand on his cheek was the last of Steve's problems when his lips pressed against Steve's. Suddenly, white hot rage thawed him and Steve was able to push the alpha back. Aggressively, Brock hit his back against the island.

"What the fuck?!" Steve questioned, eyes wide and breathing erratic from the pure adrenaline coursing through him.

"Hey," Brock chuckled, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Steve's hands curled into fists by his side as he repeated, " _Calm down?!_ How can I be calm when you just kissed me?!"

"Oh, come on," Brock reached for him again. Almost taunting Steve as he incorrectly assumed, "Like you haven't been thinking about me."

Pushing him away again, Steve asked, "Why _the fuck_ would I think about you?!"

Rolling his eyes, Brock scoffed, "Why _wouldn't_ you?"

"I'm married," Steve enunciated. Really wanting to get his point across, "I'm _bonded_! To _your friend_!"

Brock gave him a look that screamed, " _And?_ " And Steve wanted to scream. Especially when Brock said, "He wouldn't have to know. Lots of people cheat after a miscarriage. It's understandable for people to seek solace. Just look at Bucky. He sought out other people."

" _For group therapy!_ " Steve's voice went all high and squeaky in his disgust and hysteria. Of course, that was nothing compared to what Brock said next.

"I'd treat you good. I'm a doctor. I can buy you anything you want; just say the word. Buy you things that a mechanic couldn't even dream about buying for you."

Briefly gritting his teeth, Steve spit out, "I'm not a whore. I can't be _bought_ , you fucking creep! What would your omega think?"

The air shifted. Brock's demeanor changing immediately. Where before he was relaxed as he tried to be inviting, all that melted away to show aggression. Terrifying hostility making him seem every bit as intimidating in a way Steve had never assumed anyone could be. His eyes going dark and his stance shifting, poised for an attack.

Steve didn't even have time to brace himself when Brock launched himself back at Steve, only kissing wasn't on his mind anymore. Instead, he wrapped his large hands around Steve's slender neck. Harshly, Brock squeezed his hands, blocking Steve's airway.

As Steve tried to pry the much larger and stronger alpha's hands from his neck, Brock ignored him and dangerously sneered, "Don't you dare talk about her. You're not even half the omega she was. You're nothing. The only reason why Bucky is with you is because you got knocked up. It'd be funny if you weren't so fucking pathetic."

Vision going fuzzy around the edges, Steve's hands dropped from Brock's and limply hung at his sides. In the distance, Steve could hear a baby crying. Could hear multiple cries from multiple babies. Some voices older, one of them shouting, " _DADDY!_ " But the three of them all sharing one thing in common: frightened wailing that made Steve long to comfort them. Only, he couldn't see anything except for Brock's haunting face.

And really, wouldn't that just be the most awful way to go.

With a hard thud, Steve fell to the floor and gasped in a breath, then another. Rolling onto his side, Steve watched as Bucky nearly pummeled Brock into the tiled floor. Looking positively feral as he unleashed all that strength on his friend. _Well_ , Steve internally corrected, _hopefully former friend_.

Lifting by his shoulder, Bucky brought Brock to stand in front of him. With a low growl full of determination and menace, Bucky told a bloody Brock, "If I find you even so much as come near my husband -- or even _think_ about him -- or come near my family, I'll rip your throat out."

The warning was clear and held truth. Steve wasn't the only one who knew Bucky meant every word that he said through clenched teeth. Even if Steve didn't have insight from the bond, he was sure that he would've been able to feel Bucky's anger. Of his fierce need to protect his pack.

Still trying to catch his breath, Steve couldn't do anything other than sit there on the floor, propped up by the cabinets as he watched his husband drag the other alpha to the front door. Then, as he shoved Brock through the door, Bucky told him, "Get the fuck off my property; I never want to see your face again."

As Steve gathered himself, he was half-aware that the front door was slammed shut. But what he saw was how his sons were holding each other, crying under the kitchen table. Huddled there in their fear. And Steve couldn't ignore them. Even though Kit was clearly upset in his swing, Steve needed to make sure that the two who had seen --

"Hey, I'm okay," Steve assured, crawling across the kitchen floor. Moving the chair, so he could reach out for the little boys.

Thankfully, they both eagerly climbed into his lap. Both -- _scratch that_ , all -- of them crying as Steve rocked the two little boys. Pressing tender kisses to each of their heads as he tried to soothe them. Hoping that they were too young to remember any of this.

Bucky joined them on the floor with Kit in his arms. The newborn nuzzling into his own neck as Bucky inspected Steve's neck with the most heartbreaking glassy eyes that visibly showed the fear and anguish that Steve felt through the bond. Steve lifted his hand to catch the escaped tears, just wanting to show that he was okay. That he was going to be okay.

In so many ways, Bucky had saved Steve over the years. Whether it was just showing Steve that people could be kind without an ulterior motive, or if it was reminding Steve that he was stronger than he thought he was. Always there. Steve's own personal cheerleader, teacher, and best friend. Intimately guiding him and protecting him as they grew as people and a family.

Steve didn't know what he'd do without Bucky. Looking in Bucky's eyes, feeling the alpha's rough fingers delicately touching his sore neck, experiencing the emotions in the bond echoing and reverberating into Steve, he knew that _Bucky_ didn't know what he'd do without _him_. Knowing that he'd almost had to find out what he'd do without him. And beneath the anger and fear, was guilt.

"I'm okay," Steve assured, wiping Bucky's tears. Pushing Oliver's floppy brown hair and Finn's short blond curls from their faces, Steve promised his sons, "It's okay."

And while Bucky didn't believe it with the finger shaped bruises forming on Steve's alabaster skin, Steve would repeat it however many times until he did. Because Steve had never questioned the safety of Bucky, and although he never wanted things to play out this way, he was glad to know that Bucky would _always_ be the safest place to be.

Turning into Bucky's touch, Steve kissed his palm as they locked eyes and repeated, "I'm okay."


	73. Part Seven

**Seventy-Three:**

The only thing Steve could think as he stared down at those two thin pink lines was: _We're gonna need a bigger house._

Not that that was the first time that thought popped into his head. No, the first time was once Kit started to crawl and Oliver got into soccer, and that was two years ago. Now, it was a constant thought. One of the only constants next to how much they loved each other.

Too much currently on his mind, Steve tossed the test and washed his hands. Ignoring his reflection. After all, he and Bucky hadn't discussed having any more kids. Steve had even gone back on his suppressants. Steve rolled his eyes, _look at how well that worked the first time._

Leaving the bathroom, Steve was almost ran over as Finn bypassed the master bedroom for his and Bucky's bathroom. That was another thing. With Kit potty training, they didn't have enough bathrooms to deal with everyone living there. _Just wait until another baby is snoozing on your bladder_.

Passing the boys' bathroom, he found the two year old sitting on the toilet with the door wide open, loudly singing as he did his business. Shaking his head, Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he closed the door to give the toddler more privacy. Even if the toddler was too young to understand privacy. All the while, he continued to sing while he trained his body to use the Big Boy Potty.

Rounding the corner, Steve entered the living room and was almost pelted in the face with a soccer ball. Luckily, having three sons had sharpened his reflexes and he caught the ball before it could break his nose, then gave Oliver and Tony both a look. Soccer game or not, both eight year olds knew better than to play in the house.

"Sorry, Mr. Barnes," Tony sheepishly apologized while Oliver cringed and said, "Sorry, papa."

"Save it for the field, yeah?" Rolling the ball back over to them, Steve continued into the kitchen. Going back to his task of slicing the carrot into strips for the kids' afternoon snack. Worrying his lip as he wondered how he was going to tell Bucky that they could very well have four little guys running around the house. Sure, Bucky would probably be ecstatic the way that he had been about each of their other children. But…

_What if he doesn't want another baby?_

Heart racing, he focused on the carrots in front of him even more. After all, cutting off his finger was the last thing that he needed right now. Once that was done, he carried the dish out to the living room. Setting it on the coffee table for all the boys to share while they watched some animated super hero show.

Of course, none of that kept his mind preoccupied. Neither did the laundry for that matter. And even though he could use this time to think about how he was going to tell Bucky, he still had no clue. It felt like he was pregnant with Oliver all over again and had to make the biggest decision of his life.

And Steve hated that feeling. It had been bad enough the first time around. This was really the _last_ thing that Steve needed. He had his hands full as it was. Yes, his sons were generally better behaved than a lot of other kids. And yes, they were always trying to help him out with things, and they had age appropriate chores. But what if --

Large hands on his hips caused Steve to jump and straighten up while dropping the garment of clothing he grabbed from the dryer. Entirely too jumpy, Steve spun around to greet his husband. Trying to appear collected even though he was freaking out on the inside. Not even realizing he had been suppressing his emotions until Bucky made a face.

"What?" Bucky cautiously questioned, studying Steve.

Instead of dreading it any more than he already had been, Steve decided to just go his usual route and confessed, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Bucky was shocked. Eyes widened, brows arched high on his forehead. Steve searched through their bond for any negativity from the alpha, but predictably didn't feel any. Bucky was studying him though and Steve didn't have to try to hide his feelings. Mainly because he was still trying to process them, himself.

"I'm going to be real honest here, Stevie, I'm not sure if you want me to be happy about this," Bucky stared, his tongue poking out of his mouth to lick over his lips, "Is this a good thing? Or…?"

"Or?" Steve repeated, brows furrowed.

Bucky nodded, "It's still your body, Stevie."

"I know," Steve confirmed. And while they were both omegists who whole heartedly supported equality and autonomy, Steve couldn't help but think that none of the other options would've felt right for himself.

His hand coming down to his still flat abdomen, Steve chose the one he had always chosen when it came to them, "But they're _our_ baby."

That dopey grin that was always meant specifically for Steve broke out along Bucky's face as he lifted Steve; twirling him. Steve squealed in his shock and clung to his husband. With his feet still off the ground, Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky.

"We're having a baby," Bucky giggled in his glee.

"Shh," Steve shushed him around his own giddy grin, "I don't want the boys to know until we know for sure."

"Okay," Bucky agreed, setting Steve back on the floor, but continued holding him. Kissing him for all he was worth. Then, he pulled back. More serious as he asked, "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"Yes," Steve easily answered. Smiling, he added, "I'd have a million babies with you."

"That's a lot of babies, Stevie," Bucky deadpanned.

Playfully shrugging, Steve mocked, "I like a lot of babies."

"Yeah, you and me both, pal," Bucky grinned, leaning in to kiss Steve again. Holding him close and dipping him back, causing Steve to laugh. The pair enjoying this moment just like they enjoyed every other moment.

When a loud crash of something fragile breaking was heard, they pulled back and stared at each other. With having three rambunctious boys, this wasn't the first time that something had been broken. Not even the first thing to be broken with Tony being there. Hell, half the time things were usually broken at higher rate when Tony was there. Of course, that had more to do with the two older boys not following the No Balls In The House rule.

"Let's hope this one isn't a big soccer fan," Bucky joked, smacking a kiss to Steve's temple.

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and said, "We can only hope."


	74. Seventy-Four

**Seventy-Four:**

As they waited for Dr. Cho to join them, Bucky's leg jiggled. Just like every other time that they had been in there for this very reason. Growing more annoyed the longer it happened though, Steve reached over and tenderly squeezed his thigh. The gesture instantly calmed his mate and stopped Bucky from anxiously jiggling his leg. Looking over at Steve, Bucky covered Steve's hand with his own and breathed, "Thanks."

"I don't know why you get all worked up," Steve shook his head, but the tiny smile stayed on his face. "You'd think by now, you'd be used to it."

Chuckling, Bucky shrugged, "I just get so… excited. I mean, we're having a baby! Another baby!"

"I know," Steve assured, "It's cute. After all these years, you still act like this is the first time."

Lifting his hand, Bucky gave it a kiss, "Every time we do this, I just can't believe that _you_ chose _me_."

Every time that Bucky said something like that, it caused his heart to stutter, always reminded of how much his spouse loved him. Relieved to know that they each loved each other so much. Still, Steve playfully rolled his eyes and reminded, "It was always you."

Bucky beamed and leaned in to kiss Steve. Just a sweet, chaste kiss before the door opened. Smiling, Dr. Cho confirmed, "The test is positive. How about you get on the table and we take a look?"

Nodding, Steve climbed onto the table. Getting situated, Steve lifted his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his already visible small baby bump. It seemed like with every pregnancy, he started showing sooner and sooner. Which also made it that much harder to keep it a secret until they were ready to share the news with their friends and family. Tenderly patting his bump, Steve turned his head to watch as Dr. Cho wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the exam table. As she got everything ready, Steve's heart started to race and his stomach filled with butterflies.

Thankfully, Bucky was standing there right by the table, holding his hand. It grounded Steve in all the ways he needed to be.

"Okay," Dr. Cho started, squeezing some of the warmed gel onto his abdomen. As she picked up the handheld wand, she directed her attention to the screen and ran the probe through the gel on Steve's abdomen.

Bringing Steve's hand up, Bucky kissed the back of it. Both of them excitedly awaiting to hear their baby's heartbeat. Excitedly awaiting seeing their baby. Admittedly, this was one of Steve's favorite moments. Glancing at his husband, Steve knew that it was one of Bucky's too.

"Oh," Dr. Cho stated.

And the last thing either man wanted to hear was, _oh_.

"'Oh?' What does, 'oh,' mean?" Steve could feel the panic creeping up the back of his neck.

"It's nothing bad," Dr. Cho quickly assured. Instead, she had a large smile on her face as she informed, "All three seem healthy."

" _THREE?!_ " The couple exclaimed, shock coursing through the bond. Sure, they knew that twins had always been a possibility. Especially with George being a twin and Bucky being a twin. And when Tibby had twins, Steve was wondering _when_ he'd have them, himself, instead of _if_ he'd have them at all.

But this? This was something else entirely. Steve hadn't even thought about _this_.

"Yup," Dr. Cho smiled, as she showed Steve and Bucky three babies Their small frames not that distinct quite yet, but still familiar. Their little hearts fluttering on screen. Moving the wand around some more, she confirmed, "Three little ones."

As Steve still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he wasn't carrying one baby, he was carrying _three_ , Dr. Cho turned the volume on so they could hear their heartbeats. It was like music to his ears as he heard them. Steve didn't even realize that he was crying until Bucky wiped his tears away.

Sniffling, Steve said, "I just can't believe this. Triplets. Who would've guessed?"

Bucky wetly chuckled, and kissed Steve's hand again. Neither of them had ever assumed they'd be in this type of situation. For the past week leading up to this appointment, they assumed that it would be just as their other pregnancies had gone. This morning, they were three kids going on four. They were prepared for three kids going on four. Now though, they had three kids going on six. Knowing this only reminded Steve that they needed a bigger house. A much, _much_ , bigger house.

"I'd say you're probably ten weeks along," Dr. Cho informed, still capturing images of the triplets.

Ten weeks. Steve could work with ten weeks. With Mandy's help, they could find a new house. A bigger one. One that they could grow into. Their forever home. They could work with ten weeks.

At the end of the appointment, Bucky hovered even more. Steve still rolled his eyes, but he let his alpha take care of him. After all, it was kind of sweet. And it helped ground Steve in the moment. Which was exactly what he needed after that news.

Looking down at the sonogram, it just didn't feel real.

Climbing into the passenger seat, Steve wondered if he was really up for this. As much as he hated acknowledging how physically weak he was, he had to be honest with himself now. Would he be able to carry triplets? Would he be strong enough?

"You know, it's not too late…"

Glancing up from the ultrasound, Steve shook his head, "This is what I want. Is it what you --"

"More than anything I could've dreamed of," Bucky assured, taking Steve's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "And I know that this is going to be different than the others, but I'll be there every step of the way."

"Go team?" A smile softly tugged at the corner of Steve's lips.

"Go team," Bucky agreed, stroking his thumb over Steve's knuckles. Chuckling, he good humoredly teased, "Pretty soon, we'll have enough kids for a sports team."

Laughing with his husband, Steve knew that no matter what the next thirty weeks had in store for him, he'd always have Bucky. If he didn't have the strength, Bucky would be there to pick up his slack. Not just Bucky either, but all of the Barneses. They'd be there for him the same way that they were all there for Tibby and Oscar to help them with the twins. Steve didn't have to worry.

Redirecting his attention to the sonogram, Steve knew that _they_ wouldn't have to worry either.


	75. Seventy-Five

**Seventy-Five:**

The following Sunday, they decided to share the news. After all, Steve wasn't getting any smaller. And as much as he adored his husband, Steve knew that the alpha could only keep something this big from his family for so long. The timeframe in which was quickly running out. No matter how many times Bucky assured Steve that he could keep his excitement under control.

"Do you think they're gonna notice?" Bucky asked, helping Kit into his, _Big Brother,_ sweatshirt. The same one that both Oliver and Finn were wearing.

"Are you kidding?" Steve good-naturedly scoffed as he made sure his own sweatshirt with three small pair of feet print on his abdomen hung right on his frame. However, with his ever-growing bump, it didn't fit as well as it did when he ordered it. "Your family is going to notice before I even fully take off my coat."

Chuckling, Bucky kissed Kit's cheek and gladly accepted the slobbery kiss in return. Crouching in front of the toddler, Bucky let him mark him with his underdeveloped scent glands. He had to learn how to lovingly mark somehow, and the best way kids learned was by mimicking their parents.

"Do I have to wear this _dorky_ sweater?" Oliver asked, expression one of annoyance and dislike.

"It's not dorky," Steve tenderly reprimanded, giving Bucky a pointed look since the alpha himself had said similar things about certain items of clothing. Bucky just bashfully ducked his head to hide his smile, Steve rolled his eyes and ruffled Oliver's hair, "You look handsome. Just like always."

"Papa," Oliver groaned, affectionately pushing Steve's hand away with the apples of his freckled cheeks turning pink. Muttering, "You always say that."

"Because it's always true," Steve assured, tipping Oliver's chin up, so he could kiss the little boy's forehead before checking the clock. Heading down the hallway, Steve knocked on the boys' bathroom door, "You almost done in there, cookie?"

"Almost!" Finn called and Steve heard the toilet flush. A moment later, the sink was heard and Steve turned back for the living room.

Passing the boys' bedroom, Greg sat in the doorway and tipped her head back to yowl at Steve. Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve crouched and pet her, teasing, "Should've gotten you a, _Big Sister_ , shirt, huh?"

"That would've been so cute!" Bucky gushed, meanwhile Greg's meow told them that he definitely didn't agree.

"Don't worry," Steve assured as Greg rubbed up against him, "I'd never do that."

"You're both no fun," Bucky mockingly accused, helping Steve stand at his full height.

As Finn rushed around them towards the living room, Steve stopped him and said, "Finley Nathaniel, put your glasses on. Do you want your eyesight to get worse?"

And Steve could swear that for a second he was possessed with his mother's ghost because, _hello, didn't that sound familiar_.

"No," the little boy groaned in annoyance before turning around and entering the boys' bedroom.

Helping Kit into his jacket, Steve was pleased to find the five year old return wearing his pair of blue glasses. Steve ruffled Finn's darkening auburn curls and complimented, "There's my handsome boy. Isn't it so much better when you can see?"

Rolling his eyes, Finn said with all the attitude that he had been adopting from his brother and cousins, "I guess."

 _I guess_ , Steve and Bucky mouthed to each other, rolling their own eyes as they privately, good-humoredly mocked their child. Shrugging on his own jacket, Steve let Bucky help. After all, he was pregnant with triplets. Already his bump was the size it had been at fifteen weeks when he was pregnant with Oliver.

God, Steve couldn't even imagine how much bigger he was going to be.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bucky asked, looking over the boys, then Steve.

Cringing, Steve frustratedly admitted, "I gotta pee."

Annoyed with himself, Steve rushed for the closest bathroom and instructed over his shoulder, "Get the boys in the van, I'll be out shortly!"

"Will do," Bucky agreed before clapping his hands and told the boys, "You heard papa, out to the van!"

Once his business was taken care of, Steve rushed through the house to get to the van before his bladder refilled. Even though they lived close to the Barnes family home, he knew that his bladder was a finicky thing. Especially when pregnant.

Luckily though, Bucky knew that and didn't waste any time as he drove towards his parent's house. And if they got there a little sooner than usual, well, that extra speed was just their business.

Pulling up behind Violet's Prius, Bucky put the van in park and, suddenly, Steve's nerves started getting the better of him. In request of comfort, Steve held his hand out towards Bucky. The alpha instantly took it and laced their fingers together. Bringing it to his mouth just once before marking Steve's bump and climbing out of the van to help the boys.

Of course, their sons were independent and getting older. Able to unbuckle themselves and able to unbuckle each other. Sure, it was helpful and was especially going to be helpful once the triplets were there, but Steve's heart ached a little for the babies who needed him for everything.

"I jump down! I big boy," Kit exclaimed, beaming up at Steve as the pair followed the older boys and Bucky.

Taking the toddler's hand, Steve smiled down at him and said, "I saw! You're such a big boy!"

"Yup!" Kit agreed, skipping as they headed up the walk.

"Oy vey, do you even hear the words that spew out of your mouth?!" Tibby laughed from the dining room.

"Me?!" Mandy good-naturedly argued, "What about you?!"

Closing the door behind himself and Kit, Steve helped the toddler shrug out of his jacket. Glancing over to the kitchen where his older sons were talking with some of their cousins and gramps. No one seemingly batting an eye at the boys' sweaters. Considering they were both big brothers though, it clearly didn't hold the weight that Kit's sweater would.

As Steve hung up his and Kit's jackets, Bucky crouched down to quietly tell the two and a half year old, "Go give gramps a big hug."

"Okay!" Kit excitedly agreed, rushing off for the kitchen and running right into George's legs.

"Hi, honey," George greeted him, lifting the toddler into his arms. The older man fondly holding Kit as the pair scented each other the way loving families did. When they pulled back, George finally noticed the sweatshirt because his mouth dropped into an O and his gaze snapped over to the two men.

Beaming, Steve cupped the bottom of his bump, turning to the side so the bump would be seen in all its glory. Beside him, Bucky preened; as alpha as they came, proudly making a family.

Happily, George carried Kit into the dining room. Steve and Bucky followed, stepping around the other children. Carrying the two and a half year old so he was facing outward, Steve was waiting to see everyone's faces.

"You argue about everything, I swear to…" Mandy trailed off once she noticed the toddler's shirt.

From there, it was like dominos falling into place. One after another noticing the shirt, looking at Bucky, and then looking at Steve when he stepped out from behind George. Some of their family gasped. Others covered their mouths. Violet's eyes bugged and coffee snorted out of Camila's nose.

"Wait," Winnie started, "Triplets? You're having _triplets_? Is that what you're telling me?"

"That's what we're telling you," Bucky took the sonogram out of his pocket and handed it to his mother.

The family congratulated the couple while Kit raced after his brothers to the second story of the house. The little ones not quite understanding, but the older ones racing downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Shocked to find out the news, and instantly cupping Steve's abdomen to greet their future cousins.

Feeding Stella while Oscar fed the one year old's twin, Zoey, Tibby teased, "Just had to one-up us, didn't ya?"

"Of course," Bucky winked, proud as ever. Affection coursing to Steve and settling the excited butterflies in his overcrowded abdomen. All Steve could do was lovingly grin up at his husband and accepted the extra helpings of food that Bucky kept putting on his plate. After all, he was eating for four now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Since some people were asking about Brock, I thought I'd inform you all that he's out of the story (so you don't have to worry about that). Steve and Bucky also pressed charges against him and he did lose his job and moved away. As much of a creep Brock was, our adorable Stucky family won't have to deal with him again. He got the message loud and clear; and even though he is a creep, he's not that much of an idiot.
> 
> Just wanted to give everyone that update 🥰  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	76. Seventy-Six

**Seventy-Six:**

"You _really_ don't have to go," Oliver assured, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. Already dressed in his blue uniform, completed with his cleats, focusing on his soccer ball rather than Steve.

Not that Steve could blame him. He didn't even want to focus on himself as he knelt over the toilet. The good news though was that Steve was in his fourteenth week, so his morning sickness should be lessening soon. Which was something that Steve was definitely looking forward to. Especially when his larger than normal bump was hell on his knees.

Spiting, Steve wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. Closing the lid, he told his oldest, "I'm gonna be there. I haven't missed a single game since you started, and I'm not gonna miss one now. Triplets or no."

Rolling his eyes, Oliver still gave him an out, "I'm just saying…"

"I'm going," Steve defiantly repeated, then shoved his toothbrush into his mouth. The, _End of Discussion_ , implied as he aggressively brushed his teeth.

"Fine," Oliver sighed, bending over to pick up the soccer ball and bouncing it on his knees in the master bedroom. Pausing his movements, Oliver said, "Might want to tell dad though. He's trying to get Aunt Tibby to take me to the game."

Annoyed, Steve made as much noise as possible as he spit the foaming dregs into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. As much as he loved his husband, Steve assumed that Bucky would know not to treat him so delicately. Especially since he was carrying triplets. Sadie claimed that made him a superhero. And frankly, he'd rather be thought of as a superhero than some fragile little omega.

"Buck!" Steve called, rushing down the hallway with Oliver hot on his heels. Occasionally kicking the soccer ball into his heels, causing Steve to turn back and glare at him. It only took two times for the eight year old to get the point. "James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to all that is holy, if you are trying to keep me home, I will make sure that Greg loves _me_ more than you!"

Instead of trying to deny it, Bucky looked over at Oliver and said, "You were supposed to reassure him."

"Hey, I tried," Oliver shrugged and started dribbling the ball between his feet.

Shaking his head, Bucky tried to appease Steve. Emphasis on _, tried_. "Stevie, you hardly got any sleep last night and have spent the past hour hugging the toilet."

"It was not an hour," Steve argued, crossing his arms along his chest, over his bump.

"Not the point," Bucky chopped an apple into slices. "You know that sometimes things come up. This is one of those things."

"I have never missed a game and I refuse to start now," Steve defied, ready to fight his husband.

"Fine," Bucky caved, slicing another apple. "But you're bringing a sweater."

Narrowing his eyes, Steve agreed to the conditions, "Fine."

So, instead of Oliver carpooling with his aunt and uncle and cousins, they all piled into the minivan. Steve held onto his jacket instead of wearing it. Despite the weather starting to get cooler with autumn right around the corner, Steve was having awful hot flashes. Another perk of pregnancy.

Thankfully, the soccer field wasn't far from their house and Bucky pulled into a parking spot close to the lot designated for Oliver's team, but was also close to the restrooms and concession stand. As the family climbed out of their van, Steve spotted Tibby carrying a cooler while Oz pushed the twins' stroller. Running ahead of them, Jeremiah's short corkscrew coils happily bounced about while the headband kept the hair from his face.

"Hey, bub," Bucky greeted the almost seven year old by lifting him into his arms. Spotting a reddish brown stain on the matching blue jersey as Oliver's, Bucky asked, "What's this from?"

"Chili dog," Jeremiah giggled, squirming in his uncle's arms.

"A chili dog?! It's only ten in the morning," Bucky teased.

Tibby rolled her eyes as she claimed, "The man who lived off of pizza for breakfast once he graduated."

"Hey," Bucky scoffed and defended himself, "I was a bachelor."

"He's got ya there," Oz teased his wife before blowing her a kiss.

Supporting his lower back, Steve started, "As much as I'd love to stand around all day, my back is killing me."

Eagerly, Bucky set his nephew down and walked around to the trunk to get their chairs. With Kit and Finn trailing behind their dad, they helped as much as they could. Which was not as much as they would've liked. Bucky only let them carry the blankets. But in his defense, the blankets were rather big.

"Where's Lucy?" Bucky asked as he set up Steve's chair for him.

Gesturing towards the concession stand, Oz explained, "Getting a snack with some teammates."

"Lame," Steve huffed as he eased himself down into his seat.

Leaning towards Steve as he set up his own chair, Bucky asked, "Want me to get you something?"

"We brought our own snacks," Steve teased, "Remember?"

"Just thought you might want some nachos or --"

"Nachos?! I want nachos!" Finn piped up, hopping up and down excitedly.

Bucky looked to Steve who gave a half-hearted shrug as he rubbed his protruding abdomen. Since Steve didn't have any objections, Bucky turned to Kit, "What about you? Nachos for two?"

Grabbing onto Bucky's hands, the youngest Barnes boy eagerly jumped up and down in agreement that he would like some nachos too. Chuckling, Bucky lifted the toddler into his arms, and looked down at Finn. Steve tapped the five year old's leg with the tip of his foot, "What about you, little man? You going with daddy, or you stayin' with me?"

Fixing his glasses, his little brow furrowed before he finally decided, "With you," and flung himself at Steve. Creating some room for Finn, Steve pushed his auburn curls away from his face and kissed his cheek. Enjoying the fact that he still allowed public displays of affection. Especially since Oliver was starting to get embarrassed by them.

Of course, even Finn had his limits, so he climbed off Steve's lap and took Bucky's seat. With the little boy looking out to the field, Steve looked, too. Finding that the -- almost -- seven to eight year old coeds running around without any coordination; just having fun. That was what Steve loved the most. Seeing his son happy and carefree as all children should be. Enjoying the privy of seeing how the eight year old interacted with his peers. Adoring how he didn't leave anyone out and included everyone as they tried new tricks or just kicked the ball around. Sometimes even helping his teammates.

So wrapped up in watching his son he didn't notice Bucky's return until a corndog was waved in front of his face. Redirecting his gaze to the brunet, Steve appreciatively accepted the deep fried treat and sweetly returned the kiss his husband pressed to his lips.

"They had Cracker Jacks, too," Bucky grinned like a kid even though he was far closer to middle age than boyhood.

"You're such a dork," Steve affectionately teased.

Bucky winked and turned his attention to the field where the teams were getting ready for their game. Steve's gaze trained on their family. Oliver and Jeremiah huddled around their coach along with their friends, listening to the man as he got them hyped for the game. Even though the game hadn't started yet, Bucky still cheered for their soccer players.

Shaking his head, Steve swatted at his husband and said, "You're gonna embarrass them."

"As an uncle and a father, it's my _duty_ to embarrass them," Bucky replied, licking mustard from the side of his own hand.

All Steve could do was finish his own corndog. Deciding that he could at least be the cool dad and uncle if his husband wasn't going to be. No matter how adorable the alpha was as he encouraged their son and nephew while mustard was smeared on his stubbly chin.


	77. Seventy-Seven

**Seventy-Seven:**

As Steve finished his third corndog, a late teammate rushed onto the field and a chorus of, "Tony!" came from the children sitting on the sideline. And sure enough, setting up their chairs beside Steve, was none other than Howard and Maria Stark. Steve enjoyed their company enough and was just glad that he got along with his son's best friend's parents.

"How's the litter today?" Howard joked, finding his own humor more amusing than Steve did. Of course, that was probably because this was the greeting the beta man had defaulted to ever since they announced that they were expecting triplets.

"Craving corndogs," Steve happily answered. As Bucky went to stand to get Steve another corndog, Steve reached over and placed his hand on his husband's; his tell that that wasn't a hint for Bucky to go get more.

"When do you go to find out the sexes?" Maria kindly questioned.

Marking his bump, Steve dramatically sighed, "Not until next month."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to tell us once you find out," Howard played around on his phone, bringing up the camera so he could record the rest of the game.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" Bucky curiously asked, playing with Finn and Kit.

"We've got a bet going," Tibby nonchalantly answered, bouncing Zoey on her lap.

Bucky theatrically feigned hurt and exclaimed, "My own baby sister, using our lives to make money."

"What's the odds?" Steve asked, craning his neck since he couldn't really lean over Bucky to look at her.

"Ten to two that you're having all boys again," Oscar answered, setting Stella back in the Pack 'n Play.

"And what about girls?" Steve curiously questioned only to be met with laughter. Even Bucky laughed. Out of pure spite Steve hoped that they had all girls. Looking down at his bump, he hoped that he and the unborn pups had a truce: they be girls, and Steve will have another corndog or two.

Returning his attention to the game, he watched as the little kids ran around the field. Some players being better than others. Glad to see that all the practice Oliver put in both on and off the field had paid off, making the enthusiastic eight year old one of the best players. Of course, Steve had broken vases and that one broken window as proof that all he did was play with the damn --

Seeing Oliver attack a player from the other team, Steve pushed himself from his chair and started across the field. Everyone frozen except for the two boys rolling around on the ground, and the adults rushing for them. Thankfully, Bucky was faster than he was and was there before Steve even made it halfway.

"Oliver Thomas Barnes, what the hell are you doing?" Bucky reprimanded as he lifted their son off the other boy.

Still trying to maul the other boy who was gushing blood from his nose, Oliver sneered, "He called Jeremiah a, 'stupid ape!'"

The adults' mouths dropped open in their surprise. While none of them figured Oliver knew what it meant -- hell, Steve doubted that the little boy who said it knew fully of what it meant -- it was still said about a biracial boy.

"Please, that's ridiculous," the injured player's mother scoffed, pulling her son to her chest.

"My son's not a liar," Steve defended, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't say something he could regret later.

"No, your son is a danger!" The mother exaggerated.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Steve took a step towards her. Ready to take this matter into his own hands. The more levelheaded out of the pair, Bucky asked the referee, "What do we do now?"

"Expulsion for the rest of the game," the man reluctantly answered.

Oliver stopped trying to fight Bucky's hold, and Steve gritted his teeth. Although he was glad that Oliver wanted to stand up for others, he knew that his son needed to learn that there were consequences for actions. One of those being him being expelled from the game. Even if Steve felt the tackle was justified.

The way the woman smelled so smug though made Steve want to tackle her to go the ground since her brat was the only reason why his son fought. Of course, then the referee clarified, "Expulsion for _both_ players."

And Steve couldn't help but feel a little smug at that. Even turning and crossing the field with a little more bounce in his step while the woman argued with the referee. Instead of returning to his seat, he headed for the concession stand. Deciding that since he hadn't pummeled that boy's mother into the vivid green grass, he deserved a sweet treat. He was thinking --

_Ooh! A, 'Walking S'more!'_

As he ordered, Oliver joined him in line. Not meeting Steve's eyeline as he kicked at the ground. Finally understanding what his mom went through with him, Steve decided to treat the situation as she would've.

Wrapping his arm around Oliver's slumped shoulders, Steve asked, "Ya in the mood for anything?"

Shrugging, Oliver suggested, "Cotton candy?"

"Sure," Steve agreed, adding that to his order. Glancing down at his son, he decided, "But I want some."

"Deal," Oliver gave Steve a small smile.

Once they got their treats, Steve led Oliver the long way around. "Ya know, I was like you." When Oliver looked up at him, Steve continued, "Got into fights. Stuck up for others."

"What'd Grandma Sarah do?" Oliver questioned, shoving a piece of his blue cotton candy into his mouth.

"She told me, 'Do no harm, take no shit,'" Steve answered. Glancing at Oliver, he continued, "That means that you're not allowed to start fights, but if you're sticking up for what's right, your dad and I _might_ let it slide."

Looking at his cotton candy, Oliver broke a piece off. Instead of putting it into his own mouth though, he lifted it, holding it out for Steve. Accepting it, Steve smiled down at his son. He was growing up so fast, just as every kid did. So, Steve held him just a little tighter. Knowing that he was a good kid. Hoping that he'd grow to be a good man.


	78. Seventy-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The WandaVision finale destroyed me. I sobbed for at least a half hour.
> 
> So, here's some fluff 💁♀️  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**Seventy-Eight:**

"What about Judah?" Bucky asked as he pulled on a clean t-shirt.

Trying to squeeze into his biggest pair of pants, Steve had to pause so he could catch his breath. Putting his hands on his hips, he decided, "I think we should wait to pick out names until we learn the sexes."

Slightly shocked since they had been playing that game since Oliver was in the womb, Bucky nodded and agreed, "Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you," Steve started with his pants again. The large elastic band of the paternity pants not fitting over his much larger than his usual twenty-two week bump. Annoyed, Steve decided to just pull on a larger shirt, one that would cover any skin that might show. Knowing that he'll have to buy some new clothes for the rest of his pregnancy.

Sighing, Steve planned, "After the appointment, we need to go shopping."

"Okay," Bucky confirmed. As Steve took a seat on their bed to rest after the struggle getting dressed was, Bucky suggested, "I can go look at the house. Send you pictures? Then swing by and pick you up for your appointment."

"No, I need to see the house in person," Steve insisted. "Feel its energy, all that jazz."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky extended his hand for Steve, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Steve agreed, accepting his husband's hand and allowing him to help him off the bed.

Steve had figured that triplets would make him grow bigger than he was used to, but he didn't know that he'd appear full-term at twenty-two weeks. Of course, he guessed he was lucky since he had always been relatively small compared to other omegas. He just knew that he wasn't prepared for the next fourteen weeks. Well, eighteen if he was being optimistic, but Dr. Cho was setting a delivery goal for thirty-six weeks.

"We should pick up some hotdogs and peanut butter," Steve said, licking his lips and rubbing his bump.

"I'll try to remember," Bucky assured, kissing Steve's forehead, learning long ago not to question Steve's pregnancy cravings.

Pursing his lips, Steve was glad that Bucky leaned down to press a kiss to his lips since he couldn't stand on his tip toes anymore. Waddling out of the room and down the hallway, Steve entered the living room. Making sure that Oliver and Finn were ready for school, and making sure that Kit was ready to spend the day with his aunt.

When they were all ready, Bucky ushered the kids out to the van and helped Steve in the passenger seat. As much as it normally would annoy Steve, he was at his breaking point where he just didn't care about it anymore. If Bucky wanted to take care of him, Steve was going to let him. Hell, if Bucky wanted to _carry_ him, Steve would probably let him.

"Have a good day at school, honey," Steve called as Oliver climbed out of the back. "Love you!"

Shrugging on his backpack, Oliver replied, "Love you, too!"

Dropping Finn off at preschool, Steve got a kiss on his cheek and told him, "Have a good day, sweetie! Love you!"

"Love you!" Finn repeated, taking Bucky's hand as the man led him to the school to check him in and tell them that Finn's aunt would be picking him up after school.

As Steve and Kit sat in the van, Kit asked, "Papa, when I go school?"

"Soon enough, baby," Steve answered, reaching behind himself to mark Kit's foot.

While Steve switched the radio station, Bucky climbed in behind the steering wheel. Turning to face the toddler, Bucky asked, "You ready to have fun with Auntie Tibs?"

"Yeah!" Kit exclaimed.

Steve simply shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. Taking Bucky's hand when it was offered, they laced their fingers together. Simply trying to get comfortable as each baby wiggled and kicked inside of him. But Steve knew better than to wish they'd calm down. As long as they were moving, Steve knew that they were okay.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, pulling into Tibby and Oscar's driveway.

"I should pee before we meet Mandy at the house," Steve answered instead. He hated telling Bucky that he was uncomfortable. Endlessly uncomfortable. He just didn't want his alpha to feel guilty. Especially not when Bucky was already so prone to feeling such deep guilt after everything that happened with Brock.

"Okay, honey," Bucky smiled, climbing out when Steve did.

Waddling into the Jones' house, Steve made his way to the bathroom while Bucky carried Kit inside. Greeting his sister and nieces while Steve relieved his bladder. With three little ones playing musical chairs with his bladder, it meant that Steve practically lived in the bathroom.

After he flushed and washed his hands, Steve looked at himself through his reflection. Rubbing a soothing hand over his abdomen as he hoped that they'd show themselves this time. And while he loved his boys and longed for Flora, Steve wished that there'd be at least one little girl. He didn't think that that would be too much to ask.

Exiting the bathroom, Steve noticed how Bucky was just watching Kit interact with his younger cousins. Wondering if Bucky wanted a daughter. Steve knew what Bucky looked like with their nieces and nephews, and especially their sons. Tea parties and feather boas. Baby dolls and monster trucks. But Steve wondered what a little girl with Bucky's features would look like smiling up at him. His heart knew that they would be absolutely perfect.

Sniffling from the sudden rush of emotion, Steve asked, "Ready to find our forever home?"

"Absolutely," Bucky confirmed, giving him a soft, empathetic smile. Extending his hand to Steve, Bucky told Kit, "Bye, honey. Have fun, love you."

"Love you," Kit smiled, blowing his dads kisses before going back to his play.

"We're chopped liver," Bucky deadpanned and shook his head. Telling Tibby, "We'll be back around three."

"Four at the latest," Steve added, leading the way.

"We'll be here," Tibby assured with a large smile. Teasing, "And you can pay me with knowledge of what the sexes are."

"Alright, seems fair," Bucky chuckled. "Call us, if you need anything."

"Duh," Tibby affectionately mocked, waving them goodbye as they left the quaint Jones' residence.

Holding hands on the drive over, Steve's mind was preoccupied on the possible sexes of the babies. Worrying his lower lip, he asked, "What if we have girls?"

"Then, we have girls," Bucky shrugged. "We'll still raise them the same as the boys. It won't be any different."

"So, you wouldn't mind? If we had a girl? Or three?" Steve shifted uncomfortably.

Bringing Steve's hand up to his lips, Bucky pressed a kiss there and assured, "For over twenty years, I've been helping raise my nieces. Ever since Violet was born, I had been imagining what it would be like to raise a daughter. But all that changed with Oliver. Sure, I think about Flora and what it would've been like to raise her, but all that stuff doesn't matter to me. We'll still raise them all the same."

And while Steve already knew that deep within his bones, tears started to build in his eyes. Overflowing and racing down his face as Bucky pulled into the driveway of the house they were looking at. From the outside, Steve could already imagine how they could plant some tulips of every color in the flower beds in honor of Sarah. Really liven the brick house up. Could already imagine what the house could look like with Halloween decorations and Hanukkah lights twinkling from the porch roof. Could imagine taking first day of school pictures, and later, prom pictures with his guys in dapper suits.

Steve hadn't even been in the house, yet it already felt like home.

Allowing Bucky to help him climb out of the passenger seat, Steve held his husband's arm while they walked up to the porch where Mandy was waiting for them. Grinning, the blonde asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's lovely," Bucky answered.

"Fifth time's the charm?" Mandy joked, but there was hope under the teasing.

Not meaning just the house hunting, Steve exhaled deeply and ran his hand over the triplets, "God, I hope so."


	79. Seventy-Nine

**Seventy-Nine:**

After ten minutes inside of the four bedroom, three and a half baths, Steve and Bucky were already making plans of how they would decorate. They'd be able to make the other bedroom on the first floor the triplets' nursery. They could make the upstairs the boys' zone. Even giving Oliver his own bedroom while Finn and Kit shared. Hell, they could even make the finished basement into a kids' zone with the living room acting as their playroom. And when the boys got older, they could let them move to the extra bedrooms down there.

After twelve minutes, they were ready to sign. Knowing that this was the perfect house for them. Even coming in under their budget. Mandy sure did know how to do her job as she got them their forever home.

After thirteen minutes, they were now the owners of their forever home.

"I knew you'd like it," Mandy smugly said, winking at Steve.

"I love it," Steve confirmed, hand on his back to try and soothe the soreness there.

Bucky rubbed at Steve's shoulders and thanked his sister, "We really appreciate it, Mandy."

"Of course," she grinned, leading the way out of the house. "Just be sure to tell me if I won the bet once you find out you're having boys."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve joked, "Just for that, we're not telling you at all."

"You're no fun," Mandy childishly stuck her tongue out. "But definitely give me the rundown of the appointment."

"We will," Bucky assured, opening the passenger door for Steve and helping him inside of their van.

Getting comfortable in his seat, Steve waved at Mandy and blew her a kiss as she put _SOLD_ on the sign outside of _their_ house. Of their _home_. Rubbing his large abdomen, Steve looked up at the brick house with the dark green shutters and couldn't wait to bring the triplets home.

The whole way to the doctor's office, Steve could only think about that nursery. Thinking about how he could paint a mural. Or they could do some sweet, pastel wallpaper. They could do anything. And Steve couldn't wait.

Excitement was strumming through the bond, so Steve gave Bucky's hand an encouraging squeeze. Really hoping that they'd be able to plan for their little ones. Pick names, plan the nursery, and simply adore the way their family continued growing.

Once Steve was weighed in, gave a urine sample, and had his blood pressure checked, Steve was told to relax and that Dr. Cho would be in in a minute. However, instead of being the calm one while Bucky anxiously jiggled his leg, _Steve_ was the one who couldn't stop fidgeting. Shifting every so often and making the paper crinkle and tear underneath him.

"Who's ready to see the babies?" Dr. Cho greeted with a warm smile.

"Definitely me," Steve blew out his breath as one of them kicked particularly harshly.

Dr. Cho observed Steve, but he just waved her concern off as she wheeled the sonogram machine closer to the table. Knowing the drill by now, Steve lifted his shirt and shoved the band of his too-small pants down. Tucking a towel in his waistband, Dr. Cho grabbed the gel and squeezed more than enough, but Steve wasn't going to complain. He was too excited.

Steve's gaze stayed on the screen. Not wanting to miss a single second. With Bucky taking his place beside Steve, they took each other's hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Are we going to find out the sexes today?" Dr. Cho asked, bringing the wand to Steve's bump and running it over his skin.

"Yes," both men answered and glanced at each other while they chuckled. Full of glee and simply giddy, Bucky leaned in and Steve met him for a sweet kiss.

Moving the wand around and at different angles, Dr. Cho happily announced, "Baby A is --" Steve held his breath in anticipation "-- Girl."

Laughing in his pleasant surprise, tears instantly streamed down his face and he wiped at them. Sniffling, Steve looked up at Bucky who was happily crying just as much as he was. Steve lifted his hand up and was thankful when Bucky leaned down to share another kiss with him.

Sniffling, Steve joked, "I guess no one won the bet."

Dr. Cho giggled before finding Baby B, "Boy."

"Boy," Bucky chuckled, "We're used to boys. We're good with boys."

Smiling, Dr. Cho declared, "Well, I see a lot of lace and frills in your future. Baby C is another girl."

"Are you serious?" Steve asked, looking over at his doctor.

The omega nodded and teased, "With how much the three of them wiggle, you're about to have your hands full."

Bucky sniffled and joked, "We already have our hands full. They're gonna be a walk in the park."

"Considering you said Oliver is playing soccer, I'll take your word," Dr. Cho grinned.

While the rest of the appointment went by in a blur, Steve's mind ran through names. Names that he had saved all the way back when they were going through this the first time round. Now, Steve and Bucky just had to agree. Agree on three.

With the goo wiped from his stomach and ultrasound pictures in hand, Steve climbed off the table and let Bucky help him out of the room. Making sure to make their next appointment on the way out. The whole walk out to the van, Steve couldn't believe that they were having a girl. Two little girls.

Settling in the passenger seat, Steve decided, "What if we went with family names?"

"You have any suggestions?" Bucky asked, fondly gazing down at the pictures of their son and daughters.

"Geneva," Steve softly answered, "After my mom's mom. Call her, 'Nevie,' for short?"

"It's beautiful," Bucky grinned at his husband. Then, he offered, "We can have a Bitsy. If that's still one that you like. It can be short for Elizabeth. After my great grandmother."

Nodding, Steve wiped his tears, "I always loved the name, 'Bitsy.'"

"Good," Bucky sniffled. "I've always liked Nana Ruth's dad's name, Cornelius. 'Corey,' for short. I mean, I always was a _Boy Meets World_ fan."

Steve laughed, and nodded before he worried his lower lip, Steve started, "I know that it's considered bad luck to use living people's names, but… But what if… What if we used your parents' names as middle names? I just don't want them to think that we don't care about them if we use my mom's name."

Kissing the back of Steve's hand, Bucky assured, "I don't think they'll care either way, but I like that idea. I like honoring our parents."

"Good," Steve wiped more of his tears away. Then, he laughed and admitted, "I can't believe we're having two girls. Two girls and a boy!"

"Me either," Bucky laughed along with him. Kissing his hand again before letting go so he could put the ultrasound pictures in his wallet. Starting the van, he asked, "You ready?"

"Definitely," Steve answered, focused on his bump and their children growing in there. _I can't wait to meet you_.


	80. Part Eight

**Eighty:**

"Steven Grant, sit your ass down before I staple your pants to the damn chair!" Bucky ordered as he climbed over an empty crib box and an unassembled crib to stop his thirty week pregnant husband from moving the unopened box.

"For fuck's sake, Buck," Steve rolled his eyes, sitting in the new nursery rocking chair, "I'm just trying to help!"

"Once you've reached thirty-six weeks, _then_ you can help whenever you want," Bucky stated, moving back to his side of the nursery where one crib was standing and another one was in pieces spread around him. Pointing the screwdriver in Steve's direction, Bucky instructed, "I want you to relax. I don't want you trying to open any boxes. I don't want you trying to assemble anything. I want you to sit there and relax."

Settling in the comfortable cushioned rocker, Steve teased, "Anyone ever tell ya how sexy you are when you're bossy?"

"Yeah, some punk whenever he tries to defy a doctor's order."

Steve chuckled at that and sassily questioned, "Am I allowed to fold these clothes? Or is that against doctor's orders?"

Screwing two of the crib parts together, Bucky muttered, "I'll show you, 'doctor's orders.'"

Smiling, Steve pulled the laundry basket closer to himself. Remaining in the comfy chair, Steve picked up one of the tiny outfits they had been given during Hanukkah. A little frilly, purple floral onesie that Steve adored endlessly. Of course, he adored all of the clothes. Whether they be new or hand-me-downs. Whether they be for Corey or Bitsy and Nevie. It didn't matter to Steve, he adored them all.

Folding the item and setting it on the stool, Steve picked up another item. This time a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt that was once Kit's. Tears started building in his eyes and he couldn't help but sniffle as he folded the sweatshirt that his baby was now too big to wear. And while Steve loved seeing how all of his boys were growing and evolving, it just felt like they were growing too quickly.

Everything passing by in the blink of an eye. One moment, Steve was a new father, holding his tiny firstborn, not knowing a goddamn thing about how to raise a baby. Then, the next, Oliver was walking and talking. Steve was there for every one of his sons' firsts, but he wished that had lingered. Lingered for just a moment longer.

"Stevie?" Bucky asked once he caught the sour note in Steve's scent.

"I'm fine," Steve assured. Sniffling, he clarified, "Just the hormones."

Empathetically, Bucky blew Steve a kiss before returning to his current task. Fondly, Steve watched him for a moment. So unbelievably glad that he got so extremely lucky.

"Can I, uh…" Oliver started, but paused in the doorway to the nursery. Giving Steve a concerned look.

"Can you what, baby?" Steve asked, sniffling and picking up another garment. Folding it as a way to distract himself.

Oliver pointedly looked over at Bucky and then back to Steve as he continued, "Can I stay the night at Tony's?"

"Is your room clean?" Bucky asked, pausing his building as he reread the directions.

"Yup," Oliver quickly answered. Perhaps too quickly.

Studying their oldest, Steve called his bluff, "So, if I were to go upstairs, I wouldn't find toys scattered around? And your clothes would be put away?"

"Sure," Oliver nonchalantly shrugged, then added, "If you can get upstairs to see."

"Oliver Thomas," Bucky reprimanded, pointing the screwdriver in the eight year old's direction. Then, he reminded, "Your papa might not be able to walk upstairs, but _I_ sure as hell can."

Shoulders slumping, he whined, "But dad!"

"But nothing," Bucky pointed to the ceiling, "Clean your room and then you can stay at Tony's."

Rolling his eyes, Oliver dramatically sighed, "Fine."

As the eight year old dragged his feet towards the staircase, Steve folded a pair of dinosaur footie pajamas and scoffed, "Can you believe he's not even a teenager yet?"

"All Barnes kids are dramatic," Bucky chuckled, getting the frame finally set up.

"God, what did I get myself into?" Steve mocked, letting out a deep exhale as one of the pups wiggled into an uncomfortable spot. Well, an uncomfortable spot for Steve.

"Please," Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, "You're one of the most stubborn people I've met. They definitely get that from you."

Steve smiled and rubbed his bump, "Yeah, they sure did."

Letting out a deep exhale, Bucky set the screwdriver down and shook the crib. Just as he had the other one. Just as he had with all of their kids' beds. When it was determined sturdy, Bucky moved it over to the wall where it was going to be stationed.

Hands on his hips as he tried to even out his breaths, "They're good kids though. Must get that from you."

Steve rolled his eyes while his cheeks heated. After nine years of being together, Steve expected to not be so bashful when his mate complimented him. Especially when it was in regards to their children. Especially when it wasn't a new compliment. Yet, there he was blushing like some school boy with a crush.

Crossing the room to get the third crib, Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve's forehead before the omega tipped his head back to share a kiss on the lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss and brought his wrist up to mark over Steve's thirty week bump. All the while, the triplets wiggled about. Wiggled just enough for Bucky to feel them.

"Okay, my room's clean!" Oliver yelled as he raced for the nursery.

Bucky gave Steve one more kiss before opening the third crib box. Oliver rushed into the room. Catching his breath as he looked between his fathers expectantly. For a moment, the men just continued with their tasks. Bucky removing the crib parts from the box; Steve folding the tiny baby clothes.

"Well?!"

Steve and Bucky looked over at their son a little startled by the outburst. It even caused one -- or all -- of the triplets to start hiccupping. Sighing, Steve rubbed over his bump and looked over at Bucky. The alpha agreed, "You can stay the night with Tony. Do I need to drive or are they picking you up?"

"They're gonna pick me up," Oliver confirmed, "We're going to the comic book store."

Once the eight year old was out of the room to call his friend, Bucky exaggerated a pout as he mocked himself, "Going to the comic book store without me?"

Balling up a pair of little socks, Steve tossed them at Bucky and lovingly teased his husband, "Nerd."

Catching the socks, Bucky affectionately winked at Steve, causing the omega to blush. Through the bond, there was nothing but love. Even as they quietly went back to their tasks. Working independently, but occasionally looking over at one another and exchanging fond grins. Steve knew that when he looked at Bucky, he saw his future; and Steve knew that Bucky saw the same.


	81. Eighty-One

**Eighty-One:**

"Okay!" Steve clapped his hands together to gain the attention of Finn and Kit. "Who's turn was it to pick the movie?"

Finn hopped onto the new -- larger -- sectional sofa and enthusiastically exclaimed, "Mine! It's my turn!"

"Oh, my, it's your turn?" Steve grinned, tickling the little boy. Letting him catch his breath, Steve asked, "So, Mr. Finley what movie are we watching tonight?"

" _High School Musical 3_!" Finn answered, curling up beside Steve on the chaise portion.

Steve smiled and kissed the top of Finn's head. Smoothing down his curls, Steve asked, "You hear that, dad? Finn wants _High School Musical 3_. Again."

"Is that right," Bucky smiled, carrying a tray with bowls of popcorn, a bag of chocolate chips, and a jar of pickle chips. Setting the tray down, Bucky good-naturedly teased, "That makes, what, seven times since moving in?"

"It's a good movie!" Finn defended, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh, I know, bub, I'm just teasing," Bucky assured, handing a bowl of popcorn to Finn and then handing another one to Kit. For Steve, Bucky added some chocolate chips and pickles.

Exchanging a kiss with his husband as he accepted the bowl, Steve put the movie on. Remembering how much he loved the movies when they first came out. Back when he was an early teen and developed a crush on the young Zac Efron and spent the whole premiere weekend of the first _High School Musical_ trying to memorize the lyrics and dance moves. In fact, the trilogy was the very reason Steve could never name any of his children Zac because his mind went straight to that adolescent crush whenever he heard the actor's name.

As the family watched the movie, Steve couldn't help but smile when Finn still acted surprised by everything going on. Adoring that his little guy never bored of watching the same movie repeatedly. And when Corbin Bleu's character started chanting his catchphrase, Finn did too.

"What team?! Wildcats! What team?! Wildcats!" The almost six year old not quite understanding that he wasn't supposed to say both parts as he finished, "Wildcats! Get your head in the game!"

Sure, Kit, Steve, and Bucky all joined in, but Finn was the most enthusiastic. And Steve adored how his quietest boy really opened up with his favorite movie. Adored how -- more than once -- Steve caught Finn dancing with a basketball. Not playing with it like a normal basketball, but dancing with it. And it was so cute that Steve recorded it and sent it to Bucky at work, who was jealous he wasn't there to witness it in person.

Leaning over, Steve kissed the top of Finn's head again. As he smiled over at Bucky and Kit in his lap, he blew them each a kiss. A part of him was woefully aware that Oliver wasn't there, and he hated it. Usually, when there was a sleepover, it was all the boys and they were staying the night with their cousins or grandparents. But this time he was by himself. Steve couldn't help but get a little teary eyed at how independent his little guy was becoming.

"' _This is the last chance to make our mark, History will know who we are_ ,'" Finn happily sang along with the movie.

Of course, his singing brought out Greg as she came from the master bedroom to yowl at them. All Bucky had to do was nonchalantly hold his hand out in her general direction, and she was crossing the living room. Effortlessly, the older cat jumped onto the sofa and headbutted Bucky's hand so he'd pet her. What she probably didn't intend was for Kit to join in. Not that she was going to turn her nose up at the extra love. She simply let her loud purrs show how content she was.

Eventually, Greg wasn't the only one to fall asleep. Kit and Bucky were right there with her with Bucky's snores competing with Greg's purrs. Neither of them were as loud as Kit's gas though as more than once, Finn looked over at his brother and then up at Steve as the two quietly laughed.

As the pair finished watching the rest of the movie, Steve turned the movie off. He was about to wake Bucky up to have him tuck the boys in for bed, but didn't want to waste this time where it was just him and Finn. After all, he didn't know when he'd have much time for anyone other than the triplets once they came. That terrified him for a moment. He didn't want his guys to think they didn't matter once the babies came.

"You know, papa, saw this in theaters," Steve informed Finn.

Brows furrowed in his outrage -- _ah, so there's that infamous Rogers' temper_ \-- as he demanded, "You saw without me?!"

Softly chuckling, Steve clarified, "This was before you were born, honey. But trust me, if it came out now, I'd definitely take you."

"Really?!" Finn excitedly questioned.

"Of course," Steve smiled, kissing his forehead. Then, an idea popped into his head, "You know what, we'll look at movies playing in theaters and we'll see one of those. Sound fair?"

Eagerly, Finn nodded and threw his arms around Steve, hugging him tightly. Steve wrapped his arm around Finn's tiny frame and kissed the side of his head. Comfortingly marking over the almost six year old's back. His babies were growing up too fast for his liking, so he held Finn for just a moment longer.

Only once the little boy yawned did Steve pull back and figure it was time for bed. Kissing Finn's forehead, Steve said, "You go on up to bed and I'll send daddy up there to tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay," Finn agreed, kissing Steve's cheek and wishing him, "Night, night, papa."

"Goodnight, honey," Steve helped Finn steady on his feet and kissed his forehead, "Love you. Sleep tight. See you in the morning."

"Love you," Finn yawned as he headed for the staircase.

Standing from the couch, himself, Steve shook Bucky's shoulder until the alpha was startling awake. Immediately, Bucky asked, "What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"Everything's fine," Steve fondly rolled his eyes, "It's time for bed. Finn is already upstairs waiting on you."

Exhaling in relief, Bucky said, "Alright, babe."

As Bucky stood, he situated Kit so the sleeping toddler was more securely against his chest. Before he could get too far, Steve kissed Kit's forehead and quietly wished him a goodnight's sleep. Exchanging a kiss with Bucky, Steve sent the alpha upstairs with a loving smile.

Once left by himself, Steve cleaned up their mess. Carrying the tray into the kitchen, Steve's phone rang from where it was charging. Waddling faster, Steve was nearly out of breath completely by the time he reached his phone. Of course, seeing Maria Stark's name, Steve instantly answered, "Hello?"

"Papa," Oliver greeted.

"Hi, honey," Steve panted, trying to catch his breath, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Oliver assured, "Just wanted to say goodnight."

Getting emotional, Steve told him, "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight," Oliver repeated.

"Sleep tight," Steve wished, wiping his eyes. "I love you."

And even though Steve wasn't expecting Oliver to reply to the sentiment, he still wanted his son to know. Becoming even more emotional when Oliver said, "Love you, too."

Sniffling, Steve smiled and ran his free hand over his bump as he reminded, "Don't be afraid to call if you need anything, alright? No matter what time it is, you can call."

"Okay," Oliver agreed, sounding more relieved than he had at the beginning of the phone call.

As Bucky returned from tucking in the younger boys, Steve asked, "Do you want to say goodnight to dad?"

"If that's okay."

Steve softly chuckled, "Of course, it's okay."

Passing the phone to Bucky, the brunet's brows furrowed and Steve quietly informed, "Ollie."

Bringing the phone up to his ear, Bucky greeted, "Everything okay?"

Still sniffling, Steve turned his attention to cleaning up. Putting the pickles and chocolate chips back in the fridge and placing the empty bowls in the dishwasher. Smiling when Bucky said, "Night, squirt. Love you. Sweet dreams."

A moment later, Bucky hung up and directed his gaze to Steve. Brows furrowing as he asked his weeping husband, "What's wrong?"

"They're growing up so fast," Steve nearly sobbed.

"Honey," Bucky pulled Steve in and rubbed his back. Kissing his temple, "This is what kids do."

"I know," Steve wiped his face, "I just didn't think it'd happen so soon."

"No one ever does," Bucky assured, "But we'll still always be there. No matter how old and independent they become, we'll always be their parents. All we can do is be there for them."

Gazing up at Bucky, Steve teased, "I'm so glad that you're my baby daddy."

"Likewise, honey," Bucky grinned, leaning down to kiss Steve. Solidifying that no matter how old their kids got, they'd still be their parents. Solidifying that they'd do anything for their kids. Even if it was just answering the phone.


End file.
